Troubles with a bite
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: Percy life has been going well, having reached the age of 19 he was able to take it easy after the Giant War and relax, unfortunately for him, Lycaon has been looking for a way to get back at the gods, what better way than to harm their hero? Apparently it's better than it looks but honestly I think it isn't all that great. Has a bit of swearing, also drop a review if you can.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY POV

I was knocked backwards and I tumbled onto my back. I barely managed to open my eyes before I had to roll sideways to avoid Porphyrion's spear tip as it sank into the earth like it was warm cheese. To make matters even worse, the ground was pulling at my body making it like was wearing an extra hundred pound weight. The gods and giants were fighting all around us, making everything more chaotic than it already was. Right then a blast of lightning hit Porphyrion in the side of the head making him stagger sideways. Jason yelled for me to go, "I got this! Rest up a little!"

I grunted and pushed my aching body back to a standing position, "I can still fight, and I am not done yet."

He sighed as we both ran towards Porphyrion, who was giving us murderous glares. He spun his spear and jabbed it at Jason, I ran straight at him and began to try to locate water, any moisture. I felt nothing major, so I tried a little theory I had been holding off on. I focused on all the plants around me, and tried to pull the water out of them. It was beyond exhausting but it worked. Water surrounded me as I launched myself at Porphyrion, knocking him to the ground. I willed more water to surround us both. He cursed as he tried to dislodge me but I held fast to the giant's back, water washing against him and me, flooding me with strength.

"JASON! HIT US WITH LIGHNING!" I screamed.

"What? No! It'll hit you!" He yelled back.

"Dammit, Jason hit us already I can't keep this up!" I felt my body beginning to give out in exhaustion, "JASON HIT US WITH THE DAMN LIGHTNING!"

He bit his lip, but raised his gladius, a bolt of jagged lightning slammed into the giant. The water acted as a conductor lighting him up like a hideous tree. It hurt more than I thought possible. I felt myself get blasted off his back. I hit the ground with a loud thud and my vision began to go in and out of focus. I felt way too weak, blood was leaking out of my mouth, and I couldn't move even if my life depended on it. I barely raised my head and I saw Enceladus limping towards me spear raised. I tried to move but I was at my limit, I heard Annabeth scream my name. I managed to rise, but I almost immediately staggered back and I almost used Riptide as a crutch. I saw Enceladus smirk as he approached. Right then a volley of gold arrows sank into his chest. He roared and swiped his spear through the air, cutting through another wave of arrows. Leo was there, I leaned on him as he managed to lead me to a relatively safer distance.

"Go fight, Leo, thanks…" I panted.

"No problem dude!" he dashed off.

I tried to get up but I was totally drained. I began to stumble forward when suddenly the ground erupted beneath me. I was flung into the air like a rag doll. I felt the air somewhat condense under me and I glided next to Hazel, she gasped when she saw how beat up I was. She stopped fighting for a moment and fed me some Nectar, it tasted and felt wonderful as I felt my body begin healing.

I grinned tiredly, "Hey…what's up?"

I saw Gration battling Artemis. Meanwhile, Apollo and Athena ganged up on Enceladus, scorching him. I thought I may have seen Jason and Ares attacking Porphyrion, but there was just too much dust everywhere. I saw Leon rush in our direction. I closed my eyes and focused. I ran forward. Despite my head pounding and body aching, I managed to vault over him and drove Riptide into his shoulder. He roared and was about to smash me out of the air when a trident impaled him, he crumbled leaving behind the scales. I felt Poseidon grab me and he ran water over my body. I felt a lot better, at the very least good enough to fight.

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem Percy." He smiled.

I ran through the dust trying to find Annabeth, I nearly got nailed by several silver arrows. I glanced at Gration, who was notching several arrows, he was standing over a struggling Artemis. I growled and sliced through his volley of arrows. I froze the water in the air around me, and responded in kind with a volley of sharp icicles. As he stumbled back I ran forward and helped Artemis to her feet.

"You're welcome." I said with a small smile.

She huffed, "Just help me kill Gration!"

I let out a battle cry and charged. I used the water that dripped off my skin and let it propel me through the air. I landed on Gration's shoulder and sank riptide in his collarbone, ichor splattered my shirt and pants. Artemis flashed up to his face and stabbed her hunting knives in his nose. He began to dissolve and melted into silver dust. I gave Artemis a nod and left, I saw Annabeth and ran up to her side. She smiled when she saw me despite being exhausted. I ran up and hugged her even if just for a moment. She hugged me back fiercely, happy to see I was safe.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked at the sunlight that filtered through my curtains. I hated dreaming about the past. Oh right, it's been about 3 years since the second Giant war, I'm nineteen, and so far I have only gotten stronger, the reward ceremony was just like last time. Me and Annabeth both had rejected immortality and wanted to live to grow old with each other. Jason and Piper lived at the Camp Half-Blood, while Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter. Leo had decided to stay with his friends andbe a Camp Half-blood, besides he was the councilor.

As for the gifts Annabeth had wished for a set of rings, I had laughed, until she blushed and smacked me over the back of the head. Jason had wanted another coin except more durable than his old Ivilus coin, Piper had wished for the camps to have better relations. Frank and Hazel both wished for the end of their curses. Leo wished for Festus to be restored to his dragon body. I had thought for a while and smiled when my name was called. I stepped up and said, "I want Hades and Hestia on the Olympian Council!" my voice echoed in the silent chamber.

The god weren't too surprised, Hestia and Hades both laughed. Even looking back I don't regret my decision though Zeus wasn't too please with my 'impudence' as he said. I yawned. I stretched and yanked on my jeans and camp shirt. I walked over to the pavilion and met Annabeth at the door.

"Hey seaweed brain, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not bad but I wish I could have stayed in m-m-m-more." I yawned.

"Don't get lazy on me! The whole day is ahead of us!" she chuckled.

I laughed, today we would be going on a date, since we had been busy for the past while, we felt it would be nice to just hang out maybe even eat a nice dinner just enjoying each other. She smiled, and I couldn't help but grin. I checked my watch, Tyson had decided to make me a new watch, and gave to me on my 17th birthday. It had celestial bronze and even some pure silver etching and even more pictures of me and Tyson's adventures, making a second layer. The inner layer was made of oceanic glass. Comfortable and smooth, it was cool to the touch, it was even better than the last shield he made me. Also now that I was sword instructor, I had to make sure I was at the arena. I clicked Riptide (an addition to riptide for my 18th) and kissed Annabeth bye.

I made it to the area to start the lesson without looking like an idiot for being late. I was showing them how to disarm when Connor and Travis ran up. My hand went around my wallet pocket, yes they are my friends, but I still don't trust them with a wallet. I called out, "Take a break for a minute, remember! You can use your hand to shove the flat of the blade away, but if you're worried just block."

Connor grinned, "Hey Percy, really working the newbies hard?"

I shrugged and smiled, "I want to be able to defend themselves."

Travis was looking at my pocket, I gave him a glare, "You want to see riptide up close, Travis?"

He backed up hands in a surrendering gesture, smiling, "Chiron wants to see you about, your little excursion into the city with Annabeth."

I blushed and sighed, "Alright next time I want him to tell me…Can you guys watch the class?"

"Sure!"

"Don't steal their stuff."

"Aw, man…can we-"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey if you actually decided this is a good enough series to follow thanks. This is my first fic so I don't really mind if you dislike it tell me what problems there are and I will gladly take advice**

**If you didn't know the romance is actually open to all pairings: Hestia, Artemis, Annabeth, etc. and I was trying to male a poll so leave a review to who you want just try not to make it too much of an outrageous character.**

**the polls stand as such for the moment:**

**Hestia 1**

**everyone else...0**

* * *

PERCY POV

I walked up the big house and let myself in, "Hey, Chiron? Did you want to talk to me?"

He smiled, "Well yes. I just wanted to inform you of the increase of monster's attack if you really want to go with Annabeth outside, be careful. You never know what might happen."

Dionysus, who was on the Pac-man game in the corner, mumbled, "You know if you left and didn't come back I would have to deal with one less brat."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks I always appreciate how much you care for us campers Mr. D."

Chiron laughed, "Have fun Percy, be careful."

I was about to leave when Travis came in, "Oh hey Percy, you should head over to the border! Chiron, there is a camper coming up the hill, he has some monsters following him! We-"

That was all I needed to hear I bolted for the camp border. I noticed as I neared the border Peleus growled and little bits of fire were erupting from his nostrils. I clicked Riptide and clicked the watch, the 13 year old boy and a satyr were running as fast as they could towards Camp, but the monsters, one Cyclops and two hellhounds were closing. They boy had a bow slung over his shoulder and four arrows left in his quiver. I focused and pulled water under my feet. I began to skate on the layer of water. I slipped between the satyr and half-blood and shield-bashed the first monster I ran into, a Cyclops. He rumbled angrily as he staggered back, leaning himself open for just a moment. I plunged Riptide into his stomach and he exploded showering me in dust. The hellhounds changed course and skidded towards me but were intercepted by a large one the size of a tank.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I said.

She picked one up in her jaws and flung it into the air. Before she could get another an arrow planted itself in the other hellhound's rear and it exploded. The boy had reached the border and was panting. He was about to notch another arrow but I waved at him that he was over. Mrs. O'Leary, romped over to me and licked my face.

"Okay, yeah -ow- love you –ow- too!" I said as her tongue washed my face. I wiped my face on my arm. The boy walked over to me.

"Um, my name is Isaac, is this the camp? The one my protector mentioned?"

"Yeah, welcome to your home, Camp Half-blood. I'm Percy. Do you know whose son you are?"

"Well…no…not yet." He sighed.

I smiled, "That's no problem, it will probably be at the Campfire."

"We have a campfire? Like for Marshmallows and stuff? For this many people?" He sounded awed.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll show you around." I said.

* * *

Annabeth walked up to me halfway through my tour and brushed her fingers through my hair, "You may want to wash up a bit Seaweed Brain. You're covered in monster dust."

I sighed, "Yeah well, wise girl, the Cyclops I killed was pretty big."

Isaac was quick to support me, "Yeah! It was huge and he stabbed it like it was nothing, then it kinda exploded and all the dust laded on him."

He continued to give Annabeth the play-by-play, while she laughed at the part where I was licked by Mrs. O' Leary. I sighed, and asked Annabeth is she could show him the rest of the camp. She nodded and I walked to the beach and threw myself in the surf. I immediately felt clean and the water reinvigorated me to the point I was filled with energy. I walked out of the water and made my way back to camp. Annabeth was on Daedalus' laptop and smiled when she saw me. It was close to time for us to leave.

I sighed, I knew it was near suicide but it had to be done. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the Aphrodite Cabin, for help. In moments, I was changed out of my camp clothing and slipped into some black jeans and a green shirt given to me by the Aphrodite cabin, yes I know, but I wanted to look good for Annabeth. I pulled on a black jacket with a sea green and blue stripe around the waist. i fiddled with the clothing and a daughter of Aphrodite smacked my hand. I grumbled a little, this must be ten times worse than the stereotypical pain of going clothes-shopping with your family and /or girlfriend. I tried to inhale as little as possible the perfume was giving him a headache. Finally I managed to get out and leaned heavily on the side of the cabin, breathing in the fresh air.

When I turned I saw Annabeth, she was wearing a long white shirt that went to her thighs and and some blue jeans underneath. She smiled at me, "You look really good."

"Yeah well this isn't really my style but if you like it I am happy. Did I mention you look amazing and stunning?" I grinned.

"No Seaweed Brain, but I could tell you were going to get around to it."

"Awwww, you know me too well Annabeth."

* * *

We were in the city just enjoying being with each other and talking. We decided to go to the museum, since it was a rather special place for me, it was where I had had my jarring intro to the world of demigods. I chuckled as I pointed out to Annabeth the area in which I was attacked by Ms. Dodds. We walked around the museum when I felt a prickling that was in between my shoulder blades. I turned around but nothing changed. People were still walking and doing normal things. I shook my head when I noticed Annabeth also was looking a little wary.

"You feel it too?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…maybe we should head to camp." She murmured.

"I hoped for once we could just have fun, man, Chiron was right." I sighed.

We both turned to walk when I felt that prickling sensation again. When I turned I saw a man but this man was shimmering, he was manipulating the mist, his teeth were pulled back from its teeth in a snarl. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and began to run. Annabeth looked behind us and she began to run too. The man began to follow us. Annabeth hissed, "Percy it's a werewolf, in human form."

"Are there others?" I growled as we pushed through the crowd.

"Either human or wolf, they can change into either. If you get bitten in either form you change."

"What's werewolf form?"

"When they lose control of themselves and it is when the moon is full, sometimes a stronger-willed person can keep from being a monster and turn into a wolf with some sensibility and consciousness. A werewolf is much more deadly and dangerous, it loses all reason and can't be stopped unless you have silver."

"Is there a full moon tonight?" a note of panic entered my tone.

"I don't know but if there is we might want to run faster." She said.

We burst out of the museum and ran across the street. Flagging a taxi would put the driver in danger, so we ran and decided to go through central park. It was dark and not many people were around. I was running as fast as I could. If we could pass the borders at camp, we would be safe. I skidded to a stop as looked behind me, the man had appeared in front of us, he smiled though it seemed to be more of a sneer, "Hello Perseus Jackson. My name is Lycaon, I have been looking for a way to lash at the gods. I believe this is the perfect chance."

Annabeth grimaced. I didn't want her here. I whispered, "Get out of here, Wise Girl, I can take him."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I am not leaving."

"You have to go tell someone, try to contact, the hunters, they use silver, Thalia will help."

"Where is the mist required for a Iris message?" she growled.

Lycaon began to inch closer.

"The fountain. Get to the fountain."

And I charged at Lycaon. I clicked riptide and swing it in an arc that should have chopped off his head.

Of course, that didn't happen. The blade passed right through him as if he wasn't there. I whirled wondering how the hell that happened.

"Confused, Sea brat?" sneered Lycaon, "As I told another of you, bronze, gold, these items are usless in harming me. And I doubt you have any silver, child."

I clicked riptide back into a pen. I slipped it in my pocket and raised my fists, hand to hand. He laughed and I rushed in, I jumped and dropped kicked him right in the stomach. He tumbled back with a startled look. I smirked, maybe I couldn't kill him but I sure as hades could hurt him. He circled me warily. I stepped back and looked around for some sort of weapon, then I had a moment, worthy of Athena, I stretched my hand in front of me and willed the water out of the plants. They flowed into the air in front of me. I imagined a blade made of ice in my hand balanced like riptide was. The blade came to shape in my hand, it wasn't a silver sword, but it might work. Lycaon eyes narrowed, he crouched like a wolf.

I ran forward blade in hand. I slashed at him and he brought his hand up. The blade did cut him but it almost immediately cracked. He snarled, "As soon as your sword shatters, I will make sure you know the meaning of pain. I cursed angrily, why was ice so damn fragile? Then I remembered something, my half-brother, Triton, had once told me.

**Flashback**

I was walking through Poseidon's palace and I saw Triton swimming through. I sighed and swam up to him. Dad had told me to try to get along with him and I guess this would have to be a start.

"Hello Perseus, what do you need?" he stated coldly.

"I was wondering if we could spar, or talk or something."

He smirked, "I would fight you, but I have no real quarrel with you brother."

I gaped like a fish, "Okay…since when have you called me brother?"

"I am assuming Dad told you to try to get along with me."

"Yeah," I shook my head, "Look. I have no problem with you either but at least let's not try to be at each other's throats. I think we should just talk. I think that would be a good place to start at."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose we might find a way to tolerate each other at least."

Throughout the conversation I asked about ice, and he told me that even on a molecular level, ice is riddled with imperfections, though if you could make it completely remove such imperfections, it bonds are three times stronger than steel.

**End of Flashback**

It was worth a shot if nothing else. I focused on the blade and the cracks were slowly vanishing. Lycaon charged me and I back-stepped as he slashed at me with his claws. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me and kneed him in the stomach, then I smashed my left foot into his abdomen and launched off him like a springboard. He staggered back, coughing and cursing. I began to focus on the blade I felt it slowly hardening as the imperfections slowly began vanishing. Lycaon ran at me and slashed me across my shoulder. I snarled and shot out my free hand, a tree withered as a spout of water shot out and smashed Lycaon into a tree. Soon I was holding a sword that looked like pure glass, not a single warping or crack was visible. moonlight glinted on the edge. Lycaon got up and his skin began to ripple, almost melting as hair erupted down his spine, spreading over his body, his nose elongated and he stalked forwards, a rumbling snarl emanating from his chest. His eyes seem to glow with a harsh and cruel light, as his forearms became lankier, and his legs became rippling with hair and muscle.

The Hollywood image of a werewolf was snarling at me, only two or three yards away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am glad you guys have been reading, thanks for the reviews! So far the polls have been as such:**

**Hestia: 2**

**Annabeth: 1**

**everyone else...0**

**gotta say I am glad you guys made comments! Thanks!**

* * *

PERCY POV

"I guess that's why you're the king…"I muttered.

He lunged at me and gripped me around the throat, and flung me like a ragdoll. I hit a tree and fell to the floor stunned. I staggered to my feet as he lumbered towards me a laugh coming from his chest.

"Jason never mentioned you being able to do that." I groaned.

He launched himself at me and I rolled to the side, and jabbed at his side. The blade sank into his ribs and he howled in pain. He is fist lashed out and I flew into some bushes this time. I growled and got up, he ran at me slashing at me, I back up parrying his blows. I backed up into a tree and he broke right through it. I ducked under and rammed my shoulder into his stomach and used the water from the broken tree to blast him backwards. I wished I had some sort of silver weapon, the blade I was using was good but kicks and punches weren't going to work. He snarled and rumbled, "Your little bursts of water aren't going to get you anywhere boy, you might as well give up now."

"Never." I replied with a scowl.

He howled and ran up to me and bashed his knee into my stomach and smashed me to the side, despite the sudden pain I managed to use the momentum and land and roll to my feet. He was fast I need to find a way to get behind him and out maneuver him. I would use my shield but it was only bronze…wait, it had silver etching!

I tapped the watch and it spiraled out into my shield. Lycaon was probably sneering but in his werewolf form it was kinda hard to tell. He ran forward and I shield bashed him, he yelped and tried to regain his balance. I ran in and slashed upwards with my ice blade drawing a line of blood from hist ribs to his shoulder. He snarled and kicked at me planting a kick in my shoulder, which burned in agony. I brought some water from the grass onto my shoulder and froze it there, numbing the pain. I looked at Lycaon his skin was slightly burned in areas across his body. He looked at me with absolute loathing, that look was so intense it was like staring into Lupa's eyes when she was mad. I shuddered involuntarily.

"After I have killed you I will slice you and mail your pieces to Olympus, Sea Brat." His eyes gleamed as he spoke.

My only reply was to shift my shield if front of my body and give my wolf stare. He extended his claws and charged, slamming into me. I ducked under his swipes and slashed at his head. He spun and his tail struck me across the face. I twisted in mid-air and landed in a crouch, I sprang at him and stabbed my sword in his ribcage. He screamed/howled, and began punching me. I lifted my shield and pressed it against his skin, he roared louder and his punches finally knocked me off. He leapt and smashed my body into a tree. I kicked him right in the gash in his ribs, and he responded by flinging me to the ground. I got up panting, "Not good enough Lycaon *hah* The hunters will be here, even *hah* if you kill me, you will still die."

He gave me a look that made my skin crawl, "You're right…indeed Sea Brat, you may be right. But there are much worse things than death."

I scrambled to my feet and spat out a mouthful of blood. He bared his teeth and I remembered something. If he bit me...

I shifted my sword and heaved my shield up. I had to hold out for at least a few minutes longer and in that, I decided talking would slow him at least a little.

"What do you mean, there are worse things than death?" I asked.

"I could torture you or snap your bones, but those can be fixed, but if you were get afflicted with a…condition," he replied, "One that will never be fixed? Oh I will enjoy seeing your horror."

I knew without a doubt he was planning to bite me, and frankly I did not want to get bitten. He lunged and slashed at my face, I raised my shield and his claws raked my shield sparks flew. I side stepped and jabbed at him. He spun, and I blocked hits with my shield. I stepped back to get a breath. He slammed into me again. He kept trying to make me drop my guard, and as tired as I was I could barely keep it up as it was. I ducked low and did something even I would consider a low blow, I kicked him squarely in the area where the sun doesn't shine. He screamed (or something like it) and staggered away. I ran away in the direction Annabeth had ran in, I dashed through the trees and made it to the fountain. Annabeth saw me and rushed over. She ran her hand along my cheek, "Are you alright?"

"Well I'll live. Have you called the hunters?"

"Yeah they should be here any time now." She gave me a square of ambrosia. I chewed it and swallowed, tasting my mom's blue cookies, feeling my body slowly repair itself.

"Nice sword there." She joked.

I created a sheath made of ice and slung it across my back. I slipped my blade in.

"As much as I would love to see you two escape and live happily, I think it's time to die." A voice snarled.

I whirled and found Lycaon limping towards us. He was about to take another step when a silver arrow landed right in between him and us. The hunters were here they had already begun notching their arrows. Thalia ran up and held out her knife. He snarled but instead of taking his time he rushed straight at us and I shoved Annabeth and Thalia out of the way, but that moment of distraction cost me, he gripped my right arm and sank his teeth straight into my shoulder. I screamed as a pain as bad as bathing in the river Styx washed through my shoulder , and traveled down my arm. Every nerve of my body was filled with fire. I fell over and through the red haze that covered my vision, I saw him smile and disappear into the shadows. The pain became too much and I slipped into the cold shadows of unconsciousness.


	4. Little note sorry

**Hey wassup? I know that this should be a new chapter,but in light of the few reviews I got I am going to wait, since I plan to make my story based on the relationships.**

**As they stand:**

**Hestia: 2**

**Artemis: 1**

**Annabeth: 1**

**yep,so I really would like it that if you read this story, and if by some miracle you think that it is good, please leave a review, it doesn't have to be a couple thing, just your opinion. Anyway I would greatly appreciate that!**

**I know for those of you who have decided to follow the story, I am truly inspire me to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 4

THALIA POV

I was sharpening some arrows when I saw an iris message form out of a lake nearby. I walked over to it, and saw Annabeth, yelling, "Thalia! Thank Zeus! You have to bring the hunters here now!"

"What? Why?" I said, shocked at how scared she sounded.

"Lycaon attacked us and we are in central park, Percy is fighting him! We need you!" she sounded panicked and on the verge of tears.

That's all I need, I ran all the way to Artemis' tent and said, "Lady Artemis! Please we need to head to central park, now!"

Artemis turned to look at me, she was probably wondering what the hades was wrong.

"Why do we-"she began.

"Percy and Annabeth are in trouble! Lycaon is attacking them! We have to help them! Please." I pleaded, I knew that every second I wasted the more of the chance Percy or Annabeth could be hurt.

Artemis silver eyes widened. She told me to go on ahead. I grabbed my quiver and silver knives, and ran as hard as I could. It wasn't fast enough, I needed to go faster. I gritted my teeth and sprinted. I wished I had asked Artemis to teleport me there. Fortunately, we were already close to Manhattan as we just had played capture the flag with the camp. I made it to the edge of the street, dodging through the street. Car honked and swerved, people swore, but that all took a backseat in my head. I ran for central park.

When I got there Artemis had just flashed in, I scowled, yeah, could have saved myself some energy. I adjusted the dagger sheathe of my belt. I saw Annabeth and Percy who was holding what seemed to be a glass sword, and had his shield out. Annabeth was gripping her knife, holding it in front of her. Lycaon who despite looking beat up, was advancing in his full werewolf form. An arrow landed in between them and Lycaon scowled. I skidded to a stop next to Percy and whipped out my knife. Lycaon seemed to hesitate and charged at us, I braced myself when I felt a shove that sent me tumbling to the side. Annabeth made a startled noise, like she had been pushed too. And Percy screamed.

Lycaon leapt back triumph gleaming in his eyes. His mouth was dripping red, like he had eaten a huge, juicy, red cherry. I glanced at Percy, pain was written all over his face. His hand was stained red from his shoulder, and he was practically writhing on the ground. I threw my knife and it lodged itself in Lycaon's ribs. He snarled and yanked out the weapon but smirked nonetheless. He bolted to the shadows and was running. Most of the hunt chased after him.

Annabeth was grabbing Percy under his arms, trying to prop him against the fountain. He had gone still and blood was staining his jacket. Phoebe walked over, disdain was written all over her face but she began to bandage Percy's wounds. She poured a bit of nectar over the bite marks and cuts, then she trickled some down his throat. Some of the color returned to his face but he was still unconscious.

"He's lost some blood he needs to rest." muttered Phoebe.

Annabeth stood up and faced me.

"We need to get him to camp," she supplied, "Can you ask Artemis to take us there."

Artemis stepped forward, "Despite him being a male he did his best to keep you safe and has proven to be altogether different from the general populace. I suppose this is the least I can do for him. He did manage to give us a chance to catch Lycaon."

She waved her hand and Percy and Annabeth vanished.

* * *

ISAAC POV (yeah! My first in story pov switch)

I was sitting in my bunk by the Apollo cabin, when somebody yelled outside. I ran outside with the rest of the cabin to see what had happened. Annabeth was carrying a bloodstained Percy. He looked like someone had bandaged his wounds but he was still in bad shape. Chiron cantered over and picked up Percy before getting him on a bed in the Apollo cabin. Will Solace began to cover his cuts and bruises in paste and they slowly began to vanish. The other campers chanted hymns to Apollo as they reapplied the paste.

"Can I get some scissors and disinfectant?" Will called.

I rattled through my kit and handed them to him. He cut through the hastily made bandages and poured disinfectant over the cuts, Percy didn't even stir. He cut the bandage on Percy's shoulder and muttered, "What the hades?"

One Percy's shoulder there was a tattoo (surrounded by faded bite marks), as it was uncovered it seemed to trickle down his shoulder and move over his chest. It was a sort of tribal tattoo, it was a black and silver wolf howling at the moon. Percy groaned as it settled itself over his heart, where it seemed to pulse with his heartbeat. He sighed but didn't wake up. Will looked at Percy's various cuts and bruises slowly fading and then said, "I think we have done all we can let's send him to the big house, he needs some IV's for the blood he can drink some nectar but no too much."

After taking Percy to the big house we stripped of his bloody and torn shirt and jacket and put a few IV's into his arm. We fed him some more nectar and laid him on the bed.

* * *

LYCAON POV

Those godforsaken hunters followed me for too long! I ran through the streets cutting through the traffic, whatever happened to those insignificant mortals saw I didn't care. That idiot Jackson, how dare he try to defeat me, he was powerful and had seemed to find a way to around needing silver to kill me. I picked up a car and hurled it at the hunters following me. The car rolled through the street causing delicious pain, confusion, and chaos. I managed to get out of the city and dove into the darkness of the woods. I smiled, that boy Jackson is probably been infected, and my revenge, though not as planned, had been accomplished.

* * *

PERCY POV

I felt like I was weightless, yet something was pressing in on me. I wanted to move but I just, couldn't. I drifted through the dark, endless deep and found myself standing on what seemed to be a spotlight. I took an experimental step forward, nothing seemed to go wrong so I kept stepping forward. I realized then that I was wearing absolutely nothing. I wished I had at least something but seeing as no one else was here I shrugged. As I walked forward I made out what seemed to be a light, I began to go towards it, soon I was right in front of the light and it covered me completely.

I groaned and sat up, and promptly fell back onto the pillow, too weak to move, I had some IV drips in my arm and I saw a bottle of water on my bedside. I realized that I was in the big house. I couldn't really remember what happened, my brain felt like someone had microwaved it and that I could barely manage normal actions. I reached out and snatched the bottle, I ripped of the cap and chugged it down. I let the rest of the water out on my face, refreshing me. Regardless I was still so tired, I let my eyes shut and slept

* * *

I was back in Greece, fighting. We stood around Porphyrion. He was scorched, pale, and utterly outmatched. I grinned, it would finally be over. As Zeus hurled lightning at him he staggered back. Jason ran forwards before the earth began to ripple. I noticed, he didn't. I ran forward and tackled him, sending him sideways as a fist made of earth slammed into the ground where he had been standing. He tried to get up but the earth began to pull at him. I yanked him upright and slashed viciously at the tendrils of earth that sprang from the ground. I knew there wouldn't be a second chance, we had to kill Porphyrion now. I yelled, "JASON CATCH!" and flung riptide.

Jason put his hand around the grip and he showed obvious distaste at the way it was weighted, but he tried to wield it well. I felt a blow from a tendril of earth until a silver rock literally sprouted from the ground and flung me into the air. I twisted and concentrated. I pulled water and for the first time solidified it into ice. I made a trident. Instinct I guess…

Jason ran forward and his gladius crackled with lightning and he sliced into Porphyrion. He kept slicing until Porphyrion bellowed and slapped Jason out of the air. I leapt forward and hurled the ice trident, it startled Porphyrion and he began to bleed. Jason smiled and threw riptide in an arc. I stretched out my hand and it smacked solidly into my palm. He cushioned me in the air. And shot me forward like a bullet, I nodded at Zeus and flew past. Zeus readied his master bolt and hurled it Porphyrion with lethal accuracy. It pierced his heart. He clutched at the hole and I shot into (not quite through) his stomach. He began to dissolve. I heard a cry so loud, it felt like a panic and that it was being pushed directly into my ear. It was Gaea, furious over the second loss of her sons.

* * *

I shot awake again. I noticed the IV's were empty and I was feeling a lot better, it was nearly night and I should get to my cabin. I got up when I remembered exactly what happened. I began to panic and ran my hand over my shoulder, feeling the roughness of scarred skin. I sat there in shock. I was bitten, I was a werewolf…

I needed to talk to Annabeth. She would help me. Help me make sense of what to do. I yanked on a clean camp halfblood shirt that had been laid down on a chair. I looked at my ice blade…snow drift….I will call it snowdrift. Before I sheathed it I noticed it had a bluish gem in the hilt guard. I looked at it momentarily before slipping in its ice sheathe. I stepped outside and began walking to the Athena cabin when I noticed someone with blonde hair on the beach. I knew it was Annabeth. I ran over. She turned and for a moment I thought she looked panicked and scared.

"Annabeth I am so glad to see you. Can you help me?" I panted.

"Um…Percy?" she questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Wait. What? Why do you want-" I reached out for her shoulder.

She flinched away from me.

My hand went back like she burned me. At first I was shocked, had I done something? Then I realized.

She saw me get bitten. She was scared I would hurt her.

That, I would hurt her.

I felt something break. I nodded slightly and backed away and began to run. I felt something stinging my eyes but I refused to let it out. I burst in my cabin, and packed everything I owned. I took a huge load of ambrosia and nectar, mortal money, the items necessary for a quest. I wrote a few notes and took Annabeth's Olympus ring off. It was supposed to symbolize love. I wasn't feeling any.

I went to Artemis' cabin. I felt bad but I grabbed a silver knife that lay above the door. It burned my hand, and I knew without a doubt what I was. But the pain was nothing, compared to my emotions. I almost welcomed the distraction. I slipped it in my bag and ran for the border. I didn't care anymore, I knew I had one last quest.

I was going to find Lycaon

And I was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 5

ANNABETH POV

I woke up in my bunk, I had slept restlessly, tossing and turning. I had been thinking about what I could say to Percy. I had to be strong, he was still Percy and I loved him. I should've stayed with him last night on the beach. I let my irrational fear get the better of me and I caved. I got up and resolutely began walking towards the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door. No reply.

"Percy?" I called cautiously.

After stepping inside I got a good look at the cabin and my heart dropped somewhere where my stomach used to be. It was empty and the bunk wasn't messy. Furthermore, it seemed like someone had packed up and left, in a hurry. I saw on his desk something glinted, it was the ring I had wished for on Olympus. Under the ring was a stack of notes. One was addressed to me, one to Nico, one to Thalia, and others at the camp.

I began to shake, was this, my fault? Why did I have to screw up so badly? Why did I let Percy down? He was always there for me. My highs and lows, he was there. Then he needs me and I give in to a fear he has done nothing to deserve? I began to feel the prick of tears in my eyes. I picked up my letter and took it to my cabin. I felt a hand on my shoulder after I sat down with my head in my hands. It was Malcom.

"Annabeth?" he asked, startled, "What's wrong?"

"He left…" I whispered listlessly.

"What? Who left?" he asked unnerved by my overall reaction.

"Percy…he's gone."

* * *

NICO POV

I had just learned that Percy had been hurt from my dad, of all people. I didn't even thank him, I just shadow-traveled to Camp Half-blood. He had to be okay. He was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, arguably the most powerful demigod out there. I got to camp and kept running, I didn't even rub my eyes to get the blurriness out of them. Percy was as close to an older brother as I had. After the Giant War was over, he spent countless hours trying to help me forget what happened to me in Tartarus. He can't be dead.

I ran to the big house, only to be stopped by Chiron. He was directing the campers to search for Percy on the grounds of the camp.

"He isn't here Nico." was all he said.

I ran to the Apollo cabin, I slammed open the door. It was empty but Percy wasn't here either. I bolted, and headed for the Poseidon cabin. I slammed the door open and noticed there was a note on his desk it had my name on it.

With trembling fingers I opened the envelope and read the paper.

**Nico**

**Hey cousin, or brother, I would call you either. I am leaving if you are wondering why, I got bitten by Lycaon. I am a werewolf now, a monster. If you are repulsed I don't really blame you after Annabeth got scared by me I doubt another broken piece of me is going to hurt too much more. I don't want you to worry, I'll be fine, won't kill myself yet, if that's got you worried. I am going to find someone. I want you to take care of Mrs. O Leary. I know it's a lot to ask but I really trust you, if you don't want to then you can let her go, she would probably find her way to me. You are one of my best friends Nico, my younger brother in everything but blood. I hope you can forgive me.**

**-Percy Jackson**

I crumpled the paper angrily, my emotions struggling to gain dominance. One side was grief. Percy was gone and bitten by a werewolf, and he sounded kinda suicidal in his letter. The other side was rage. HOW IN THE GODFORSKEN PITS OF HELL AND HADES, TARTARUS AND OTHER HELLHOLES COULD ANNABETH BE SCARED OF PERCY? I thought she loved him, dammit, if I stay here I might just kill her myself. After a mental session of trying to keep myself in check which resulted in a skeletal hand waving from the door outside, I decided, I was going to find Percy.

* * *

THALIA POV

I had been pacing for the past day. I kept seeing Percy's pale and bloody face and Annabeth's scared expression. When I stumbled into my tent I had fitful dreams. Today, I couldn't even focus on what Artemis was saying. Finally someone put a hand on my shoulder. Artemis was giving me a look that was made me feel if possible worse.

"Go," she said, "it's okay, your friends may need you at this moment. You may go to-"

She was cut off by and Iris message shimmering up and cutting her off. It was Nico, he looked paler than usual and stressed.

"Lady Artemis I am sorry, but do you have any word about Percy?" he was clearly distressed.

I felt my stomach lurch and not in a pleasant way, "Nico what the hades do you mean? Isn't he at camp recuperating from his brush with Lycaon?"

He eyes narrowed, "Dammit, DAMMIT! Sorry lady Artemis. Thalia you may want to be here we need trackers. Right now, you are probably the only one willing to help. Percy is gone, from what I can tell he wants to find someone. He left you a note in his cabin."

I felt my eyes widen. I had barely opened my mouth when I was suddenly at camp next to Nico, who was still saying something to the Iris message. We were in the Poseidon cabin and on Percy's desk was a note with my name on it. Nico slashed through the message and nudged me, motioning to me to open and read it. I swallowed and unfolded the note.

**Thalia**

**Hey Thals. It's me, Percy. I am a werewolf now. Yeah. Seeing as how you're a hunter of Artemis and I am well a werewolf, there isn't anything to say. If you are sent to kill me, or you hate me or something now…well I hope you're the one to end it. If Zeus finds out what happened to me he is obviously either going to be pleased or mildly disturbed, nothing to keep him from changing his decision, I won't hold it against if you tell him, you are his daughter. Despite the fact we nearly strangle each other every time we meet. I consider you a sister. I love you like a sister Thals, you deserve to know more than this note, but I won't say. I guess if you really want to know why I left you can piece it together, Annabeth did say once we were scarily alike. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Percy Jackson **

I flipped the paper over, that can't be it there had to be more. I even ripped the envelope with my name on it apart. Nico was holding the other envelopes in his hands, "We have got to get all the messages together. Maybe we can piece who he is after and find him or Percy." He said gravely. I nodded. We both sprinted towards opposite ends of the camp, letters in hand

* * *

TRAVIS POV

Me and Connor had been looking over the beach for Percy, so he got a bit beat up? He probably been through worse, why leave? We were about to head back to help in the forest when we ran into Thalia, who slapped a note into my hand and said, "Percy's note. Read it. Head to the Poseidon cabin and wait when done."

She ran off towards the Ares cabin. I flipped open the note and Connor peered over my shoulder.

**Connor and/or Travis**

**No point in making separate notes, you would just tell each other. I wanted to say that you guys are two of my favorite people in the whole camp, hell the world. I loved playing pranks with you and I hope you guys aren't worried about me, I don't plan on dying yet. I have to find a person, after that well…I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. I got bit by a werewolf so I am just giving everyone the heads up, I don't care when or if you kill me. I hope you don't feel bad, I understand, you're heroes and I am a monster now, I get it. Just make it quick, you know if you are the ones. Bye for now.**

**Percy**

One glance and both me and Connor were kicking up spouts of sand, running to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

KATIE POV

Me and my cabin had been searching high and low for Percy. I sighed and sat down, when Nico the hades kid ran up. He handed me an envelope. He took a deep breath and said, "This is Percy's note to you, read it, and head to the Poseidon cabin and wait for the rest of us." He ran off towards the Hephaestus cabin.

**Katie**

**Hey. It's Percy. I wanted to thank you for helping me when I was sick with those herbal remedies, I swear if you weren't a Demeter child you would be in Apollo. You care for everyone around you and are one of the nicest people I have ever met. Don't change that. I have become a werewolf, not something a herbal brew with some wolf's bane can fix, huh? I wanted you to know in case I am ordered by Zeus to be killed. If somehow you find me and are told to kill me just do it. I won't blame you, you have been and still are one of best friends.**

**Percy Jackson**

I had already begun walking to his cabin when I started reading. Now I was flat out sprinting.

* * *

CLARRISE POV

Damn Prissy. What the hell is with him? He just got up and left, not that I would admit this but I was worried. The Ares cabin had been searching the woods when that thalia girl came. She panted and handed me an envelope, "This is from Percy read it and when your finished come to the Poseidon cabin and wait." she ran off towards the Apollo cabin.

**Clarisse**

**Sup' War Girl? Bet you're cursing me for running? Well, there is a reason. I am a werewolf and I don't want to hurt anyone, I want to thank you. For actually supporting me when I needed it. Though I can't really thank you for the head-in-toilet thing, veiled threats, constant mocking, and attempts at maiming each other… Thank you for being there when it was actually important. If you are ordered by Zeus or possibly Ares to kill me, I won't hold it against you, I am a monster now, the gods would want someone like me dead. See Ya.**

**Percy Jackson**

Damn Prissy! He can be such a pain, nevertheless I ran to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

LEO POV

Jeez, as much as it annoys me, I can't find Percy anywhere. That guy won't leave unless he had good reason, so why'd he leave?

That creepy Nico kid jogged up holding an envelope with my name on it. "Percy's…" he panted, "read it…then… Poseidon cabin and wait." He began jogging to the Cabin.

**Leo**

**Hey Flamey. Yes, I have been working on that one for a while. I wanted to tell you thanks, not for being one of the seven or anything but for being a genuine and great person . You carried me literally during the fight with Gaea, and did you superhuman part. Jason once told me you can make silver hammers. Well I am a werewolf now so you have a better chance of killing me. If you are told by the gods to kill me, I won't blame you at all man, just end it quick.**

**Percy Jackson**

I began running to the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

ISAAC POV

We were checking to see if he had perhaps been leaking some blood or something, anything that might help us find him. Some kid in black came up to Will and pointed to me and said something and Will nodded. He had a sheaf of paper and scanned it. His eyes turned hard. He came up to me and handed me the sheet.

**Issac**

**Hey I know you wonder why I am talking to you when I only just met you, well I just wanted to tell you that I think you'll go far. You're a good kid, you care for others and stand up for your friends, don't change.**

**Percy Jackson**

Will told me, "Come on we have to head to Percy's cabin."

I didn't argue and followed him.


	7. It's not over yet

**For those of you who are unsure as to whether or not the voting is over it isn't!**

**Keep voting! Thanks for all the continued support and such. It means alot!**

**Poll (so far):**

**Hestia: 4**

**Annabeth: 3**

**Artemis: 2**

**Piper: 1**

**everyone else...0**

**keep it up! I hope you guys keep voting for your favorite pair.**


	8. Chapter 6

ANNABETH POV

I had been checking and rechecking every place when I came across Thalia, she was heading to the Apollo cabin. She had an envelope in her hand. I felt a pang in my chest as I realized those were notes Percy had written for the other campers. Mine was still tucked in my pocket, along with the ring. She turned to me and gave me a hug. I held onto her like I was a small child.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

"Not really well…" I managed.

Nico came by and looked at me with such a dead and cold look it made my insides squirm with discomfort. He grabbed the note in Thalia's hand when he said, "Take her to his cabin," he jerked his chin irritably in my direction, "She probably has a note too."

"Jeez Nico, what's up with you?"

"Ask her!" he spat and stalked off without looking back.

I wanted to break down right then. Thalia began to lead me to his cabin where I was sure everyone with a note was. She began to talk to me, "What happened, Annabeth? What was Nico talking about?"

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. It felt like someone had twisted my throat like a spring. She was reluctant but dropped the subject. I was lead to the Poseidon cabin. When I walked in Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarrise, and Leo were already there, looking uneasily at me and Thalia.

Nico walked in and was leading Will and Isaac into the cabin. He glared at me and said, "Have you read your note yet. I looked down and shook my head.

"Thought so, I knew you wouldn't be able to face what he said last." He growled.

Thalia butted in, "OKAY ENOUGH! What the hell Nico? What problem do you have with Annabeth?"

He shoved a crumple piece of paper at her and she unfurled it and scanned the page. Her eyes widened. She gave me a glare and grabbed my arm. She led me out of the cabin, and stared at me. I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Annabeth, were you really scared of him, of Percy?" she asked quietly.

I just kept staring at my feet. She looked like I had slapped her across the face. I wanted to say something to try to lessen my guilt maybe try to justify myself, but the words got stuck in my throat. Even if I did manage to get the words past my throat, they would come out weak and hollow without any conviction.

Thalia sighed, "You really messed up Annabeth. You really did. Regardless you must have gotten a note and we need it you have to read it."

I pulled the folded envelope out of my pocket and stared at it. I opened it and pulled out the letter, and swallowed before reading it.

**Annabeth**

**Well wise girl? What should I say? I guess you didn't really love me as much as I thought you did. I mean after all we've been through, you could think I could hurt you? I don't really have much to say. If you want to know whether I still love you, I don't know anymore, but I need time and I don't know how much. If you tell your mom what happened, she would probably tell Zeus, and I will probably be killed. I won't hold it against you, if you find me and have to kill me. I may still love you wise girl but I really don't know what to say at this point. Maybe I will live, maybe I won't, and don't beat yourself up, I am the monster,right?**

**Percy Jackson**

I had gotten even less information that Nico and Thalia. I handed her the note and took it inside, I followed her in. I had to find Percy, explain why I had flinched, do something. Or I might just go crazy.

* * *

NICO POV

Annabeth came in with Thalia a minute or so after Thalia dragged her out of the cabin. I didn't want to see her but I didn't really have a choice, we might need her help. We sit down and I say, "Thalia, you need to track Percy."

"What?"

"You can, right? You're Artemis' lieutenant!"

"Actually," I begin, "tracking isn't really my area of expertise. I am more of a commander, it's why I am a lieutenant. I don't have an all-around skill thing."

I cursed, "Damn. Okay what about-"

The door creaks open and we all jump back. Dionysus is there , looking bored out his mind and slightly exasperated.

"Here you all are, Zues, you campers are annoying. The Olympians are throwing a party and want you to attend, when Pedro wakes up please tell him."

I paled, "At what time?" I ask my voice barely keep the anxiety I am feeling under check.

"Two days from now."

* * *

DIONYSUS POV

What is it with the gods throwing parties with their favorite sons and daughters? The only thing the brats do is cause trouble and intervene in the squabbles gods have with other gods. And why is everyone so worried, they look like they lost me or someone actually important and are trying to find him. I suppose Peter or Pedro, or whichever is still out cold…

* * *

NICO POV

We were all practically freaking out. In two days? Percy just left and by all measures and guess has left camp and the longer we waited here, the farther he got. I spread out all the notes and picked out all the similarities, he was a werewolf, he might die, and he is looking for someone.

"Who is the person he is looking for?"

I thought about it…and then it was like I was staring at the answer the whole time and didn't see it.

"Lycaon..."I muttered, "No way…"

Thalia noticed I was saying something, she had been pouring over her note and my note since they were the most descriptive (in a way).

"What?" she said irritably.

"He's going after Lycaon." I mumbled.

"HE WHAT?!" Thalia and Annabeth screeched.

"Think about it! He would go after the person who ruined his life, made him a werewolf, that would be Lycaon."

"THAT IDIOT! HE BARELY SRUVIVED HIS FIRST FIGHT WITH LYCAON!" screamed Thalia.

* * *

PERCY POV

Either I had suddenly developed allergies or people were thinking about me, I tended to think the latter. I had sneezed quite a bit, as I trudged through the forest. I figured I would have to figure out where I could get info from, I couldn't ask haphazardly around. That wouldn't help keep my location secret. I figured that even monsters had their own underground bars so I suppose the best place to start would be a city. I kept on walking. I dragged Snowdrift across the forest floor watching as little bits of frost collected on the ground where it touched. Then I heard twigs snap in the distance. I cautiously turned towards the sound. A shadow leaped towards me. A hellhound snarled at me, its fire red eyes blazed. I smiled, killing this would feel really good.

I leapt at me and I sidestepped, I slashed Snowdrift across its side and clicked riptide in my dominant hand. I t fell awkwardly past me. It whimpered as it landed on its side. Suddenly I felt ashamed of myself, I didn't want to take out my issues on others, and this wasn't like me. I brought Riptide up and murmured sorry as I brought it down. Then saw a Cyclops or two lumbering towards me baring makeshift weapons. The both carried clubs and ran at me. I thought of how my life was just all wrong and screwed up at the moment. I jumped out of the way as it swung its makeshift club. I slashed it across the knee and as it fell jabbed riptide up, straight through its neck. I exploded and I brought both swords up in a scissor as the second charged bringing a sword made of shards of metal down. I felt its strength in the strike and nearly, buckled to the floor. I felt my anger surge like a storm and I pushed my blades so hard against the jagged sword it shattered. I flipped forwards and jammed both of my swords into his chest.

I roared and ripped both swords through his chest out the sides, he exploded into gold dust and I landed safely on the ground. I suddenly felt something change and I becoming calmer. I look at the scattered dust around me and picked up one of the shards of the sword the Cyclops used. It was tough enough to not usually be broken by riptide. I made a mirror of water and looked at myself. In my eyes there was a fading yellow in my eyes after a minute my eyes changed back into my normal sea-green.

I began to go climb a hill, it only got steeper as I climbed it. My thought drifted back to what I had just done. What was happening to me, was I really a monster, was I going to lose my sanity and become like Lycaon? I didn't want that, I'd rather die, I didn't want to hurt other people. Soon I realized why it led straight to a cliff. There was a waterfall that led to a pool of water in the bottom. I saw a city in the distance, I could go there and maybe find some answers. I took a step but hesitated, I looked at the ground. If I fell, I would die, maybe I was still a demigod, no doubt I had probably done enough to go to Elysium. It would be easy to end it here.

_"It would be easy child, you could just end it here. Your soul would go to Elysium." A male voice said in my ear._

_"Ah, but think of your family and friends, what will they think, you can still make it." A female voice full of concern said._

_"Hah all you'll do is prolong your own torture! Do it! Step off the cliff! It won't hurt, from this high up it should be instant." The male voice rasped._

"Shut up…" I muttered, I put my hands around my ears, but the voices wouldn't stay quiet.

_"Don't! You are stronger than this! You can still live and be strong enough to stay sane!" The female voice said full of urgency._

"Stop…" I growled, I squeezed my eyes shut but their voice was echoing in my ears.

_"Decide!" he snarled._

_"Decide!" she pleaded._

_"DECIDE! DECIDE! DECIDE! DECIDE! DECIDE! DECIDE!" they chanted._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, I clicked riptide and slashed through the air, I felt them leave, both laughing.

I stepped away from the ledge shaking and pale. I slumped against a rock that jutted out from the top making a resting spot. I ran a hand over my forehead, I was sweating. I closed my eyes to center myself. I stepped onto the waterfall and jumped. I felt the water cushion me and I got out. I wasn't ready to die just yet.


	9. Another update this is the deadline

**HEY WASSUP!**

**Okay guys I am really happy with all the support that was given and you guys really outdid yourselves with the polls and such.**

**Thanks**

**The poll won't close yet but in two or three chapters more, after ch 6, there will be a time skip, the polls will close so make your decisions now!**

**As they stand:**

**Annabeth: 8**

**Hestia: 7**

**Artemis: 5**

**Piper: 1**

**Female Chaos: 1**

**everyone else: 0**

**Once the time skip happens i think I will finally have romance in the chapters but you got to make your choices and leave a review if you haven't already done so, doesn't have to be a relationship one, if you want to comment I would be happy to accept.**


	10. Chapter 7

PERCY POV

I sighed exhausted, my first contact with a god, and it was telling me to kill myself, or live. I groaned, meeting Janus, I could put that on my list of not fun things. I trudged towards the city, I hear the sound of something moving and I flipped onto a branch and swung up onto it. I smiled a bit, my gymnastics training did pay off in the end. A deer stepped out into the clearing gazing at me in a concerned manner. I sighed and climbed down, that was useless I needed to devise a way to differentiate enemies from others things. I sat down for a second and just relaxed. I imagined letting my senses roam out from my body. I sat there for about an hour just trying to sense things farther out than the grass and wind. I felt a faint tug on the back of my skull. I dimly sensed the deer in the distance the trees, rocks, I even felt a bird's nest.

I sat there for a minute and opened my eyes. It wasn't much but I was excited, I just needed to practice. I got up. I needed to get moving.

* * *

THALIA POV

Percy had no experience tracking how in the hell was he going to find Lycaon. I would have laughed if I didn't feel such dread. Nico ran out of the camp, and wanted to see if he could see a sign of Percy. I wasn't very hopeful. Annabeth went to her cabin and was packing as if she was going on a quest. Chiron paced the front of the big house in a state of anxiety. The entire camp was unsettled. Grover was asking the tree nymphs for answers. They had seen him but he got lost in the gloom outside of the camp. The camp was panic not only did their leader disappear, but if Poseidon found out he could very well drown the camp.

Also, with the party, people would notice if the Hero of Olympus (twice over) wasn't there. I had an idea, it was a stretch, but maybe Percy had gone to the roman camp. I ran to the ocean and threw a drachma into the ocean spray.

"Jason Grace, Camp Jupiter!" I said.

Jason was slumped in his chair, he looked exhausted, he even had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Jason!" I said.

He jumped in his chair, "Hades, Thalia! Don't startle me like that Thalia!"

"Have you seen Percy? Has he visited the Roman Camp at all in the past few days?"

"Um no," he sat up straighter in his chair, "Thalia. What happened? Is something wrong?"

I shifted slightly, "No, just wondering-"

"Don't lie." he said quietly, "You wouldn't call me like this unless you were worried. What happened? Is Percy in trouble, gone again? He is just as much my friend as much as anybody else, he saved my ass multiple times in the battle in Greece, what's wrong?"

"You remember Lycaon?" I asked.

Jason's face twisted in an expression of disgust, "How could I forget? He tried to kill me in a cave."

"He bit Percy."

Jason paled. I saw him move his mouth open a few times as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. He seemed torn in between nervous laughter (as if I were joking) and total shock. He probably wanted to ask if I was joking but he saw how serious I was.

"Do you have him under surveillance?"

"He ran away from camp. We have no idea where he is, we think he is after Lycaon."

"Oh damn…" Jason slammed his coffee cup onto his desk.

He looked at me, "On Olympus there is-"

"A party, and without a doubt Poseidon will come to take Percy with him." I finished for him.

"What will we do?" He groaned, "If Poseidon … no, WHEN Poseidon finds out he will go ballistic!"

"Look we need to find him, if anyone finds out he is a werewolf and tells dear old dad…"

"Zeus will order him to be killed." Jason finished bitterly.

"Just like in his note…" I muttered.

"Wait what?"

"He left us notes. So he could say goodbye." I said.

"He didn't give me or Piper any…" he sounded and looked a bit hurt.

"Jason, be reasonable. He would have traveled to New Rome to give them to you and that is on the other side of the U.S." I sighed.

"I'll see if I can help, I've got to get moving-"

"No sleep for now if you pass out in the middle of the woods you'll be killed."

"Sleep? How in the hell can you expect me to sleep? Percy's a werewolf, alone and doesn't have anyone with him, hunting the king of wereolves, The guy doesn't even know how to camp!"

"Try." I urged despite the feeling that Jason was right and had every reason to worry.

'Dammit Percy, don't die.' I prayed silently.

* * *

PERCY POV

Night, perfect…No idea how to make a campsite. I suppose I should start with fire. I grabbed some relatively dry sticks and sucked all the moisture out. I stared at the pile, this was so much harder then it looked. I sighed…now I regret not watching all those survival shows. I looked around and found some twigs and ripped the bark off trees, kindling, I need kindling. I sat down, I need to make sparks but I had no idea how to. I decided to go the most basic and completely difficult way I knew. Two sticks. I braced my knee against one stick and put the other one in between my hands. I rubbed my hands together until it slid off the smooth surface of the stick onto the forest floor. I spun my hands faster until it snapped.

"Dammit." I snarled.

I looked at the stick, then I had an idea. I took out riptide and sliced the stick cleanly down the middle, a flat surface would make this a whole lot easier, I grabbed another stick and braced my knee against the half stick. I began spinning the stick until I saw a bit of smoke. I spun even faster. Soon I grabbed the half stick and looked at it to see if I had an ember. I growled, I had spun it straight through the half stick. I sighed, goddamn I am going to get a magnesium bar or whatever the hell those things are, and practice. Several broken sticks, curses, and splinters later, I got up and looked for the tent. I grabbed it and set it up. Then I noticed it had a magnesium bar attached to the package. I wanted to scream my frustration. I punched a tree and it wobbled before falling over. I grabbed my hand which was oozing a small stream of blood. I had split two knuckles, I needed to work on my anger control. I sighed, I poured some water on my hand and let it slowly seal the skin back up. I took the package containing the bar.

Soon enough had a small fire going. I looked at the constellations I could recognize, I saw the hunter, Ursa Major, but the rest just looked like dancing points of light. I picked up hand full of dirt and tossed into the fire, sparks flew up dancing into the sky. I felt warm if nothing else and lay down in the tent and sighed. This was the life huh?

I closed my eyes, and fell into the hopefully blissful land of dreams.

* * *

Of course not. Demigod nightmares. I was in a cave with Lycaon, he was pacing I was pretty satisfied to see he looked more than a little beat up. He was laughing, smug son of a bitch. I wanted to punch him straight in the jaw. All of his pack was watching him with eager expressions.

"That boy Jackson, hah I can't wait to see how his friends shun him, an outcast! That little sea scum brat will definitely be broken." He cackled.

I began clenching and unclenching my dream hands, I bet my eyes were glowing yellow. If I were there, I would be slicing Lycaon into little bits and feeding him to piranhas. I would rip each wolf apart. I wanted to make sure they never hurt another person again. Soon he sat down and fell asleep, and my dream changed.

I was back at Camp Half-Blood and all was silent Peleus was snoring curled around the tree little wisps of smoke were flying into the air. The only light was on was surprisingly in my cabin. I drifted towards it. Inside everyone I had left a note to was inside planning on what to do next. I notice Mrs. O Leary was looking inside the cabin with a forlorn expression Blackjack cantered outside nervously. I wanted to see what they were up to.

Nico was slumping in one of the bunks, dozing off, Thalia was massaging her forehead with her eyes closed, and Annabeth was rereading on of the notes. Practically everyone was tired with dark circles under their eyes, but no one was asleep.

"Wow…" I murmured quietly.

Everybody's head snapped up like they all got shocked, Mrs. O Leary ears pricked up and she looked around hopefully.

Nico asked, "Did you all hear that?"

Annabeth said, "Yeah, it was quiet but I think it could have been Percy saying something."

Thalia said, "Percy are you here?"

I remained silent. Mrs. O Leary whimpered, and they all sat back down, looking a little disappointed. I drifted out of the cabin and whispered," Blackjack!"

His head whipped up, "Boss?"

"Hey buddy, how you holding up?"

"Where'd ya go boss?" he sounded hurt like he was insulted I didn't take him with me.

"Not important. I am sorry, Blackjack don't tell anyone you saw or heard from me."

"I can't tell them! Why? They are all worried sick!"

"Look, I need some time, Blackjack, to sort out my life, it's been altered and I am not sure what to do after it."

"You don't have to go this alone boss." He sounded sincere.

"Don't worry blackjack, I'll call you when I need a lift. At least I am alive right?"

"Boss…" he began.

"Stop calling me that! Geez, Blackjack, just listen to me okay?" I said, a bit loudly.

Voices came from inside the cabin. I paled, "Blackjack act casual!" I whispered.

Everybody came outside. Blackjack was just sitting on the ground. They began to call me name. The dream began to get blurry, I whispered, "Bye."

And with that I sank into a lovely dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 8

POSEIDON POV

It seems I need to tell Percy about the party on Olympus, I should take him he has been striving to be a great son. I should see why he hasn't been sacrificing to me for the last few days… I sure he can explain. I also had been getting a really bad feeling, like something has gone terribly wrong. I hope I am wrong about that. I hope everything has been going smoothly, whenever I am thinking about Percy or what he may be doing, I feel really uneasy…

* * *

ZEUS POV

The preparations are almost complete, the party on Olympus should be ready to begin at the next day tomorrow. I can't wait to bring Jason, as I am sure Artemis will bring Thalia. I suppose that Percy Jackson will be coming, as well as Nico or Hazel, ha, that will put Hades on the spot! I wonder who the gods will choose for their favorite child. I imagine most of them will have been blessed by the gods one way or another. I probably should make it two children, that would ease a lot of the tension of choosing a favorite child. Aw well, the moon shall be beautiful, I believe it is a full moon. It shall provide the perfect lighting.

* * *

JASON POV

I woke up with the sheets tangled around me and me being held in a tight wrap. I fumbled for a minute before I rolled off the bed, and smacked my head on the floor. In addition to a bad sleep I am now somehow hurting myself in the morning. I began to strap my gladius on, rubbed the aching area of my head and walked out the door. Piper was there smiling, which was the last thing I felt like doing. She smiled, "Morning Jason!"

"Hey Piper." I smiled but even I could tell it was fake.

She frowned, "What's wrong."

I sighed, "Nothing! Don't worry about it."

She held my face in between her hands, "WHAT? IS? WRONG?" she said.

"Um… well…Percy has kinda hit a…rough patch in his life and...um…is kinda depressed about it."

She raised her eyebrow, but thankfully dropped the subject. I wanted to do something, but there wasn't much I could do. Percy was somewhere on the other side of the country, a werewolf, and I was here, in Camp Jupiter. I wanted to do something anything to help Percy through his predicament but I couldn't. Damn it all, I never felt so helpless and worried. If I ever found Lycaon, he would regret ever having come into existence. I am going to rip him apart.

* * *

NICO POV

I woke up in a bunk in the Hades Cabin. We had thought we heard Percy, and decided to search for him. When we didn't find him we all went back to our respective cabins. I sighed and got up. Well, it's safe to say he is somewhere in the USA. Other than that I have no freaking idea. And that pisses me off to no end I can only hope that if I travel across the US I might stumble across them. I set out. I had my bag full of things and a large wad of mortal money, drachmas and other necessities for a quest. I was going to find him, I didn't care how long it took I was going to find him.

* * *

ANNABETH POV

I sighed as I got up, ever since Percy left, the camp overall is just not right. I can't help but regret my actions I have to find him. I've got to I finished packing before I had fallen asleep, I stepped out and shouldered my pack more comfortably. As I walked out I noticed Nico walking towards the trees, he gave me another cold glare, and I flinched. I really didn't like that glare. He walked towards the Dining Pavilion and turned away from me as he disappeared from sight. I sighed.

* * *

THALIA POV

I sighed as I flopped out of my bedroll and landed on the floor. I sighed and yanked on my hunter's outfit and tiara. I flung the door open but before I could step outside, an iris message shimmered into existence in front of me. It was Phoebe.

"Thalia? Are you alright?" she questioned, looking concerned.

I winced, I must be looking like hell with dark circles under my red eyes, "No, but I guess I will press on."

She sighed, "How is the…boy?" I could hear the disdain in her tone and I got mad. Percy left, and she acted like he was an idiot who didn't care about anyone by himself.

It took a lot of control but I didn't yell at her, "I don't know." My voice sounded hollow.

"What do you-" she began.

"Look, Phoebe," I said, "It's not in my place to say and I won't say even if I did. Drop it." My voice went a trace extra firm.

And with that I whipped my hand through the iris message and headed for the Dining Pavilion.

Breakfast was grim to be cheery about it, the only one to be unaffected by it was Dionysus. He sat there in his chair sipping a diet coke, and eating some peeled grapes. I saw Chiron shifting his food around on his plate. Almost all the campers were acting like him, they were either picking at their food or just moving it around. Some campers even scraped most of their food into the bronze braziers. I looked at my food, steaming toast, cereal, and hot chocolate, comfort food. It made me vaguely sick, I scraped it all into the bronze brazier. I sighed and got up. Nico nodded grimly at me and walked out of the pavilion. I followed suit.

* * *

NICO POV

I had eaten everything on my plate, even though it was tasteless and made me feel sick. Regardless, I needed to be focused and full when I was chasing after Percy, he was strong, probably stronger than me seeing as he has only been practicing these past three years. I sighed and ran towards the trees, the shadows wrapped around me and I flew through the darkness.

I willed myself to materialize in the forests that surrounded the closest cities. I tapped my sword on the ground. Several little animals made of bones came out, some mice, birds, and snakes.

"I want you guys to find Percy when you do, tell me when and where." I motioned with my hands for them to leave.

* * *

PERCY POV

I was restless the moment I woke up, I began to pace, my entire body was urging me to move, just calm the rippling in my veins. It didn't let up at all, I began to pack, and my body protested the little movements. I longed to burst into a sprint and never stop running. I shoved the last bit of equipment into my bag and ran. It lessened the command of my blood, my urge to run was quiet, but still there. I kept dashing through the forest, it seemed to flow around me, my legs working like I had run through forests all my life. If there was a fallen tree in my way I shot over it. I smiled, despite the pull in my veins, I could appreciate the speed of this experience.

Finally my body relaxed. The pull in my blood subsided, and I was winded. I sat down heavily and wiped my face. I wasn't sweating a lot just a little, that and I was out of breath. I sat there for a minute and closed my eyes, focusing. My sensory circle expanded, almost as dim as last time, but it still worked. It seemed easier to center myself and focus on clearing what I saw. I felt something faint but the image was a little clearer than last time. There was a faint slither of power, like something that had enough power to have been made from a demigod or monster.

I got up and turned around, clicking Riptide. A small skeletal snake was slithering across the floor. I chuckled, "Very smart, Nico."

I stabbed my sword straight into the skeletal snake's skull. It flailed and disintegrated into white powder. I shifted Riptide into a pen and began running. The sensation was amazing like being able to slide through the world, the only things that seemed real was the wind on my face and the pounding of the earth beneath my feet. I don't know what made me feel like this, but at the moment I didn't care the sun bathed the forest with light, making it seem like I would be able to run forever. I slid under a fallen log and laughed out loud euphoric. I didn't know why it made me so happy but at the moment, all I wanted to do was run and shoot through the forest like a star falling from the sky.


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry about how long this took to get up but I have actually been held back from my computer privileges. Anyway this is the last chapter for the poll! So get you're votes and reviews in! If any ties happen I will quite literally flip a coin and decide.**

**Polls as they stand:**

**Annabeth: 9**

**Artemis: 10**

**Hestia:8**

**Female Chaos: 3**

**Piper: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

* * *

NICO POV

I paced in the forest as I waited for my skeletal animals to report back to me. One the longest hours I have ever spent later, they made their way back to me, each one of them had failed to find Percy but I noticed one of them, a snake had gone missing. I closed my eyes and focused on its essence, following its trail. I saw a small mound of bone dust, I began focusing on it. I saw its memories in my head. I saw a bronze colored flash and the snake began to disintegrate, straight into dust. I tried to make out who or what attacked the snake, but it hadn't gotten a glimpse of the attacker, besides whoever it was, was long gone and probably had moved out of my ability to follow. I couldn't help but think it was Percy, and that made me furious. I was so close! Albeit, he would have probably knocked me out and got away, but maybe I had a chance to try to convince him otherwise.

My heart leapt into my throat as a flash of black energy flashed in front of me and I stumbled back. Hades, my father himself, stepped out. He smoothed his robes, which shimmered with the faces of the damned, into a classical party type tuxedo. Then he realized where he was.

"Nico? What in my name are you doing here, in this forest?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied bitterly, my voice dripping pain, "I thought I could help someone but it is too late now."

'Damn…Damn!...DAMN!' I thought, my mouth tasted like rusted metal. I hated being unable to do something, I was so close and I failed. I hated that, so much.

* * *

THALIA POV

My day was going to suck. Percy was gone and I couldn't tell Artemis, she would be happy for an excuse to hunt a male. Even though Percy was different, a new werewolf has no idea how to deal with his condition. Also with him gone, I was stressed and irritable, and to top off this horrible shit sundae, the party was formal dress! I wanted to find a monster to take out my frustration on, but alas no such luck. Artemis could tell I was visibly upset, when she asked I told her the same thing I told Phoebe, it wasn't my place to say. She frowned but I just walked away. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I have another thing to ask." She said.

'Not the party, not the party.' I prayed.

"There is a celebration on Olympus and I was wondering if you would like to come. Would you?" she asked.

'Godammit.' I growled in my head.

"What is the dress code?" I prayed my info was wrong.

"Formal." She replied.

'Godammit! ' I thought.

"I would love…to go…" I said a little flatly.

She gave me a sheepish grin, "I hate formals and parties too you know."

Despite everything going on I had to grin, "I know."

* * *

POSEIDON POV

I began to will the currents to raise me towards the camp borders. As I stepped on the shore I noticed Percy wasn't here. I began to walk towards my cabin when I noticed it looked empty. I was about to enter when a voice called out, "Lord Poseidon!"

It was Chiron. I sighed, I suppose I could wait. I walked up to him and said, "Hello Chiron, I don't mean to sound rude but could you hurry this up? I need to talk to Percy about the party on Olympus."

He sounded incredibly sad, "Lord Poseidon? Can we talk inside?" he motioned to the chairs in the big house.

Some of the campers were looking at me as if I was a bomb about to blow. I thought it was a bit strange but I shrugged it off. Chiron cantered over to the living room and gazed at me gravely. I was a bit unnerved, but nevertheless, I sat down. He told me, "Lord, you must swear not to lose control."

"I swear on the river-" I began, rolling my eyes.

"No. Don't. This news might be too much, so you might not be able to control yourself. I am asking you do your best to refrain from getting angry, or letting your emotions get the best of you." He said.

"Okay…"

"Percy was attacked by Lycaon and was bitten, he is a werewolf."

My mind couldn't immediately process what he had just said.

"Furthermore," he continued, "He has left camp and has left no trace to follow."

I sat there for a minute before my rage exploded. I stood straight up and stalked out the door to the Poseidon Cabin. I blasted the door open and yelled, "Percy!"

No response. All the campers were running from the area screaming. They were the wise ones. I leveled the Cabin in a blast of sea-green energy. My favorite son, who had saved Olympus time and time again, who had selflessly thrown himself in danger to protect others, who had all the qualities that I valued in heroes, was cursed and missing. The sea's waves rolled and storms earthquakes rattled the land. I was beyond enraged, should Lycaon ever be in front of me I will torture him until he begs me for death, I will slowly kill him until he is but a broken shell of what he once was. Vines grew around my body, keeping me from moving.

"STOP!" a voice cried.

I turned my form was flickering dangerously. Dionysus was there, using his powers to stop me from destroying anymore of the camp. He glowed with a purple light. The campers averted their eyes and made sure their eyes were closed. I tried to rip free show some part of my horror and grief but the vines held me too tight. I began to calm down and my grief made me slump, I had no energy to fight anything. The fire that was my rage was doused, and the soaked embers were my ability to stand upright. Dionysus put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I am sorry Uncle. Please, let us talk inside the Big House."

I managed to make it there and sat heavily in the sofa. I put my hands over my face and tried to contain my pain.

"We cannot tell Zeus, that much must be made known." I snarled harshly.

"We know the campers have sworn to secrecy." replied Dionysus.

I began to discuss thing about my favorite son, whose fate was balanced dangerously on the tip of death and pain.

* * *

PERCY POV

The thing about earthquakes, despite me being the son of the Poseidon, if I am not prepared I either lose my balance of get knock flat on my back. I was running through the forest and was just about to slide under a branch when it hit. I tripped, smacked headfirst into the branch and tumbled onto my face. That overwhelming pain cut through my euphoria pretty fast. I lay there blinking what I could have sworn were leaf-shaped stars out of my vision before I got up, feeling my head, surprisingly my bruise wasn't hurting too much. It also began to fade away. I shrugged, any miracle that is good for me is fine by me.

I looked around and stretched. The trees around me were thinning and I thought I heard some car horns in the distance. I decided that I might want to stop by a store and see if I could buy a few things. I slashed my way through the bushes and trees and sheathed snowdrift, I didn't really care what the mortals saw, for all I cared it could be an ice pick or some bat. I walked around and went to the nearest store, it seemed ironic to me, a hunting store. Guns lined the walls and smaller pistols were under a glass case. I looked around and noticed a sign that read medical needs. I walked in and noticed a plethora of things even painkillers and antibiotics. I sighed, well time to burn through mortal cash. I packed up on supplies and I noticed I need to use something other than riptide and snowdrift if I didn't want to be recognized. I could use a gun but I don't have a license, and ant regular old metal won't stop celestial bronze, consecrated silver (the hunter's weapons), stygian iron, or imperial gold. I needed to find a weapon that would be able to stop them. I had the silver dagger but even touching it was like dipping my hand in lava, it kinda hurt

I walked out and felt that pull I also noticed the sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. My stomach rumbled. I tried to remember the last time I ate something. I walked towards the nearest restaurant I saw, a McDonalds. I walked inside and ordered a meal. When I got it I scarfed it down like a guy in the desert drinks his first gulp of water. I wiped my mouth and sighed. I was full, I sighed got up and walked towards the woods. The urge to run was there again, but it felt muted as if it were building up to something. I shook my head hard. I walked away my head was starting to hurt.

* * *

ZEUS POV

I called all the Olympians together, a dozen flashes of light appeared and I saw the Olympians gathered with their favorite child all wearing formal clothing, even my daughter and Poseidon, though they looked highly uncomfortable.

"At last you are all here for the Olympian Party! Please enjoy yourselves!" I called, laughing.

As the party began, something seemed off, I could not find Percy Jackson anywhere, all of the demigods were acting strange. I shrugged he was probably somewhere, as for the demigods, it must be the formal dress.

* * *

POSEIDON POV

I nervously walked around the party, glass of nectar in hand. I couldn't concentrate, I knew I should at least try to keep a semblance that I was having fun, but my stomach was churning. I sighed and walked around drumming my hands in my glass. I noticed it was getting really dark and the silver glow of the moon was beginning to raise over the horizon. Then I realized what it was, a full moon.

* * *

NICO POV

I wasn't anxious to meet anyone. I had failed to find Percy. I drifted to outermost crowd of the part and sat there sipping a drink, I didn't know what it was until I gave it a glance and realized it was just coke. I tried to slip into the shadows but my father caught me.

"Nico? What is wrong?" he asked a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"It's the suit…it's…um… stuffy?" I offered.

"Hey, I didn't make the dress code, I just am following it."

"You wear a suit anyway, or robes or something…" I muttered.

I sighed and was steered back into the middle of party by my dad.

* * *

PERCY POV

My head was pounding by the time I set up camp, my head was feeling like someone was driving an iron spike through it. My vision blurred and I stumbled drunkenly against a tree. I tried to calm down and try to reduce the amount of pain, but I just couldn't. My grip became so hard that the part of the tree I was holding onto crumpled like a can of soda. I looked at the sky and saw the moon drifting over the horizon. Fire ignited along my spine and my back arched, I screamed in agony. My skin felt like it was melting and I felt my consciousness slipping towards a dark place. The pain began to recede and I felt myself struggle against the crushing dark. Fur erupted along my body and shaggy raven hair the same as my own covered my body. My green eyes changed and glowed a pale yellow. My bones shifted and changed until I was on all fours. My hands grew claws that gleamed like obsidian. As the moon finally slipped free of the horizon, I felt myself howl, a single note of agony across the sky. Then I gave in to the growing urge to run and I dashed into the dark and cooling shadows of the trees.


	13. Authors Note about the poll

**Sorry guys but the polls are closed on the sixth (6th) see, my story can't advance beyond what I have done, the outlines I've based actually kinda go wrong without a somewhat romantic point.**

**Polls close on the sixth sorry 'bout this abrupt end. I have gotten alot of reviews and alot of support I would just again like to say thank you who have commented.**


	14. Trouble

**Sorry guys I have some bad brews my computer is gone and so even though the poll will end on the 6th, the story will take more time to get out sorry for the inconvenience.**


	15. THE ROMANTIC INTEREST

**Okay guys the poll is over and I have tallied the votes the winner is...**

**ARTEMIS!**

**the poll stands at this**

**artemis: 16**

**annabeth: 13**

**hestia: 10**

**female chaos: 3**

**an OC character: 1 (Yes you could have chosen this)**

**Piper: 1**

**and everyone else: 0**

**sorry for all those who wanted a different pair, but thank you all for making the poll votes and reviews I hope you will continue with the story though I still need to liberate my computer. I try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	16. Return of my computer!

**GUYS! I got my computer! I can finally start finishing the chapter I was working on, it's almost done expect it soon, but the updates will come in slower form here on in thanks to school and stuff.**

**Thanks for the continued support!**


	17. Chapter 10

TIMESKIP DETAILS:

IT HAS BEEN 5 MONTHS SINCE THE PARTY ON OLYMPUS. PERCY IS MISSING AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT. ZEUS IS UNAWARE OF PERCY'S CONDITION BUT OTHER GODS DO KNOW. THEY INCLUDE: POSEIDON, DIONYSUS, APOLLO, AND HERMES. ALL OF THEM HAVE SWORN NOT TO TELL, EXCEPT UNDER EXTENUATING CIRCUMSTANCES. PERCY HIMSELF HAS BEEN PRACTICING AND CAN NOW EXPAND HIS SENSES MUCH BETTER, ALONG WITH INCREASED WATER CONTROL HE CAN DISSOLVE INTO VAPOR BUT HE STILL CAN'T TRAVEL TOO LARGE A DISTANCE OR HE WILL PASS OUT. HIS WOLF CONTROL STILL NEEDS WORK BUT HE MANAGED TO REIGN IN HIS ANGER (THIS INCLUDES CHANGING HIS EYE COLOR FROM GREEN TO YELLOW). HAVING GONE THROUGH THE CHANGE FIVE MORE TIMES (ONCE PER MONTH) HE HAS A VAGUE SENSE OF CONCIOUSNESS AND CAN SOMWHAT CONTROL HIS ACTIONS. HE CAN TURN INTO A WOLF AT WILL.

* * *

PERCY POV

I yawned and kicked off my bedroll. I pulled some water out of the ground and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and slid on a jacket, the cold chill was much more pronounced, especially since it was November. I sighed, life had been tough ever since I had been on the run. I accidentally ran into Apollo and Hermes. They were at a bar (not surprisingly) when I ran into them. When they spotted me they nearly didn't believe it. Despite my hood being up, apparently my acting skills need a lot of work, they didn't buy that I didn't know them for a second, which led to a shouting match that almost got us kicked out. By the way, I was there for info, apparently there were more than a few werewolves that didn't like Lycaon, but they wouldn't try to take him on. Of course they didn't have a way around touching silver, I did. I had a contact in there, I sounded like a cheesy detective but I told them wait and said I would talk to them later.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

When I got back in Francis, my contact sidled in; I knew he was my contact because I could sense his aura and I had met him few times before.

"Well?" I said.

"Not much. Sorry, Cy (my alias)." He sighed, and signaled for the bartender, "Want something?"

"No, I need info not drinks or apologies, I may sound harsh but you know why."

I usually didn't tell people much but he was one of the first willing to cooperate with me, I told him that people who I had trusted the most had turned on me. He probably knew what I was talking about, so He didn't say much in reply. I sighed.

"Give me what you have, and maybe a can of coke."

He sighed, "Lycaon isn't leaving America, and he is too well established here. But he heard about some kid he fought missing through the proverbial grapevine, and he didn't like it. He has barely just started getting confident enough to show up again."

I smirked inwardly, "He should be, I know that guy, personally, he isn't very happy with Lycaon, he wants to disembowel him if I remember correctly."

I was about to get up when Francis put a hand on my shoulder. The bartender put a mug of beer on the table as well as an ice cold can of coke on the table, I popped mine open and took a sip.

"Another thing I heard through the Olympic grapevine that the hunters are hunting Lycaon, think it'll be better to let them have him?"

My eyes flashed, "No," I snarled, and Francis leaned away, "I want him, I don't intend on letting anyone else kill him."

Francis sipped on his beer, "Well, at any rate, I suppose you could use them, but they could very well kill you."

"I wouldn't mind that," I laughed bitterly, "I had a friend in the hunt."

"Ah."

"Thanks, it isn't much, but it's better than nothing. See what else you can dig up." I picked up my soda drank some of it and left.

**END**

* * *

So here I was, as for a replacement weapon, since I didn't want to use riptide, Dad had come through on that. He appeared in a dream. He crushed me in a hug, I gasped desperately for air. He almost hugged as hard as Tyson (who was currently very depressed). He did all the usual inquiring and surprised me by putting a hand on my shoulder and telling me it would be all right. He gave me identical blades made of something called Olympic marble. They gleamed white and had blue etching done on the flat sides of the blade. The grip was leather and fitted my hand just like Riptide did. I thank him, this would help. He added something that helped, he burned (much to my dismay) them on the inside of my forearm, it was so I wouldn't lose them.

"It still hurt…" I muttered rubbing my tattoo absentmindedly.

I got up and brushed myself off. No point in waiting around might as well practice. I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to roam out around. I felt nothing nearby so I erected a dummy, by lifting some water and freezing it, I made an ice figure. I slashed at it violently with my olympic blades, breaking it into a few pieces. I sighed, I wished I had a sparring partner, dolls were no fun. I sat there for a moment and played with the water as I made different shapes with it. Suddenly there was the sound of trees snapping. I sat up and cautiously walked towards the noise. I let my senses range out in that direction, two demigods, a satyr, and one monster. A strong one.

A tree ripped apart in front of me and I heard a terrified scream. I flipped up my hood, summoned my olympic blades and dashed into the clearing there was two kids holding a celestial bronze knife and a hammer. A satyr stood in between them and a serpentine humanoid, which held a short black halberd in its hands. A tree was sliced in half and had fallen over. I ran in between the monster and the satyr. I held up my blades.

"Who are you?" the creature hissed.

"Someone you want to avoid, if you don't want to become a large pile of dust." I said in a soft and deadly voice, "Leave them, and I let you go. Stay, you can join the group of monsters I have sent the Tartarus, your choice."

For effect, I let my eyes gleam a harsh yellow.

The creature's eyes narrowed. It took a ready stance and hissed, "I offer you the same choice, leave and live, stay and die."

I smirked, "Not very original."

We charged at each other at the same time.

* * *

TERRA POV

The guy in the black hoodie charged, he caught the first strike of the halberd and directed it down at the floor, away from him. He spun on his heel and smashed his left foot into the monsters stomach. It skidded back and hissed venomously, running forward it stabbed at him again, and he shifted out of the way. I grabbed Robert by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. I ran over to our satyr guide, who was watching the fight with obvious fear.

"C'mon while he is fighting the hooded guy! Let's go!" I tugged at his sleeve.

The hooded guy casually called out, "That's a good idea. I can finish this without worrying then."

The creature didn't look nearly as intimidating as it had before, it was cut up and bruised. It eyes were wide with something that resembled anger and fear. The hooded man casually smashed the hilt of his sword into the creatures jaw before slamming his knee into its stomach. The creature tried to right itself but in a moment the hooded man stabbed his blades into the creature's collar and it dissolved into dust. The black halberd clattered to the forest floor and he picked it up. He held it out to us, "Want it?"

Robert and I shook our heads; our satyr guide looked at him and said, "Who are you?"

He gave a sad smile, "No one important, just someone who…" he paused as if thinking, "has nothing left to lose except his life. Anyway, where are you headed?"

* * *

PERCY POV

"To camp half-blood, could you lead us-"

"NO." I winced, that came out harsher than I wanted, "I mean, they need to have some experience of the monster attacks, but make sure you don't make any detours. Just keep to the path and play it safe." I advised.

The satyr paled and nodded vigorously. I sighed, "Sorry. Lost my temper. Stressful day."

Fun, fun, fun.

* * *

Back at my camp, I sat down and was testing the balance of my new weapon, I didn't really use spears and weapon so I made a few adjustments. I cut the shaft using snowdrift. After a few more "modifications" it looked more like a black short sword, I grinned, much better.

* * *

THALIA POV

I notched another arrow and shot the dracanae in the back, she shrieked and exploded into gold dust. Diana walked up to me, Phoebe and some other hunters hung around.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." I replied.

"So any news on your friend?"

I stiffened, I knew that they knew to keep off that subject but every now and then they would ask. I was about to reply when someone cut her off.

"If she knew anything about Perseus, she would have done something by now, Diana."

Artemis walked out of the surrounding forest, bow in one hand. I sighed, maybe not in relief, but at least I could pretend the problem didn't exist for a bit longer. Diana nodded and walked off, when she reached the hunters she shook her head.

"You can't keep avoiding this Thalia…" Artemis began.

"I know but I can't believe he has been hiding for so long, I sometimes begin to wonder if he may have-" my voice was beginning to tremble.

"No, he isn't. He can take care of himself, he is resourceful for a man." She said.

"But he was like a brother, I can't just forget him, and for a man," I added a stern touch to my voice, "He is one of the kindest people I have known. I just hope he isn't hurt."

"He has been missing for months, and Hades hasn't reported seeing him, so he is alive, thinking otherwise will only rip you up inside." She said soothingly.

I wished no one had brought it up, I hated talking about Percy, and for all the months, he hasn't been seen. The closest we had to a clue was an occasional satyr running across a powerful man who helped them when they were guiding demigods to the camps. If I ever saw him, he'd wish he'd never been born. I thought about it though, "My lady, though I am not saying anything, but you seem to be defending him more than I thought, why would you?"

She looked at the darkening sky, "I know of his affliction, since you confided in me. The moon is my symbol and I admire his courage to walk away from all he has ever known to keep other safe from himself. Even before I knew he was different ever since Zoe approved of him, he would rather risk himself than others."

"What do you think Zeus would do if he found out about Percy?" I asked.

She sighed, "I do not really know. I am sure it could be either imprisonment or death, but if Zeus feels he deserves better I would hope he would try to help Perseus. It is the least that can be done."

He will find out, of that much I am certain, if the other gods know something they aren't letting on.

"Please, Percy, be alive and okay…" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 11

**This one is kinda badly done I just started writing and couldn't stop. Here ya go.**

* * *

ZEUS POV

"That is it!" I roared at Poseidon.

He stared right at me defiantly, looking me square in the eye.

"What brother?" he snarled.

"You know where Jackson is! I know that much, and you will tell me!" I commanded.

"I. DO. NOT. KNOW. WHERE. MY. SON. IS." He spoke angrily, the air around us became tense and heavy.

We stared at each other, neither of us backing down. Hades stepped in between, though he looked like he rather watch us fight.

"Brother Zeus, let it go. This is getting us nowhere, if he knows, he wouldn't tell us for a good reason." He said, shoving us apart, "I am sure Percy isn't doing anything irresponsible."

"Yes, Brother. DROP. IT." growled Poseidon.

"Fine, but I will find out one way or another." I threatened.

Jackson was powerful, stronger than a normal demigod, being a son of the big three makes him a leader. As of late, though, Camp Half-blood was restless. Even though it was distasteful, that boy was best fit to be a leader for the camp. Chiron and Dionysus were trying to fill the gap, but no one else fit. I had sent the hunters to try to find him, but Artemis was more interested in looking for Lycaon, so they didn't want to. I asked Hermes to find him, but he said he was too busy delivering news and such. I had tried every trick but the gods didn't seem to cooperate, except for Ares, he wanted to pummel the boy, but I wanted him alive not dead.

I contemplated what limited options I had left. I called the hunters and I decided something, they were going to find that boy, even if they had to drag him back unconscious.

* * *

PERCY POV

I felt chill up my spine and I sneezed. I rubbed at my nose, great, someone thinking about me, I hated myths. When 99% of the time they were true, life was a giant middle finger sometimes. I wanted to scream at the fates what did they want with me. But yelling at the sky nearly got me zapped before so I fumed silently. I sighed and rolled my pack, I should probably get started with my wolf practice. The first dozen or so times I tried it my clothes wouldn't meld with my transformation, leaving me naked, after dozens of attempts I finally managed to get my boxers and jeans to meld with my transformations. I had only managed my shirt a few times. I had tried fighting as a wolf, it was difficult. In addition to having no way to use weapons. I had to adjust to my style of fighting with teeth and claws. I had managed to get good at it, but I wasn't going to win against a seasoned werewolf.

I changed into a wolf and felt my shirt slip off me. I cursed, which came out as an angry bark. I began to run, one thing this form excelled at was speed, also, and as a werewolf I was stronger than any regular wolf. I sometimes ran with my pack when I need to get somewhere quickly. I changed back and shrugged into my shirt and tried again, and again, and again. It was not fun, the cold nipped at my skin, and I shivered and kept at it. It started to rain, but it didn't matter I let myself get wet the water trailed down my skin, flooding my body with power. I shifted and this time my shirt stayed on. I cheered quietly and fist pumped. I kept at it but no significant improvement came around, soon I sat on the muddy ground, the sky stayed bleak and grey, pouring rain.

"Well I am soaked time to find a cave…" I got up and began walking, I didn't know where, just wanted to walk.

I found a cave after hiking for a bit I threw my stuff in there and sat heavily on the cave floor. I sighed, I was lonely, I missed the simple interactions between people, when was the last time I said hi to someone? I bowed my head and brought my knees to my chest. My vision became blurry and something warm and wet began to run down my face. I clenched my teeth, I hated this, my life, what I had become. My entire existence seemed like it was a massive joke. I wished I could close my eyes and never have to wake, I could sleep until the end of the world, and never face my life. I took out Riptide, I clicked it and it sprang into a glorious bronze blade, the one that I had used and had bit down monsters with for years, I clicked it back into a pen. I started a fire by gathering wet wood and sucking the moisture out, then making use of my mag bar.

I pulled out a piece of deer that I had killed, letting it roast over the fire. It seemed so sad, once I used to be a hero, maybe I still was, but now here I am huddled in a cave watching a fire dance and cook meat. I leaned back against the unrelenting rock. After a short time, I ate the meat, which looked much better cooked than raw. I learned that the hard way. I began to feel my eyelids get heavy I turned into a wolf, last time made it hard to explain to officers why I as camping alone. Thank Zeus for Chiron finally teaching me how to manipulate the mist. Many people would naturally assume that I am a lone wolf, which is true figuratively and literally. I slept and the one thing I could hope for happened, no nightmares, just sleep. Quiet, peaceful, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

ZEUS POV

As I called her, Artemis appeared in her silvery hunter's garb. Also she seemed rather bored and uninterested.

"Yes father?"

"It has occurred to me that Perseus Jackson has been gone too long. I want you to hunt him down and bring him back, alive."

"Father-" she began, she had paled when I had mentioned Percy.

"No arguments, Artemis. While you can assume your hunt for Lycaon, finding Perseus is of a higher importance. As much as it pains me to admit this, we need him." I continued, "Ask your brother, Hermes, Poseidon, or Dionysus. They seem to know a bit more than they let on."

"The hunters have no way to even know where to begin to look, it is like a dog trying to find a scent that has diminished over the course of many months." She argued, trying to keep from looking for him.

"ENOUGH. Artemis you will find him, my word is final, now go." I commanded , "All because he is a male, there is no need to disown him, he has struggled valiantly for us and deserves his spot as leader."

And with that I shooed her from the room.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

Damn it all! He commanded me to find Perseus, and none of the other hunters know about him…I must speak with Thalia. But first things first, I strode briskly to Apollo's palace. He was sitting around listening to some music on his IPod. I knocked and walked in.

His face brightened immediately, "Hey! Little sis! What brings you to my palace! Wanna race some chariots?"

"No, and again I am the OLDER sibling! Get it right and stop calling me little sis." I sighed, "I need to know if you know anything about Peseus."

His mood changed from shock to worry to impassive in a second, "Why do you need to know where Percy is?"

"Zeus has ordered me to use the hunter to find him."

He looked panicked, "Okay…um…my Oracle is shrouded and I can't locate him," he pushed me out of his palace, ignoring my protests, "If you could leave I have a meeting to attend and I am late." And with a flash of gold he was gone.

I gaped at the golden palace, my usually carefree brother, was panicked? He knows something and I will find out what if not from him then someone else. I still had qualms about hunting Perseus at all, he didn't deserve this, to be hounded like a criminal. He was a stark contrast to the image of a male I taught all hunters to despise. He was kind, confident, but not to the point of being prideful. He helped others before himself and was loyal to a fault. He had been hurt by his love and simply wanted to protect the world and those he loved from himself.

I sighed, and decided to see Hermes, when I approached I heard voices and on an impulse, hid behind a tree.

"What do you mean Zeus wants Artemis to find him?" I recognized Hermes voice.

"I don't know Herm, all she told me that Zeus wants her and her hunters to find Percy! They use silver, they'll kill him!" grumbled Apollo.

"We have to speak with Poseidon. Now."

"Agreed, lets-"

*Ahem* I coughed and strode from the tree.

"Artemi- I mean little sis, heheheh, what do you need?" said Apollo.

"Oh not much, just what I asked. And for someone who has no idea where Percy is, you are awfully worried about him." I replied coldly.

'You are too,' murmured a voice in my head, 'for some odd reason, you don't like the idea of hurting him or any harm coming to him.'

"Can't gotta go and um-" began Hermes.

"Talk to Uncle Poseidon?" I finished for him.

"You heard that?" murmured Apollo shakily.

"Yes and I want in on this little secret you three are keeping, or-"

"You can't threaten us Artemis, we are four gods, and even if Zeus does have his misgivings, he will assume it's your man-hate talking! You lost before you started." Hermes cut me off.

My eyes widened, Hermes looked angrily ay me,"you have no right to bother Percy, he is going through a tough time, and doesn't want to see anyone. Least of all the hunt with their weapons out!"

My frustration boiled, "I KNOW THAT, AND ABOUT HIS CONDITION! FOR REASONS I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF, I WANT TO HELP THE POOR MAN!" I yelled throwing up my hands in exasperation

I slapped my hands over my mouth as they both stared at me.


	19. Chapter 12

PERCY POV

I spun out of the tree as a boulder crashed into the trunk and it shattered. I landed and unstrapped my new short sword, nothing like a good field test to test something. A giant (not like Tartarus' child type) lumbered out of the woods. I sighed and stood there, eyeing it.

It grabbed a tree and uprooted it. It swung it around in a gesture that clearly said, 'I am going to turn you into a pancake.' I muttered, "Can you just I dunno, leave me alone so I don't have to turn you into a large dust bunny?"

He rumbled angrily or his stomach growled, I wasn't sure to be frank. He swung the tree into the ground and it made a crater, I rolled sideways and jumped against the trunk of a tree and kicked off it making a spear of my sword. I stabbed the giant in the leg and he fell, I sliced him across the chest and swung my leg into his neck. He was heavy but living in the forest does wonders for a person's strength. He stumbled sideways and his injured leg folded under him. I leaped onto his neck and stabbed riptide into his spine, he exploded, his monster dust covered everything including me.

"Ick…monster dust…" I shuddered brushing off my clothes.

I noticed in the distance a plume of smoke rose into the sky and I heard girls' shouting and monsters yelling. My eyes widened I almost ran towards a huge battle. A slight bit of silver flashed in the cloud. I booked it in the opposite direction. Ugh, thank Zeus for the battle.

Right then several monsters slithered out of the trees. I shook my head and limbered up slightly as they began to chatter amongst themselves.

"Ah a tasty demigod snack, maybe we can even use him as a shield!"

Me and my big mouth.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

These stupid monsters were such a pain. I was sure that Perseus was around here somewhere, of course on the matter of capturing him, that might be a bit difficult. We had just made it to these rocky areas when monsters seemed to be waiting for us. The monsters weren't strong but they were numerous. We shot volley after volley of arrows into the small army of monsters. They seemed intent on holding us back. I sliced through most of them like paper they didn't even touch me. I clenched my teeth, we were losing and if Perseus was nearby, he was probably moving away from us.

I flashed up into the sky and rained dozens of arrows down, monster began to panic and scatter. I yelled, "Hunters fire now!"

The hunters drew their arrows and rained even more destruction on the monsters. Some monsters managed to raise their shields and block the arrows but otherwise they vaporized. Suddenly a massive roar echoed across the land. I looked and saw a drakon lumbering through the forest knocking down trees. I pulled and arrow out and charged it with a fair amount of godly power. I let it fly, and it sliced through the air, hitting the drakon in the side. Silvery light began to flicker around the arrow and it crackled. Suddenly a flare of silver light burst out of its side and the drakon howled in agony as it began to dissolve.

* * *

PERCY POV

I batted a spear aside and sliced into the dracaena that threw it. Another one swiped at me and I ducked low and sliced at its legs, as it fell forward I brought my fist up and broke its jaw. They both exploded into dust, but even more were slithering through the trees.

"Did I walk into some ugly monster convention, or something? I mean I can come back later but all I want is a snow globe." I laughed.

The remaining monsters hissed and I smiled, lifting my sword. Several telekhines surrounded me, they all rushed in at once, I leaped into the air and gathered water from plants around me, I made a huge watery blade and sliced through them. The rest pressed me, albeit more carefully. I swept up most of the monsters a huge torrent of water then I separated the water around them and made about two-dozen icicles, I ginned and snapped my fingers, the icicles smashed into each other, impaling all of them. I sighed as bits of ice and mostly snow drifted down.

"These moronic monsters never learn."

I had moved towards a city away from the fight when I felt a prickling sensation at the base of my skull. I closed my eyes and let my senses range out. There was an odd presence, not god or demigod or even a monster. I went towards it and my eyes widened. There were splintered silver arrows everywhere. I treaded the area carefully and I heard a slight whimper. A wolf with silver fur lay on the ground, it shoulder was stained with red. I didn't hesitate; I got down and opened my medkit. I didn't use them except for emergencies, and for me this qualified.

The wolf growled weakly as it saw me. It tried to get up but was too weak, it closed its eyes and whimpered. It manage to nip my hand, it hurt a lot and I hissed under my breath, but I still tried to help it. I pulled out an antibiotic spray, rinsing the gash in its shoulder. It protested weakly, growling and whimpering.

"Please endure it," I whispered, "I know, I know it hurts. I used the damn thing on myself more than you know."

I washed the cut and winced, this was way deeper that I originally thought. I needed more than a small patch up but this place wasn't safe. I took some gauze and wrapped it over the wound, that much was easy but the wolf had to take it easy and would probably have to not move for a week. I clipped a few loose pieces of the gauze down as I attached some metal clips. I sighed," There, you should be fine the hunters can take better care of you." I patted its head, "Stay safe and hidden."

I turned to walk away but something pulled at the edge of my jeans. The wolf was biting the edge of my pant leg, looking at me. I kneeled and stroked its head. It closed its eyes, I smiled,"Don't you hate all male species, too?"

It cocked it head to the side so I could scratch its ears. I got to my feet, and turned away. I began to walk out of the range of the wolf when it whimpered. I looked back, it was sniffing the air and looked at me with its gold eyes. I began to walk away, waving my hand, "Catch you later…" Then I stopped pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. I place it by its head and sternly ordered, "Don't eat this."

I petted it and left towards the city.

* * *

THALIA POV

Phoebe vaporized the last monster and we searched around, half of our hunter went to go and find our dogs. When they came back they were carrying one of them on their backs. They laid it gently down; someone had wrapped up a huge cut on its shoulder with gauze and had left. It looked at us as if trying to tell us something. Artemis stepped up and put a hand on its shoulder, it whimpered slightly. She sent a pulse of silver energy down her hand, sealing the cut and healing the flesh. The wolf bounded up and sniffed at the air. It dashed into the trees.

"Hey!" I called and followed.

It yelped softly as it ran, occasionally it would stop and sniff at the air. I yelled, "What are you doing?"

It didn't really answer back. It got to a place where there were a whole bunch of splintered arrows and monster dust. It sniffed around the area and sat down confused. I walked and petted it and it licked my hand. It sniffed the ground and looked around again. It head off to my right and I followed it. It followed the ground for some time, and suddenly it barked excitedly. It broke into a sprint, and streaked through the forest. I noticed a city in the distance, The wolf barked more insistently and ran.

I noticed a person in a black hoodie, he was walking through the forest casually, his hood was up on his back was a black sword. The wolf tackled him and sat on his chest. It licked him once and panted.

"Ow…" he grumbled, he sat back on his elbows and looked at the wolf. "Hey how are you better so fast? I thought you would at least be out for a week."

I froze, I knew that voice. The wolf got off his chest and sat down next to him. He got up and began to brush his clothing off. He looked around me and froze just as I did. I stayed frozen, he took a small step away.

"Is this your wolf?" he mumbled, his voice much deeper, "I think you should come and get it."

"Who are you?"

"Cy, people call me Cy, my whole name is Cynex."

I stalked up to him and backed off. I walked even faster and gripped his hood. His hand came up and hit my arm, which had that fuzzy feeling when you hit it on something.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry, but don't touch my hood. I don't like to show my face off." He stated and walked away.

I lunged forwards and gripped his hood and yanked, he spun, but his hood ripped straight off. Raven hair cascaded down his face. He kicked at me and before I could back up, I fell back and he was several feet away his black blade in an icepick grip and a white blade in another. He turned to face me and I saw his eyes.

"Percy?" I breathed.


	20. Chapter 13

PERCY POV

I walked through the forest, the plume of dust that had shot into the air was practically gone. I thought back to the wolf, probably in care of the hunters by now.

"I hope the hunt-GAH!"

That last bit was because said wolf had somehow gotten to perfect condition and was in the process knocking my on my back. I landed with a thud and felt a warn tongue lick my face, which made me slightly sad, I missed Mrs. O'Leary. The wolf was sitting on my chest and panting. I sat on my elbows and said, "Hey how are you better so fast? I thought you would at least be out for a week."

As the wolf got off, I got up and brushed off my clothing. Then I noticed the hunter, I immediately pulled back and made my voice a little deeper. And to my horror and dismay it was Thalia. I thought of my Alias, and acceptable name would be Cy…Cynex! Yeah! That'll work.

"Is this your wolf?" I mumbled, I think I made my tone a bit too deep, "I think you should come and get it."

"Who are you?"

"Cy, people call me Cy, my whole name is Cynex."

She began to walk towards me and I started to step back. When she reached for her hoodie I hit the spot on people's elbows that makes their arm fall asleep.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Sorry, but don't touch my hood. I don't like to show my face off." I said and turned away, which was a big mistake.

I heard a rustle of movement and the next thing I knew, my hood was ripped off my jacket completely. I whirled kicking at her; I slid my short sword (darkspine) out of its sheath, flipping it into an icepick dagger position. I materialized an Olympic blade in my other hand. But damage was already done, my face was clearly visible, and she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Percy?" she breathed.

I scowled, well damn there goes months of keeping myself a secret. I slid my sword in its sheath and murmured, "Uh hey, Thals, What's up?"

She launched herself at me and began attacking me with her fists, I duck and rolled back, evading her blows.

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands while backing away, "I can tell you're mad, but-"

"MAD? TRY PISSED BEYOND COMPREHENSION YOU MORON! YOU WERE GONE FOR MONTHS!" She swept at me with her leg but I jumped over it and backed away again.

She lunged at me and managed to hit me across the face. I winced but used the momentum to spin out of range again. She was attacking blind, I tried to placate her.

"I know, I know but-"

"SHUT UP, YOU CAN'T MAKE AN EXCUSE!" She was getting too close to hit me.

I began to get irritated, "I became a freakin' werewolf! The last thing I need was to go insane and bite someone accidentally!"

Of course people ignore reason when they are pissed, "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LONG EVERYONE HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?"

I winced as if she had thrown a physical dart at me. I had hurt a lot of people I knew that, but didn't know how that was ripping me apart too? As much as I wanted to I couldn't blame her for reacting like this.

I stopped dodging and waited as she was about to punch me. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her past me, her momentum making her stumble past me awkwardly. I raised my leg and hit her in the back of her knee, forcing her to kneel in front of me. I spun and grabbed her silver hoodie, from the back. I threw her with one hand, straight into a tree. She hit the ground with a muffled thud, the wolf went to her and sniffed at her. I noticed tears running down her face, I walked over and hugged her. She punched me, but it was halfhearted at best. She hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, I am really sorry." I whispered as I stroked her head, "I am really sorry for hurting you."

We sat there in silence for a moment, I felt like I was comforting a little kid. The wolf laid down and put her muzzle on Thalia's leg. After a while she pulled away and pushed me back to look at me, she chuckled despite the tears on her face.

"What's with your hair, you haven't gotten a haircut as of late, have you?"

I frowned, "Try keeping a low profile for a few months Thals, I was trying to stay inconspicuous."

She wiped the tears away and gave me a small grin, "You don't look half-bad to be honest."

I smirked, "You been doing good? I wouldn't really know since I have been…out of the loop, as of late."

She went on about how the hunt was ordered to look for me and they had gotten this far. I nodded, to be honest I thought it would have come sooner. She was telling me about how nothing much has changed, the gods were pressuring Poseidon, and the fact that camp halfblood hasn't being doing too well since I left.

I sighed, "I can't go back Thalia, you know that."

She gripped my shoulder reassuringly, "Did you check? I mean it may have passed , I mean- "

I stared at her and let my eyes change color, she flinched, I sighed again, "I checked."

She pulled me into another hug. I closed my eyes. The flinch had hurt a bit, but it was an expected sting, it hurt a little less than I had expected.

I smiled a bit, "I missed talking to people, I missed human interaction."

She was about to say something but right then a sliver arrow flew out of the forest, I dissolved into vapor and reappeared on a tree branch. The arrow was quivering it was planted right where my head would have been.

Looks like the hunters had come to play.

* * *

THALIA POV

Percy's eyes had shocked me but I was determined not to let it drive me or him away. I had missed him and he was here, right in front of me. I almost thought that I might be dreaming, he had been gone for months. We began to talk like we had been meeting as regularly as we used to. We sat there absorbing each other's presence.

"I missed talking to people, I missed human interaction." He said, I could hear the relief and the smile in his voice.

I was about to ask him about that when he was gone, an arrow smashed into the tree right where he had been. It was glowing silver. I turned my head and saw Diana and Phoebe, as well as several other hunters, holding bows and notching more arrows. Percy was on a branch that stuck out of the tree. He took out his black blade and held it in an icepick grip. He gave me a desperate look and glanced at the hunters.

He smiled sadly and said, "Bye Thals, see you again sometime. Thanks for the chat."

As he dissolved into vapor, water poured out of the ground and became an obscuring mist. I yelled, "Wait! Percy!"

The mist slowly dissipated, but by that time he was long gone, the only sign he was here was the tattered remains of a hood in my hand. The wolf whined and walked up to me, with a confused look.

I ran over to Phoebe and Diana and gripped the front of their jackets. I lost him, AGAIN, " IDIOTS," I screeched, they flinched, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK HIM? HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"But he was a boy…" trailed of Phoebe, stoically.

"It was Percy! Now he is gone again!" I yelled.

The hunters eyes widened, they knew how obsessively I had been looking for him. Also as he was the target of the hunt, they had let him get away. I shoved them away and put a hand over my forehead. Swiping my hair back I stalked off towards the camp. When I got there, I went over to a pool of water and blasted it with lightning creating a spray of mist, I flung a Drachma into the mist.

"Nico Di Angelo!" I said.

The mist call took a minute to connect but when it did, Nico's face was there he looked at me curiously, "What? I am at Camp HB, trying to teach the sword class."

"I met Percy."

His eyes widened and he disconnected the call. A minute later the shadows shifted and he stumbled into the clearing, followed by Mrs. O'Leary. He looked around as if expecting to see Percy waiting.

"Where is he?" he said anxiously.

"He was just here but the hunters attacked him and he ran off."

Nico cursed, "Dammit! Why didn't you call me sooner?"

I sighed, I wasn't getting into this. I told him the detail of my discussion and handed him the the bit of hood I had ripped off Percy's head. He gave it to Mrs. O'Leary, who sniffed at the cloth eagerly and began to sniff the air. I climbed onto her back, Nico hauled himself onto her back just in time, we ran through the woods. Trees blurred into a mix of brown, green, and a bit of light. She skidded to a stop and suddenly she shook us off and bounded away. Suddenly she launched herself at a tree. There was a surprised shout from above and someone fell out of the tree. Mrs. O'Leary bounded and launched herself at the person on the ground and licked him.

"AGH! OW! HEY GIRL- OUCH! LONG TIME- URGH- NO –JESUS- SEE! Okay, OKAY!" Percy cried trying to keep his face from being licked raw.

He got up wiping dog spit off, but hugged Mrs. O'Leary around the neck, in that moment he wasn't gone for months, he was as if he never left. Tears made their way down his face, as he buried it in her fur, she was whimpering in happiness.

* * *

PERCY POV

I hugged her and buried my face in her fur, I couldn't believe it. My hellhound.

I was so happy that until someone punched me in the face I could have stayed like that forever. I put a hand to my cheek and looked up, Nico was there, tears making their way down his face as he hugged me.

"Hey bro." I said softly, smiling.

He got up and pulled me up with him, "Sorry." he mutters.

"Nah, don't be I deserved that ten times over, not that it means you can hit me nine more times." I said hurriedly, holding up my hands.

He laughed and Thalia joined in, soon we were laughing hysterically, and right as we were about to finish, Mrs. O'Leary knocked us all over, and we all began to laugh again.


	21. SORRY DISCLAIMER

**OKAY OKAY BEFORE YOU ALL GET MAD I FORGOT TO PUT MY DISCLAIMER UP SO I WANT TO NOW.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO, THOSE ARE RICK RIORDAN'S, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE DUE OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY IDEA!**


	22. Chapter 14

PERCY POV

When we finally got up Mrs. O'Leary head was beside me. I patted her and laid back against the tree I fell out of.

"So…do any gods know of my condition?" I asked.

Thalia fidgeted while Nico answered, "I haven't told anyone, do you think any gods know?"

"Well, my dad, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus, know at least. I don't know if anyone else found out."

"Artemis…may have found out…" Thalia murmured.

Nico looked at her as though she had sprouted a a knife and shoved it in his back.

I paled, "You told the man-hating goddess of the hunt, one that carries weapons that kill werewolves in a few shots, that I- a man- am a werewolf?" I whispered.

Thalia didn't respond.

"THE HELL THALIA? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" I yelled throwing up my hands.

"She ordered me to tell her, I can't really go against her!"

"EVEN IF SHE WAS A GOD, TECHNICALLY, YOU ARE HER SISTER THAT GIVES YOU A RIGHT TO WITHOLD INFORMATION!" I screamed, I was dead.

So dead, there wasn't a word for it, Hades wishes he knew how dead I was. I put my hands on my head. I was so screwed. Nico patted my back. There was Healthy, Alive, Dead, Tartarus, then me.

"You'll be okay!" he said.

I glared at him. He gave me a weak smile and backed off. I stood up and started pacing. I was going to die, Artemis told Zeus, I knew it. I was going to be humiliated and killed. I started to sweat, maybe I could outrun them. I kept pacing. Thalia and Nico looked at me, as if I were insane.

I felt a prickle at the base of my skull, I closed my eyes and focused, a few dozen demigod presences as well as one godly presence were getting closer.

I tensed, "They're coming."

Nico said, "What are you talking about?"

"The hunters, I 've got to go now." I grabbed my bag and told Mrs. O'Leary, "Girl, go with Nico."

She whimpered and shoved her nose into my side, protesting. I looked at Nico, "Go shadow travel out of here, they don't have problems about shooting boys."

Thalia almost giggled, "You can't claim to know-"

I held out my hand and a wave of water blasted through the trees there were several girls' shouts of dismay and shock. Thalia's eyes widened.

"No way…" she whispered.

"I know, weird, right?" I said, roaring with laughter.

Right then a voice shouted, "PERSEUS JACKSON! STOP!"

And my heart sank, but I still let out a small giggle. Artemis was soaking wet, and she didn't look too pleased about that. I paled, I didn't have any intention of fighting a goddess, at the moment at least. Sure, I was stronger and I had taken on Gods and Titans before, but even I wasn't eager to fight against her. She was precise and lethal. There was a reason the hunt was the hunt, most campers had free time to laze about, the hunt was, no offense, almost completely focused on hunting. I had no doubt that she could shoot me from across Mt. Olympus if she wanted to. Plus the hunters were regaining their feet, mostly furious.

"Sorry, Lady Artemis, I have to go." I clapped and they dried off, and I smiled and evaporated.

* * *

NICO POV

Percy evaporated into mist, gone like he had never been around. I sidled to the shadows and grabbed Mrs. O'Leary's collar. When we erupted from the shadows we were much miles away from the forest. And I flopped to the floor, sighing in relief. At least Percy was fine, he had escaped and also he hadn't lost what made him Percy. I wanted to tell everyone so I began to dig around in my pocket for a drachma. I walked around and tried to find a source of water for the mist. I found a lake and was about to throw the drachma when a hand closed around my wrist.

It was Percy. He smiled and said, "Ah, ah, ah, Nico! I don't want you to tell anyone yet."

Mrs. O'Leary sat down and wagged her tail, "WOOF!"

"Why not?" I pulled my wrist out of his grip. "Everyone is worried sick."

"Cause it's me. I get to decide."

"No you don't, I am me!" I protested

"Fine then, fight me." He said.

"What?"

"Fight me, you win tell the world. I win, you shut up about it."

I pulled out my stygian iron blade and said, "Percy, don't think I am as inexperienced as I was-"

The air was displaced around me and Percy was in front of me looking at me straight in the eye, his blade was poised at my throat. The cold metal stung against my adam's apple. I didn't even see him move. His expression was cold, his eyes were a pale yellowish-green but like an icy frozen sea, an absence of everything human. It was different than his wolf stare. That was like getting burned, you wanted to steer clear, this was like getting inside an iceberg. You couldn't breathe unless you looked away but his eyes seemed to hypnotize you. I backed away, gasping. The tip of riptide dragged across the floor, making a slight scratching sound. I noticed mist rising from his body. He smiled, but it wasn't happy, it was insane. His eyes turned fully yellow and the ground froze and crackled beneath his feet as he stepped forward.

I fell over, and he crouched next to me, "You were saying?"

I scooted away. He frowned and put a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down, but that image was burned into my head, I would never forget. I shook my head.

"Damn Percy what was that?"

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

I scowled, it wasn't fair, he was always growing and he could beat me without moving. I got up and gripped my sword.

"Okay let's go." I growled.

He grinned, "I hope you are good as you were about to boast. I need some real talent."

I rushed him and brought down my blade in a chop, he side-stepped, not even bothering to block. I swiped at him but he simply danced around smiling. I got mad and surged forward. He brought riptide up and blocked my strike with one hand. I slashed furiously but he kept blocking. I had just finished a slash when he planted a kick in my gut, I tumbled back, grunting. I got my sword up and panted, he was standing there the same easy smile on his face. I breathed in and he called, "Hey Nico you can use your powers!"

I grinned and summoned up a quartet of skeletons. I directed them forward, the air around him shifted and his eyes glowed yellow. He smashed his hilt into the ribs of the first skeleton, smashing them to dust, he pivoted and kicked out crushing another's jaw into its skull. The last two rushed in at the same time. He smiled coldly and rushed forward smashing his head into one's skull smashing it, The other jabbed at him but he twisted, his hilt knocking the blade away and stabbing the skeleton through the head. The skeletons all dissolved into dust. I stood there dumbfounded.

I called on the shadows and drew them in, letting their essence empower me, he grinned in anticipation. I burst forwards and he ran to meet me. Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks, we became a blur of black and bronze, sparks flying wherever our blades made contact. Suddenly his foot shot into my face making me flip back. I tried to right myself but he summoned water and slammed me into the ground. Parts of the water hardened and became icicles that hovered in the air over me.

I sighed and let my sword clatter out of my hand. He smiled and let the water drop, soaking me. I grumbled as I drank some nectar out of a flask, fixing my broken nose and bruised stomach. He stood there eyes closed and just breathing with an easy look on his face. He opened his eyes and they were his normal sea green, filled with a sparkle and happiness.

He grinned, "I win."

I groaned.

* * *

THALIA POV

Artemis was disgruntled, she was there and Percy still got away, not to mention she looked really uncertain about something. I snickered quietly at how furious the hunters were, they were soaked and helped by a boy, well man. Percy was good, I didn't know how good, but he had definitely improved and had gotten stronger than before. He was probably as strong as me.

* * *

PHOEBE/HUNT'S POV

THAT…THAT…THAT INFURIATING PIECE OF SEA SCUM MALE! FIRST HE MOCKS US AND HELPS US AND VANISHES? WHAT IS WITH THAT MALE. HE KNOWS THE HUNT IS OUT TO GET HIM YET HE HELPS US. HE HELPS OUR WOLVES AND THEN MAKES SURE TO NOT HURT US! HE MAY BE DIFFERENT, BUT HE PROBABLY ARROGANT! OR SOME FLAW! DAMN SEA SCUM…

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

Damn, that Perseus Jackson! He has a kind heart and tries not to hurt anyone, but then he acts like a prankster soaking me and my hunters like it was a huge joke we were there to capture him. I got mad and let him get away. He seemed rather happy but that was probably because he got to talk with his two longtime friends. I sighed, he was proving to be trouble. I wanted to help, but his continued running proved to make that difficult.

Thalia came up to me, "Um, Lady Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"He kinda knows you know about his…um…condition."

My heart sank, "What? How?"

Thalia looked down. I massaged my temples. This was NOT going as I had wanted.


	23. Chapter 15

PERCY POV  
I was relaxing in a tree, with a twig in my hands, I was twisting it until it snapped and threw it away. I yawned and tumbled off the branch I was on and landed in a crouch, straightening I stretch and walked towards my tent. I sighed the hunters had this too easy, stupid collapsible tents. I sighed, then looked at the sky, observing the moon, it was almost full.  
'In maybe two or three days…' I mused.  
Ever since my first change the pain had lessened and I could bear it much easier. But the pain lingered with me, the pain was a ghost, but is served as a morbid reminder that I was a monster or at least not normal, but that comes with being a demigod.  
I stripped of my shirt and flung myself on the makeshift cot. Yawning, I turned over and closed my eyes.  
This cold darkness was strangely familiar, I looked around and noticed this felt like when I had been bitten by Lycaon. I looked down and was relieved to see I was wearing a camp halfblood t-shirt and jeans. I began walking but nothing showed up.  
Then I heard a voice call "Perseus!"  
I turned and the virgin goddess Artemis was regarding me with her silver eyes, I panicked, and managed to trip over nothing. I face-planted and lay on the…darkness. I began to sweat.  
"Uhhh…who are you?" I said, in a flat tone. 'Good job, Percy! Now she definitely knows it you, you moron.'  
"Percy, get up, we both know this is childish." She sighed in a tired tone.  
I grumbled audibly, "Not to sound rude Lady Artemis, but why are you even here in my dream? Can't I just sleep?"  
"Look, you seem to be under a misapprehension, you know about the hunt. We…Well, I don't want to kill you."  
I rolled my eyes, "We are talking about the hunt, yeah? Girls, silver clothes and arrows, kill boys, well either that or step on their man parts? Those ones? Right?"  
"Well…"  
"Thought so", I said, "Look while I appreciate you wasting your time to say you are going to regret me getting killed, that doesn't change my situation."  
"We are not going to kill you…"  
"Oh really?" I said my voice dripping sarcasm.  
"Yes." She said.  
I gave her a disbelieving stare.  
"WHAT!" she yelled.  
I kept on staring. She walked over to me and whacked me.  
"OW!" I cried, "This is a dream that shouldn't have hurt!"  
"I'm a god remember?" she replied smoothly.  
"That's unfair!"  
"Beggars can't be choosers." She said haughtily.  
I sighed, "Sooooo….what's up?"  
She gave me a weird stare, "Was that the best question you could come up with?"  
I flushed, "Well excuse me for not wanting to discuss how you think all men are equivalent to the scum you find on the bottom of your shoe!"  
She gave me a challenging look, "Well I don't want to discuss how you think you are amazing!"  
"Where did you even extrapolate that what I wanted to talk about myself? I just asked what's up!"  
"Well…um…"  
"AHA!" I said pointing.  
"Shut up, Jackson!" she yelled, turning red.  
We stared at each other before beginning to chuckle and bursting out laughing.  
I wiped at my eyes, and gave her a smile, "Thanks for that, it was a good laugh."  
"Can a laugh be anything other than good, I mean aren't they all good?"  
"Well I suppose that…" I began.  
It turned out we actually had a conversation about laughter, which was actually fun. I blinked and realized something, "Hey Lady Artemis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When was the last time you actually talked like this? You know to anyone? You are acting like this is the first time you actually had a good chat."  
She looked at the blackness in front of her, "I don't know? I mean it's been a while."  
"That's odd I thought that you would talk like this with your hunters, I mean don't you guys have any campfire talks and stuff? At Camp Half-blood the campers do…"  
"Not really…" she looked thoughtful.  
"Hmmm… can I make a suggestion?"  
"Sure, Perseus."  
"Call me Percy, everyone does. Anyway make time for your hunters and you to get closer, they idolize you but it's like a battalion, I think. You yourself keep too much distance. They may have a bond between themselves, but you aren't a part of it, seeing as you are the leader, that doesn't seem right." I said.  
She gave me a stare, like I surprised her. I began to fidget a bit nervously, those silver eyes can get a bit unsettling.  
"You know you don't have to listen to me! I was-" I began, trying to make her not smite me.  
"That's not a bad idea actually…" she murmured.  
I froze, scratching the back of my head. Looking down I muttered, "Look, I may not be that smart but it seems like you are supposed to be a family," she looked offended, "Hey, hear me out. You seem like it but it's like…passive, you don't actively try to seem caring. I remember at camp friends acted like brothers and sisters, you know? Like they were comfortable and safe, with not a care in the world."  
"You sound really sappy, Jackson…" she began to giggle, "Like some line from a poem."  
I told you, call me Percy!" I said, defiantly, "And I am not sounding sappy! And even if I am, my sappy lines better not be coming from Apollo's poems!"  
She started laughing and I felt something in my head weaken and break.  
I opened my eyes, blinking at the sunlight gleaming at the tent. I sat up, and yawned. I rubbed my eyes.  
'That dream was nice, but impossible.' I thought.  
I got outside and brushed my teeth. I put on a fresh shirt and pants on. I blasted water through my pile of dirty laundry and dried them. I checked my magnesium rod, still good for use. I packed and got moving. I wanted to try something, I dissolved into vapor and vapor-traveled for a few miles. When I stopped I put a hand against a tree trunk to support myself. I panted, out of breath. That form of travel drained me really badly. I stretched and winced, my arms leg and overall body popped and cracked. Oh well, that's what I get for showing off.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I woke up, and winced, did I actually have a nightlong conversation? He made me think about things I had forgotten about, like laughing. When I did think about it, he wasn't wrong, I hadn't been actually close to the hunters. I got up and groaned, this was almost disconcerting, how wise he now seemed. Six years ago, he was a brash young boy who went on a quest to save me and that daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Six years since he carried the weight of the sky from me. I sighed, I didn't need to dwell on such facts. When I got outside I noticed it was late in the day and the hunters were staring curiously at me.  
"What?" I said, slightly worried.  
"You slept well past your normal time, are you feeling all right?" Diana asked.  
"Yes, I am perfectly fine." I muttered.  
I slung my bow and quiver and pulled stretched. I shoved my daggers into my belt. I got ready to lead the hunt, but suddenly I head Zeus call a meeting, the call said for us to call our lieutenants.  
I sighed and told Thalia, "Zeus has called a meeting, could you tell the hunt to go after Percy?"  
"When did you start calling him Percy."  
I froze for a second, "That is what he prefers to be called right?" I said offhandedly.  
"Well, yeah but-" she got cut off as thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. I almost cheered in relief.  
"We'd better get going." I said quickly, "Lead the hunt.  
With that short goodbye, I flash-traveled to Olympus. I shook my head ,I should have captured Perseus by now, and here I was making friends with him. Gah, I must be insane. I shook my head furiously and started walking in the direction of the Throne Room. Zeus wasn't in a good mood. He was glaring at Poseidon who was staring right back, albeit confused, but staring. I took my seat in my throne. I slumped back against my throne, thinking about Percy gave me a headache. Thalia sat at the ground of my throne.  
Zeus waited until the rest of the gods filed in and took their seats. I noticed Hestia was facing away from her throne, she looked incredibly bored as she poked at the blazing fire with a brown stick. Demeter grumbled about cereal, Hermes was fiddling on his phone, while his snakes curled around it. Apollo was listening to songs on his iPod. Athena and Dionysus were casually talking, and Ares was flirting with Aphrodite, who was looking at her hand. Hephaestus was fiddling with a box made of bronze gears. Hera was glancing around the room. Hades came in with Nico who was fiddling with a ring on his hand. Most of the other god's favorite children were there, waiting.  
Zeus slammed the butt of his lightning bolt into the floor, and the light was enough to catch everyone's attention, "I have found out something about our resident missing Hero, Perseus Jackson. Apparently he has been seen multiple times in the company of werewolves mainly and other monsters, with this information I have decided that he has switched sides. I order the gods to treat him as an enemy of Olympus, should anyone come across him he is to be dealt with. Give him the same punishment for all those who conspire against the gods, DEATH."  
Silence hung in the air like a blanket, before it was shattered by an uproar.  
Poseidon was up in a flash as well as several other gods and their children, "HOW DARE YOU?" yelled Poseidon, who trident was glowing with a fierce green and blue light. The sea rolled with storms, responding to his mood.  
Apollo was on his feet, "Percy has done more for us than any other Demigod! How can you even suggest this father? He probably has a good reason for doing this! You can't just deem him a criminal!"  
Hermes was enraged, "He has done more for me than many others father! If you are to try to execute him, I refuse to take part in it!"  
The hearth fire was blazing with fire, Hestia, "You can't harm Percy! He has not been doing anything wrong!"  
Dionysus was still seated, but he was surprised, "I must tell you Father, if he has switched sides then why does he still save any demigod he comes across?"  
Hades was glowing with dark power, "He has finally given me and my children the respect they deserve! I will not be supporting this notion!"  
Ares smiled, "Hah! Let him die the runt will get what's coming to him! Let me have the honor of doing it, he still needs to pay for his fight with me…"  
Aphrodite seemed rather shocked, "Although he has been gone, he hasn't shown any reason or proof that he has switched sides…"  
Hephaestus looked indecisive. Hera on the other hand was nodding agreeing surprisingly with the other gods, against harming Jackson. Demeter mumbled something impassively.  
Zeus remained stone faced, "Then tell me why he refuses to take his place at camp? Why has he run away? He has shown all the signs of a demigod gone rouge!"  
I stood up, "Father! His fatal flaw is loyalty! He wouldn't betray us!"  
Zues glared furiously at the other gods, "Be that as it may, I want him found, he will have one chance to explain, if he doesn't, Ares can take care of him."  
Ares grinned. I felt sick to my stomach.


	24. Chapter 16

PERCY POV

I felled the deer with a single icicle to the skull. Quick and painless, I frowned as I walked over to it, I hope I wasn't trimming the population too much. I quickly took it back to camp and began to cook it. I figured that I might as well cook well, if I was going to eat. I watched it roast and wished I had some blue cola…I sighed no point dwelling on the past. Right then my dad flashed in and patted me on the shoulder.

I jumped and rolled and blasted him in the face with water. I froze, and looked at his face, it was priceless, I began laughing while he chuckled.

"A little tightly wound son?"

I snorted, "Heh, you would be too."

He paused, looking around, "I have to tell you something."

I had turned back to the meat and took it off the fire, "Yeah" I replied while I took a bite.

"Zeus is becoming paranoid about you."

I lifted an eyebrow, "When isn't he paranoid? You know, about stuff."

He smiled, "True but yesterday he voted for you to be killed, or exiled."

I began choking, my dad panicked, "Percy!" he cried slamming me on my back.

I coughed out the bite I had nearly choked on and winced my back was sore. I rubbed my throat, but I was frozen on the inside. I was being hunted down? That I could take. I was getting voted to be killed, WHAT THE HELL? I wasn't even known to be a werewolf yet! Something isn't right. My gut was yelling something was very very wrong with the king of gods…but what?

"I…I…" I couldn't find any words.

"I know but because of this I have decided to give you a gift Percy."

I looked at him. He grasped my shoulder and I felt an icy coolness wash over me like I was dumped in a pool in the summer that was just right, not too cold, just cool. I closed my eyes letting the feeling spread out through my shoulder. My dad was smiling down at me when I opened my eyes, I flex and felt stronger but more than that something was stirring within me.

"What was that?" I asked, then I noticed the ice forming on my left hand.

He grinned, "I augmented your abilities that link you to ice, you have the ability to fire a frost bolt."

"A what?"

"A Frost bolt. I understand that you can freeze water through concentration, that's why you have snowdrift. But this is stronger, you can actually freeze what you want and you don't need water to form ice. Try it out."

He waved his hand and several water soldiers sprang from the ground. I lifted my left hand and focused, I shot an icy blast of energy that exploded into snow. I grinned like an idiot. Nice.

I drew riptide and ran at the soldiers and fought with them. I blasted more waves of ice at them and they froze or exploded into snow before I shattered them to little shards of ice. This continued on for a minute before suddenly they vanished. I looked at dad, he looked a little glum.

"I am sorry that this is your life Percy, I-"

He broke off when I hugged him.

I pulled back and said, "Dad, you've done so much for me that even if I became immortal and spent every day thanking you, it would never be enough. I am happy that you care about and that you came here. I missed you, you coming to see me, it's a great feeling dad."

He patted me on the shoulder and ruffled my hair, "Hey!" I yelped.

He laughed and dissolved into a salty sea breeze.

* * *

NICO POV

I was pacing in front of my father who was checking the souls list Thantos glided around in the back. I was furious with Zeus. He can't just sentence Percy to die like that! I won't allow it. I growled in frustration, Hades sighed in exasperation.

"Nico, he can't do anything against a majority vote. CALM DOWN."

"CALM DOWN? He is Zeus! You don't stay king of the gods if you follow all the rules, he will hire someone for all I know he sent Ares to find and kill Percy!"

Hades sighed, he shrugged and began looking at the list again. I wished this werewolf bullcrap never happened.

* * *

THALIA POV

GAH! DAD CAN BE SUCH A….A… GRAH! I CAN'T EVEN CUSS AT HIM WITHOUT THE STUPID SKY RUMBLING…

I trudged away from the hunters who discussing how best to subdue Percy, pain being the main focal point.

I wished Percy was normal, at least he wouldn't have to deal with all these problems. But then again, demigods are never normal.

A sudden chill carried through the sky, a whisper of a chilly power swept through the wind. With it, a light chuckle. I grinned, Percy.

He materialized in front of me, "Yo, Thals. What's new?" he asked straightening up, grinning a realistic wolfish grin.

"You know about-" I began.

"My apparently discontinued execution? Yeah, I know." He said lightly.

"How can you be so damn calm?" I hissed.

"Because I was expecting this to come." He said simply.

"What?"

"Look at this rationally Thals!" he said, apparently shocked, "I am a werewolf, I am surprised only a few gods have found out. I was just lucky it wasn't Ares. It would be even worse if it were Aphrodite, like by ten times! I suppose Hephaestus would keep the secret, but pretty much no one else! I was sure Artemis would tell, but I guess not."

"Why would Aphrodite be that bad?" I asked genuinely curious.

"She is the literal goddess of sex! Do I need to spell out what she just might do to me to make her keep my secret? She might not do that, but she might tell me to be her personal cupid, and there is no way I am wearing only underwear, pink wings, and a bow. I might even make a garbage can fall in love with a lamppost, with my terrible aim!" He said running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

I laughed a little too much and he whacked me upside the head.

"Shut up…" he growled, "Anyway… how is the hunt doing."

"Mad, you soaked them, then dried them off, and left laughing. Oh, and that you got away from them makes them a little…I dunno pissed off more than usual."

"Ah." He said paling a bit.

I was about to say something when he groaned, and put a hand to his head. He scowled, "Crap" he snarled. He got up and winced, "Thals, I have to go."

"You sure? What about your head?"

"The change." He whispered.

I understood. I nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder, he ran into the darkness of the forest at inhuman speeds.

* * *

PERCY POV

After saying bye, I ran through the forest, obeying the pull in my veins. I leaped through a thin gap between the branches of a tree. I laughed aloud and hit the ground in a roll, and stripped my shirt off as I ran. I tucked it into one of my belt loops and jumped off a small ledge, changing into a wolf. It was way easier to maintain sanity during the change if I was already a wolf. I sprinted through the forest, the running seemed to be the only important thing as I streaked through the trees. I grinned madly, this was so much fun! Then I saw a group of monsters, I howled and streaked towards them, I landed on the first one, a dracanae, and closed my jaws around her throat and twisted my body. There was a snapping sound and she crumpled and exploded. The rest turned to find me whirling through their ranks as a wolf, slicing and cutting. They drew their weapons and I grinned a wolfish grin. I had reduced them to half. They were scared. My ears flicked back and forth. I leaped at them and summoned water, I smashed into them and let out a pulse of water. They stumbled back and I lunged at them tearing out their throats or slicing them to literal dust with my claws.

When they were done I heard the sound of footsteps and a drawstring being pulled back, I leaped to the side as a whistling sound hit my ears and three arrows pierced the ground next to me I snarled and shifted back to human form. My blood was screaming at me to fight, and I was having trouble disobeying. Then I froze, those arrows were silver.

"GODDAMIT, WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS RUN INTO THE HUNTERS?" I growled, summoning my short sword and (for a change) Riptide.

"Not the hunters, Perseus just me."

I wanted to run away screaming, that voice was definitely someone I knew, and frankly I was scared. My dad once told me no hero was above fear. He was right. I turned and saw Artemis regarding me silently with those eyes, they glowed silver. I sighed, whatever god controlled luck hated me with a passion.


	25. Chapter 17

PERCY POV

I began to sidle to left and flipped Darkspine to an icepick grip, I wasn't going to be able to hold back. Artemis eyebrow raised. She slightly avoiding looking at me, but she made no move to draw her weapons. That didn't mean that she couldn't draw them in less than a second though. I had seen her shoot three arrows that nearly pinned me to the floor, I wasn't going to be able to run away. I grit my teeth, the pull in blood was building up again.

Then not standing the somewhat tense and moreover awkward silence, I said, "Soooo…hi? What's up? Say something, this is unsettling."

"Where is your shirt?" she said, looking away.

I was confused before I remembered and struggled to wrench the shirt from my belt loop. I had completely forgotten that I had to tuck the shirt into my pants when I went through the change. With a red face, I slipped my shirt on and said, "Okay, that was awkward beyond words. Can we forget that happened?"

"Sure…"

"Sooo…yeah, Hi."

"Hi."

"Okay I am not going to lie, I know what you're about to say, and I have a proposition."

"Which is?"

"I walk away, and you walk away and we forget we saw each other. Sound good?" I said mildly hopeful.

She nodded, "Right, Um… So I kinda have to drag you to Olympus." She said bringing out her knives, "Let do this without a fuss."

My hopes plummeted

"You know me better than that…" and I smirked.

"Fine have it your way…" she sighed and she dashed right up to my face.

I let myself fall back, keeping my knees and lower legs tense, almost matrixing under her blade as she slashed at me. I grunted and surged forwards, slashing with Darkspine and Riptide. She evaded and back stepped multiple times before flashing behind me. I leapt into the air as I felt her presence behind me. As she stabbed her blades in the space where my back had been, I landed behind her and held up my blades. She pivoted and slammed her knives onto my blades locking them in check. The ground cracked beneath us and dust flew into the air. I could see she wasn't very happy.

"Geez Artemis! I can't let up a bit, can I? I asked smiling.

She scowled, "Just stay still!"

I raised my eyebrow, "You can't seriously expect me to do that can you?"

She tried to shove me off balance but I pushed back. She scowled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get mad. So how've you been?" I smiled

She spun, disengaging and unslung her bow trying to hit me across the face. I spun in synchronization, dodging the swing and slicing through several arrows she had fired at me. I danced sideways and back and forth before finding the slightest opening, I feinted and got in closer slashing with Riptide.

She shifted to the side and shot at me but I was too close, and the arrows flew past me, sending another plume of dust skyward. I landed a foot away. I ran in, closing the distance between us. She grunted and brought up her bow catching the strike before twisting her bow, deflecting it. She kicked out and I brought up my knee smacking the back of her heel sending her kick sideways. She huffed, and I shuffled back. She looked at me in astonishment.

"Surprised?"

"Mildly, you are much stronger than before." He said with a stoic face.

"I have been practicing." I responded and charged.

She flung a knife but I flicked Darkspine and sent it in the sky. I rolled under a new wave of arrows, and stabbed upwards. She leaped into the air, and I sent a blast of icy power right at her and she flashed out of the way. I dropped low as I felt her presence and ducked under her blades. I flipped backwards from my crouch and tried kicking at her upside down but she shifted sideways.

"Perseus just give up, you can't win!" she shouted.

"Okay before you offer me that again, I want you to call me Percy, I don't like Perseus!" I responded, "And by the way, my answer is still a resolute no!"

We battled across the forest, I sliced through a tree and as it fell I jumped on it trying to make it startle her. She rolled out of the way and fired three more arrows, which I avoided by ducking under the trunk. She blocked my strikes and flung me into the air. I made a wall of ice that caught the volley of arrows. I jumped off it as I sent it hurtling towards her. I landed and skipped back. I felt more presences approaching.

"Can we finish this some other time?" I said sighing.

"What?" she said, bemused.

"Look Artemis, I don't want to fight you, at all. But you family is coming."

"You mean Apollo?" she said.

"The hunters, you should spend more time with them by the way, like a real family."

"I know you already told me that! I haven't forgotten!" she said, angrily.

"Wait…." I thought back to the dream, "That dream thing we shared, that was real?" I said half laughing in disbelief.

"Of course it was! You thought it wasn't? Was it that bad?" she looked a bit hurt.

I backpedaled, "Not that it wasn't pleasant, it was fun, we should talk again sometime! It was the first good and really nice chat I had had in a while…"her expression softened and I turned, "Ugh, they are getting a bit close for my comfort, bye Artemis! See ya."

And I dissolved into mist, and sped away from the area.

I allowed myself to rematerialize at my campsite which was a few miles away, I winced feeling my muscles and bones pop and crack. Moving this far in mist form still was a bit much. I collapsed on the forest floor, feeling immensely happy for some reason. I was kinda-half -friends with the Goddess of the Hunt! I smiled and waited for the change, too tired to care when it happened.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

I tried again and again to try to beat Perseus but he kept directing my blows away, frustrating me. When he shifted the fight into the forest, I thought I might best him, but he was just as comfortable fighting in the forest as he was in any clearing. When did he improve this much? Suddenly his head whipped to the side. He sighed and told me my family, the hunters, was coming and left.

I stared at the spot where he was before finally muttering, "Wait… Zeus dammit!"

He got away again, against me! The leader of the hunt! I flung my remaining knife into the forest floor to vent my frustration. What more he made me feel, strangely enough, hurt. When he thought the conversation we had that one time was a genuine dream. I sat on the stump of the tree he had slashed in half, with one hand. He had grown so strong. I began to think of how he may be different. He looked normal enough, except for those green eyes, full of mischief and light. He had been well-muscled but not overly-so, as I noticed from him being… shirtless. I shook my head, he was starting to annoy me.

Stupid son of Poseidon, what made me so damn conflicted when I fought him? He wasn't anything special, just another loathsome male in a world full of them.

But a voice in my head corrected myself, almost against my will, 'Oh really, I personally thought he was a good male for once in every thousand years?' it said smugly.

"Stupid son of Poseidon." I cursed.

I sat there waiting for my hunters to arrive which took a full minute.

Thalia and several hunters arrived, "What happened here, Milady?" Thalia panted, holding her bow and arrows.

"Perse…Percy happened. That's what." I muttered sourly, still contemplating the strange son of Poseidon.

* * *

THALIA POV

I walked back to the tent after Percy had left, poor guy. I knocked on Artemis' tent , "Milady? Are you here?"

Elizabeth walked by her arms full of sharpened arrows, "Oh she went on a walk a while back, she should be back soon."

I was worried but, shrugged it off. I went to my tent and washed my face, until I heard a commotion coming from outside. I strapped on my bow and quiver and got off my bed.

"What is going on?" I called at a hunter staring of in the distance, I looked and mentally screamed. Dust clouds were flying into the air and slight flashed of sliver glowed in the distance. She must have found Percy any group of monsters would never cause such a disturbance. I took off running for it despite hearing the other hunters yell for me to wait. I got about halfway there before several hunters caught up with me. We burst into the woods and noticed Artemis brooding over something as we approached.

"What happened here, Milady?" I asked hesitantly.

"Perse…Percy happened. That's what." She muttered lot in thought.


	26. Chapter 18

PERCY POV

I woke up at my camp and sighed. It was a tiring thing to do, become a monster with only the barest sense of logic and reason, I hadn't even come close to mastering it. I could barely force myself from attacking anything in that state, any lapse would result in something I'd rather not think about. I lay there, feeling the wetness of dew in my back and the smell of the wild fill my nostrils. I was so tired, I couldn't even let myself pull my shirt on. Maybe, just maybe I could sleep and let myself worry later. I began to drift off, and my body relaxed and I fell down into a deep sleep.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

I tried to establish a dream conversation with Percy, for reasons I really didn't know. I wasn't able to decide whether I wanted to yell at him for fighting me or commend him for being able to be on par with me. But every time it wouldn't connect. He had to be awake, well, either that or already having a dream conversation. I tried to turn my mind to other things, but my thoughts regardless of what they were kept me up.

I looked up from my bed. My mind had been running laps in my head all night, resulting in me getting no sleep whatsoever. I groaned internally, what the hades was keeping me up at night? I sleep and that was pretty much it, if I wanted to I could do a dream conversation, I could, but I felt restless as if there wasn't a perfect position for me to relax in. I decided to take a walk, again, the last one got interrupted by a certain son of Poseidon. I got up and strapped on my bow, I wasn't expecting any trouble, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

ARES POV

I am so bored, and Aphrodite seems to be…occupied at the moment, I could use a rousing fight at the moment. I wonder if I could find Jackson… I think it's time I paid a visit to a certain Augur…yes, he doesn't quite like Jackson, either, and that will make him especially motivated to help me…

* * *

THALIA POV

The mood in the morning was very tense, Artemis looked angry, but I guess that's understandable. Artemis hates it when she loses someone who she is hunting especially when she could have caught them. She paced around the camp several times fiddling with and arrow, which is a nervous habit of hers. She bit her lip and sat down on a chair next to the armory.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, "Milady? You seemed to be worried about something, do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed heavily, "Do you think it will help?"

"It's better than doing nothing- " I was about to continue when a flash of blood red light lit up camp.

Ares stepped out of the red light and it faded. He smiled at the hunters, but it wasn't kind or happy. It was cold and dark, as if he were picking an opponent for a fight. He strolled up to where Artemis was, a sneer on his face

"Hello, Artemis. You doing well, got any news on that punk Jackson? I happen to want some entertainment, I am kinda bored." He said casually.

I stiffened, 'Percy,' I groaned in my head, 'How in the world do you manage to get yourself into multiple bad situations at once?'

I glanced at Artemis. She was looking down at the floor but I notice she was chewing on her lip. She took a deep breath, and replied, "Sorry, I have not come upon him as of late."

I was shocked, if almost laughing in delight and wanting to high-five Artemis counts.

Ares glared at her, "Are you sure? I would very grateful if you could tell me."

"I. HAVE. NOT. SEEN. HIM." She said emphasizing each word, through gritted teeth.

Ares straightened out and said, "A shame." and with that, he flashed away.

Artemis got up and began pacing again, and I followed her. She put the arrow back in her quiver.

I said to Artemis, "Milady, why did you lie to him?"

She stopped and whispered quietly, "I don't really know Thalia, I don't really know."

* * *

OCTAVIAN POV

I growled angrily stabbing a teddy bear. It's stuffing spilled all over the Altar, and red lightning flashed. I read the stuffing but nothing too significant was here. I scowled, that stupid Oracle, she had to have the mystical power of the stupid spirit of Delphi. I hate the greeks, and their stupid leader, that idiot Percy Jackson. He had no power, he was a punk demigod that need to be put down. I sighed and sat in a chair. I turned the knife over in my hands, and picked up another teddy bear. Right then a red light filled the room and I tumbled off my chair and held out the knife.

Mars Ultor stepped out of the flash. I ran forward and nearly tripped bowing to him, "Such an Honor, Lord Mars, how may I humbly be of service to you? May I predict a Prophecy, or perhaps find a certain someone? Even bring you a snack from the Pavilion?"

He slung his M-16 over his back and crossed his arms smirking, "You had it right on the second guess boy. I want to find Percy Jackson, most of the gods are looking for him, but have had no luck, I figure for you to be Augur, you might be able to glean his location."

I wanted to dance in happiness, "Of course! I will find him at once!"

I muttered and began to cut open the stuffed animals and poured their stuffing all over the altar. Lord Mars will definitely take care of that Percy Jackson and he will be a thing of the past. I read them at first I got vague hints. The forest, near the hunters of Diana's camp, finally I managed to pinpoint where to direct Lord Mars who beginning to look impatient.

I walked over to him and declared, "I have found him Lord Mars! I know where he is!"

Just at that moment, the praetor, Jason, and some of his friends walked in on me and Mars. They all stopped when they saw him and me. Jason bowed but looked confused.

I grinned evilly at him, "You wanted Percy Jackson's location? Please lean down and I can tell it to you."

Jason eyes widened and he muttered something soundlessly, Piper and Reyna both looked at me with barely suppressed rage.

I whispered Percy's location in Mar's ear and he grinned, "Thank you, kid, and now to have a chat with Percy Jackson."

He disappeared in a flash of red light and Jason unfroze, he rushed up and grabbed the front of my toga, "You freaking, bastard," he snarled, "You don't deserve the power of Prophecy, you are a slimy son of a bitch that should be-"he struggled a moment, "Where? Is? Percy?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Funniest thing Praetor, I can't for the life of me remember."

He shook me but I didn't budge, "Tell me, dammit!" He yelled.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Lord Mars," I shrugged, "he seems to know."

Jason whipped out his coin and flipped it and it landed as a sword. He pointed it at my throat, but I was smiling, he couldn't do anything to me and he knew it. Piper grabbed his arms. Reyna pulled the back of his shirt. He managed to shove me against the altar. He trembled and said, "You piece of dirt, I will get you for this."

I smiled, "I don't know what you mean, Praetor?"

Reyna came and kicked me square in the stomach, I hunched over and fell to the floor. I scowled and looked up, "Lord Mars will kill Percy Jackson! I hope you have a good suit for his funeral!" I spat.

* * *

PERCY POV

I woke all stiff and groggy, unable to immediately distinguish whether or not I was really up. I got up stretching trying to rid the kinks in my various muscles .It was a rather cold morning. I shivered and pulled some water close and thought of something, could I heat it up? I thought of the water boiling and heating up and almost instantly the water responded giving me the warm feeling of being plunged in warm bath. I sighed in pleasure, I could cool off or heat up on demand, and sometimes it's the little comforts that count. I walked around the rest of my camp in relative silence, letting my body warm itself up and relax my body for the various hiking I was going to do. When I stopped walking, I went about my camp I started packing up, I think the hunter are a bit too close to for my comfort.

I shouldered my pack before I let my senses range out. I was just about to let go when a sudden burst of power lit up my brain. I dropped my pack and flung myself to the ground, pulling out Riptide and Darkspine. The air shivered and a flash of bronze whipped at my hair. Three trees split like twigs form their trunks and thudded to the floor. I looked and saw a man in a jet black leather jacket, blue ragged jeans, sunglasses, and a viciously scarred face. He grinned and held a massive bronze broadsword in one hand and he swung it and laid it on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well…Lookie who we have here…" He sneered.

"Hi, Ares…" I snarled, scowl clearly displayed on my face.


	27. Chapter 19

**Personally I don't very much like this chapter I hop you guys do!**

* * *

PERCY POV

I scowled as I rose, just my luck, my least favorite Olympian here to pay me a visit. Ares stood there grinning, like he had just won the lottery, which to him this is the equivalent. He slammed his broadsword into the earth and leaned on it.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Jackson. How are you? Doing well?"

"Cut the small talk Ares, what do you want?"

A bit of anger crossed his face, "You'd best be careful how you speak to me, punk, unless you want to die."

"I watch what I say, when I care." I said airly.

He smirked, "Well at least we can cut straight to the point which gets me what I want." He gave me a cold grin, "So Modern or Classic, Jackson?"

"What do you think? Let's see if we can work this little conundrum out! I am standing here holding a sword, and you want to know whether I want to use a gun or a sword? Just put your mind to it!" I said in a preschool teacher voice.

He snarled, and I smirked, "You eager for death? Classic, then."

"A little childish for the king o' insults, huh, Ares." I asked grinning.

"Say LORD, punk."

"Make me."

He ripped his broadsword out of the earth, and charged. I breathed in, and smiled. He swung at me, and I ducked. I launched myself up and smashed my knee into his face, then kicked off his forehead using my other foot. He stumbled back and I roared forward, slicing Riptide and Darkspine in an X across his torso. He snarled and smashed his foot into my ribs, I winced but rolled with the momentum of the impact, and skidded to my feet. His weapon shifted and became a rapier, he flicked it trying to slice me up. I danced back, blocking some blows and avoiding others. One slashed ripped the front of my jacket. I leaped back out of range. He smirked, and checked his cuts, "Not bad at all, Jackson, You've improved."

"Really now? I thought I had gotten worse!" I said sarcastically.

His weapon shifted and became a double-sided sword.

"Exotic." I commented.

We charged at each other and he reversed his wing at me, I ducked and swung Riptide at him. He blocked with the other end of his weapon. I leaped back as he tried to slice through my throat. We battled through the forest, He was less accurate and sliced through some trees. I rolled behind some and leapt up on others. He flung throwing knives and I erected a wall of ice. I kicked the wall of ice right at him, he shattered it with a kick. He smiled, and I kept my face expressionless. He shifted his weapon into a gleaming spear. I jumped back as he stabbed at me. He snarled as I used a thin tree like a pole and spun around it kicking him in the back, He slammed me with his fist but I managed to use my forearm to catch it. He looked around and smirked, "These trees are really annoying, what say we cleared this up a bit?"

He swung his weapon, roaring down with the force of a meteor, I jumped back and flames and dust roared into the sky. I quelled the fire with a wave of water. The trees had been cleared out for a mile radius. I shifted back into my stance. Ares stalked forwards, swinging his broadsword. I let my eyes flash and my strength and anger rise. I fired three blasts of ice straight at Ares, who knocked two of them aside before the third one hit his chest. As he stumbled back, I leapt straight through the force of the blast and stabbed Riptide into his side. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed my face into the floor. I gagged and rolled sideways just as he brought his sword down in an arc that would have cleaved me in two.

As I got to my feet I wiped some of the blood that leaked from the corner of my mouth. I sighed, why do I always get the annoying tough opponents?

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

We were hunting when a blast of fire and dust roared into the sky far away from us. We shielded our eyes from the glow as it lit up the sky. Just then a blast of water washed over the flames. My eyes widened. Only one person other than Poseidon could call on that much water. I began to run towards the fire, it had to be Percy, but only one god would attack Percy like that, Ares. I pushed myself even harder and I flew through the forest.

Ares better not kill Percy, or I swear to everything I held dear, he would regret it. I won't let Percy die.

* * *

PERCY POV

Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. I had several more cuts and what I was sure was going to be a scar on my cheek. I flipped back as his blade slashed at me again. I shot more blasts of frost at him, he snarled trying to parry all of them. I slashed at him making another shallow cut across his side, He snarled and slashed me across the chest. I skipped back panting and red stained the front of my clothes. I washed water over the front of my clothes, closing up the cut. I was breathing heavily and he was panting.

"So can we call it quits, or equals or whatever?" I panted.

"No."

"FINE THEN!" I yelled, I began calling on all my power.

I let my fury fuel it and a storm started brewing, I gritted my teeth, I let all my negative emotions power it, and I concentrated all the force of my blast. Ares struggled to push against the storm. My eyes glowed yellow like lights and I screamed, "YOU WANTED TO FIGHT ME, LETS END THIS!"

I fired the blast, except it was more of an explosion. Sea colored ice blasted Ares in the chest, his broadsword snapped and the power flung him through the forest. Water and ice blasted everything, coating the world around my in snow and streams. My vision turned red, and I fell to my knees and began heaving, I never called on that much power at once except on Mount St. Helens. I collapsed on my side. I used up too much power. I began to cough up blood. I reached into my pocket and brought out a flask of nectar which I stored in case of emergencies. I began to gulp it down, tasting my mom's blue cookies in every gulp. I stopped and shakily got to my feet. I felt winded but I was not on the verge of passing out anymore. I panted and closed my eyes. I felt multiple demigod presences and one other godly presence, I groaned, I wasn't eager to try that trick again, and frankly I needed to get out of here.

I got up and remembered I needed my stuff. I ran through the snow and found my pack, after ten minutes of frantic searching. I threw it on and stripped off my shirt, slipping it in my belt loop. I was about to change when a silver arrow planted itself in my chest. I staggered back screaming. I pulled out the burning arrow. I washed some water over the burn. It soothed the pain. I looked ahead and saw the hunters looking at me warily.

"Dammit…" I growled, this wasn't a good position, I was surrounded.

"Percy!" it was Thalia, "My god what happened?"

She ran over to me and hugged me, I sat there for just a second, took a little comfort and got up, "I'll tell you later, I have to get out of here right now." I said.

"I can't help you right now-"

"I know, just watch."

I wasn't eager to use my power again, but then again, I'm me, I don't get breaks. I called the ice to become water and swirl around me. I created a hurricane and barreled towards the hunter's ranks. They fired multiple arrows but they were all knocked aside including the people who fired them. A single arrow flew towards me and I ducked, it cut through my Hurricane, and I knew I could very well be captured here. Artemis stood holding a bow with an arrow notched, if she fired, it would kill me. She fired several more arrows and I yelled, ice and water exploded and **everything **knocked away except for her. I sighed, "I am sorry Artemis but I won't let myself get captured." I pulled out my white Olympic blades, her hand trembled.

"Don't do this," she pleaded her eyes glowing, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't get the choice. Sorry." I said quietly, I tilted my head, and grinned, "If you're going to shoot me, just close your eyes, it'll hurt less for you. Also, take what I said to heart, I am no expert but it seems like good advice, okay?"

She dropped the bow, "I can't… I don't know why really, but I just…can't…"

I dropped my blades and walked towards her, "Look I knew I was probably going to get called a traitor, don't feel guilty, I won't hold it against you." I patted her on the shoulder before flinching, "Sorry!" I squeaked.

"I am not doing it because I know you're innocent…" she murmured quietly.

"Then why? I am a man, don't you hate me for that reason, or at least hold some disdain for me?" I said quietly.

"I can't because you are different, you never once boasted, unless you were having fun, you never have harmed someone because you wanted to, you care about everyone but yourself. And every time I think I can hurt you, I feel really uneasy, and like someone is yelling stop in my ear." She murmured.

I paused, and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up, "Look Artemis, I am not going to lie, I don't want you to get punished, and Zeus will be even more pissed off if you let me go. Unless I escape and fight through your ranks, it will be bad for you. I don't want that, regardless what you think of me, I consider you a friend at the least. Fight me, for me, if not for yourself."

I leaped back and materialized the Olympic blades, she pulled out her knives. I winked, and she grinned.

She lunged at me and I jumped out of the way, suddenly several arrows sprouted out of the snow. I called up a wall of ice and sent it flying in the general direction of the arrows, shocked screams came from that direction. I locked blades with Artemis and called water to blast her away, she leapt over the jet and I cartwheeled away from her thrown knife. I called down water and pushed her into the ground, cushioning her, I froze the ice and bolted.

"Sorry!" I called and shifted into a wolf bolting through the trees, soon the white and brown blur changed to a green and brown blur and only ran faster and faster. I skidded to a stop and shifted back to human. I put on my slightly damp shirt and dried it off. I walked for some time before I came upon a small clearing. I sighed and sat down. Well, I knew one thing and for some strange reason, I was elated, I could call Artemis a friend. I grinned and took off my pack, I knew it was weird, but maybe it proved I was a likeable person.


	28. Chapter 20

**Wow twentieth chapter! personally I thought of just giving up on it, thank you for all your reviews and support, I know this ins't the best story but regardless you decided to read it thank you!**

* * *

ARES POV  
I woke up and felt more or less okay. I looked up and realized I was in a white room, there was a sort of IV in taped to my mouth poring nectar in. I sat up and realized that this was Olympus. Last thing I remember was getting blasted by…PERCY JACKSON. That bastard!  
My room exploded as I leapt out a weapon in hand, Apollo who happened to be walking to my room, literally screamed and got blasted out a window.  
"Where is Jackson?" I yelled.  
"You have been out for 4 days Ares," groaned Apollo, pulling himself up using his bow, "He is gone."  
"WHAT?" I yelled angrily.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I sneezed loudly. I rubbed my nose and looked around, I guess I was on someone's mind. I finished stretching and grumbled a bit struggling out from under my covers. I stretched and popped my back. I rubbed my hand a bit ruefully over the scar on my face. I got up out of my bed, yes I said bed. Thanks to a certain goddess who I am proud to call my friend I got a personalized tent. It wasn't roomy, but not cramped it was about the size of smaller hunting cabin, appropriate considering who gave it to me. I looked in the mirror and ran my hand over the scar it looked like someone has whipped a "knife" up my neck missing my adam's apple, grazing my skin to my cheek.  
"Damn Ares…"I sighed.  
After changing, I walked out and tapped the side of the tent. I folded like a collapsible paper until it was the size of a stick of gum. I shoved it in my pocket. I turned around, and walked towards away from my previous campsite towards the city. I was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and a black hoodie tied around my waist, I had a meeting with Francis who said he got some good info, and so I decided to dress nicely. It was raining when I got to the city and with the temperature dropping, it would probably start snowing.

* * *

APHRODITE POV **(yes readers I am going here *evil smile*[before I get any hate for writing this I have no idea how to do a love goddess's POV so try to be easy on me please!])**  
I was looking at my nails while sitting bored out of my mind, ever since my little Percy and Annabeth love story fell apart, I wasn't finding much love that interested me. I sighed and looked at any random city and I flickered until my vision narrowed on someone who was walking in towards a bar. My jaw dropped, it was Percy Jackson! And he looked much, much better than when I had last seen him. His hair was longer framing his face in a different and mysteriously sexy way and he looked even taller and more muscular, complementing his athletic build. Not to mention a scar that made him look like a total badboy **(I may be the writer but this is really awkward for me to write *shiver* XP)**! His smile was beautiful and I wanted to run to Zeus to tell him but I smiled, while he was here, might as well mess with him a bit. I waved my hand, and I was there wearing some jeans and a white shirt, with a black jacket. I traveled to the place Percy was at. Several men stopped and stared as I walked by, jaws dropped. I walked into the bar, and then I realized it was a bar for monsters. He walked in, and I sighed. I was going to have to go in there. I walked in and I felt the silence fall like a heavy curtain. I heard a terrified squeak and saw Percy, face frozen in absolute horror. I walked over to him.

* * *

PERCY POV  
OH. MY. VARIOUS. GODS. WHY? Aphrodite was here and from the look on her face was going to approach me. I'd better play it like I didn't know her I flipped my hood up on my jacket and ran into the crowd. She called, "Percy? Wait!"  
I glanced back and realized the rest of the crowd was frozen, I muttered to some random person, "Dude, check out the HOTTIE, she is coming your way!"  
He moved forward and like magic everybody, well most of the dudes anyway, tried to get closer to her. I ducked into a booth and came face to face with a startled lady. She had glossy black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. I mouthed, "I am so sorry, please, let me stay here for a minute."  
She nodded, I waited for Aphrodite to walk past us, followed by several men. I sighed and was about to get up when Francis slipped into the booth next to me.  
"Hey buddy! You see that hot chick man she was hot…" he said patting me on the shoulder.  
"You'd better not be drunk because I know how to sober you up…" I let that hang in the air.  
He frowned, "Nah, at least not totally, anyway wassup?"  
"You called me…here…" I glanced at the lady, "Sorry I'll get out now!" I panicked.  
"Oh no, it's no problem. I could use some company," She said, giving me a very flirty smile.  
"Um, okay? But, I kid you not, Francis, he gets a little weird when he is drunk…" I motioned to him.  
He slapped my head, "Hey!"  
I chuckled, "Anyway, what have you got for me?"  
"Well, Lycaon is making plans to stay in the middle of the U.S. Never around the edges, he's also in the mountains right now. I don't know which ones… though…you could try the colder ones, and high altitudes."  
"Thanks, Now I have to go."  
The lady tapped my shoulder, "My name is Jen. Want a drink?"  
"No, I got places to be and people to avoid." I was about to get up but Francis pulled me down.  
"He is always rushing, he needs a break." He said pulling me down.  
I protested but he didn't let me get back up. I got a coke and sat down, occasionally answering questions.  
When she left for the bathroom, I leaned over and hissed at Francis, "Why did you make me sit? I have to go."  
"Dude are you blind? She likes you and she isn't bad looking!" he whispered back.  
"What?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend or something?"  
I felt a small squirm of pain and discomfort, "No, and I am not looking." I said quietly.  
"You should be, you got good looks and a great personality, what is holding you back?" he said shocked.  
"I was… hurt, okay? Besides I have way too much trouble in my own life I will not drag anyone into my screwed up life." I said getting up, he reached out and I stared straight at him letting my anger bubble and my eyes glow, "Drop it. I appreciate this Francis, but it isn't an option for me."  
He sighed and I was about to exit the booth, when I noticed Aphrodite waiting by the door. I scowled, she had meddled in my life, when the hell would she be satisfied? I made to stalk past the door right when a hand caught my shoulder.  
"Percy…" she began.  
"Cut the crap, which is all you'll ever say, Aphrodite. You have exactly three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't blast you through the wall or let go of me, I don't like fighting women, but I can make exceptions." I snarled giving her my chilling stare, "You may be a goddess but I don't hold a single bit of respect for you. You have screwed with me for the last time, if I even hear a rumor that you are meddling with me, I will make Typhon look like a playful puppy, Savvy?"  
She flinched back and hurriedly pulled her hand back. Anybody who was jealous of me was probably wondering whether or not I was messed up in the head.  
"Just so we are clear." I said angrily and walked out the door, ignoring the stares of the shocked people behind me.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I was just settling down for the night when a pink flash and the smell of designer perfume permeated the air, making me gag and cough. Aphrodite was there and looking furious. She walked up to me and said, "Percy was in the city five miles north of here, go and kill him would you?"  
"What happened? You look like someone ruined all your clothes." I laughed.  
"Percy Jackson dared insult me! ME! No one gets away with that! He won't find anyone for the rest of his miserable existence! I will make sure of it!" She growled, "All I wanted to do is offer him a new chance, with me of all beings! But he just cut me off!"  
"You should've have expected that, he hates you, ever since he had dealt with you as a boy. Why would you even try to go after him." I said my voice stiff, I don't really know why but she was angering me more than usual, especially when she said she wanted a chance with Percy.  
"He looked good!"  
"How typically shallow, you know he has every right to hate you... you can't form a defense for yourself, just leave him alone, it's a better option for you." I said, trying to ignore a sudden feeling of strangling Aphrodite as she complimented him.  
"My, my Artemis you seem to not want to catch him, why is that?"  
I got in the bed and murmured, "If you had seen him fight Ares you would be apprehensive as for fighting him, but then again, he did scare you, did he not?"  
She huffed, "Whatever, I suppose I could cut him some slack… and apologize…"  
I felt that sudden anger again, "You really just want him don't you?"  
"He is hot."  
"You'll never learn." I turned away from her but only so she wouldn't see me chewing on my lip.  
I felt irrational about Aphrodite at the moment, whenever she talked about Percy, I wanted her to stop. She had no right to talk about him, all she had done was screw up his love life. And suddenly she wants him? He is a friend and I refuse for my friends to be used like that. I mean so what if I felt mad, that's only natural! He deserves someone much better than Aphrodite. I mean come on, he is actually a male worthy of remembering, not like Hercules, or Theseus, or those others, they all were idiots! Then he comes along doing more than they ever did, and not having any of the faults they did.  
I turned over restlessly, I am over thinking this, he had already turned her down, but for some reason when I thought about this I felt so relieved. He is just a friend, just a friend, nothing more right?


	29. Chapter 21

ANOTHER TIME SKIP, PERCY HAS BEEN CHECKING VARIOUS MOUNTAIN RANGES, IN HIS PURSUIT OF LYCAON. SO FAR, HE HASN'T CHECKED THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS. ALSO, HE HAS GOTTEN EVEN STRONGER, AND CAN USE HIS EXPLOSIVE STORMS AT LEAST THREE TIMES UNTIL HE COLLAPSES. HE AND ARTEMIS HAVE BEEN TALKING AND MEETING REGULARLY AS FRIENDS (ARTEMIS IS IN DENIAL, AND PERCY IS COMPLETELY CLUELESS). THE HUNT HAS BEGUN TO PASSIVELY ACCEPT HIS PRESENCE AS A BOY AROUND THE HUNT. MEANWHILE THE GODS HAVE BEGUN TO THINK THAT PERCY IS A TRAITOR. ONLY THE GOD THAT KNOW OF HIS AFFLICTION ARE ON HIS SIDE. AFTER HIS BATTLE WITH ARES, AND SUBSEQUENT ESCAPES FROM THE HUNTERS, ZEUS GROWS MORE PARANOID BY THE MINUTE. LITTLE DOES HE KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WHISPERING THE FEAR TO HIM…

* * *

PERCY POV

I smashed my fist into the empousa's jaw and it exploded. I shook my hand free of the dust, and yawned. I took out a map I had managed to "get" stared at the looming mountains ahead of me. I sighed and pulled some water around me boiling it, I began to hike up the mountain. Even with the water warming me I could feel how cold and sharp the wind was, my intuition flashed and I used the water in the snow to push myself into a leap and landed a few feet away as I heard a loud _CRACK_. I looked behind me and saw several venti, surrounding a smoking crater that flickered with electrical discharge. I took out snow drift and let my shield spiral out. I didn't know if I could beat them, I figured snowdrift might be able to damage them so I launched myself at them. The roared forward lightning crackling. I swiped one with snowdrift, and frost crept along the shallow cut I had made in its side. It neighed and blasted me with lightning which I caught with my shield. It didn't hurt but the force was strong enough to send me tumbling. I skidded face down in the snow and desperately tried to slow myself down. I formed ice and managed to stop an avalanche before it happened.

I looked at the venti who were circling me. I shifted and tried to dash past them, they shot at me with lightning and I dodged and reflected the blasts back with my shield, dissolving the spirits who had tried to kill me. I sighed, I needed to be more careful, I had forgotten that not every problem can be fixed with a slash. I was about to move when the snow shifted under me, "eh?" I said.

I fell sideways and hit the snow with a small crunch. I got up grumbling. Stupid unstable snow. I began walking up the mountain and let me senses roam out. They didn't pick up any werewolves, and I sighed. I reached the top of the mountain and stretched, might as well have some fun. I leapt of the top of the mountain and skidded on the ice, I began to laugh as the speed picked up and I slid down the slopes. I have got to do this again, when I have got some free time.

* * *

POSEIDON POV

I watched in silence as Percy slid down the mountain's sides grinning like a daredevil. I sighed, he looked happy but I knew he was so sad on the inside, I am thinking of getting him some company soon…maybe a date, he is nearing being 21…I should make preparations, he deserves a good wife, I wonder who would be a good fit for Percy? Someone obviously beautiful, perhaps from this realm, no not perhaps, definitely from this realm…

* * *

PERCY POV

I landed with a small thud as I hit the end of the slope. I sighed, I wished I could see ome of my old friends too, I wonder if they even remember me? I shook off my doubts and inhaled, I looked around and saw nothing and began hiking towards another mountain, when an Iris message shimmered to existence in front of me. I skidded to a stop in front of it, Thalia face appeared, "Yo,Percy."

"Hey Thalia, what's up?" I said cheerily.

"Artemis wanted to speak to you, about Zeus."

I sighed ," Look Thalia, I already told her-"

Thalia cut me off, "She says it's different, and much more serious."

I got serious, "Any other gods there?"

"Just Hermes, Apollo, Your dad, and Dionysus."

"Yeah…" I said remembering what I was thinking about.

"Something wrong? You seem unhappy."

'Nothing just wondering if any of my friends even remember me anymore…" I sighed.

"Cheer up Perce! They can't forget you!" she said.

"Anyway I'll be… where are you guys anyway?"

"Colorado."

"Ah okay."

I dissolved into vapor.

* * *

PHOBOS POV

I whispered in Zeus' ear, "He is getting stronger and he is a loose cannon. You must take care of him."

Deimos chimed in, "Yes," he hissed, "Percy Jackson, A savior of Olympus? We all no he thinks he is better than you, he will be a threat…"

Zeus face darkened and we both flitted away from his shoulder. We flashed over to the chamber of Gaea. Erebus sat there idly twirling his black spear, his armor was etched with pictures and depictions of pain and suffering. He emitted a dark constant pulse of energy. Long black hair flowed down his face, giving him a regal look. Lyssa sat in the corner, smiling at an animal she had inflicted with rabies.

"Is it working?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes, Lord," I replied bowing, "Zeus grows ever more fearful of Perseus Jackson, It is only a matter of time."

"Good," You have chosen wisely in following me," he got up and pointed the tip of his spear at my throat, I gulped. "Had you decided not to I might have had to do some rather unpleasant things, and you would have joined anyways."

Deimos asked, "Why not just kill Jackson outright? Why must we have Zeus kill him?"

He smiled, "We need the Council of the Olympians to lose their most powerful allies, but if he is killed by a monster there is less strife, it was bound to happen eventually. With Zeus wanting to kill Jackson we can create a division among the Olympians. Jackson won't die quietly, and he may be able to damage a god or some number of demigods. Then we gather Lycaon, and his wolves, along with the most powerful monsters and hidden titans. Finally, we charge for the Olympians. We won't even need to travel to Greece, though it would be much more entertaining…"

Erebus turned his spear point away and turned to his throne. He smiled chillingly as he sat down.

* * *

PERCY POV

I materialized in the hunter's camp and flexed my body trying to get a feel for the strain which hurt like hell. I began walking towards Artemis' tent and nearly bumped into Phoebe, who was carrying a stack of boxes which contained equipment. She nearly dropped them when I walked by her.

"Woah! Watch it Jackson!" she hissed.

"Sorry Phoebe! I was looking down!" I apologized sheepishly. I took some of them, "Here let me offer you a hand with these."

She put them in the tent armory, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Eh, meeting with Artemis, you know the usual." I shrugged.

She nodded, "You have been meeting with her a lot, haven't you?"

"We are good friends and we both are after Lycaon, she hunts using traditional methods, I go after him using contacts, we collaborate often. Though we usually end up chatting rather than work." I laughed.

Phoebe let out a small chuckle. I beamed, "So I can make you guys laugh!"

She jabbed at me and I jumped away laughing, suddenly, someone grabbed my ear and started dragging me with it.

"Agh! Ow! Ow! Let go!" I protested.

It was Artemis, "Stop flirting with the hunters!"

I turned red, "The hell? I wasn't flirting at all! Why would you think that!" I said.

"Just get inside the stupid tent."

I got in and was greeted by Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus and my dad. They all asked me how I was doing. I replied well and sat on the bed. Artemis walked in and sat next to me. Apollo and Hermes sat opposite of me and Dionysus and Dad sat on chairs next to them. I made to get up but Artemis put a hand on my shoulder, making Apollo raise his eyebrows. I gave Artemis a look but she shrugged.

"So…" I began, "Why am I here?"

"We are worried about Zeus." said Hermes, "Something is off about him."

"More so than usual?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Apollo snickered, "Yeah, dear old dad has been freaking out more than usual! He has been changing and turning darker."

I sat up a bit straighter, "As much as I like Zeus bashing I think that this is a serious, otherwise you wouldn't have called me."

Poseidon coughed, calling everyone's attention, "Percy's right. We called him to warn him." He turned to me, "Percy, listen, the monsters are becoming stronger and Olympians are worried. You need to watch out, something is stirring, something, and it is more dangerous than you know."

I gulped, "What aren't you telling me dad."

"If I knew, I would tell you Percy." He sighed, "But whatever it is, you need to be careful."

I nodded, "Is that all?"

"No, about Zeus, we think something is influencing him. He was never this hung up on you, you may not believe this, but ever since you beat the giant and Gaea, he holds-er-held a great deal of trust in you. All the Olympians trusted you." said Artemis.

"Zeus should know that you aren't going against us, but it's like something is convincing him otherwise." murmured Apollo.

"It's strange…" agreed Hermes, "he spends less and less time out of his house and the throne room. Even Hera cannot reach him nowadays."

"Even with all the relationship stuff and by that I mean all their hot se-" Apollo began.

"SHUT UP!" I blasted his face with water, while Artemis flung her bow at his head.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

Idiot brother! Thankfully Percy helped shut him up as well. Apollo yelped and rubbed his head where I had hit it. He apologized and sat on a chair. We ended our little council session and just as Percy was about to get moving his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey son, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, can Artemis come? I need to tell her about Lycaon, and well, it'd be easier if she was already there you know?"

Poseidon mulled over this for a moment, "Fine, it doesn't matter to her anyway."

We all walked outside and Poseidon turned to Percy, "Son you are getting older."

Percy gave him are-you-serious look, "Okay either I am really old looking, or I think you have been out of science for the more than the last millennia, Dad."

'He doesn't at all look old, he looked fine, strong, handsom- no stop the thought right there, Artemis…' I chided myself.

My hated inner voice spoke up, 'No continue, you know you want to. You like him stop denying yourself, it never helps.'

Poseidon chuckled and then looked more serious, "Perseus you are nearly 21 and I think it is an apt time to well, find a…-erm-love or wife. I know you may not be ready but, it's time you've moved on from her Perseus."

My world flipped upside-down and righted itself in a moment.


	30. Chapter 22

PERCY POV

I began laughing. I kept laughing until I saw my dad's face, he was giving me a confused glance. I slowly stopped laughing and asked, "Um…you are joking right?"

"No Percy, I was being completely serious…" he said shaking his head.

I immediately felt bad like someone had driven a knife in my heart, "No dad. Just. No."

I noticed Artemis gazing at the ground and mutter something about waiting for me in her tent. I couldn't blame her, she probably thought this conversation was not her thing, it would be awkward at best.

"Percy you need to move on…" he began.

"I have! I just…I don't want to drag anyone in on my life. I am a werewolf the chance I could hurt her is something I am not willing to take. Besides I-" I tried to say.

"Percy I want you to find someone soon, this isn't debatable, I know it's unorthodox but you have been alone too long. You are going to find someone, soon."

"Dad I don't see how I can, even if I were to find someone, I don't want to be a constant threat, the gods are mad or afraid of me which is completely ridiculous. Also, if I were to be wed (I shuddered) or get married or whatever, you would want to celebrate it and frankly, Zeus would throw a hissy fit that you knew where I was and stuff."

"Maybe it's time you revealed yourself. Help calm Zeus down a bit." He said shrugging., "I could help you find a nice wife, there are plenty of women who-"

"Dad, maybe you don't quite understand but I don't want to get married, AT ALL, AT THIS MOMENT."

"Look Percy just do it." He rumbled.

"Dad-" I began.

"I suppose you aren't going to do this the easy way, besides if you don't I will do it for you."

My anger boiled over, "FINE TRY IT, I'll reject them all!"

I quite literally stormed away. I saw my dad shaking his head, with a worried expression.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

When I heard Poseidon say Percy was going to get married, the world tilted at a sickening angle and I felt nauseous, light-headed, and dizzy. I fought down a surge of anger, hatred, and worst of all jealousy. I took a small step back. I needed to leave, I couldn't be there. I took another step back. But I couldn't leave, if I did, I wouldn't know what will happen to Perseus. I walked behind a tree, and slid to my knees, tears building up behind my eyes, hands over my mouth.

Percy began to argue, and Poseidon told him he had to. Percy was adamant that he didn't want to get married. Poseidon argued back, saying things like he need someone to be with him, keep him company. Percy said he was fine. I wanted to agree but I noticed Percy had changed, behind his eyes there was always sadness and pain. I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do, he was always so much happier with his friends around.

I rubbed angrily at my tears. I knew nobody would be angry, Hades, I should be happy for him, not crying like a child who fell over! So why in all of all the gods' domains am I crying? Why is it that i feel like this when I shouldn't be?

'Are you sure you don't know?' said Aphrodite's voice in my head.

'GO. AWAY.' I growled in my head.

'Fine,' she said, I could hear the smile in her voice, 'I guess you don't want to hear why…'

'Not from you!' I snarled, 'You'll say it is love! And I can't be in love! I am the maiden goddess!'

'Artemis, look at the facts-'she began.

'Can you shut up.'

'Well, I suppose I could go after him if you don't want him…'

'LEAVE NOW!' I very nearly screamed.

By this time I had missed a bit of the conversation and I strained to hear more. Poseidon was offering to set Percy with a nice wife. He protested, and the conversation rose in tension. Poseidon told him he'd have to even if he had to do it for Percy. Percy seemed to have had enough of this his expression visibly darkened.

"FINE TRY IT, I'll reject them all!" he shouted, and dissolved into stormy vapor.

As disgusted as I was with myself at the moment, I couldn't help but feel enormously relieved as Percy decided to not try for a relationship. I took a deep breath and clamed myself down.

Poseidon looked at the cloud and shook his head, "Percy…why can't you understand? I am doing this for your benefit?"

I wiped at my face, and got up and walked over, "He may need some time to adjust to the idea. I am sure he will warm up to…it…eventually…" I trailed off feeling like I had swallowed something that made me queasy.

Poseidon nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for that Artemis, anyway I must go, rounding up candidates takes some time." He said mischievously.

I scowled as he turned into a sea breeze and disappeared. I slid down and let out the tiniest sob. I hated feeling like this, hell, I didn't even know what I was feeling!

I walked slowly back to my tent, my heart feeling like a piece of lead. I walked in without anyone noticing, and curled up under the covers on the bed. Tears were blurring my vision, I sighed and tried to rub my eyes but it didn't stop the flow of tears. I kept on trying to rationalize why I didn't want Percy to get married, he need to end his fight with Lycaon, or maybe reveal himself to the Olympians, but the excuses were hollow. I knew why I didn't want him to get married, but the idea of that happening to me was overwhelming.

I need him. I think I am in love with him. I f he found someone to be with I would be only a friend, and for me that wasn't enough. I couldn't imagine him not talking to me. He had so many problems yet he was still the same hero. He did his best and was ready to do something for others.

"I can't, I can't… I can't." I sobbed, then I whispered, "I can't be in love with Percy…"

I heard a slight knock and I tried to scramble out of the covers, I only made it halfway.

"Hey Artemis you there?" said Percy, walking in my tent.

* * *

PERCY POV

Gah! Marriage? MARRIAGE? The hell? I scowled and formed a mile away from the hunter camp. I was about to punch a tree with my fist. I stopped and I sighed, I shouldn't be taking out my anger on the plants they didn't deserve that. I sat down and noticed a few dryads staring at me. I rubbed the back of my head and called out in a sheepish voice, "Sorry! Almost lost control there…"

A dryad sat down next to me and said, "Wanna talk about it?"

I sighed, "Correct me if I am wrong but I thought parents couldn't do forced marriages anymore…"

"Ah," she said, "You have someone else?"

"No…but I don't want a relationship (some of the dryad's faces fell), at least not yet. Yet, dear ol' dad thinks I am depressed and in need of company… Oh crap! I forgot to tell Artemis about Lycaon! Gotta go!"

"Wait! You want to die? Artemis will kill you for being a guy!" the dryad cried pulling on my arm.

"Nah," I gave a big grin, and the dryad became flustered, "I'll be cool."

With that I began running towards the camp and I passed by a few dryads and naiads, I smirked and picked up the pace. That was one thing I really enjoyed about being a werewolf, the feeling I got when I started running, it was the best. I flipped over a fallen log and twisted around rocks and trunks in my path I skidded to a stop right into the hunter's camp. They stared at me for a second before realizing it was me, and then they acted like nothing happened, Thalia walked up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"'Sup, Thals?" I said cheerily.

"Zeus and the sky." She replied, a silver wolf bounded up to us and nuzzled into my leg.

I squatted and scratched its ears, it yawned and I rubbed its head and got up, "I need to speak to Artemis, is she in her tent?"

"I think so."

"Thanks, wanna talk later?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said and walked off.

As I approached the tent I heard someone talking, I decided to knock, so I did, lightly, and entered, "Hey Artemis you there?"

Her head snapped up and I saw her eyes were red. My eyes widened, I ran to the side of the bed and looked at her, "Hey! What's wrong, Artemis? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head and turned away from me, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey! Don't shut me out, I want to help, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she protested.

This could go on for a while but I hated seeing my friends in pain.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to face me, "Look Artemis, if you value our friendship and trust at all you will tell me!"

Her eyes widened and tears formed at the corners of her eyes before spilling over. She began to sob and held on to me like dear life itself. She clung to my shirt and it got soaked with her tears. I manipulated the water to keep myself dry and circled my arms around her head.

"I hope you don't mind…" I whispered.

"Don't let go…"she whispered hoarsely.

I stroked her head and whispered, "I won't, I'm here, I am not going anywhere."

I kept whispering and held her while she sobbed, Thalia walked in and saw what was going on. He jaw was open so wide it looked dislocated. I gave her a look that said get the hunters. She gave me the 'why ' look. I glanced at Artemis and jerked my head at the door. She looked worried but left.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"I realized I may lose something that I may never get back…"

I made her turn to face me, "Artemis if there is a chance that you could lose something that makes you happy hold on to it and never let go. A lot of time people give up and that's why they lose things, trust me Artemis, even if you fail, you will get some peace of mind that you tried. Act fast and make sure you grab it before it vanishes forever."

She didn't look at me but I could hear the smile in her voice, "You sometimes sound way too old for your years, Percy."

"Eh, I try." I replied shrugging, her arms loosened and she clasped them together in her lap.

"You do well." She said smirking.

I grinned, "Thanks, oh and by the way my contact says Lycaon is in the mountain areas of the US." I looked at the time and smiled sadly, "I have to go, dad'll want me to be in the ocean tomorrow…" I sighed, I turned to walk out.

"Percy?" Artemis called.

"Yeah Artem-" was all I could get out.

Artemis the Chaste, goddess of the hunt, eternal virgin, who had forsaken the company of men, grabbed my collar and yanked me down against her lips, kissing me.


	31. Chapter 23

PERCY POV

I froze, shivers of electricity ran up and down my body making me feel like I had been zapped by Zeus but not in an unpleasant way. My eyes closed. I unconsciously leaned in deepening the kiss, lightly cupping her cheek. Her arms slipped around my neck, and she pulled herself up against me. Her mouth had a lovely yet strange taste that reminded of woods. We stayed like that for a moment before my brain started up, screaming. My eyes shot open, I jerked and slipped out of the warm circles of her arms, which slid to my chest. She looked just as shocked as I did. Suddenly she turned red and punched me straight in the jaw. I tumbled back into her table. I remained in shock as she turned even redder and bolted from the tent.

"What…just happened…?" I said, laying there.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

I don't what came over me, I wanted to tell him how I felt, and I moved without thinking. I grabbed him and kissed him. His body went rigid with initial shock, but he softened, and cupped my cheek while pressing his lips more firmly against mine. It felt like fire was running through every nerve in my body, warming me but not scorching me. I circled my arms around his neck trying to pull closer. His lips tasted of sea-salt and reminded me of the open ocean. Suddenly he went rigid and pulled away, and my hands slid down to his chest. My mind was yelling at me, telling me what I had just done. His eyes were wide and full of shock and passion. I suddenly realized what I just did and my mind only screamed at me. I didn't think, my right hand lashed out and I hit him in the jaw, he crashed into my table. I ran out of the tent, my face feeling like fire.

"Oh Zeus…" I whispered, "I had kissed Percy, oh gods…" I leaped in a tree and sat on as high a branch as I could…I couldn't help but touch my lip, remembering the feel of his lips against mine.

* * *

THALIA POV

As Percy had motioned, I was going to get the hunters. I was halfway there when I heard the sound of something breaking and shattering. I sprinted back to Artemis' tent. When I got there, Artemis was gone and I recognized Percy lying in the ruins of what was Artemis' table.

"Percy! What happened! Where is-" I started, then saw his face.

He was just blank with shock except for the tiniest lift at the edge of his lips. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling and he seemed to be lost to the world. His lip had split and a tiny stream of red dripped down his lip onto the floor. I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't respond or react. He just kept staring. I poked him in the side and he sat up like a bolt of lightning, startling me. I scrambled back, looking like I had seen him catch on fire and doing the Macarena.

"Um…Percy?"

"Holy Zeus, does she really? Can she…I mean, Christ…" He said.

"Percy you lip is bleeding. And are you okay, where is Artemis?"

He felt his lip and washed water over it healing it, "I don't know…" he replied rather numbly.

I didn't know whether he was answering my first question or my second.

* * *

ANNABETH POV

I tapped a few keys on Daedalus' laptop and sighed. Percy had been gone for almost a year and the only people who seem to know anything Nico and Thalia, who didn't talk to me at all, when I would ask Thalia, she would say he hasn't been found. I still feel terrible about it and I buried myself in work to try to forget but it didn't work. Whenever I tried to apologize and tell Thalia to tell Percy, she would say, "He probably already knows, but he doesn't care, he need much more time Annabeth. Besides we haven't found him."

I sighed and began typing again, but my brain had already decided it was time to think about Percy, which I had already done a lot of. I massaged my temples. I understood why he had left, he had felt alone and when I refused to stand with him, he felt betrayed. I wished I could go back and just stand there with him. Show him I still loved him. I wanted to move on but I knew that as long as he was alive I probably wouldn't be able to.

Suddenly I heard a scream from the pavilion. I ran outside holding onto my dagger. In the middle of the Pavilion, dark, smoke-like essence was spiraling from the center. Other campers were scrambling away from the vortex, some of the older campers drew weapons.

A voice came out of it and I shivered at the cool and restrained evil it dripped with, "Well, well, well, it seems that this is the precious camp half-blood of the gods. How quaint."

All the light in the world seemed to falter as a man in a pitch black suit stepped out of the vortex. He straightened his black tie, slipped his hands in his pockets, and looked around. He had jet black hair that flowed down to his shoulders, he had black marks running over face, like someone had painted them with a perfect brush and technique. He tilted his head and smiled amused at our expressions. One of the older campers fidgeted nervously and a tendril of dark power lashed at him. He raised his sword and barely blocked the attack before he went down skidding.

Just then the shadows rippled and Nico hurtled out of the shadows, holding his stygian iron blade in his hand. He bought it down in a chop. Darkness pour out of the man's suit and formed a dome over his head, Nico's sword hit it and it stopped like it had been blocked. He jumped nimbly out of the way, just as Nico's sword parted through the shadows. Nico landed and held his blade forward, his clothing was ripped in several places and blood was leaking out of several cuts. The shadows were flowing into him, filling Nico with Dark essence.

"Erebus *hah*…That little battalion was weak, wasn't nearly enough to stop me."

"Really , son of Hades? You look rather beat up."

Nico scowled, his cuts closed up as he concentrated. He closed his eyes and a large skeleton erupted from the ground. A skeletal dragon crawled out of the hole, shadows were slowly drifting in bits from it skull. It roared loudly and stared straight at Erebus. Nico fell to one knee, his face beaded with sweat. I ran over and pulled out a square of Ambrosia, he snatched it out of my hand and chewed on it hungrily. He got back up and slammed his blade into the ground, skeletal armor lifted out of the ground and grafted themselves to Nico. He blew out a large breath.

The dragon charged forwards and the man conjured a black spear and swung it sideways, sending the dragon into the trees. Nico leapt forwards as he closed the distance and Erebus put his hand on Nico's chest and frowned. A huge eruption of black energy exploded and darkness covered everything. Nico flew backwards, his armor shattered and cracked. He angrily ripped of the disintegrating breastplate and held his hand out. Shadows crawled up his arm and lashed out at Erebus, he smiled. He held his hand out and the shadows hit it and crumpled like they hit an invisible wall. He flung his spear at Nico, who eyes were wide. I ran forwards and threw my dagger, it clashed against the tip of the spear knocking it sideways, away from Nico. I ran over to him and hauled him to his feet.

The dragon barreled towards the man, and blew flames, which should have roasted him. He grunted and spread his hands as if he was telling a crowd to part a way for him. Darkness erupted from his hand and the fire roared around him not touching him. The dragon closed in and was about to bite him in half, but he gripped the top of the skull and bottom and ripped the skeletal dragon in half. The pieces landed on the floor with a crackling sound as they disintegrated.

"Please, be smart, Son of Hades. You know that even though you are quite strong you cannot hope to defeat me in your condition, perhaps if you were fully rested, you could provide some sport for me." He said smoothly.

"Why are you here, Erebus? To take over?"

"Well that wasn't really my intention, I hate everything you gods have made. You see, these last few Prophecies have highly weakened the gods. I plan to end them."

"Why?"

He grinned, "If I cannot lower heaven, I will raise Hell. After being banished from being a Primordial, I will see how they like it as I will destroy everything they have watched over. They will be forced to come and face me. Your friend Percy, he is a key point to this. I need his power to be the lock that seals the fate of the universe. You would do well to hide him."

And with that he disappeared. Nico swore and punched the ground, his armor (or what was left of it) shattered and fell off. He growled, "I need to see Percy…" He began to stalk off to the shadows. I grabbed his shoulder.

"You know where Percy is?" I hissed.

"Not for you." He snarled and shook off my arm before walking into the shadows.

* * *

NICO POV

I landed right in the middle of the hunter's camp. They all turned towards me and hissed, "Boy."

Well crap.

I held up my hands, "Sorry! Sorry! I am looking for Percy! Please tell me if you know where I can find him!"

Some of them notched arrows but two or three stepped forwards. They seemed to notice my beat up visage and ripped clothing.

"What do you need with Jackson?"

"Erebus attacked Camp Half-blood." I said.

There was a second of shocked silence and one of the hunters yelled, "You lie! There is no way Erebus could have appeared in a protected area like camp!"

I scowled, "I swear on the River Styx that the camp was attacked by the Titan Erebus and that I had to fight him!"

Thunder rumbled confirming what I said.

"I need to speak with Percy. Please, I am begging you, he needs to know."

One of the hunters grumbled and stepped forwards, "Fine boy, I accept your story, let's find Jackson."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I usually wouldn't help, but Jackson and his friends aren't usually bad so we tend to be very lenient with them." She said.

"I bet if Annabeth came you wouldn't be angry…"I muttered.


	32. Chapter 24

**Personally i think this chapter is absolutely terrible...**

**D:**

* * *

PERCY POV

I was sitting against Artemis tent, I had expected her to return sooner or later, I was wrong. I waited there just thinking about well…the kiss. It was, in a word, bliss. I had forgotten how it felt to get a kiss, which was sad considering the people who had hit on me, especially in more recent times. I sighed, what did Artemis think of me? I was a friend, albeit that or something that will be really awkward or bring up infinitely more embarrassing issues later. I closed my eyes but my brain was whirring and I knew sleep was probably going to be a lost concept I would have to rediscover. I lay there anyway, let the body rest before the mind collapses, it was a saying some person told me. He said it was a great idea for people with Insomnia. I felt two presences approach and I got up and stretched. No rest for the confused demigod, I suppose.

Nico and Phoebe walked towards me, Nico smiled but I noticed how beat up he looked and unconsciously I got protective. I smiled and waved Phoebe away she reluctantly walked away casting suspicious glances behind her.

"Dude what happened? You like you were dragged through the ground, and beat up." I said channeling water over his wounds healing them.

He sighed in relief, "Erebus attacked the camp."

I tensed, I may not have been to the camp in months but it still used to be a home of mind, a sudden pang hit my heart. My mom, Paul how long had it been since I have seen them, I felt a rush of guilt and pain nearly overwhelm me. I took a deep breath, now was not the time to break down, I shoved the feeling down underneath. Also whoever this Erebus guy was, if he could beat Nico this badly things were bad.

I blew out a huge breath, "Tell me EVERYTHING."

Nico explained who Erebus was, he used to be a powerful primordial, living among Chaos and the other Primordial gods. He rebelled when he felt he could trump Chaos, but he failed (miserably) and was cast to earth as a disgraced immortal. He had a memory of the Primordial god's power, but it was a memory, unattainable. What he was insinuating that he could become a Primordial again. He appeared in camp, battled Nico, and disappeared. My face was blank, I was probably terrified, but after being a hero for such a long time, one grows numb to it. I wanted to go to camp but I needed (and wanted) to talk to Artemis more. I paced a while and heard a rustle, Artemis walked out of the bushes looking at the ground lost in thought.

Nico let out a small yelp and her head shot up and she saw me. She paled but she seemed to steel herself for something. I murmured, "Nico I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"But-"

"OKAY?" My voice went a more than a little firm and icy, even Artemis looked unnerved, then again she did just kiss me.

"Um… Yeah, I'll wait over by the hunters." He said and walked away.

I turned to Artemis, "Artemis… we need to…can we talk…somewhere private?"

"Tent?"

"Soundproof?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay."

We stepped in and stopped as the tent sealed behind us. We both stood there trying to find the right words to say…I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry." We both say.

"What?" we say in unison.

We smiled a bit. Despite the awkward air, I held out my hand.

* * *

"Let me start." I said. "I am sorry, I did something that was unforgivable, I shouldn't have done that and well I-"

"Why are you apologizing, Percy?" she sounded incredulous, "I pulled you into that, I mean-"

"Well, that may be true but-"

"I hate it when you apologize for something that isn't your fault."

I frowned, "Look you either accept my apology or I am going to feel bad about it."

She smiled, "Okay, now you accept mine."

I grinned, "Never in my lifetime."

"Hey!"

"I have to go. A certain god is looking for me and I can't say no." I replied a bit quickly.

"Wait. What?" she said, startled.

"Erebus…wants to see me, so I'll see you later I guess." I replied and whistled.

She grabbed my shoulder, and I tensed, She didn't notice. She spun me around, "What do you mean?" She hissed.

I told her Nico's story, she hesitated and said, "I know that is probably the last thing you wanted but I really meant what I did, conscious or not. I know you may not think the same of me, but I want you to know, I…I..."

"Artemis, we can still pretend it didn't happen. I don't want to forget but I can make myself pretend I forgot it. But if you continue, I won't be able to." I said quietly.

She bit her lip, and sighed, "I love you." She paused a moment red creeping up her cheeks, "I know you may not the feel the same way but this is the first time I felt this way and –"

I cut her off with a kiss. She froze and wrapped her arms around my neck. I cupped the back of her head and pulled away, she exhaled slightly in an almost inaudible whimper. I leaned my forehead against her forehead. We waited there for a minute, even after Mrs. O'Leary came we stood there drinking in the moment.

"I feel the same way." I said quietly, smiling, "I know you probably didn't want this either, huh?"

She blushed, "Well…I guess it isn't about just me…"

"Only to me." I said and smiled, "I gotta go."

Her eyes widened, "You'd better not die."

"No promises, I stopped making them a while ago." I said grinning.

She opened her mouth, but I was gone. Mrs. O'Leary ran through the woods as we made our way to the middle of the hunter camp I had a few things I need to pick up if I was going to go back to the camp. I stopped and noticed Nico was pacing nervously while all the girls were glaring in his direction.

"Woah, woah, okay, let's call off the hostile stares." I called, much to the many girls' consternation.

"You ready?" said Nico.

"Almost, I need to pick something up." I said as I strolled into the armory.

I went to a box that accumulated quite a bit of dust. I blew it off and gazed at it, I had put it here a while ago in case I had to go back. I'd half-hoped I would never have to use it. It opened the box and a gold and black bracelet with a sea-green etching scratched into the surface. I attached it to my wrist and felt my body receive a jolt of energy, I conjured an ice mirror and stared at myself. My hair was silver, my eye had turned light blue, my skin looked like milk, except for all my scars which were a shade darker. I lifted my hand and the person in the mirror copied the move exactly, I sighed, every day I was losing a bit more of my old self.

I walked out and Nico said, "Percy? Nice hair…"

"Yo." I replied smoothly.

"New look?"

"Yep, Time for me to return."

"The return of the prodigal son… Sounds like a book chapter."

"Kinda, I guess" and with that we sped off into the shadows.

* * *

We arrived straight into the Pavilion scaring half the campers out of their lunch. They scrambled back and grabbed at their weapons until they realized it was Nico. They sighed and grumbled, until they noticed me sliding off Mrs. O'Leary's back. Clarisse walked over to me and looked me over.

"Who are you." She said cautiously.

"Cynex, Cy for short. I know Nico as a friend, he said you guys could use a skilled fighter, so he contacted me and here I am." I said.

Drew called out, "Nice look cutie, wanna hook up?"

"No thanks, I am not looking at the moment." I called back. Drew slumped in her seat with an angry, embarrassed, and red face. Her sibling snickered at her. Most of the other cabins sighed like they had seen this routine multiple times.

Clarisse looked at me warily, "We could use a skilled fighter, but how do I know you can be trusted?"

I turned to Nico, "Okay, I am leaving." I shouldered my bag and walked down towards the edge of the trees.

Nico gave Clarisse a hard glare, "He is one of my best friends, also Percy often hangs out with him, they travel together a lot."

Silence fell like a ton of bricks, Nico sighed, I flinched but kept walking. Clarisse called out wait, as well as several other heroes. I heard someone scream, "Do you know where he is."

I froze, oh god, please god, not her I could handle anyone but her. I closed my eyes and prayed harder than I thought possible. I turned and there was Annabeth. She ran towards me and grabbed my sleeve. Her eyes were pleading, "Please tell me where Percy is."

"Look…uh, Annabeth? That's you right, yeah blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. He told me he is over you. He doesn't want to see you again. He has had enough of everyone. " I said icily, "Besides he's the monster, right?"

Annabeth's shoulders slumped. She dropped her hand.

"I know what he wrote, he won't come back unless he has a good reason." I said.

Nico fell into step beside me, I automatically started heading to the Poseidon cabin, I hurriedly said, "So this is where he stayed, I wonder what it looks like on the inside, I reached for the handle, but someone grabbed the back of my shirt. It was Annabeth.

"Please don't, we've left it exactly as Percy left it."

"Fine." I replied shrugging, I walked to Chiron, "Can I stay at the big house?"

"Of course." he said warmly.


	33. Chapter 25

PERCY POV

I fell asleep in the big house, when I woke up the sun was shining through the window. I yawned and stretched I washed up and walked out and willed myself dry, and slipped on my jeans and was about to slip on a black shirt, when I noticed eight orange shirts folded on my bed. I picked one up, stared at it for a minute and then slipped it on. I walked outside and noticed something, all my tattoos were gone, except for the one showing my two Olympic blades. I walked outside and noticed that the campers were watching me and mumbling quietly. I ignored them and headed for the Pavilion, I was starving.

I looked where to sit, I heard a cat-call whistle. I turned my head and several girls from the Aphrodite table were waving. I ignored them and sat next to Nico at the hades table. I saw a marvelous warm cheesy pizza slice, breadsticks, and a side salad plus a blue cherry coke, which no one noticed, appear on my plate. I scraped part of the salad and two breadsticks into the fire, 'For Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Artemis.' I thought with my eyes closed. I sat back down and ravenously tore at my food. I was pretty hungry. Nico snickered and I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at him. I downed my soda and sighed, that was freaking AMAZING.

I said, "Hey when does the swordfighting class start?"

He checked his watch and raised his eyebrows, "five minutes."

"I guess I can watch right?"

Nico slapped me on the back, "Of course!"

I filled a canteen with blue cherry coke, and joined Nico in walking towards the sword arena. I looked at the entire camp, the place had changed a little, but was pretty much the same. I almost could see myself going from my cabin to the beach, and also waiting outside the Athena cabin. I smiled sadly, I used to have such good times here. Nico put a hand on my shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I am fine." I said.

We walked in and some of the students were already there, including Clarisse who was watching me closely. I sat on the bleachers and relaxed, it would be fun to watch. I saw Nico leading the class, but made no move to help. I waited and they began pairing up kids for matches. One Ares kid was left out, he sighed. I got up.

"Hey you." I called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'll be your partner."

"Umm…okay? You want a sword."

"I think I will be okay, don't worry about me." I stretched and limbered up.

He smirked, "You're overconfident."

"I'm not, I just know my abilities." I said calmly.

He smiled and got in stance. I bent slightly and took a deep breath, focusing. He rushed forward, and I slid forward. He swung at me and I ducked under it. While he tried to stop his blade I calmly bashed my elbow into his nose and while he stumbled back, unfolded my forearm and sent him down. He fell to the floor gripping his broken nose.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said and pulled out a flask of nectar. I walked over to him, he tried to back-crawl away but I calmly said, "Sorry, I thought you would block that."

I poured some nectar in his mouth and his nose straightened out and repaired itself. He looked at me as did everyone else.

Nico sighed, "Jeez Pe- please try not to beat up my students, Cy." He said, I raised an eyebrow in a 'you-serious' way.

Clarisse watched me with wide eyes "You as good in swordplay as you are in hand-to-hand?"

"I'd like to think so." I replied drinking blue cherry coke out of my canteen.

"We have capture the flag games here, you want to join my team?"

"I dunno, I think I might unbalance things." I replied, Nico caught my eye and he smirked.

"You're spectating? What you don't like fighting?" she asked incredulous.

"Why? Should I?" I said.

"No…who is you're godly parent?"

"No one of importance." I whispered, "Sorry dad."

He spoke back in my head, "Hey..." he said mildly.

I closed my eyes and tried to doze off. The wind felt pretty good, and it wasn't sharp just a nice breeze on a warm day. I began to sleep. I woke to Nico shaking me.

I yawned, "W-w-what?" I complained.

"Get up, people are staring at you." sighed Nico.

I looked over and saw the entire class staring at me bemused, "What?"

One of the campers squeaked, "How can you be so relaxed?"

"Maybe my parent is Hypnos." I mumbled turning over.

"What?!" they cried.

"I was joking. I am just not stressed out right now, now go back to your classes or whatever."

Right then I heard a very familiar voice yell, "Nico!"

* * *

THALIA POV

I heard that Percy had taken an enchantment bracelet and went to camp, I was furious. Nico took him to camp? What about him never wanting to go back doesn't he understand? I grabbed a drachma and stalked off to the closest source of mist. I flung the coin at it.

"O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the idiot son of hades, Nico, at camp Halfblood."

The mist shimmered for a moment trying to connect, and then it showed me the back of Nico's head.

"Nico!" I yelled.

He jumped away and saw me, immediately he coughed and said, "Hi."

"Where is he?"

"Here he is." slurred a sleepy voice.

A boy with silvery-white hair, scars just like Percy's, and light blue eyes walked to the message.

"Why are you there?" I said.

"Erebus." He replied.

"What?"

Nico explained, under my intense glare. When he was done I chewed my lip.

"I don't like it."

"Me either, but I am already here so I guess I might as well stick around some, Erebus is bound to show up sooner or later…" Percy trailed off.

"What was he doing there anyway?"

"I don't really know why he chose camp half-blood, it could be because he wanted to show off or throw it in the god's faces that he could get into a protected area, I'm just not sure."

"Yeah," murmured Percy, "If he shows up at camp Jupiter, "I take Mrs. O' Leary, Nico shadow travels."

A camper spoke up in the back, "Why are you so important? Shouldn't he take someone who we actually trust or know, probably a better fighter?"

Percy turned to him, "Have I shown I can't be trusted?"

"Well no, but-"

"I am innocent until guilty, kid, think about that." He said icily

"And how about you skills?"

"Do you want to fight me, you saw how I put that other kid down, I know how serious the situation is. I am strong enough, but you can test me. Fight me, better yet fight me blindfolded, I can still take you out." Percy said.

The boy blinked, "Blindfolded?"

"Blindfolded." confirmed Nico.

"I don't believe so."

One kid piped up, "He probably won't lie."

The other one snorted, "He doesn't even carry a weapon!"

"I don't have to. Just know if you want to fight me, do it." said Percy.

The boy stood looking conflicted, but Clarisse stepped in, "Okay, lay off him, he is good, I can tell."

I frowned, "You want me there?"

"Nah, I got it covered." Said Percy, and he sliced his hand through the mist.

* * *

PERCY POV

I turned to the kid who stood for me, "Who are you?"

"My name is Isaac Darel." He said.

I almost smiled, this kid. I remembered him, "So why are you here, shouldn't you be doing archery, you're an Apollo camper, right?"

He looked down, "Well yeah and I can shoot, and good. But I always wanted to fight with a sword, but I am not that good at it."

I patted him on the shoulder, "Just keep practicing, I'll give you a hand if you want."

He brightened, "Sweet."

"Can you hand me a sword?" I called.

Isaac handed me his, I threw it into the air and caught it, and flipped it a few times.

"It's light," I mused, "and a bit stronger at grip."

Isaac shrugged, "I like the way it is."

"Okay, well this one is more for slicing rather than stabbing and because it is light, you have to be a bit acrobatic, or at least be able to roll and sidestep out of the way."

I sliced it through the air a bit testing it.

I called two people forward, "You two, come at me."

They stepped forwards, and took their stances. I readied my blade in one hand, flipping it around in my hand. They rushed forwards, I back-stepped as one sliced at me, I dropped low under his guard and slammed my open hand into his gut, making him stumble back. His partner tried to chop downward but I lifted my forearm and moved his chop to the side and pivoted, smashing my fist into his chest knocking the wind from him. The other one ran forward jabbing at me I backed up and rolled forward under a jab and spun hitting him in the back of the head with the hilt of the blade. He fell forwards, out cold.

I shifted the grip to icepick, "Lightly balanced swords like this are also good for this style too." I called.

I slashed at the remaining fighter, he managed catch my blade and tried to twist over my guard so I spun out of his range, "If your opponent tries to overpower you and he can spin away, this is a lighter fighter style, speed, not power."

I ran forward and jumped over a low slash and kicked out, he caught the blow in the chest and I landed on my back. He stumbled back coughing.

"Only use that if you can get back up on time."I said kicking up into stand.

The remaining camper backed away, coughing. I shrugged and threw the blade, he ducked and I slammed into him. As he fell back I caught his sword hand under my foot and his open hand in my grasp. He fell and I held my closed fist an inch from his nose. He groaned and let his head fall back.

I got up, "I put too much of my style in there, but if you are fighting like that, you shouldn't be trying to match for power, that type of sword favors a knife fighter."

Everyone nodded. I threw the sword back to Isaac, who was grinning.


	34. Chapter 26

PERCY POV

I sat down and sipped more soda from my canteen.

Isaac looked at me, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

I thought about it, "A few places here and there. Especially here."

"Cool!" he said. "You should focus, get in your pair." I said.

I watched as everyone paired up again, there was a lot more hopping around and tripping. After one kid literally tripped into his partner, Nico sighed and put a hand to his forehead, "IF YOU HAVE A SWORD THAT IS LIGHT, LIGHT! NOT EVERYBODY!"

I smothered an amused snicker. He glared at me. I couldn't help it and I rolled over, laughing at him. I tried to stifle them but it was too much. His face was just so annoyed.

"Nico…Oh god-Nico, stop making that -HAHAHAHAHA- face!" I chortled.

He walked over to me and shoved me over, I only laughed harder, soon everybody else was snickering or laughing too, even Nico. I managed to get a grip, and got up (after another mild shove by Nico).

I got up and said, "Nico you wanna have a go at it? No powers though, and I won't use my eyes."

He thought about it, "You beat me last time –"

"Please? I am so bored."

He sighed, "Fight someone else, I have a rep to protect."

"What rep?"

He kicked me in the shins ("OW") and stalked to his usual teaching position. I sighed and Clarisse got up, "You want to fight someone?"

She glanced at Nico, who began mouthing 'No' as obnoxiously as he could. She shrugged and unstrapped her spear, which started to spew sparks and bit of electricity. People stopped practicing all together, Nico rolled his eyes and sat on the bleachers, everybody joined him.

"Step back from the first row guys, Nico, make the ground lower, rugged, and full of stones. You can handle that right? I would go flat, but to be honest a flat field is boring to me." She shrugged and the ground rumbled as it shifted.

She said, "You want a weapon?"

"Nah I got my own." I materialized my Olympic blades and everybody mumbled. I crouched and grinned, "You want me to hold back or go all out?" knowing this would piss her off.

"Unless you want to lose, you'd better go all out!" she snarled.

"Hold back it is." I grinned mockingly.

She rushed forward. I blocked her spear and sent it downwards as she jabbed at me. She used the block to spin the blunt end towards me but I intercepted it with the other end. She kicked at me but I nimbly stepped away.

"Come on, are you one of the weaker ones?" She actually growled.

I let her close the distance and she slashed at me, I kept blocking and dodging, she began to yell, "Come on fight!"

This continued and I jumped on a rock and she swung her spear, the electricity cutting it in half. I leaped onto a higher one and said, "You're a bit destructive."

"Still think I am weak?"

"Maybe?"

"Then maybe you can't attack?!"she jeered.

"Fine, your loss." I dropped down and avoided her spear as she jabbed at me. I closed in and smashed my hilt right into her wrist, as she gasped as it fell asleep. I spun smashing my foot into her stomach. She stumbled back, and in and brought both of my fists forward knocking her over. I brought both blades down in an X over her throat, and she paled.

"Good enough?"

She nodded. I got up and pulled her to her feet. I gave her a flask of nectar and she took a swig.

She sighed, "You sure you don't want to fight in capture the flag?"

"Positive, I don't want to influence whether or not they try hard." I said.

People grumbled, murmured, or laughed. I laughed with them. Until I thought of something...Influence…

My eyes widened.

* * *

ANNABETH POV

I was so frustrated, that Cynex kid wouldn't tell me where Percy was! I cursed and sat on my bunk, dejected. I wished I knew how to get him to talk, I thought I could ask Nico, but he still was angry. I began to pace, I walked outside and noticed that people were gathering around the sword fighting pit. I walked over and saw Cynex and Clarisse fighting. Cynex was wielding two blades that looked like white marble, when he pinned Clarisse to the floor he relaxed. His style looked familiar but I knew it wasn't anything I had seen before. I sighed and turned away fuming, seeing him just pissed me off now. I noticed it was time for the class switch. I sighed and walked back to the pit.

"Hey!" I called. Cynex flinched and looked up questioningly. "It's time to get to your next class."

He leaped out of the pit as Nico raised it up. I saw him pass by me and he seemed to tense just a bit. I thought I had imagined it.

* * *

PERCY POV

I really need to work on not tensing next to Annabeth, but that will take priority later I needed to talk to Dad, I just thought of something. I ran to the big house, ignoring the habit of running to my- I mean the Poseidon cabin. I walked to my room and made sure no one was around, I made my glass of water (on my bedside) become mist, I threw a drachma into it.

"Dad." I said.

The mist seemed to shimmer and warp as it conjured an image of Poseidon in his Palace. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He looked closer, peeling of the layer of magic that kept my appearance different, he smiled and motioned for his guards to leave the room.

"Yes Percy?"

"I thought of something, you know that Erebus is out?"

His face darkened but he looked more confused. "Yes? What of it?"

"Could he be the one influencing Zues?"

Poseidon leaned back in his chair. He looked thoughtful. "Probably not, but you could be on to something, Zues is usually not this paranoid, but a voice whispering doubt to him would make a much better explanation than any usual thing. Good thinking I will look into it Percy."

I smiled, "Thanks for being here dad. You'll never know how much it means to me."

His smile widened while his eyes softened, "You are my favorite son Percy, nothing, and I mean nothing will change that. We're family and I put stock by that."

I grinned, "Bye dad. I call as soon as I can."

I slashed my hand through the mist. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I called.

Chiron cantered in, "Cynex I wanted to-"

"Wait Chiron, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can. Why?" he asked.

"You've been one of my closest friends and my mentor you deserve to know." I responded.

I pulled off my bracelet and felt the layer of magic slip off me like a layer of clothing discarded, Chiron's eyes widened, and he broke into a huge smile.

"Percy." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

"You're back." He patted me on the shoulders, and looked at me. "You've grown haven't you?"

"A little, I am glad to see you." I said.

He looked a little uncertain, "Percy you're condition…"

"I know. I just hope you don't think I am different-"

"Never Percy, you are one of my greatest students. I trust you. Always, have always will."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Do you want to tell anyone else-" he began.

"NO. " I said and winced, "Sorry, but I am not staying, I have a bit of business to take care of. Then I am off."

"What business?"

"Erebus." His face hardened, "I see."

"If he wants to fight me, he will." I reattached my bracelet, I felt the magic surround me and settle over me, "I just need to wait for him."

JASON POV

I was taking a stroll when I heard the first scream. I ran to where it came from and saw a black vortex. Romans were drawing weapons, I saw Hazel and Frank waiting with weapons. A man stepped out, radiating a darkness more malevolent than Hades'. He plucked a spear out of the darkness and walked forwards, he looked around and zeroed in on me.

His smile grew, "Ah Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Erebus, Primordial god of Darkness and soon to be destroyer of the Gods, I am sure you're charmed."

I paled but my grip was steady, I knew that if I had to take him I would have to be careful, and he wasn't bluffing and he was a god. I was a demigod but defeating a god is hard, defeating a primordial is out of the question, but I had to try. I summoned a javelin, I knew the extra length would help me fight off the spear. He began to pace forward and his spear changed into a sword, axe, scythe, and then back into a spear. I backed up slowly trying to buy time for anyone to iris message the Greeks. He saw Hazel running to the aqueduct and he focused. Erebus held out a hand and darkness erupted out of it, I leaped and called down lightning, he raised his hand and swiped it to the side covering it in darkness. The blast was knocked away but I was already in motion. I roared forwards calling on the wind and trying to push him back. He frowned, seeming to push against the wind,I put more force behind it but he began to smile he held out a hand darkness forming in it. I couldn't move unless I let up the storm, he would blast me either way, as he fired I stabbed my sword into the middle of the blast,it's force pushed me back but I wasn't dead at least. I growled angrily and looked at him only to find the tip of his spear heading towards my face in slow motion.

Suddenly a white blur seemed to intrude, catching the tip and pushing it sideways, a hand pushed me backwards, and I tumbled back. I heard a "oof!" and looked up. A boy with white hair was kicking Erebus in the chest from midair and he landed in a crouch as Erebus looked mildly surprised. Mrs. O'Leary trotted behind the kid and growled, Nico followed closely holding his blade. Erebus made a halberd and rested it on his hip.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Another demigod to die?"

The boy's stance was alert his swords pointed at different degrees it looked unconventional and overall it probably was, "I am not a plaything, Erebus, don't underestimate me." The boy's tone left no room for argument.

"I see..." murmured Erebus, looking at him he seemed to focus on him and suddenly he grinned, while the boy stiffened, "So you decided to come out, Jackson."

I froze, "Percy?"

"Damn, I was hoping to keep it a secret for longer but I guess it really doesn't matter all that much..." The boy sighed, fiddling with something on his wrist. He shoved it in his pocket as his visage changed. His hair started to darken spreading out from the base as it blackened. His skin slowly turned darker until it became tanned, his eyes flashed from blue to sea green.

He turned to me and he grinned, "Hey Jason, long time no see."


	35. Chapter 27

JASON POV

I stared at Percy, his aura, the air around him had changed overall. Where he used to have a much lighter air around him, he now had a heavier air and a certain sadness weighing him down. Then his anger began to project, and I wanted to get away, just to put any distance between these two entities. That word fit them perfectly, you could almost see their power crashing against each other, their wills pushing at each other. Percy had scars from fights and they gave him a presence that if you would cross him, he would crush you,not just win, he would make sure you never hurt anyone else.

"Jackson you realize you are a key piece in my plans, right?" Erebus said, his face tight with concentration, his spear changed to a short-handled halberd.

"I know, and that is exactly why I have a better chance at fighting you," Percy smirked, "you can't afford to lose me. Either way this goes down, you can't win."

Suddenly Percy was surrounded in a flash of sea-green light. When it died down he looked the same but, he was stronger, you could just tell. Erebus flashed in front of Percy and the fight began.

* * *

PERCY POV

I moved to the side and spun trying to slice Erebus in the side, he slipped out of the blades range by and inch and began raining blows using a scimitar, I rolled back and pushed into a handstand, dodging a stab at my chest. I pushed of my hands and let my blades re-materialized in midair, just as Erebus launched himself at me, attempting to knock me out of the air. I blocked and hacked at him, we locked blades for a second and pushed off leach other, landing. Erebus began to attack me by blasting me with darkness, I fired back with frost bolts. Darkness and ice dispersed as they clashed with each other. Erebus began to look annoyed, and I kept my face impassive.

We ran at each other. I blasted the ground in front of Erebus with ice, creating a icicle step, I jumped off of it as he cut through it. I flipped behind him and sliced at his unprotected back. Darkness condensed behind him, but I managed to draw a thin cut down his back. He roared and I wast blasted off my feet and hit the floor, my vision went a bit fuzzy for a second, but I focused again. He fired more darkness at me, I pulled water out of the ground and wrapped myself in it, reducing the damage it caused. I sent the wave of water at him and he fired a even more powerful blast of darkness, with clashed with the water, water and darkness spiraled out everywhere.

Darkness and pressured water gouged small trenches and pits into the ground. The Romans backed even further away. Nico pushed the shadows around them, trying to shield them from too much damage. I deflected a blast of darkness away with my blade and scowled, I needed a better style. I pulled out my most trusted weapon and tapped my shield. I dashed forward and channeled power into Riptide. It glowed with a sea-green light like my dad's trident. Erebus eye's widened, usually only god could channel power into weapons. My dad had given me power and had gifted me with the tiniest bit of his essence, it flowed through me even more powerful than his blessing, I AM PERCY JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, AND I AM TRULY THE OCEAN PRINCE.

Two wings of water shot out of my back and blasted Erebus with icicles as they flapped. He growled and either knocked them away with his halberd or blasted through them with dark power, I roared forward a hurricane roaring around me bits of ice buffeted Erebus but then he smiled darkly, darkness began to flow out of his body. He formed it into sharp tendrils. They whipped everywhere slicing and cutting whatever they touched. I blocked with my shield and parried with Riptide. Until one of them got through and sliced me across the chest, drawing a weeping red line. I backed up and I heard my friends scream my name. Frank was beginning to change, Arion reared, Jason and Nico began to call on their realms.

"No! Please, stay back! I won't risk any of you!" I screamed conjuring water to hold them down. I washed water over my cut healing it.

I scowled at Erebus who was smiling. I called on my dad's essence and felt my body begin to strengthen. I pushed forward and blasted the tendrils with ice, pushing through them. I pushed even harder and finally managed to break through in an explosion of ice, I channeled power into riptide and my shield, which I named (in that moment) wave breaker. They glowed an a blade slid out of the front of wave breaker, oceanic glass. I drove them bother into his stomach. He looked down and his face twisted in pain and rage. Suddenly he punched me in the stomach and lifted me in the air before slamming me down. I coughed and spat out blood. He bashed me with the hilt of his halberd as I retched and he flung me and shot three blasts of dark power at me. I hit the ground and raised wave breaker, the dark power slammed into it. The force blasted me away into the side of a building, coughing even more blood out of my mouth. He loomed over me with his spear raised.

"GET BACK! " I heard someone scream.

Shafts of moonlight blasted into Erebus' chest he stumbled back and a flash of silver slammed into him, sending him tumbling back. Artemis was there glowing with silver fury, her eyes we snapping and glowing silver, even hurt as I was, seeing her there, made me feel safe and complete.

He got to his feet and put a hand over his cuts which were dripping Black Ichor. He glared at me and said, "You will wish you had died today Jackson, I will make sure of it. I will destroy everything, EVERYTHING. And just to make sure to torture you, I am the one who told Lycaon to bite you! He could have attacked Jason, Nico, even your petty huntress Thalia, but I forced him to pick you! I made sure you're life was a hell for so long. Bye Percy Jackson, you will be sorry, this I swear."

My eyes widened and I tried to get up , but blood came up in my throat and I couldn't rise, darkness was clouding my vision. I reached a hand out at where Erebus was disappearing, "Dammit." I coughed and the shadows overwhelmed me.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV

I knelt down next to Percy and tried to wake him, his breathing was chocked and shallow. I felt nauseated, I let him out of my sight and he is nearly killed, damn the fates and all their plans, he doesn't deserve all this anguish and pain.

I sent a pulse of sliver power into him. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly, "Hey, Artemis. How are you right now?"

"Idiot!" I growled, punching him in the shoulder, "Why the hades would you try to take on Erebus all alone?! You could have died!"

"Sorry," he murmured, his hand clasped mine, lightly so no one around us would notice, " it a spur of heroic stupidity."

"Don't you dare ever try that again or I will personally beat you up worse than he ever could." I snarled lowly.

He gave me a small smile, "I won't make any promises, I'm too impulsive for that."I hauled him to his feet and he flexed a bit, "Wow, I am already better? I thought Apollo was the god of healing?"

I gave him an exasperated look, "All because gods have titles doesn't mean we can't heal anyone because we aren't the god of medicine!"

He held his hands up, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He replied.

"I should've known you would have to show up to clean up you're own mess, Jackson!" said a voice from the crowd. Everybody turned as a voice shouted the accusation, "You are always causing trouble huh Jackson. You should be put down like the dog you are! Can't you ever leave anything peaceful?"

A boy who looked like a scarecrow, with blonde hair and for some reason holding a teddy bear was standing there raw anger on his face, "Really Jackson you only drag others into your problems, you should probably live somewhere you can't be found. At least then maybe we would have some peace!"

"Octavian..." growled the son of Jupiter.

I expected Percy to laugh but he was frozen, pain and anguish clearly etched in his features, and that is what made me mad, Percy was believing him. I could stand pain, but Percy's pain made me want to riddle whoever made it full of holes and arrows. He bit his lip so hard a drop of red glistened, his eyes were squeezed shut and he hunched his shoulders. I couldn't take it, in one fluid motion I took an arrow out of my quiver and fired at the blonde boy, it hit him in the shoulder and he by dropped in pain. He cried out and rolled over trying to stop the pain in his shoulder, everybody stared in shock,including the boy who I had shot.

"Shut up! Percy never asked for this! Rather than insult him you should be thanking him for saving your home from annihilation, you ungrateful coward!" I yelled.

"Lady Diana is right Octavian! You never can do anything when it comes to fighting, you try to cheer you're troops you're practically useless." snarled the daughter of Hades.

"I am with Hazel. You are a useless and terrible piece of dirt." said the boy named Frank. All of Percy's friends and supporters echoed that statement.

Octavian was still on the ground clenching his shoulder so hard his fingers had turned white. He looked almost betrayed that most of the campers were standing with Percy. A healer stepped up and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, he shouted in pain and got it bandaged. The healer stepped away with a satisfied smirk. Octavian got up still gripping his shoulder, he gave Percy a glare and left towards he temple.

Percy was walking away when I ran to him, "Percy? Percy!"

"Thanks for the help Artemis," he said quietly not meeting my eyes, "thanks for helping me, I guess I am leaving." J

ason ran up, "Percy, you can't just go! It's been months, where were you?"

"Nowhere Jason, just I need sometime, I'll iris message you later..." He was about to leave but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Walk with me." I said.


	36. Chapter 28

PERCY POV  
I walked with Artemis, feeling like a complete asshole. Despite how much I hated Octavian, he was right all I did was drag my friends into my problems. I looked down until I felt a light slap to the side of my face. I looked up to see Artemis looking at me with a worried expression. I looked away, and sighed.  
"Percy, look at me."  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
She glared at me, "Stop moping, Percy! No one believes that about you!"  
"Even though it's true?" I muttered.  
"It is not!"  
"Then tell me why the hell is it always me!" I yelled, "Everywhere I go I have something or the other on my back! I never can even dream a normal life, all I get is a freaking monster at me or some goddamn prophecy or a curse!"  
I punched the ground in frustration and two of my knuckles split, "Now, I am a werewolf and I can't ever live anywhere ever again because if I lose control while near anyone else I will never forgive myself! I lost the only home for someone like me and I can barely stand to look at myself, now!" I glare at my bleeding knuckles and felt even more frustration.  
I smacked at tree and felt a third knuckle split,Artemis grabbed my hand and forced it down to my side, "Percy! Stop, this isn't helping anyone, you're only hurting yourself!"  
"So what?" I growled.  
"You got to stop blaming yourself for things you're not responsible for! You don't drag you're friends into anything! Think about it, if he had bitten Jason, would you be the one responsible? Was it your fault?"  
I looked away like a stubborn child, "No." I mumbled.  
She put her hand on my shoulders, "Percy you need to stop trying to blame yourself, just do your best, and that will be enough."  
"What if it isn't...you saw Erebus beat me to a pulp. What if I -" I began.  
She hugged me and pressed her lips against my forehead, and leaned her forehead against mine, "Percy I believe you can do anything you want so long as you don't doubt yourself."  
I sighed as I washed some water over my hand, "I wish I had that much confidence in myself..."  
We headed back to the roman camp, when they caught sight of me, the crowds cheered. I sighed, "If anyone deserves the credit here, it would be Artemis. Otherwise I would be sitting there with a spear through my gut."  
I noticed Artemis shiver, I called out,"Romans I need you to act as of I was never here. If you want someone to explain what happened, say Erebus attacked and Jason held him off until Artemis arrived."  
They was a slight murmur of confused acceptance, "Why do you not want credit for this?" A roman called out.  
"I just don't okay? I have to follow up on something see you guys later okay?" I began walking towards Mrs. O'Leary, and fiddled with the bracelet in my pocket, getting ready to attach it to my wrist. Nico walked past me and climbed on Mrs. O'Leary's back.  
Jason walked over to me,"Good to have you back, Percy."  
"You know what?" I said slowly, "I think I am happy to be back."  
He grinned, we bumped fists and I was about to attach the bracelet to my wrist, when suddenly I heard the voice of someone who I didn't like all that much.  
"Percy!" She sang.  
"Oh gods," I facepalmed,and groaned, "Aphrodite..."  
She walked over and she smiled at me, I fought back a grimace, I doubted threatening her had given me any brownie points with her. Regardless, all the boys were staring while some drooled. She was wearing a red dress that accented her curves and make-up, she looked stunning but I was unimpressed. I fought back a sigh of sheer exasperation. I noticed Nico and Jason were also looking a bit annoyed. I noticed Artemis stiffen as she stopped right in front of me. I slid off Mrs. O'Leary's back and said, "Well? What?"  
I saw her raise and eyebrow, "I was wondering if you could forgive me for messing with your life so much in the past, I would be really thankful if you could..." He voiced was dripping charmspeak. Thankfully, I had trained myself against it ever since Drew had once tried on me. This may have been on a entirely different level but I wasn't exactly a normal iron will, comparably I was like Batman, and she was Ivy.  
"Look, I can forgive you, but just stop messing with me." I sighed, sounding bored.  
She smiled, "I was wondering if you may want to hang out with me some time?..." She tried to trace a finger down my face, I leaned back and shook my head.  
I felt the charmspeak flutter against the barrier I had made in my head, "No." I replied strongly.  
Aphrodite eyes widened slightly, "Wow, are you sure?" Her power had amped up but my mind held fast.  
"Come on, Aphrodite!" I said, irritated, "It's bad enough I already forgave you for you making my love life more treacherous than a minefield,but can you stop trying to hook up with me? I already have someone who is special to me, though she knows who she is."  
Aphrodite tried to probe my mind, but I let anger spark the wall I had built, she actually took a step back.  
"Never. Try. That. Again. Okay?" I said my voice dripping malice.  
"Uh sure..." She looked scared.  
Artemis was positively beaming, I fought back a laugh at Aphrodite's expression. She shook her head a small smile on her lips, "This isn't over, Percy. Because-"  
"You're the goddess of love and always get what you want?" I smirked, "Save it. It's not happening."  
Artemis was trying and failing miserably to stifle her giggles while everybody looked at me with shock, envy, surprise, or a mix of all of them. Aphrodite was looking, not mad, but mildly impressed and annoyed.  
"You're a tough one to crack, Percy, but I will find a way."  
"Right, well as fun as this has been I am late, can I go? Not that I really care for your permission but it would be impolite not to ask." I said calmly.  
She nodded. I vaulted onto Mrs. O'Leary's back and slid my fingers through the links of her collar. She bounded into the shadows and I felt the familiar shadows and cold hit me as we shadow traveled. We emerged in the shadows outside of camp, I slid on my bracelet and let my appearance change. Nico and I slid of Mrs. O'Leary's back and walked into the sunlight, and I shielded my eyes. I popped my neck and noticed the campers running to meet me. They were shocked and looking at my torso. Confused, I looked down and paled, I had blood and black Ichor dried and splattered all over my shirt, like had been blasted by black and brownish-red paintballs.  
"Holy Hephaestus! You need first aid!" Screamed a camper.  
"Uh I am fine, they're just stains, I got healed back at camp Jupiter, so need to panic." I said.  
"Ugh at least take it off."  
Several Aphrodite girls applauded the idea. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"Right... I am not stripping here." I said walking towards the big house, ' I could go for a shower though...' I thought silently.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
Just as Percy left, several flashes of light came including Zeus, already holding his crackling master bolt, Ares looking around holding a broadsword, looking eagerly around, Athena holding her decorated spear, Apollo, Hades, Dionysus, and Hermes looking around uncertainly. Poseidon was looking around but was smirking. Demeter was holding a bit of wheat in her hands and turning it over in her hands with a bored expression.  
"Jackson was just here!" bellowed Zeus.  
"Apparently we just missed him..." replied Dionysus shrugging.  
"Too bad Zeus," murmured Apollo, "lets just head back to Olympus."  
Zeus glanced at Aphrodite and me, I stared back defiantly, Aphrodite seemed to examining her nails with an indifferent, bored expression. Zeus' face darkened and he glanced around one last time as if someone was hiding Jackson behind their back. When a moment passed he grumbled and for just a moment I thought I noticed something crouching on his shoulder.  
"Cover your eyes, Romans!" he said.  
The Romans shielded their eyes from the gods turning into flashes of light. Romans. They chattered excitedly, still together. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples trying to ease the headache in my head. That was too close, Percy was getting reckless, and if he died. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the awful possibility,  
I sighed and turned when someone said, "I bet Percy Jackson is in trouble did you see how mad Jupiter was? I hope he doesn't die too early."  
I wanted to turn and yell but I couldn't, I just bit my lip and walked off. Aphrodite fell into step beside me.  
"So Artemis, whats you're position on Percy? I mean beside the fact that he's your friend."  
"What do you mean?" i asked, an uneasy feeling washing over me.  
Her eyes gleamed with something that reminded me of Phoebe learned we were going to hunt a particularly challenging monster. It was anticipation, lust and other eager emotions. "He has been growing better looking no?"  
I wanted to shout but I quelled the urge, "Please was his rejection at Camp Jupiter not enough for you? Why do you persevere?"  
"Because," she replied as she began to turn into pink mist, "I am the love godess who always gets what she wants."


	37. Chapter 29

PERCY POV  
I pulled on a black shirt and black jeans and looked in the mirror, well my new hair color stood out. I sighed and walked out forcing my hair to dry out, useful thing water powers...  
Anyway after I had left to take a shower, everybody had asked what the hell happened, I shoved their questions to Nico, who said that Jason, me, and him managed to hold Erebus off until Artemis (who happened to be in the area) came and gave us help in fighting him off. I made my way down the steps before running into a camper holding my washed clothes. She smiled, I grinned, "Thanks, can you put them in my room? It's the first one on the right."  
She nodded and continued up the stairs. I went down the stairs and noticed a slight crowd around the big house. I walked outside and noticed shouting in the middle. It was two campers arguing over some sort of object glittering on the ground. I walked up to the middle and saw a pink pearl in the ground.I saw it gleamed a bit brighter and over it was a note. Nico and Annabeth were the two arguing over the Pearl.  
"Let me give it to Cynex, it literally has his name on it!"  
"Or we can use to see why the hell have the gods taken an interest in him."  
"What is this about!" I yelled.  
Nico flinched and pointed at the Pearl, Annabeth turned away from me her arms crossed. I picked up a note which lay next to the Pearl. It read:

Dear CY,  
I was wondering if you could ever so kindly take this? I would be much obliged if you could crush it and go wherever it takes you.I know who you actually are and I could save you all the trouble, or I could increase it tenfold.  
With lots of love,  
Everyone's favorite goddess, Aphrodite

My face and mood soured. I sighed and picked up the Pearl. While Aphrodite didn't scare me as a virtue of fighting, knowing her, it was probably something much more...lecherous. I was about to crush it, but Nico grabbed my hand.  
"Dude, what is it?"  
I gave him the rundown, his eyes widened and he began to laugh, "Jesus, Cy! How do you do this to yourself?" he began to laugh so hard he fell to his knees coughing, he tried to get up, and I smacked him over the back of the head, He fell clutching his head.  
I grinned, "Shut up."  
And I crushed the Pearl. Suddenly a typhoon of pink surrounded me and I found myself on Olympus. In front of a pink mansion. I groaned and stepped inside. Aphrodite was standing there in a turquoise sea dress. She gave me a seductive smile and motioned for me to sit down, I opted to stand. She pouted and said, "You can take off the bracelet, Percy, I could tell it was you instantly. It was originally my magic that was used to create the first image changing item."  
I pulled off the bracelet and shoved it in my pocket and scowled, "Look I have stuff to do and I would appreciate if we could cut straight to the chase of this conversation."  
She smirked, "My, my, Percy. Have we forgotten how to address a goddess? But if that is what you want fine." she smiled wryly, "I want you to how shall I say...have some FUN with me!"  
Her charmspeak washed against my barrier but instead of just holding it back, it sent cold fury through me. I turned and began walking to the door, without changing my expression. She got up and teleported in front of me. I stopped and stared with the most uncaring on my face. She walked over to me.  
"Oh come on!" she cried, exasperated, "Why the hades are you not affected by my charmspeak?!"  
"Cause I am not a shallow person. NOT someone who tramples on other people's feeling for games and enjoys watching people's heart break. NOT someone who goes after what I want with no regard for everyone else. I am NOT like your kids, but most of all I AM NOT LIKE YOU." I replied coldly.  
She looked incredulous, "What?"  
"You heard me." I said.  
"Are you using rage to suppress any good feelings for me?" she said smirking.  
"Nope." I said offhandedly, "I am just calling it as I see it."  
"Oh come one Percy! You won't regret it!"  
"I am fairly certain I will. Now I am leaving." I said.  
As I turned to it, I noticed she had an almost excited look on her face  
"What's with the face?" Ii said, fiddling with the bracelet, attaching it to my wrist.  
She sighed, "You are able to resist my charmspeak, and that makes you a challenge, I like that. I will find a way Percy."  
"Short of chaining me up, you won't." I said.  
I stepped outside and began to walk away, a mad look on my face. Several nymphs saw me and giggled, several minor godlings and others stared at me like I was a fascinating peice of art in an museum. I went to the elevator and hit the floor one button. When I got out the man at the desk stared but with more of a surprised expression but I ignored him and left. I needed to get to camp, so I decided to call an old friend. I whistled a loud taxicab whistle. Soon a black Pegasus landed and he nuzzled my shoulder affectionately.  
"Boss!" Cried blackjack.  
"Hey blackjack." I said grinning, "Hey wait a sec I am in disguise."  
"You want to know how I know how it's you?  
"Sure."  
I can clearly tell it's you by the way you smell, plus you're the only one who I would let ride me! So I know whenever it's you."  
"Cool! I mean I always knew you were amazing, but Jesus, Blackjack but you are too cool." I shook my head, "Anyway, I need a ride back to camp can you help me?"  
"Sure boss! Anytime!" He nickered.  
I climbed on and he flew low and fast over the city, I laughed in exhilaration and exhultation, I forgot how much fun this was and how the wind felt against my face. Soon we arrived at the gates to and he set me down. I slid off still laughing and I patted him on the neck, "Thanks, Blackjack. That was fun."  
"Heh, no problem, boss!"  
"You'll never stop calling me boss will you?" I said, shaking me head and grinning.  
"Nope!" He said cheerfully.  
I walked toward the pavilion and glanced at my watch. There was probably a few late campers still trying to finish their food. I hurried over and sat at the front table I sat down and looked at my plate after a few seconds. Toast, milk and cereal. I began scarfing it down, I was hungry, and frankly I was going to abuse the food capabilities here as much as I could. I yawned and put down my spoon, and drank the last bit of milk, sighing. I got up and went to the practice field. As I got there I noticed some of the other campers with Nico practicing by themselves. I closed my eyes and focused. I felt the shape and size of the training dummies, and I began hacking and slashing. Keeping my eyes closed I occasionally flipped over them slashing from overhead. When I opened my eyes, the training dummies didn't exactly resemble humanoid anythings, I smiled and de-materialized my Olympic blades. I walked past the sword training class and sat down on the bleachers, I waited and thought back to my fight with Erebus.  
I had done well but I wasn't satisfied, he was able to beat me up and nearly kill me, if Artemis hadn't come when she did...well I would be dead right now. I was probably strong and short of becoming a god, I don't think unless I found more challenging opponents, or at least did some training that would increase my abilities, I would improve. I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands closing my eyes and thinking. Suddenly in a moment that I was particularly proud of I thought of it. The Amazons! He'll they hated men, not quite as much as the hunters but enough to put me through a regime that would normally be considered hell. I sighed though, I hoped they served as well as camp half-blood did.  
I went to Nico, "Hey, buddy could you do me a favor? I need to go to Seattle."  
His eyebrows went up, "Why in gods name would you want to do that?"  
"Umm...well it has to do with my level with training do far, I am not strong enough. I want to be able to fighter harder than before, and here I can't fight stronger opponents. So decided to go to the Amazons to train with them, you know, if they will let me-"  
"Jesus Christ! P-Cy, do you have a death wish? I know you may feel a bit under the weather because you lost but-"  
"I know what you say makes sense but that isn't that, it's logic, besides I know that of he can beat me then I have to become even stronger than I am. I am nowhere near strong enough." I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, "Just tell everyone that I am going to train...and that I need to leave, okay?"  
Nico sighed, "At least tell someone else, so that if you die I don't have to break the news..." He said sarcastically.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nico."  
"Bro, I am kidding, but on a more serious note if it gets too hostile, don't stay there."  
"Right. Got it."  
I walked over to the sea and threw a coin into the sea spray and said, "O Iris accept my offering, and show me Thalia at the hunters camp!"  
The haze and mist shifted and when it solidified it showed Thalia at the hunters camp sharpening her arrows. She glanced up and saw me, "Percy? Are you all right? Artemis told me what happened."  
"I am fine but I need to find some more powerful opponents and d well one group springs to mind but they are the well... Amazons. I was hoping that I could go there to you know uh train..." telling this to Thalia was really hard and I didn't even want to imagine telling Artemis I mean, we are kinda dating.  
She stayed silent for a beat and then the next thing she did was yell at me, "Percy? Are you insane? They may not hate men quite as much as the hunters do, but for the love of god, Percy! They won't like you there, they'll y to slice you in half!"  
Several hunters looked at Thalia with a confused look.  
"Can it be worse than that week I had to stay with the hunt?" I asked.  
She thought about it, "Okay fine, no. But regardless Percy-"  
"Look, I just tell them who I am and that I want to chat with Hylla, hopefully I come out unscathed."  
"Hopefully?" You could hear the skepticism in her voice.  
"Yeah well you can um...tell Artemis for me because I have got to go." I said hurriedly and swiped my hand through the mist cutting the call.  
I sighed and whistled, this time I was calling Mrs. O'Leary. She bounded out of the shadows and licked my face, I winced as dog slobber washed my face with the familiar yet painful sensation of being brushed with a Brillo pad tongue. I managed to push her far enough for me to get up and I told her to follow me. I went to the big house and got my bag, filled it with clothing and my other provisions and began to walk out but I ran into Chiron.  
He looked at my bag and gave me a sad look, "Going again Cynex?"  
"Training reasons, Chiron, the campers aren't good enough to strengthen me. I need to get better so I'm heading to a group of warriors who can."  
"Who?"  
"The Amazons, I know, I know," I sighed as he opened his mouth to protest, "but I think I can get them to accept."  
I walked over to Mrs. O'Leary and climbed on her back. She dashed for the shadows and I felt the shadows envelope me as we melded to them.


	38. Chapter 30

PERCY POV  
We emerged from the shadows in Seattle, a large and familiar building loomed in the distance. I pulled off the bracelet and patted Mrs. O'Leary and told her to go home, which she looked not so happy about. She shadow traveled away, and I looked at the bracelet I had just taken off, I had hoped that if I went in as Percy Jackson, they would be more lienient. I walked through the streets head down thinking, I wasn't think about the female warriors I was about to talk to, or even if I was accepted, I was thinking about myself, and why Erebus needed me to become a primordial. I looked at the intimidating building, took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and walked inside.

* * *

THALIA POV  
Percy slashed his hand through the mist just as I yelled, "Hey! What do you mean I have to tell Artemis?"  
The mist dissipated and I sat there staring at where it was. I had no way to reach Percy or intercept him before he got to Seattle so I guess I had no other choice but to tell Artemis about Percy's idiotic idea. I walked over to the Artemis' tent and peered in, "Artemis?"  
She was tightening the string on her bow when she looked up, "Yes?"  
"Percy wanted me to tell you that he was going to see if he could train with the Amazons, and um, you shouldn't be worried."  
She froze for a moment before slapping a hand to her forehead and muttering, "Why do the most impractical and dangerous ideas come to him?" She got up and tested her bow got her quiver and grabbed her knives and slid them into her belt.  
I sighed, "I think it's because he is Percy Jackson, only he could think of something so reckless."  
She got up and straightened the bow on her back and then walked outside, "I am going to go get him before he gets imprisoned in an iron collar. That idiot, never thinks to act before doing something..."  
She walked into the woods and flashed away. I stood there and thought about how she always seemed even more anxious than normal when it came to Percy. I shrugged and walked away, but my inuition nagged at me, something was off.

* * *

PERCY POV  
When I walked in it was relatively empty on a few girls in the wide lobby but I knew better than to storm in and call out for Hylla. One of the girls walked up and asked in a polite tone, "Hello sir, are you here to discuss a business deal with our group?"  
"Not really but I would to see...how shall I say your director if she is in at the momen-"  
She cut me off with a kick aimed at my face. But I was expecting it and ducked under the blow and rolled back, dropping my bag. Several other girls in the hall brought out weapons and I sighed, "are you sure I can't just get a min-"  
They charged and I groaned. I zeroed on the closest warrior as she was brandishing a spear. I grabbed her wrist and brought my knee into the shaft under her grip. The blunt end broke off and I grabbed it out of the air. The jabbed at me with the tip and I ducked and brought my improvised club up and knocked the weapon out of her hand, others closed in with swords and I blocked several blows before my weapon was sliced in half. I didn't miss a beat and jumped over their heads and landed behind them and snatched their daggers from their belts. The gave me an angered gaze before charging at me again.  
"Look I know Hylla isn't going to kill me! Please, I just have a request and if she doesn't listen I promise I won't stay, I'll leave and not cause anymore trouble!" I tried to reason with them while blocking their strikes.  
Needless to say, they didn't believe me. Then Kinzie ran out in armor and saw me before yelling, "Stop!"  
The amazons all backed away from me. I sighed in relief, "Hey Kinzie, how's it going?"  
She walked and and said, "Percy Jackson?"  
I smiled, "You do remember! That's good, I was afraid I was going to have to keep waiting and fighting until someone alerted Hylla."  
"You look much better than since we last talked Jackson." she almost purred.  
"Uh thanks, Kinzie, you're looking good too, but if you don't mind I wanted to speak with Hylla on something." I said.  
She sighed, "Always business with you, very well come on."  
I walked behind her and several of the amazons huffed as I walked away. I looked back and saw them resuming whatever they had been doing before.  
I glanced at the men toiling in orange jumpsuits and iron collars below. Kinzie glanced at me,"So still in a relationship with that Athena girl, Annabeth?"  
The question was good natured, but my stomach twisted. I shook my head. I hated it when people assumed I was still with Annabeth.  
Kinzie flushed, "Oh," she said lamely, "sorry."  
"No, no, it's okay, it's been a while." I sighed, "Lets just keep going."  
We got to where Hylla was sitting on her throne and she was looking at a sheaf of papers, she looked and saw me and Kinzie.  
"Percy Jackson?"  
"Hey, Hylla, what's up."  
"Nice scars."  
I sighed'"Thanks. I was wondering if I could ask you something."  
"Yeah?"  
I explained the situation, all of it. How I had been on the god's find list, how Erebus needed me in some plan to become a primordial and my entire predicament. Hylla listened with rapt attention. Wen it was over she looked slightly worried but her voice didn't show it.  
"Why are you here? What could I do to help?"  
"I need to become stronger and since the amazons are some of the most amazing warriors I was hoping you could train me and help me grow." I asked.  
She stared at me. Then whipped out her knife. I instinctively crouched and then jumped into the air, back flipping as I materialized my Olympic blades. She rushed in and I parried and locked blades with her. She spun and I blocked a kick with my arm and shoved my other hand out conjuring water and blasting her back. She rolled back trying to move with the blast, but I moved in. I knocked her knife out of her hand and brought my other blade to her neck. She ducked and kicked me in the stomach, I fell back onto my hands and shoved off them into a stand. She drew another knife.  
I realized that I was being tested. I closed my eyes and focused on her presence letting my senses range out. She ran at me and I back-pedaled, dodging her slices. I saw an opening and ran forward shoving my shoulder into her stomach, she huffed and skidded back. I didn't give her and time to recover and pressed forward, attacking relentlessly. She growled and pushed me off, we both stood there, and she straightened out.  
"Very good, Jackson, you have gotten a lot better."  
"I know,but I think I need to get better."  
She smirked, "You ready to go through hell?"  
She motioned to me to follow and she walked into a doorway, I grinned and followed her, this sounded fun.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I flashed into Seattle and began to run toward the Amazon's building cursing inwardly, when Percy I got emotional or anxious my aim when I flashed anywhere became slightly skewed. I made it to the doors, composed myself for a moment, and pushed them open. All the girls in the building turned to me with wide eyes. One of them approached me with a wide smile.  
"Lady Artemis? Welcome!" She said.  
"Hello Amazons, I am looking for Percy Jackson."  
They sighed in annoyance, "He happens to be speaking with Hylla at the moment, can you wait?"  
I grumbled slightly but sat in a chair around one of the tables. The waiting seemed to take too long. I began to fiddle with an arrow in my quiver, twirling it like a baton in my hands. Was he okay? He wasn't hurt right? Questions that did nothing for my anxiety swirled through my head. I seemed to wait forever, until I heard him say, "Thanks Hylla, let me just get my bag."  
I got up and walked over to him, he didn't notice me and I tapped his shoulder.  
"Yes-" he got cut off by my fact connecting to his cheek.  
He fell back clutching his cheek. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and said, "excuse us for a moment." Before dragging him out of the building and into a deserted alleyway. He rubbed his cheek which was bruised, he just closed his eyes and said, "Alright hit me."  
He tensed as I moved forward, I said, "Next time you do something stupid without telling me, and I will hit you, deal?"  
"Fine, I just thought you wouldn't let me." He said defensively.  
I hugged him and muttered, "Well I didn't exactly know you already had met them..."  
He hugged me and grinned, "Oh come on, Artemis! I have been practically everywhere within logical reason on my quests, it was highly likely that I had nearly been killed by a group of female warriors, heck remember that time in Nevada?"  
I giggled, in Nevada back when we were still hunting him, he managed to throw almost all of us into the great salt lake and laughed for a whole minute before he was able to pull himself together to leave. The hunters were particularly angry with him for that. He ran some water over his bruised cheek and I looked down, he smiled.  
"Hey even I knew I had that coming, relax." He said patting my cheek.  
"How long are you going to be here?" I asked.  
He scratched his head, "Depends on how many tiers of training I want to pass, all of them would probably take a few months, but I am not the average demigod so I don't really have a good estimate, but you can visit anytime."  
I sighed and kissed his cheek, he waved and walked back through the doors of the building a huge grin on his face.


	39. Chapter 31

PERCY POV  
I landed on my back and used my momentum to roll to my feet. I wiped my face in my tattered shirt, which was already damp with sweat. Blood oozed from several cuts on my torso but I had been fighting for 5 hours straight, a few cuts meant nothing. I tapped my watch and my shield spiraled out and I held it up as the automatons' line crashed into me. I whirled through their ranks slicing with Riptide. Kinzie and most of the other Amazons just watched in awe. I blasted several automatons with ice and infused it with explosive power. They were blasted apart as frozen metal. I blocked another strike and slashed with Riptide but felt a red-hot line of pain up my back. I kicked out and jumped into the air. I landed in a pillar taking a second to survey the battlefield. Where I had been standing a automaton held a blade that had a red streak across it.  
I had been with the Amazons for two weeks now and most of the Amazons had gotten over their animosity, I had progressed to level 68 out of 100 so far. Which was unprecedented, by Amazon standards. They trained using automatons, and those were specially made by Hephaestus to act like their organic counterparts, same vulnerabilities and such. Every few levels a ranked automaton monster would be thrown into the massive arena they had constructed, it was even bigger then the coliseum I had fought in when I was in Rome. I panted and raised my blade, the signal for stop. The automatons whirred for a moment and began to walk back to their respective chambers until activated again. I grinned before falling of the pillar and landing on my back on the hard ground below.  
My vision swam with the effects of fatigue. I managed to push myself to my feet but I stumbled forward and was caught by Kinzie, who enjoyed caring for me a little more than I thought was good. I hadn't told anyone about Artemis so they all assumed I was single. ALL. OF. THEM. Kinzie unscrewed the lid to a bottle of nectar and trickled it down my mouth. My body began to repair, the cuts closing up.  
I sighed, "Thank you, Kinzie."  
She giggled and I went straight for the showers, in a way my sanctuary. The Amazons had been kind enough, or they didn't trust me enough and gave me a private bathroom connected to my room. I stripped off my shirt and checked my cuts in the mirror,before noticing a certain goddess looking at me with a red face. I whirled and saw my love, Artemis, looking at my cuts. She was sitting cross-legged in my bed. She got up and put a hand across one of the more vicious scars. I couldn't help it and I hissed in pain.  
"Percy..." She began, her expression reproving.  
"Arty, I-"  
"You're pushing yourself too hard, you can't keep torturing your body like this."  
"Don't worry, some nectar and ambrosia,a small bath, a bit of sleep, maybe a snack here and there, and I am as good as new!"  
She grimaced, "Your scars indicate otherwise, Percy."  
I gave her a small peck, "Hey don't worry about me okay? I can handle myself. Anything new going on? Have you got any leads on Erebus?"  
She shook her head, reluctantly dropping the previous topic, "No he seems to be hiding after his attack on New Rome. Also Percy.."  
"Yes?"  
"Your dad...he wants you to go under the Ocean, he says he wants you to meet someone."  
I sighed,"Artemis, don't worry, I'll find a way out." I scratched my head and sighed, "Okay then, I guess I am going to just take that shower. See you later, Artemis."  
I walked into the bathroom and after a minute stepped in the water sighing as the water touched my cuts. I felt my cuts fully heal and my skin smooth over as they did. I splashed some water in my face and warmed the water up some more using my powers. I was going to take my time.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I sat back on his bed as he walked into the bathroom. I imagined his cuts and winced, he was pushing himself and refused to admit it. Also Poseidon was pressuring him into marriage and I was the only thing holding him from that. I scratched my head, the way he affected me and my life was so frustrating sometimes. I flashed back to the hunter's camp, which was almost packed up, we were hunting a group of monsters that had been on a feeding frenzy across the country. As we moved out I wondered how strong was Percy becoming but moreover I wondered whether it would be strong enough.

* * *

POSEIDON POV  
I sat fuming on my throne, Percy has been training heavily for the last few days, and therefore has been avoiding talking to me since I had just finished lining up the list of possible wives for him. He says he wants it to happen naturally but as his father, I fell it would be better he met more people than his small group of friends. I focused on Percy's presence and flashed to his location. He was holding up a bloody shirt, with a small sigh, he tossed it into a bin.  
"Glad you got rid of that shirt, my boy." I said.  
He whirled and paled slightly as he saw me. He was wearing some casual black jeans and a white shirt. A black jacket hung over the back of a chair. I picked it up and grabbed him.  
"Well son, it is time you went on a date."  
"What?" He squeaked , "Please Dad! We talked about this!"  
"Yes, but you don't agree with me." I said calmly dragging him behind me into a portal.  
He protested, "Oh come on, this is totally not neccessary!"  
We emerged at the palace and I put my hand on his shoulder, "Look,Percy, if you want to wait, I usually would be okay, but you aren't even immortal, you should strike while you're young."  
"Okay, can I just say this awkward?" He said.  
I sighed, "Why are you opposed to the idea?"  
"I want to finish my fight with Erebus and Lycaon first."

* * *

PERCY POV  
My heart beat in my throat as I hoped that dad would buy the lie. He gave me a long look that spoke his exasperation.  
He shook his head, "Percy just once a week at least..."  
I tried to look thoughtful rather than panicked, his mouth was set a certain way which meant he wasn't going to take no for answer. I thought about it and thought about bolting when an actual godsend came. A bright flash of light appeared, I had my swords out and pointed forwards. Hermes stepped out and I put away my swords with a sigh. Hermes saw me and my dad and looked unsurprised,  
"Well, well how is the chat coming along?" he said riling through his bag for something.  
"Percy here has been refusing all my attempts to get him married,"  
Hermes looked at me shocked, "Has your estrangement with um...'her' left you that sad."  
I groaned, "FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS IT ISN'T THAT!" The water churned and frothed, responding to me anger.  
Hermes took a step back,I took a deep breath, "I just want to end my battles for now and then try to pursue a quieter life. What I don't see is why is that a problem!"  
"Percy you very well could-"  
"Die?" I said, "Fine! I have nearly died multiple times over the course of a few years, dad! I have come to terms with what being a demigod means!" The water was churning I could feel my anger trying to stir.  
Poseidon had an apologetic look on his face, "Son..."  
"Look, just let me live as I want, okay?! Is that to much to ask for? You want to tie strings on me? I am not someone's puppet!" I grit my teeth, I turned away. "Dammit...just dammit."  
I willed the currents to make me rise until I felt a hand catch me. It was Poseidon. My anger melted at the look in his eyes. He nodded, and I felt like someone had punched me in the gut.  
"Sorry..." I murmured.  
"I am too."  
"You shouldn't be." I sighed.  
"I wasn't thinking about what you wanted. I should have been."  
I let out a dry chuckle, "Being king of the sea makes you used to getting you're way, huh?"  
He looked thoughtful before smiling, "I guess so, yeah."  
We both began to chuckle until a cough interrupted us, Hermes was holding a box that had a red seal on it. Poseidon sighed and grabbed the box. He opened it and noticed a red gem in his hand. It gleamed and pulsed with a red ethereal glow.  
Poseidon's eyes lightened, "Ah, thanks."  
"What is that?" I murmured, I touched it and it gleamed and became hot, searing me.  
I yelled and tried to pull away but the red began to crawl up my hand. I tried to yank it off, it stuck fast to my hand. Poseidon ripped it off my arm and all my skin was burnt and raw, the water soothed it and my skin healed.  
I grasped my hand and growled, "The hell was that?!"  
Poseidon gave me a worried look, "It was a volcanic ruby."  
I gave him an "explain please" look.  
He sighed, "Gaea makes volcanoes go off and such right? Sometimes we gather the gems around those areas, they might contain just a trace of her essence, unfortunately, it's more volatile. The rock will take over whatever any living creature it can. Gods and other immortal beings can touch it, but a demigod usually can't. The thing is these make excellent weapons, it's a bit tricky but we can purify the immortal essence and implant it into weapons, like how Zoe added her immortal essence into Riptide."  
I nodded, "Oh what were you going to put it into?"  
"A gift for you!" he said.  
"Really, why?" I asked curious.  
Poseidon gave me an exasperated look, and began to laugh, "Percy, it's august 11!"  
My eyes widened, my birthday already, just in a week? Man, time flies, "Wow."


	40. Creative Slump

**Hey guys just me, YARN, I have been in creative slump and one of my good friends Sam, told me to work on this with someone, now as much as the idea sounds good, I want to know if any of you want to post an idea I can put for the story.**

**P.O.N. (points of notice)**

**If you are wondering why I haven't used the hestia patron thing, to me the idea is overused, I mean I get it, I really do and it makes total sense! But, as a writer who wanted something new down if I use an idea that was already used that much, well I think it would make my story predictable, kinda why didn't use the whole guardian of the hunt stuff, that's been done too much.**

**before all off you rage at me, it's not that I don't like them, I still read all my favorites! I am sorry but the ideas seem just so overused.**

**anyway back to what this was about, any ideas? I would love some feedback but if you want me to think of idea well it might take some time. Any contributions of ideas that I will use will be will included in the chapter, unless you indicate otherwise.**


	41. Chapter 32

PERCY POV  
I decided to stay in the palace, since my birthday was so close I could use a proper party since my last one I had spent alone. I was walking in the palace when I walked into a darker part of the castle. I felt a faint stirring of power in a place farther, curious I decided to check it out. I clicked Riptide amid advanced cautiously through the hallway. As I advanced I noticed a large door at the end of the hall. I willed the currents of the water to push the doors open. What I saw was amazing. There were hundreds of orb of sea green smoke. I walked through them and noticed several names such as: Orion, Bellerophon, Euphemos, Theseus, and a few others I didn't recognize. I reached for one labeled Theseus and right then I heard a distinct, "Percy, NO!"  
Triton grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. I fell backward and hit the floor with a thud.  
"Ow!" I said.  
"Holy Hephaestus! Percy what the hell were you thinking?"  
"What Triton? Man why'd you pull me back like that? That hurt!" I yelled.  
"Don't you know what those things are?" He yelled back exasperated.  
"Well I was trying to figure that out." I said.  
He looked at the spheres, his face illuminated by the green light. I got up and he looked sourly at the spheres as though they had wronged him in the past. He sighed and shook his head before turing to me.  
"Each of these spheres carry the history and essence of Posiedon's sons. Theseus,Orion,all of them. Touching them would have contaminated them." He said.  
"Oh, so that's why you don't like them."  
"Yes, they are a constant reminder of Posiedon's infidelity and love of other sons."  
"Well, I suppose I can't tell you to not hate them," I said standing up.  
He gave me a look, "What?"  
I shrugged, "I would be pissed too, you know, if my parent went round having other kids and other lovers than my mom. Hell Triton, I am the product of that. I know why you don't like me, and I have never held it against you. You are his heir, besides I just want to live my life, not try to prove I am Poseidon's favorite child by rubbing it in everyone's face. If you are his favorite, well I would be okay with that. So long as he still cares for the others and will help us, I am fine with not being his favorite."  
With that I turned and left my half-brother behind me. As I walked through the hall I wondered if it was possible that my essence was there I shrugged, probably. I wandered for a very long time, till I thought I should at least visit Artemis, or my family. I walked to the throne where Poseidon was sitting looking at a scroll, he saw me and looked excited.  
"Percy! What's up?"  
"Wish my iPod was here, but it would probably break underwater right?" I replied jokingly, "Hey dad, I wanted to go visit my mom and well it's been a year and I just want to see her."  
He smiled, "Of course go see Sally, I hope she won't strangle you in a hug when you get there." he chuckled.  
I rolled my eyes and willed the currents to pull me to the surface. I emerged on the beach of camp half blood and was walking out of the sea when I head a scream of, "Percy?!"  
It was Clarisse and Chris, both of them were staring at me wide-eyed, as though they had seen a ghost, though it was apt for the situation that was going on at the moment. Clarisse rushed up and tried to punch me in the stomach, but i caught her blow in one hand and held it there.  
"Uh hey guys, how you've been?" I managed weakly.  
"You dare ask that, you have been missing for an entire freaking year, idiot!"  
I dodged her punches and kicks, "I know, I know, I have been um dealing with some stuff okay? Can we just leave it at that?" I pleaded.  
"NO!" she screamed.  
I gave Chris a look, and he sighed and tried to grab Clarisse around the arms, but he tried, he didn't exactly succeed, She judo flipped him and rushed after me and I decide to put an end to this, I conjured a watery hand that grabbed her and held her immobile. She struggled for a moment, but sighed in defeat.  
I let her go and she hit me in the stomach. but I didn't even flinch. She shook her hand with a grimace, "Jesus, Prissy! What the hell?"  
"Lets say I have grown a bit." I replied.  
After that I got buffeted by questions and answered them as well as I could. Then Clarisse asked about Annabeth.  
"So are you still with her?" she asked.  
I grimaced, "No but I will tell her when I am ready. Which is soon."  
I got up and brushed the sand from my pants, Then Chris asked, "Where are you going?"  
"To see mom." I said, and dissolved into mist.  
I traveled the few miles but when I was done I didn't feel tired or stiff at all. I flexed and smiled, "Damn all that training is paying off."  
I had also been training my wolf form when the Amazons weren't around or when I was with Artemis, and I had finally managed to get my shirt to meld to my wolf body.I could run faster and had more raw power as a wolf, but I lost the dexterity and versatility of fighting as a human. I had managed to create a style that made the most of both forms, it was tricky but I was able to shift forms on the fly, I hadn't actually tried to fight anything, but Artemis' more than made up for it. I was able to avoid volleys of arrows and even turn to mist in wolf form.  
I had just begun to practice turning individual parts of my body into mist yet keep them connected, it was tiring, but manageable. I hadn't tried it out in combat yet. Anyway, I walked through my block, emotions wreaking havoc in my head. I tried to quell them but it wasn't easy. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to my home. I rang the door bell. I heard muffled voices and my mom stepped out.  
She saw me and paled, "Percy?" she whispered tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes..  
"Hey, mom." I managed to get out. Seeing her again was like a dream, I don't I allowed myself to realized just how much I had missed her.  
The next thing I noticed was that I was getting crushed in a huge bear hug. I let out a choked whimper and hugged my mom, I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face. She was sobbing and I smiled, "I missed you."  
She didn't respond but hugged me harder. When she pulled away she steered me into the living room. Paul saw me and froze before breaking out into a huge smile, "Percy?!"  
"Hey Paul, how have you been doing?" I asked, it felt so good to be with my mom and stepdad, it was a feeling that nothing could ever replace.  
Aer a full half-hour of promising to never pull something like that again without keeping in touch or facing a punishment worse than Tartarus, mom finally let go of me. When I got a good look at her she was beaming and I noticed she looked like she wanted to tell me something.  
"Percy," she said, almost squealing, "I have to tell you something."  
"Yeah, I gathered that from you expression, what's the news?"  
"I am pregnant with Paul's child."  
I blinked. There was a moment of dead silence.  
I broke into a huge heartwarming smile, I began to laugh in delight, "My gods! Mom, that...that's fantastic! How far along are you?" I said, unable to stop smiling.  
"I am two months along." She replied, laughing.  
We spent the next three hours recounting my life, which made my mother hate Ares, Aphrodite, and Zeus all at one go. Also, she grinned mischievously when I blushed when I got to the part about me and Artemis being friends (being a women she picks up on stuff like that I guess). She ran a hand over my various scars but I grinned, telling her I was fine. She made blue cookies and I inhaled them like they were ambrosia, which they were to me.  
I had to leave though and promised my mom that I would be safe, reminding me of another mother I had made the same promise to. I shook off the slight pang of pain I felt and walked into Central Park. As I did I noticed I had subconsciously walked to where I had been bitten. I put my hand on a part of the fountain that had snapped off. I smiled sadly, I used to mourn this day but I had grown so much since then. I didn't know if I should be thankful or everything, but I was definitely thankful for Artemis. I fished for a drachma in my pocket and pulled it out, I flung it into the slight spray of mist made by the water. I wanted to do something with her since I had a feeling that something was copying, I don't know if it was good or bad, but something s coming.  
"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Artemis!"  
The mist shimmered and rippled. Then an image of Artemis shimmered into existence, she was wearing her hunter's garb which made her look flawless as always. I cleared my throat, and she looked up and smiled.  
"Hello, Percy." She said.  
"Hey, Artemis, I was hoping you could tell the Amazons I was take by Poseidon for some father son stuff, he wanted me till the end of the week." I said.  
She opened her mouth, but suddenly smirked, "I could but what do I get in return?"  
I tilted my head, "Um, not to sound stupid, but what do you mean?"  
"I want you to spend a day with me, and just me no one else."  
I smiled, "I think I would like to, a lot. But that would mean an actual date..."  
She turned red just a bit, "So it's not like we are doing anything wrong."  
I smiled, "So I'll be seeing you then?"  
"Sure."  
We talked for a bit more but the hunters began to call for her and she had to cut the call.


	42. Chapter 33

PERCY POV

I got up and stretched, before I had returned to camp I had made sure to get my bracelet and put it on before walking in. I sat up and yawned like Mrs. O'Leary after she had shadow traveled. I washed my face with water and sighed forcing my face to dry. I had some time before I had to meet Artemis so I figured I might as well try to figure out what to wear. I rifiled through my clothing, I hadn't really buying on the assumption I was trying to look good,I noticed something on the back of my chair it was that old jacket from my date with Annabeth, I had washed it and got it fixed. I pulled the zipper open and looked at it, inside was just the fainest red smear on the shoulder. I closed my eyes and threw back over the chair, my stomach twisting.

I walked outside in a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt with a linkin park symbol on it. I walked over to the cabins and stopped in front of arguably the most annoying, the Aphrodite cabin. I walked over to door and stood hesitating. I noticed it was dead quiet, which was unusual as you usually could hear some gossip or something. I gave the door an exasperated look.

I kicked it open and several campers pressed up against the door stumbled back while the rest scurried to try to look like they hadn't been waiting.

I sighed, "I have a...um dinner party to attend, but it is casual dress, can I get some h- agh!"

I was tugged in and much like last time I was given countless clothes to try, finally they gave me a sliver shirt that was a bit tight, dark blue jeans, and a grey hoodie (amusingly with a wolf on it). They. Also stripped off my reeboks and gave me brown boots which were supposedly extra durable. I shrugged and tied the hoodie around my waist and twisted, testing the shirt's flex, which was surprisingly flexible. I thanked them and walked inside and let out a gasp of relief, inhaling the fresh air. I supposed this would give Artemis a kick out of the clothes I was wearing. I began to walk out but strapped my black short sword and a bag with a book I was reading (Greek translation) to my back and walked out of camp, ripping off my bracelet. When I got out of sight I vapor traveled to Central Park, sat on a bench, flipped my book open, and began reading.

Ten minutes later I felt a godly presence arrive and wrap her arms around my neck, I saw some auburn hair tickle my cheek.

"Hey Percy." She said quietly.

"Hey." I said putting my book away. I looked up and saw Artemis grinning at me, " I like you jacket she said pointing to the wolf emblem on it."

I shrugged, "I tried to get a jacket with a Finding Nemo emblem on it, but you wouldn't believe how small they are for me."

I held out my hand and she took it, we began to walk through the park. I noticed that she was wearing a red jacket, black shirt and light blue jeans.

"Quite the modern look for you, no? I thought you'd wear something only a bit more modern than your usual garb." I said smiling.

She looked a little self conscious, tugging at the edge of the jacket, "Does it look bad?"

I laughed, "No! That's not at all what I meant. It looks great, and I thinks it's good you're trying to wear modern clothing, but that's beside the point, how about we get a coffee and start there?"

* * *

ATHENA POV

I looked at the map of the US thinking, Jackson wasn't a fool, he could be anywhere and aside from his one excursion in Camp Jupiter,he hasn't found a new home. I sighed, I suppose I shouldn't be too mad, the boy obviously had to have something to have gone wrong with him if he left and was only sparsely seen throughout the entire US. I thought of something, what if we could draw him into Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-blood we could trap him. I got up and went to the throne room when I saw Zeus on the throne muttering to himself. I clearly saw two figures perched on his shoulders like Hades' furies. I quietly sneaked closer and heard one of the figures mutter, "Jackson is too dangerous."

"He will betray you ultimately, you must take care of him!"

I backed away and my eyes widened as he responded, "But where is he...?"

I tried to focus on the figures but their images shifted and swirled making them hard to distinguish.

I backed out of the throne room and flashed to Poseidon's Palace. He was reading a scroll when he looked up quizzically and almost incredulous. He even rubbed his eyes.

"Athena? Why in hades name are you here?" He asked.

"It has to do with Perseus,I know why Zeus is so intent on finding Percy and harming him."

He ripped the scroll in half and threw the pieces at the guards, and said, "Leave and let me speak with her alone, palace designing can wait."

As they left Poseidon waved his hand and the doors shut. Poseidon leaned forward intently, "What has happened to Zeus? He wasn't like this before."

I recounted my story of finding Zeus on his throne, how the two figures she saw perched on Zeus' shoulder. Poseidon's face darkened like a storm ominously brewing and I figured I may have to get out of there. She wasn't far off. Poseidon conjured his trident and was about to flash to the throne room when I lunged forward and caught his arm, holding him in place.

"Are you insane?" I hissed.

"What?" He demanded, "I will blast those two gods off my brother's shoulders and demand what is their quarrel with Percy! Now let go of me, Athena!"

I yanked on his arm again and said, "You attacking Zeus outright will make it seem as though you have gone mad at least tell the other Olympians so that we may be able to capture hem and ask who they looking for! We would also need to be prepare to contain Zeus if necessary!"

"How do I know you are not trying to deceive me?"

"I may care little about your sons but I am the goddess of justice, and I cannot allow an injustice of this magnitude to happen." I replied calmly.

Poseidon clearly didn't like it but he calmed down and decided to acquiesce to my plan. We both flashed out intent on finding the gods on Percy's side.

* * *

PERCY POV

I lay on a fountain in a plaza, with my head in Artemis' lap. We were talking and drinking coffee as we just enjoyed spending time with each other. Several people stared in our direction as I let out a loud snort as Artemis insisted I should try to learn how to shoot a bow.

"It isn't that hard Percy! And there is no possible way, you can't be as bad as you say." She insisted.

"The Amazons thought the same, at least until I tried firing an arrow, then they practically changed my quarters to the entire other side of the armory." I told her grumbling, "I fired, or tried to, anyway, said arrow, flipped out of my hands, hit me in the forehead, made me drop my bow, and sent me sprawling on my back. Not to mention the arrows in my quiver rolled out and tripped an Amazon and made her nearly shoot Hylla in the shoulder."

She looked at me wide-eyed, before laughing. I grumbled slightly and put an arm over my face covering my scars and trying to hide my deep blush. Artemis was failing miserably at trying to hold her laughter in.

"Holy Hephaestus Percy," she gasped in between breaths of laughter, how do you manage that?"

"Search me, Artemis, I have no clue as to how I have less than zero skill with an arrow." I sighed as her laughter finally started to stop and become small giggles.

I noticed a group of boys staring at Artemis and me with looks of lust and envy and I sighed, "Artemis you are getting some looks from some guys, you are probably gonna get hit on in the next few minutes or so..."

Artemis face darkened and no sooner had I said that than a boy and his friend swaggered up, trying, and I emphasize, TRYING to look intimidating and cool. I knew what they were going to say next and I sighed in annoyance, as did Artemis. I also noticed a group of boys were looking at them muttering encouragement of sorts, they were probably friends.

(Please go easy on me readers, I am using what I have gathered from other such stories)

"Hey babe why don't you ditch the weak guy and come with and have an actual party." Said one trying to sound like a stud.

"I bet I could knock him out with one punch!" Laughed the otherwise.

They kept on throwing insults and flirty remarks. they sounded ridiculous.I snickered, and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing like an idiot. I laughed so hard I had to get up and clutch my stomach, to Artemis' annoyance.

"Oh sorry, sorry!" I chortled, "Please continue, I couldn't help it!"

I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck, clearly showing my of the idiots noticed my scars, and to be fair I looked intimidating, also the fact that I was taller and older, made both of them back up. Artemis was snickering and they both looked uncertainly at me and her, debating whether or not it was worth the trouble.

"Hey, you can try to get her to go out with you, but to be blatantly honest, I don't think you're her type." I said shrugging, "also I may or may not look it, but these scars aren't from accidents."

The smarter of the two stepped back and warily glanced at me. He whispered something to his friend who shook him off.

"I bet I could take you!" He said.

I sighed, "if you insist, I will fight you but you are gonna lose."

Artemis sighed, "You sure you wanna take them? I am tired of listening to them interrupt us."

I shrugged, "I am already up. I might as well."

The first guy got into a traditional boxer stance. I sighed and stretched and popped my neck,everybody was muttering and or staring and I put my hands in my pocket. He threw a punch at my face and I shifted to the side hands in my pockets. It was almost comical, him throwing punches as I casually moved out of the way of each and every attack. He kicked at me and I casually lifted my leg and slammed my knee into his outstretched foot knocking it aside; using my longer reach to kick him in the stomach. He gasped and fell back.

"And that's match and set." I said and turned away.

The rest of his friends made sounds of protests and I let my senses range out, they were all rushing to their fallen friend. They stared at me angrily and I shrugged. Artemis got up and walked over to me and dragged me away.

"Hey!"

"Let's go, we don't need you putting them in the hospital."

* * *

**okay guys this story is barely alive on life support in my head, and I am planning to pull the plug soon, I am making this the beginning of the end. My friend David gave me idea for the end.**


	43. Chapter 34

EREBUS POV  
I watched and waited as my two soon to be gone allies persuaded and influenced Zeus. That king of Olympus, will is fading, and soon his end will come. I paced feeling my power arc slightly, this was good soon there would be enough and I would begin the harvest. I needed to get just a little more time...

* * *

APOLLO POV  
I was listening to some music on my iPod when suddenly a flash of light erupted in my room, and I toppled over. Poseidon flashed in with a burst of sea-green light. I noticed he looked more than a little uneasy and lot more than furiously, I briefly considered running until he said, "Can you find your sister and then tell her to get Percy and bring all of them to the undersea palace?"  
And with that, he flashed out.  
I got up and brushed myself off before shrugging and checking Artemis's location. I noticed she was at a crowded city which was unusual, but she was there. I flashed in and notice she was laughing and talking with...Percy? And when did she start dressing modernly?  
I walked over and Percy flinched and turned, he looked confused when he saw me but smiled, "Oh hey! What's up Apollo?"  
I gave him a look and glanced at Artemis who looked frozen, "Hey Percy...this may sound weird but um...what are you doing with Artemis here? And what's with the flinch?"  
He shrugged, "Me and Artemis are just hanging out, also I thought for a second you were Ares, I frankly don't want a rematch." He replied laughing.  
"We'll anyway I am supposed to get you guys to he undersea palace of your dad, he has to talk to Percy about something." I said.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
When Apollo came, I nearly had heart failure. I thought for sure he was going to light Percy on fire. I breathed in relief when he bought me and Percy were just hanging out, when he mentioned the palace, Percy sighed.  
"I need to finish my Amazon training, I was going to head back after this..." He grumbled as Apollo waved his hand.  
We were suddenly in the underwater palace and I was sure I was going to down until I felt Percy squeeze my hand lightly and smile, I sighed in relief. He grinned and swam like a torpedo to the throne room, his dad saw him and smiled widely, "Hello Percy, how was Sally?" He asked a bit wistfully.  
"She is great, and she-um...yeah..." He trailed off.  
"She...?" Prompted Poseidon.  
"Nothing, it's nothing, you had to tell us something?" He said.

* * *

PERCY POV  
Poseidon's face hardened, "Yes I do, it is about Zeus. Apparently, some of the more minor gods are influencing him, Athena saw that for herself."  
I frowned and crossed my arms, "Can't we just tell him? Get him to punish them and I dunno, sit in a lightning chair or something?"  
Athena suddenly spoke up scaring me, "I would have obviously done that by now if we could! We can't simply remove their influence, we have to make Zeus notice their presence, they hide in the shadow of his power, so that they aren't readily noticeable."  
I still jumped at the sound of that it didn't sound good that these gods weren't seen by Zeus but moreover I was wondering why Athena was here at all. I glanced and noticed everybody was glancing at her except for Poseidon who simply looked resigned to the fact she was there. I looked at Dionysus, who was playing a miniature version of pac-man on his phone, Apollo, who was trying sneakily to listen to music, Hermes, who was sneakily listening to music, and Artemis who was squeezing my hand lightly.  
I sighed, "Lady Athena, why are you here, I think you wouldn't mind me dying."  
She looked thoughtful, "Well, you are right, but I feel you have had enough trouble in your life and besides this is an injustice against you, not to mention Erebus is probably using this division to his advantage. Overall, I have more reasons to support you rather than get mad at you."  
I nodded, it was silent since no one had anything to say. The main problem was Zeus little pals, we needed to get rid of them but every time he came into contact with other people ether would disappear. And I. Had a classic, a dangerous idea that would probably get me killed.  
"I have an idea..." I said.  
Artemis raised her eyebrows at the note of apprehension in my voice, "Yes, Percy?"  
"Well I was thinking of going to camp." I said.  
Everybody stared at me, and I sighed and continued, "Look, apparently when I was in the roman camp, Zeus and the other Olympians came to try to capture almost instantly after I left. If I go the camp in plain sight and wait, they will have to go there to get me. I know most gods are overconfident, those two will probably goad Zeus to kill me rather than capture me. If they working for Erebus, then they won't be able to ignore his commands."  
Everybody looked uneasy, except for Artemis, who was looking furious.  
"No! Percy you will not, put yourself at risk like that!" She snapped.  
"I agree, son, this is much too risky, even for you." Said Poseidon.  
"We'll then I guess I am going to do it alone, since no one else will even try it." I said, "You all know that this is the best chance we've got at getting those two. Any other plan will take too long."  
Everybody looked with unease, then Poseidon cam and sighed, "you look like you've got your mind set. I guess I won't wait until you've turned 21."  
"What?" I said.  
He suddenly was in front of me and he stabbed something gleaming red in my chest. I looked down as lava seemed to start emanating from the gem and flow through my body. I screamed as I clawed at my chest. I fell on the floor and tried to pull he coolness of the water in but it wasn't working, Artemis grabbed my shoulder and tried to stop me twisting myself in pain, but nothing helped. The pain began to recede and my dad put a hand on my forehead. I shuddered and felt like someone had dunked me in a volcano. Everyone glared at Poseidon, I got up and stumbled but I felt really, really different, and by that I meant stronger. I flexed but nothing happened.  
"What did you do?" I said.  
"I laced your bone structure and nervous system with immortal bronze, like the immortal essence that is in riptide. In will make your much stronger and more difficult to kill. Also," he clapped his hands and Tyson came in, "I have another gift for you."  
Tyson gave me a rib racking hug and pulled a package out of the back he was carrying. He gave it to me and I ripped off the wrapping. It wasn't anything too dazzling, just a small disc-like piece of bluish rock. Tyson grabbed my hand and place the disc of blue rock on my watch. They melded together and the watch became a blue vambrace with a golden clock on the center, it felt feather light.  
"I know you love the color blue, and I was planning to present you with this on you birthday on Friday, but I guess this will do for starters." Said Poseidon smiling.  
I tapped the clock and blue and gold plates of metal made a smaller buckler on my arm where my shield used to be, then the metal plates kept sliding out and soon I was covered in amazing armor. It had good and blue wave designs etched in, a sheathe with a smaller trident strapped in the back, all of it glowing with a watery blue and green light. I shifted in it, it fit my like it had been meant to be worn by me, it was feather-light, but not clunky, I could tell it was flexible, I grinned.  
"This is just...wow, thanks dad." I said at loss for words.  
He chuckled, "Not at all Percy, got to make sure your safe."  
I sighed and tapped the buckler, and everything shrunk back into a vambrace, "Knowing how this will probably turn out, I'll need it. By before I go, how do we plan to capture them, wont we need some celestial bronze chains and imperial gold cuffs or something? Also, we can't fight in the forest or camp too much collateral or damage we need an open area."  
"Athena could get those chains, and you can use the beach , it's close to the water and way more open." sighed Poseidon.  
"So we all head back to Olympus?" said Apollo.  
"I need to speak to Percy, for a moment," said Artemis, "but otherwise I suppose you. Sould head to Olympus."  
We waited until all of them disappeared into thin air, or actually thick water. Artemis turns to me with an expectant and angry expression. I flinched as she walked up to me and said , "Well?"  
"Well what?" I said.  
"Well, how do you plan on catching the two gods?"  
"Vapor travel or you could shoot them, yourself, if you'd like." I shrugged indifferently.  
She gave me a quick kiss and nodded, before dissolved into silver mist. I sighed and willed the currents to push me towards the surface. I waited until they were just under the waves that lapped at Camp Half-blood's shore.  
"Here I come." I whispered and propelled myself to the shore.


	44. Chapter 35

PERCY POV  
I stepped out of the water and walked briskly into the Big House, noticing no campers anywhere. As I walked in I noticed Dionysus nod at me and I sat on a couch. I rubbed my hand over my forehead as I thought about the upcoming fight. Chiron sat paced across the the room and looked perturbed over what was going to happen next.  
"I have called everyone to the Pavilion, they don't know what to expect, so how do you want to play it?" Chiron said  
"I guess I have no choice," I said, getting up and stripping off my jacket as I walked upstairs, " I need to give them some closure before I could die."  
After undressing inside my room, I pulled on some clean dark blue jeans, and pulled on a camp t-shirt. I grabbed a blue hoodie and tied it to my waist and slipped the sheathe I had made for darkspine on my shoulder. I slipped it in and and stretched. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I shook out my hair and stared in the mirror, wow it had been a while since I cut my hair. I walked back down the stairs.  
"Do I look ready to die?" I said, trying to sound normal.  
Dionysus sighed, and replied, "Sure you do Pedro, just to be safe I will keep an eye on you, though."  
"Right, right, well lets get this party started." I sighed, " Let's hope being around the theatre god lot has rubbed off on you..."  
"Who?"  
"Zeus, pseudo theatre-god."  
We walked out of the big house and I dissolved into mist with a murmured ' ready'. I shifted into the pavilion and hovered straight over the table. I waited and saw Dionysus mad Chiron walk into the Pavilion, and start talking. Some speech about how the campers would have a surprise visitor. If I wasn't mist I would have but my lip and worried about the reaction, but, as I said I was mist at the moment. I waited until he waved his hand at the table and I allowed my body to drift together slowly. People gasped when it got to my arm and neckline as they saw my tattoo and necklace. My face drifted together and I opened my eyes.  
"We'll hello everybody, long time no see." I said casually.  
Everybody gasped, and murmurs of 'Percy' ran through the crowd. I saw Annabeth with her hands over her mouth, but I ignored her. I scanned the crowd and saw several faces that were frozen in complete shock. Most of them were a mask of confusion, and some were slightly awed. Several of my old friends moved forward and engulfed me in a huge hug. I struggled to try to breathe through the mass but I dissolved into mist and reformed after they all fell.  
"Yeah guys," I said, cracking my neck, "missed you guys too."  
Everybody started asking questions and I looked at Dionysus and Chiron, imploringly.  
Chiron slammed his foot into the floor three times, "Silence! Percy will only answer questions one at a time!"  
Travis Stoll turned to Chiron, "How long have you known where Percy was?" He demanded.  
"He didn't," I cut in, "I never told him, he did know when I came to visit, though.  
Everybody glared at him and some at me, "You can to visit and you never told us?"  
I shrugged, "You might not have taken kindly to me just coming out of the blue, and appearing."  
Some people frowned, but they knew I was right. I walked next Dionysus and whispered, "Do you think the Olympians are coming yet?"  
"Any second now, you need to get to the beach, now." He said.  
I nodded and brushed off some of the remaining campers, heading for the door. Then lighting began to flash and I collected water under my feet and I began to skate on the surface of the water towards the beach. A jagged bolt hit the ground next to me and I dissolved into mist am instant before I would have been charred to oblivion. I appeared on the beach and waited drawing snowdrift and darks pine from their sheathes. A fiery tornado formed and Hephaestus walked out, in his hands chains gleamed and clinked, they had cuffs at one end spiky metal weights the other. Ares flashed in, he looked almost hungrily at me and I glared defiantly at him.  
"Hello, Lord Hephaestus and Ares, I hope you've been doing well. As for you Ares I hope I didn't break anything the last time we fought. But then again, I doubt anyone would have cared enough to let it show." I said shrugging.  
Ares growled but backed away as several flashed lit up the area. I averted my eyes, and when the air cleared, all the Olympians had gathered, some looking apprehensive, some looking indifferent, and a few looking downright outraged.  
Zeus stood there, holding his clacking lightning bolt in one hand, "Percy Jackson," he boomed, "you have been declared a traitor against Olympus, for your crimes!"  
"What crimes?" I yelled clearly disbelieving.  
"Leaving the camp without notifying anyone leaving the camp in chaos." He replied somewhat uncertainly.  
"When has leaving ever been a crime? I wanted to leave and what happened to the camp in my absence shouldn't be a crime!" I yelled, "It never mattered before, when someone of importance decided to try to pursue a life outside of the camps!"  
Suddenly an ares camper yelled, "What about the night you came bleeding to camp?"  
Several Olympians glared at him but he simply looked like he wanted to get into his father's good graces. Zeus turned to me, a angry look adorning his face, while Ares looked mildly interested in whatever the kid had to say. He quickly yelled out the details of what had happened but I didn't care, they knew as well I did that I wasn't a rabid animal I was and and they knew it.  
Zeus turned to me with an almost triumphant grin as he heard, "So that is why you left? Afraid of being killed? You will be now."  
I laughed, it was cold and mirthless, "Me? Afraid of death? Haha...hahaha...HAHAHAHA...You fucking think I am afraid of death? I would welcome it the end to the constant pain every month, having to not see my family in months, turning into an animal so that I won't get caught! I wanted it to end I wanted to end myself so many times that I even carried a silver dagger so that I could do it!" I yelled, yanking out the old silver dagger as my skins bubbled and steamed, "The only reason I kept pushing was to help the Halfblood's and kill Lycaon! Now I found out that this was planned? I am going to kill Erebus, hell, I will rip his freaking corpse to pieces with my bare hands, I don't care how much lightning you hit me with! You. Will. Not. Kill. Me." I finished snarling.  
Everybody looked at me with fear, I noticed icy mist was rising from my body as well as a sea green glow. My eyes weren't just yellow they had almost turned into pits of gold fire. The ground was cracked and icy even a part of the sea had frozen over as it crashed into the beach. Water flowed around me, a weird keening coming from them as the bent like metal into weird shapes as I spoke. I clenched and unclenched my hands and stared at the gods that stood there.  
"Enough of this pointless squabbling!" Roared Zeus, clearly infuriated that he was being totally countered by my argument, and almost afraid of the power I was showing "Olympians capture him!"  
Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Dionysus, even Hades and Hera refused to move, though Hera simply didn't want to fight. Ares rushed forward and Hephaestus swung his chains. Demeter and Aphrodite stood passively to the side, except for Aphrodite staring at me smiling. Zeus stood flabbergasted at the amount of gods not willing to attack. However Ares was only too eager. He materialized an battle-ax and swung downward as I raised darkspine and snowdrift up. They clashed and suddenly cracks began to spread from darkspine's blade and slowly made their way to its hilt. I dropped it a second before the blade shattered, but moved back unfazed. Darkspine wasn't enchanted like most of my weapons and therefore was susceptible to shattering much more easily. Ares laughed but I simply drew an Olympic blade and took my stance.  
Hephaestus launched a chain at me and I knocked it away using my swords. He swung another chain and I rolled under it, letting it fly by me to nearly knock Ares into the ground. Ares axe morphed into a sword and he slashed at the chains, I jumped on them and kicked Ares in the face. I tangled the chains around his arm with water and waited for a plot second before running on the chain, heading towards Hephaestus. He ignited the chains , just like I had hoped. Ares road in pain and yanked at the chain hard, pulling Hephaestus forward. I slashed at him and rolled behind him.  
He roared in pain and whipped his other chain around me and used it to fling me into the ground, knocking the wind from my lungs, but strangely not hurting me. Ares ran up and stabbed downwards and I rolled into a handstand and launched myself at his chest. I slammed into him knocking him back and turned to Hephaestus, who was whipping fire around as he twirled his chains.  
He began to whip them at me and I slashed, parried and rolled using my natural resistance to fire to protect me. The ground soon was full of blazing fire and multiple craters. I called on water to wash over the fi and sent several Icicles at him which he burned through. I growled as Ares again flanked me forcing me to divide my attention. As I fought, I managed to blow Ares back using blasts of ice and tried to turn to prep for the chains but I was a second late. His other chain shot out and hit me into the camp grounds.  
I crashed into the Athena shed, which housed weapons. As I crashed into the shed, weapons flew everywhere, some hit me others landed around me, none of them pierced my skin I remembered my new skin and bones and barely felt the gods' blows, but I needed a plan. Small cuts wouldn't beat a god, and unless I managed to incapacitate them I was going to tire sooner or later. I looked and noticed a weapon that caught my attention. I smiled.

* * *

ZEUS POV  
As the smoke hid the boy from view, I began to get angrier, how dare he play games with me? I slashed my hand through the air, forcing the winds to clear the smoke. The boy hurtled out and pressed something against Hephaestus' chest. A sudden blast launched my son on his back, Ichor gushed from a ragged hole in his chest. Percy stood there a smoking shotgun in one hand, and his Olympic blade in his right. He had a amused smirk, and said, "I am sorry Lord Hephaestus, but I needed you stop trying to kill me, it was getting annoying."  
He flipped the gun and cranked the pump as the shotgun let out a loud,_ ch-chak!_ He flipped it back to shoot it and beckoned to Ares with the gun. Ares rushed forward muttering darkly about slicing Percy to ribbons. I watched as he began to fight with Ares, matching the god, blow for blow. He truly deserved to be called the greatest swords man in 300 years. He managed to shove Ares backward with his shoulder and unloaded a round into his chest, spattering ichor everywhere. Then he shoved the gun into Ares face using my son's forehead to re-cock the gun as my son fell back. Percy turned towards the rest of the Olympians and cocked his head, as if saying, 'Who's next?'  
I began feeling even more rage and Percy's head turned in my direction his eyes narrowing, several other god picked up on this and focused on me rather than on Percy.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I watched with my heart in my throat as Percy fought my brothers. He looked determined and brave, ready to do anything. He managed to survive being pummeled with chains and blocked Ares, frenzied swings with a shotgun and sword. He was magnificent and I felt incredibly proud as he stood unafraid of Zeus as he waited for another Olympian to attack. Then Zeus' presence darkened and we turned to him. Two minor gods were squatted on his shoulders whispering so intently they didn't even notice everyone gasp.


	45. Chapter 36

ANNABETH POV  
We watched as two blurry figures materialized on Zeus' shoulders, I recognized them as Deimos and Phobos, the god of terror and the god of fear. Percy suddenly made a shoving motion with his hands and two water hands of water roared out of the ocean and wrapped around the two minor gods. He raised his arms and made a smashing gesture. They were raised into the air and slammed into the earth, groaning.  
He yelled, "Now Dad! Athena! Trap them!"  
Poseidon and Athena leapt forward, producing chains made of bronze and imperial gold. They attached the cuffs of the chains onto the two god's wrists and yanked them towards Hermes, who grabbed the chain. He slammed his cacadeus into a link in the chain holding it down. Apollo and Artemis both drew arrows and pointed them at the captured gods. Zeus shook his head in a confused manner, like he was trying to clear his head of pain.

* * *

PERCY POV  
We finally got them! I dropped my hands and lowered my weapons, hoping not to get attacked. Nobody even noticed me as Zeus let out an angry roar that probably shook the earth. He conjured his master bolt and stalked over to the two shivering gods. He leveled the bolt at them ready to incinerate them to ash and then some.  
"You dare?" He snarled, "You dare try to influence the king of Olympus into killing a hero of Olympus? Give me one actual reason why I shouldn't reduce your pitiful forms to oblivion!"  
"It wasn't our choice, Lord Zeus!" Squealed Phobos.  
"It was Erebus' idea, he forced us to -"  
Right then my senses sparked with an enormous burst of dark power.  
"GET DOWN!" I screamed, and slapped my vambrace as a black explosion covered everything.  
Waves of power washed against me as my armor slid over me protecting me from harm. But even the explosion sent me flying into the ground, plowing a trench in the beach. Everyone was knocked back and dazed, I pushed against the pressure by forming a hurricane around me. The darkness swirled and formed Erebus in a suit standing with an exasperated expression on his face. He strolled over to the two chained gods and lifted them by their throats. My armor shifted back to a vambrace.  
"My friends," he said, "now look at what you have done! If he had believed you had joined of free will, he may have been slightly more frightened! Ah well, you both have outlived your purpose."  
He began to strangle them as dark tendrils began to slither around his arms. They choked and gasped, clawing at his hands, trying to break their hold. I didn't hesitate for even a second, I fired a intensely concentrated blast of icy energy at him. His eyes widened as he turned his head and he was blasted into the trees. The two gods fell to the floor, rasping with their hands around their throats.  
"Thank you..." gasped Deimos.  
"You won't be, I only saved you to keep your essence from Erebus, other than that you mean nothing." I said emotionlessly.  
Erebus got up and got to his feet, wincing. His entire left side was covered in frost and was freeze burned. He reached out and plucked a jagged blade made of darkness. He made a fist and smashed the ice that had frozen on his side. He turned to me with a haughty expression and flipped his sword in his hand. His ruined suit morphed until he was wearing regal black armor with grey etching along the chest plate and white etching on its limbs. The sky turned dark and pure black clouds rolled in the sky, darkness ruled to dull everything and lessen every light. Erebus smiled.  
"Good to see that my power is steadily increasing back to what it once was...I didn't expect you to be here, Jackson." He murmured.  
"Yeah well it's not like I actively follow your schedule and expectations, you know." I said offhandedly.  
He swiped his hand at me and darkness whipped out in jagged tendrils, I rolled and jumped evading the first to tendrils and punched the third tendril. I crumpled around my celestial bronze fist like tinfoil. I flexed my fingers mildly surprised.  
Erebus eyes were wide, "Well then, that was unexpected, how did you manage to stop that."  
I shrugged and gave him a snarky smile, "Dunno, get over here and let's find out."  
He charged and brought down the blade with both hands. I slanted the blow away with riptide and back pedaled, dodging cuts, he tired to kick me but I knocked it away with the barrel of the shotgun. I spun and sliced a thin line across his forearm. He snarled and brought the jagged blade down I had to take the blow with riptide without using the shotgun. The blades crashed onto my shoulders and I fell on one knee, gritting my teeth as some sparks flew groom my shoulder, maybe it couldn't break myi skin but it still hurt. His eyes seemed to ooze darkness as it began to flow out of the blade. I channeled power into Riptide and pushed up as I angled the gun against him and pressed it against his side.

* * *

EREBUS POV  
I grinned as he tried to hold my strike back. I didn't even contemplate why his blade didn't slice his shoulder, he was dead. I just had to put him in a static state and it would be over, I needed his warm living blood to open the gates. Suddenly I felt something press against my side, I looked down and saw the muzzle of a shotgun against my ribcage. I looked at a smirking Percy.  
"Boom." He said and pulled the trigger.

* * *

ZEUS POV  
I managed to shake out of my stupor to the sound of a shotgun and a cry of pain. I sat up and saw Erebus staggering back with a hand trying to stem the flow of black Ichor spewing from his side. Percy got up and cocked the shotgun. Percy then frowned, like he had just thought of something. I got up and conjured the master bolt. I fired a discharge at Erebus who conjured a wall of darkness to block it. I got up and pointed the bolt at him.  
"Erebus..." I snarled, "What business are you here for?"  
He gave me an uninterested look, "I didn't come here to answer to a boy such as yourself Zeus. Why don't you crouch behind your demigods like you always do?" He sneered.  
I growled and fired another discharge at him. He caught it on his blade and the lightning turned black before he redirected it back at me. I knocked skywards with my master bolt before pointing it at him. Suddenly a blast sent him flying back. Percy walked forwards and tossed the shotgun aside.  
I gave him a look and he shrugged, "No more rounds, it's empty." He said, "You going to try to kill me?" he asked casually.  
"No Percy, while I am rather...unhappy with you're condition, you are clearly still an ally of Olympus." I said.  
"Oh good."

* * *

PERCY POV  
I was relieved, at least I could enjoy the food here again, you know, provided I lived that long. Okay, at least I won't be hunted like the last of the passenger pigeons. Either way, I had to focus, Erebus was getting up again. Dark mist was rising from his cuts and he wasn't very pleased to be frank. He roared and several jagged spires of darkness flew out of the ground and coiled around him, it morphed into a massive smoky giant with four hands , two holding a lance and halberd, while the upper two had conjured up jagged spire of obsidian to hurl. The smokey giant opened gleaming red eyes.  
I took a hesitant step back. This was getting out of hand. i doubted that even Zeus could break throught that. Suddenly the smokey giant's form wavered and it began to break down. Erebus appeared and scowled.  
"I haven't regain enough power yet...that is of no regard...by the way Jackson," he smirked,"I hope you don't mind but I need a few of your friends."

He suddenly raised his hands and several figures rise from the ground. Annabeth, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Katie, Leo and more of my friends got up and walked towards Erebus a blank look on their face, all of their pupils had turned black. Black streaks ran along their face and they turned blankly to me, their eyes unseeing.

"Guys?" I said, confused.  
Erebus smiled, "Don't worry Jackson, I have simply suppressed their consciousnesses, they are puppets until I free them, they won't be harmed but think of them as prizes and motivation if you want."  
I snarled, and shifted into a wolf, I ran so fast I felt like I was flying and shifted back into human right in front of Erebus. I brought my knee to his face and was about to stab him in his eye with Riptide when a tendril of darkness tied around my waist and flung me into Zeus who was abut to blast him.  
I barely felt it and got back up, "Damn you Erebus! You're business is with me leave my friends out of it!" I screamed.  
He grinned,"I know but I want every advantage I can get, besides, the more darkness and hate you have the better, and I am sure you absolutely loathe me right about now. Especially if your friends die. I would hope you enjoy seeing their faces, Percy. They might be dead the next time."  
He waved his hand cheerily and darkness swallowed him and my friends whole.


	46. Chapter 37

**Ugh I swear my chapters are getting worse...anyway, here is the next chapter, leave a review regardless if you love it and hate it, or pitch me an idea. I'd like to thank all of you for supporting me this far!**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I tried to run after them but Zeus put a hand in my shoulder holding my form throwing myself into the dark vortex. I watched, helpless as the last traces of the darkness vanished, taking my friends with them. I pulled away from Zeus and yelled angrily. Dammit all, I was always too slow and always a bit too weak. I acted too late, moved a second later than I should have. I punched a tree so hard it snapped in half like a twig and crashed into another trees which shuddered before falling over. My aura was pulsing like a venomous light, green and yellow flashed through my eyes, like my wolf stare was trying to compete with my werewolf stare. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Nico.  
"Nico?"  
He had a grim look on his face, "Percy...we need to head to Camp Jupiter, now."  
"Yeah...Lord Zeus?"  
He turned to me, "Hmm?"  
"See of you can wake everyone else up, we need to check the Roman camp."  
I whistled and Mrs. O'Leary ran out of the shadows, I vaulted onto her neck. I would come back later. We ran into the trees and shadows flashed around me. We emerged and I dissolved into vapor and traveled to I got there I knew I was too late. It was in a worse condition than I thought was possible. The forum was utterly decimated, campers were unconscious or trying to revive others, I walked through and saw people looking at me with an almost desperate look. I saw all of the cabins were burned, I looked and saw Octavian, pale and groaning, next to a whole bunch of people that were lying in rows, I couldn't find any pleasure in that. The field of mars was riddled with craters and potholes. Mrs. O'Leary whimpered and I stroke her head, trying to keep myself calm.  
Nico burst out of the shadows and looked around, I knew that we needed to see Reyna and Jason. As I paced through the damaged camp, I notice some hunters helping out with the healing and salvaging the weapons. I looked to the city ready to see it decimated but much to my relief and surprise, it was almost untouched. Centurions and other members of the legion sat next to some campers trying to help them up, I walked slowly to Dakota, who was tending to some campers who were groaning from some wounds. Mrs. O'Leary trotted away from Dakota, he for once looked calm rather than swigging Kool-aid. He turned to me and shook his head.  
"Percy, what are you doing here? We needed your help! There was this dude, Erebus, and he took Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Reyna!"  
I felt as if someone kicked me in the stomach.  
"What?" I repeated.  
"He took all of your friends."  
I held myself in check for about a second before losing it and screaming in anger. The Tiber practically exploded and the ground rumbled with an earthquake that I was sure rivaled the San Francisco earthquake. Ice formed on the ground and I punched the ground, which shattered like glass. I saw the campers screaming and Nico grabbed me around the shoulders, keeping me from raising my arms. Suddenly shadows swirled from me and flashed around me like little bolts of black. They wrapped around me and I struggled against them before slumping in pain. I failed, I couldn't protect anyone, I was a failure. My rage boiled anew and I wanted to tear Erebus apart.  
"Percy calm down!" Screamed Nico frantically, as the shadows were beginning to freeze and break apart.  
I screamed at the sky, and hoped the fates could hear me, that anyone could, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT TO DO WANT ME TO DO, WHY ME, WHY IN A FUCKING WORLD FULL OF SIX BILLION FUCKING PEOPLE, DID YOU CHOOSE ME?!"  
Dakota was there trying to help Nico hold me down. The Tiber swirled around me and suddenly smacked Nico and Dakota away like flies. I shattered the bonds of shadows that Nico had wrapped around me. I clutched at my skull trying to lessen the insults my head was screaming at me. Water from the Tiber swirled around me creating a hurricane until I felt something grab me and shove me to the floor. I wanted to fight and scream, show some amount of my pain and horror, and found myself looking at my dad. He was doing his best to contain me without hurting me, he looked so so sorry. I broke down in tears, and he held me as the water dropped to the floor like rain. People cowering looked up and scrambled away from me.  
I whispered, "Why me, dad? What did I do to deserve this...?"  
"No, Percy." He says stroking my hair, "This isn't your fault, you didn't do this. Don't blame yourself."  
Overcome with grief and mental exhaustion, I slipped into the embracing arms of sleep, while my dad cradled me.

* * *

NICO POV  
I watched as Percy fell asleep or passed out with a troubled expression while his dad carried him. I walked over and shook my head.  
"He doesn't deserve all this pain..." muttered Poseidon, looking at his son.  
"I know. I know..." I sighed unhappily, I put my hand on Poseidon's shoulder, "He needs rest you should take him under the sea for now, he needs time to recover. His mental state isn't all that stable, he will probably make some rash decisions if we don't hide him."  
Poseidon nodded listlessly and dissolved into a sea-breeze, taking his favorite slumbering son with him. I sighed in annoyance, why did Percy, my brother, have to deal with all of this? He really deserved so much more, he had done more than his part. I got up and walked around, getting ready to try to locate Thalia, Percy was going to need some serious friend therapy.

* * *

THALIA POV  
Arriving at camp Half-blood was anything but cheerful. Campers lay wounded as the Apollo campers worked on them. It wasn't as bad as new Rome but even so, things were not good. Then I heard he abducted several campers, and my heart pounded in my throat. When we divided the hunters I was sure Jason could handle himself, so I decided to go to Camp Half-blood. I numbly went around helping where I could, and then I saw Nico walk out of the shadows of a nearby tree. He saw me and steeled himself, and walked over.  
"Hey Thalia." He called.  
"Nico!" I yelled, "Do you know where Jason is?"  
"Um...Thalia...he kinda got captured and well-" he told me.  
I let out a sob and Nico looked beyond flabbergasted, I never cried but hades be damned that was my brother! I had lost him once and I refused to do so again! I felt so helpless, like I had a huge amount of rage but nowhere to vent it. I just kept sobbing until I felt gentle pats on my back, Nico, looking really sympathetic, was patting my back, trying to tell me it would be okay. He motioned to a hunter and I heard him tell the hunter the situation in an undertone. The next thing I knew Diana and Elizabeth were beside me, lifting me up and giving me a hug. I looked around.  
"Nico," I croaked, "where's Percy."  
Nico expression changed from sympathetic to anguish. He turned to me and breathed a bit before replying.  
"He's at his dad's Palace, I am not sure if he is awake yet."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly afraid.  
"He lost control once he learned Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were also taken. He nearly started a full-blown hurricane. Poseidon himself had to stop Percy, and Percy collapsed, he needs some time to rest. He has been overstressed." Nico sighed.  
"He needs us Nico. Let's go to him." I said, Percy, despite being as annoying as he was, was my brother too, and I cared for him just as much as I did for Jason.  
Nico chuckled hollowly, "He is kinda at the bottom of the Ocean, Thals. We have to wait for him to get better."  
I nodded as I let out a small hiccup, I hated feeling weak.

* * *

ZEUS POV  
I looked around devastated, so many hurt, this was my fault, had I been stronger I would have been able to fight off the influence of the two minor gods. I grit my teeth and growled. If Perseus couldn't finish Erebus I would do my damnedest to finish him off. I turned and flashed to Olympus, I needed to make sure that we were prepared for the next strike. I had to make things right with young Perseus as well. I sighed, I hated apologizing.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I woke up to Apollo stroking my fore head sending a pulse of energy through me. I got up and he pushed me back down gently as if he were afraid of breaking me.  
"Careful little sis, we were all knocked out for a bit that was a massive release of energy. You need to stay still while I finish." He said smiling gently.  
I was too tired to do anything but groan in annoyance as the healing continued. Then I remembered we had just captured the minor gods and Percy was just about to be cleared (or so help me Poseidon I am going to murder Zeus) when the blast happened. I turned to Apollo and sat up despite his protests and looked around I didn't see Percy. I began to panic.  
"Where is Percy?" I said, trying to stay calm.  
"Percy? I think is at his dad's palace he had some sorta emotional breakdown and is probably cursing himself as we speak." He sighed sadly, "Poor kid doesn't know how much he saved and only focuses on how much he lost."  
I got up and was about to flash to where Percy was, he need support and I had to see him, make sure he was alive. I flashed and arrived at the palace, I walked into the throne room and saw Poseidon rubbing his face as if he was exhausted. I waved t him and he gave me a half-hearted smile.  
"Hello niece. How are you?"  
"Where is Percy?"  
"He is resting, he regained consciousness but is unhappy at the moment, he wanted to be alone. Well, anyway he is in his room in the place it has his name on it." I nodded and turned when Poseidon said, "Artemis, do you love him?"  
I froze in shock, "What?" I yelped.  
He gave me a smile, "It just seems that it's odd that a maiden god who claims to be friends with my son would check on him before anyone else." He stood up and patted me on the shoulder, "Also Percy isn't half as good at lying as he thinks he is, I could tell he didn't want to get married because he was already in love with someone, and I saw the hidden pain in your expression when I was talking to him about marriage in the forest."  
I turned red and looked down, he chuckled and pushed me gently in Percy's room direction, "I gotta say though," he said roguishly, "my son has good tastes."  
I huffed and walked down the hallway, euphoric at Poseidon's approval. I walked in front of a room that had Perseus on it but there was a line through that and Percy scratched in the wood. I pushed the door open and saw Percy sitting on the edge of the bed, looking anguished. He looked up and a small smile came on his face.  
"Hey Artemis." He said.  
I walked up and threw my arms around him. He made a surprised noise as he fell back on the bed. He hugged me back but tried to get back up into a sitting position.  
"Hey! Artemis! My dad might walk in! I wouldn't be able to explain why the most beautiful daughter of Zeus is hugging me!" He said trying to get up.  
"He knows." I said still hugging him.  
He sat straight up and froze, "What?"  
"He is fine with it." I said, kissing his cheek.  
Despite his previous emotions he smiled like someone had given him the best gift in the world. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. He held me and put his head on my shoulder. He looked at me and sighed. I stroked his rain hair and put my head on his. We just sat there in the comfortable silence, he let his grief drain out and got up off the bed and pulled me up with him.  
"I sulked enough." He said smiling, "Time to show that god what happens when they mess with Percy Jackson."  
"Oh wait, Percy I have a gift." I said and waved my hand over him, a sliver glow surrounded him and he looks at himself.  
"Umm what was that?"  
"I gave you a higher level of control off over you wolf form, you won't ever be influenced by the full moon like that again. Also I gave you a resistance to silver and the ability to partially shapeshift."  
He looked at me and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was gone and my legs,were swept out from under me and fell into his waiting arms. he smiled at me and carried me bridal style out of his room. I noticed his legs had turned into wolf legs but he still was perfectly balanced on them. He changed them back to human legs.  
"Oh this will come in handy, especially in tripping the most lovely goddess ever." He chuckled, as I lightly punched his the shoulder, "Hey can you take me to Olympus? I need to talk to Zeus."  
He put me down and gripped my hand as I flashed to Olympus in a gleam of silver light.


	47. Chapter 38

PERCY POV  
I let go of Artemis' hand and walked towards the throne room. I saw a few Nymphs stare at me like I was crazy. Minor godlings scrambled out of my way. Apparently my freedom hasn't been announced. I walked up to the huge throne room and stood at the doors. So many memories, as a twelve year old with a backpack, riding blackjack to the swirling storm around it. Fighting a Titan lord through the coals of the hearth fire, and getting rewarded at the end. I shook my head, I have moved on. I put my hand on the huge door and gently pushed it open, it swung open silently. Zeus sat there inspecting his master bolt, he sat up when he saw me and he sighed wearily and shook his head. I knew he knew about Jason and wasn't pleased.  
"Hello Percy."  
"Hello Lord Zeus, are you okay?"  
He nodded but it was a facade. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, this needed to stop. I frowned and waited as the rest of the Olympians slowly gathered in the throne room. Hestia stopped by and gave me a hug, which I returned gratefully. Apollo and Hermes stopped and asked me how it felt to be free, I shrugged, not too different I guess I can sleep in my bed again, and less pressure. Hades and the other gods and I noticed a small sea green chair at the foot of my dad's chair. Aphrodite hugged me and I visibly squirmed like she was a live poisonous snake. My dad sighed and ushered me to it after telling her to let go. I gave him a look that said, 'I don't need a chair, besides I am a demigod.' He just made me sit.  
"So, let us begin this war council." boomed Zeus with his usual volume.  
With many of the gods favorite children unable to attend, we had to make due with other children, they were all wearing armor, and shifting around nervously. They had no idea how to fight a primordial and frankly they were unable to. A kid from the Ares cabin scowled at me, probably because I beat his dad several times. Drew from the Aphrodite cabin came in and my face soured despite her wave. I rubbed my forehead and waited. Zeus first went into detail about what they knew about Erebus which wasn't much. I got up, everyone heads turned to me.  
"This is pointless." I said.  
"What?" Said Zeus, turning angry.  
"I meant no disrespect, but honestly, we need weakness and strengths, not what we don't know about him." I turned to hades," In fact, one person who should be able to explain the abilities behind shadows is Lord Hades."  
He looked at me a little in shock, I frowned, "You can, can't you? You manipulate shadows and you generally use what? Power that would generally be considered dark. You would know his limits better than anyone else."  
He laughed throwing his head back, "I never thought of it like that, but it's true. Though I am not a primordial myself, I can estimate his abilities. If anything he is going only to get stronger, but there is only like way to open the gates to land of the primordial. He needs some sort of protection and a massive amount of power even if it is for a few seconds."  
"Okay...why target me?"  
"Percy, is that on topic?" asked Zeus.  
"He sent Lycaon, and is indirectly responsible for me getting all my abilities boosted. I don't see why he would want me to have so much power when he could have chosen Jason, Nico, or Thalia, pretty much any other demigod that had a lot of power." I said.  
Zeus grumbled, probably wondering why he didn't choose Jason or Thalia. It bothered me, I wouldn't mind not being the strongest demigod, but he made me quite possibly the strongest one out there. I thought back to something he had said at camp. He wanted me to get angrier, filled with rage, but why did that matter. I sighed and sat down, I did hate Erebus just thinking the name made me want to punch something so hard that it would shatter and never be restored.  
"At any rate we can't seem to ascertain his motives other than that he wants to become a , in light of than, we must be sure to increase the defenses around the portals. All of them." said Athena.  
"No." I said.  
"What?" She said haughtily, "you don't seem to understand Percy, all he needs is a portal, and he can-"  
"I know, but I also understand a bit how he thinks. He looks down on you, he would hate and absolutely loathe having to use any instrument that you gods have created. He would much rather want to use something he made." I said loudly as I countered her coming argument.  
Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully, and I cut in before he said anything, "I don't care who you choose to follow, but at least allow me to try to find him using what I think." I said calmly.  
Athena snorted but I ignored her, the tension was almost palpable but I wasn't going to back down, and everyone could tell by my demeanor. Poseidon's was giving me a encouraging look, trying to tell me that it was fine. Malcolm, from the Athena cabin, was glancing between me and his mother, trying not to look noticeable. Artemis cleared her throat and everyone glanced at her, as she shrugged. Apollo was discretely pulling out his iPod, and Hermes was checking his mail orders and silently groaning. Demeter was fiddling with her hair, Hades was worrying a ruby in his hands, turning it over. Ares was testing the weight of a broadsword in his hand. Aphrodite was glancing worriedly between Athena, Zeus, and me. Hephaestus was fiddling with a piece of metal, probably a puzzle of sorts.  
Zeus knew that I was in valuable as war asset and as a person, if I went alone there was a much larger chance I could get captured, yet at the same time if he sent too many with me they might not be able to protect the portals, as an added negative, that would put him on Athena's bad side.  
Finally Apollo, of all people in the massive room, came up with a solution, "I got it!" He cried.  
We stared at him, tension almost instantly leaving.  
"We can send Percy with one or two god to scout out his areas of interest and the rest will work with Athena to make sure that we secure the borders! That way Percy doesn't take all the resources and Athena has more troops!" He said.  
Everyone stared at him. He looked around excited a grin on his face, until he noticed everyone staring and he somewhat slumped in his seat, "I thought it was a good idea..."  
"It was..." Murmured Athena.  
"Really, who are you and what have you done with my normally incessantly chattering brother?" Artemis asked, feigning anger.  
Apollo cleared his throat and everybody internally groaned at what was to come next:

_I make a great plan,_

_Everyone thinks I am smart,_

_I am the coolest._

I massaged my forehead and sighed. So much for that headache I was hoping to avoid. Artemis had closed her eyes and was muttering what seemed like a prayer or a curse, Aphrodite was sighing downcast while Demeter was pulling out earbuds made of wheat.. Ares had shoved his fingers into his ears, Athena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, Hermes was taking a iPod bud out of his ear grinning and Dionysus was muttering about idiot gods and their poems. Hephaestus was rubbing his leg which was in a , Zeus, and Hades were all squeezing their eyes shut, and I noticed that if nothing else their mannerisms would mark them as brothers.  
"We'll does that conclude the war council?" I asked hopefully.  
"No," replied Zeus, "we need to decide which god or goddess you want for your companion."  
"Oh...okay, I guess I will pick-"  
"Me! Pick me!" squealed Aphrodite.  
I blanched in pure fear before coughing and saying, "Um no thank you."  
I turned away and sighed, I wanted to say Artemis, but we both knew we couldn't, people might get suspicious. Hermes would be used to relay messages so I couldn't take him, Hephaestus would be making weapons so that not an option. Demigods wren't powerful enough so that was also a no go. I sighed helplessly, I really should go alone. Then Apollo looked at me and glanced at Zeus.  
"I could go..." He said quietly, ."I could just let the chariot go on auto for a few days."  
I smirked, and help up a hand in a high-five, "Apollo you are on a streak today!"  
He slapped my hand, and grinned. I looked at Artemis expecting to see her huff at the very most. What she did scared me, she looked fearful and scared like a deer trapped in a net. My eyes widened.  
"Apollo, Artemis..." I whispered.  
He turned and nodded at me. Apparently another mistake, she looked at me angrily. I gave her an innocent look as her brother came up to her. Then it hit me and I groaned. Thank you Captain Idiot, Apollo was practically like Artemis' father! i was with his sister at the moment and the last son of Poseidon was scum, Orion...he had made more than a pass at Artemis. Oh gods, and I just had to clue him off. He whispered something quietly and she nodded and pointed to the outside and whispered something. They flashed away in a beam of silver and golden light, leaving me alone in the throne room.


	48. Chapter 39

**Ugh I am getting really low on ideas i might just put this up for adoption or something, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, as always thanks for the support and reviews!**

**-YARN**

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I sometimes wished Percy could tell who I wanted to talk to. Instead of coming to see me himself, He. Sends. Apollo. My brother, in some ways, knows me better than I know myself. He walked over and murmurs reassurances and I glance at Percy. His eyes widen and he claps a hand to his forehead. I smile a bit, but turn to Apollo and tell him I was leaving, and of course, he decides to tag along.  
We flash to my temple and I sit on my silver couch and fiddle with a hunting knife, spinning it in my hands. Apollo sit and looks around, enough time for an uncomfortable silence later, and he decides to say something,  
"Sooo...what's up?"  
I raise an eyebrow at him and reply quietly, "Nothing,nothing at all."  
"Oh come on, Little sis! I can tell when you're upset! Is it about me and Percy, on that quest/search/scouting thing?" He said.  
I had an idea, and on the positive it wasn't a lie, "We'll yes, despite the fact that you are constantly infuriating, you're still my brother and, well, Percy is a tolerable male, and they aren't all that common, and stop calling me little sis!"  
"Awww, Artie, I am touched you would be worried about me! I am sure not going to let you live this down..." He said, happily.  
"Oh shut up!" I retorted whacking him.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I began to pace inside the throne room, drumming my hands against my leg. Artemis was too smart to actually tell Apollo, right? Moreover I didn't really want to get riddled full of arrows by an angry archer,the hunters made sure I had a nice phobia of arrows. Ugh, guilt and self-loathing ran through me in waves, I messed up. I wanted to bang my head against the wall enough to break my skull or the marble. I settled for sitting downs twirling riptide (in pen form) through my fingers, finally two flashes appeared before me and Artemis and Apollo stepped out.  
I waved feebly, "Hey guys...What's up?"  
Artemis rolled her eyes, but Apollo was grinning devilishly, despite sporting a fading bruise, "Hey Percy, you know you are tolerable? Artemis was worried about you and me, you gotta promise not to let her live it down."  
I smiled wryly at Artemis, who turned a bit red. Good job, Artemis.  
"Really, I am tolerable? I had no idea!" I said, chuckling lightly.  
"What?!" She demanded, looking more embarrassed than angry.  
"Nothing, I just figure it's nice to find out I am tolerable after we've been friends for...how long now?" I said, grinning broadly, "I mean a few days, weeks, months a half year?"  
"Hmph." She snorted turning her head.  
"Anyway I need to have a word with Percy." She said grabbing my collar and dragging me backwards.  
"Okay, Artemis, you can just motion for me to move or something rather than physically grab me by the scruff of the neck and drag me like a disobedient puppy?!" I protested.  
She ignored me and left a mystified Apollo behind us as I was dragged all the way to her temple. I was flung into a soft and fuzzy thing of sorts, and tried to get up before I felt a pressure on my shoulder. I was spun and found myself sitting on a couch with her straddling my lap. She didn't look happy, and I wasn't feeling good about the upcoming conversation.  
"Soooo...Any particular reason that I am here?" I said.  
"We'll for one thing you made me have to deal with my idiot brother, but that aside ,I want you to swear something to me."  
"Ummm...can I ask what it is?"  
"You have to promise me you won't do something stupid. You have to promise you won't be a hero, at least for a while and try to save yourself instead." She said quietly.  
"Artemis..." I sighed, I had expected this.  
"No Percy you have to-" she tried to say.  
"You know the only reason I am not running is because this is my mess, and I am going to save everyone. But, if am going to do that, I can't be a coward. You fell in love with who I am now, not some guy who runs from responsibility and won't take his problems and shrugs it off on others. Hell, Artemis, it's why I fought for the ability to hunt down Erebus. I would rather die than become a coward who is too selfish to deal with his problems." I said, not harshly, but enough to make her listen.  
"But..."  
"I can promise a lot of things, but I won't change to put myself above others. I can't even promise I will survive, but I can swear that I will do my best to try to come back every time. Artemis, don't try to change me, I won't. And I know you don't want me to change." I said clasping her hands.  
I pressed my lips to her forehead. She looked down, I sighed and hugged her.  
"Hey, now, Apollo the second best archer in the world. The best one is sitting right here, but I will be fine. Besides, he'll figure out what's up eventually, I am just want to survive that, not to mention your overprotective father." I chuckled.  
She got up and held out her hand I got pulled up, "Apollo can be stupid and overprotective but he does honestly like you. I think he'll be okay."  
I raised an eyebrow, she turned wary, "Really?" I said deviously, "Maybe I should go and tell him. Throw in a bit of a Casanova flair, and some spicy make-out sessions here and ther-"  
WHAP!

* * *

APOLLO POV  
I saw Percy and Artemis waiting beside the elevators. Percy was nursing a bruised cheek with a sour expression, while Artemis looked smug and reproving and cradling her hand. I looked at them curiously, they looked like this was usual routine. Percy sighed and turned to me and called a quick 'Hurry up!' I jogged over.  
"What happened to you, Percy?"  
"I fell." He said quietly with just the barest tinge of resentment.  
"It's what happens when you decide to gamble your luck with something dangerous." said Artemis smugly.  
I turned to her, "And your hand?"  
"I tripped over this clumsy oaf." She said offhandedly.  
"Hey!" Said Percy indignantly, "I resent that statement! I would be fine if someone could actually take a joke!"  
Artemis snorted and said, "maybe if you actually decided to be serious about important subjects, you would be fine."  
"I thought you fe-" I tried to say.  
"Quiet!" they hissed.  
They were almost nose to nose. Glaring at each other. I looked around and seeing no one else around I cleared my throat. Their eyes widened and they sprang apart red in the face. I grinned, finally someone else who could argue with Artemis, maybe a bit of a lightning rod. Percy was rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.  
I put an arm around his shoulders and said dramatically., "Okay then! Then let us be off! We've got places to be and evil primordials to beat up!"  
I pulled him in the elevator while he grumbled, "I am really getting sick of being steered and pulled everywhere..."  
When he door dinged closed, and some awesome classical music came on, Percy made a pained expression while I hummed along with the song. He sighed and washed some water over his cheek, healing it.  
"So joined in the crusade?" I said.  
"Huh? He said, clearly having no idea what I was talking about.  
"Aw come on, Percy! The crusade to poke a bit of fun at Artemis every now and then, otherwise I think she loses what it is that makes her even remotely compassionate."  
"Hey now," he protested, "she is your sister, Apollo! Don't say stuff like that. Sure ,she can be a little tense but she is a great person!"  
I laughed, "Don't let my sister catch you saying that! She might get offended for being complimented by a male!" I warned glancing around the elevator mischievously.

* * *

PERCY POV  
We both broke out laughing. Small snickers were still coming when the elevator finally dinged on the ground floor. We walked out and Apollo hit a button on a keychain, and a beeping emitted from a sleek black Lexus that was parked. I whistled appreciatively, but i felt pretty uneasy, and Apollo smiled broadly.  
"Um Apollo?" I said a not of panic in my voice, "I don't thi that I really should go in the air, you know me being a child of Poseidon..."  
He clapped a hand to his head, "Oh right, right. Sorry, I forgot, you know we've all been getting along pretty well since this whole Erebus thing happened."  
"Really?" I said.  
"Yeah," he replied as we strolled through the streets, "normally my family isn't all that united, we argue and bicker, nearly tear each others throats out on a regular basis. But then you came along and you showed that we are family, I never would of thought that the big three would manage to get over their differences. Everybody knew Hades deserved and should have been treated like an Olympian,but we didn't then he got his throne and so did Hestia, and we saw how much easier it was for us to get to decisions with their help."  
I put my hand behind my head and grinned, "I am just happy you guys are happier."  
He chuckled, "Well, I didn't really think Artemis would ever find a friend in a male, but you came along and sure enough you did the impossible. You also be ver really asked for something that you would benefit you, why is that?"  
I stopped and looked at my hands, they were scarred and calloused, hands for someone of an older time, when life was harder and times when you had to carry a weapon at your hip to protect yourself. Apollo stopped and turned to look at me. My hands were hand that no 21 year old should have, but they were there.  
I stared and looked at them before replying softly, "you know every time I was offered a gift from the gods, I had or thought I had everything, then something happened and I just figured I had to make do with what I had. I never wanted to be the most powerful, I never wanted the recognition, I was just content, and I felt that was enough. But life kept on pitching me a curve ball and I just had to swing with everything I had. Maybe one day I can finally be free of all the things in my life, all the prophecies and doom ,but until then, I just have to keep trying to hit what I can, and live through each day trying to find the silver lining of each cloud. Maybe I'll die and maybe I won't." I clenched my fists, "but as much as I want to run, as much as I know it would be easy, what's easy isn't what's best, I just learned to accept that."  
Apollo stared at me for long enough for me to wonder heather or not he was frozen by Kronos. He smiled and said, "Jeez, Percy, you really are an investing kid. You sure you're not a future philosopher?"  
I let out a small smile, "Positive, beards and bald head with togas don't really fit my style."


	49. hiatus

**The title says it all my friends...I am sorry it I can't focus on this right now I will try to see if I can grow back the creative spark but...well I am butting this on hiatus...i am so so sorry!**


	50. Back to the grindstone people!

I was listening to ten thousand fists in the air, and my spark came back, it's a bit weak but the hiatus is over for now! I have started back up and typing up my story as we speak, maybe the new chapter will be out soon.


	51. Chapter 40

ATHENA POV  
I directed the campers and gods to guard the more powerful of the portals. We had to make sure that Erebus wouldn't try to take control of any of them. Just then a blast of black energy knocks everyone back a few feet. I grin triumphantly, at least I was right, right then a jagged bolt of lightning shoots out of the stay and shattered the portal. Energy washed out knocking down he campers and the portal collapsed inward, crumbling in on itself.  
Jason grace, son of Jupiter, eyes closed and black mist rising off his body is standing there, holding his spear and getting ready to fire another bolt of lighting into the demigods. I hear a yell and a son of Hermes dashes forward with a sword, followed closely by a son of Hephaestus. Jason regards them silently and not even opening his eyes slams the blunt end of his spear in the Hermes boy's stomach and whirls, stabbing the other boy in the shoulder. He shoots his hand out and lightning crackles and sends both of the injured boys flying back into the rest of the group. He turns in my direction and I ready myself but simply gives a faint frown and steps back into some shadows as they swallow him whole.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I had been sitting there for Zeus knows how long, expanding my sensory circle farther and farther, but it only exhausts me more and more. I can't spread it out farther yet, so I relaxed and sat back on my palms. Without using energy my sensory circle spreads pretty far but if I strain my senses I can get it out for miles beyond my normal length. I was trying to locate a source of dark energy, a few presences sparked across my senses but nothing major popped out. Apollo was sleeping on a rock, I gave him a gentle dig in the stomach. He stirred but didn't wake up. I grinned, I raised my hands and smashed them down, a veritable waterfall landed straight on Apollo, by the time it was done, he was coughing out ounces of water. He groaned, and I huffed before dragging him to his feet.  
I clapped and he dried off, "Jesus, Apollo just learn how to wake up easier..." I grumbled, trying my best to hold in my laughter at his expression.  
"You didn't need to pour all that water on me!" He said annoyed that he had woken up.  
"Why? Would you rather I try waking you with something else...?" I trailed off as he sighed.  
"Can we just leave?"  
I looked around, "Yeah, there is nothing here anyway."  
We began climbing through the forest and Apollo looked at me and shook his head.  
"What?!" I yelled as he did this for the 11th time I took out a canteen filled with my personal nectar, blue coke.  
"I just din't get something, you are handsome, kind, nice, and all those adjectives hat make girls squeal as they talk to you or about you,but you don't have a girlfriend, you really should get one." He said shrugging.  
I spewed out blue cola and began to choke, he pounded my back as I tried to soothe the burning feeling in my throat, mouth, and nose. I cleared my throat and growled out, "Apollo just shut up."  
He backed off, "Sorry, but I think you are already with someone, which is why your shy away from the subject."  
I yelled, "APOLLO, JUST DROP THE STUPID SUBJECT!"  
He huffed but thankfully shut up. I bit my lip was I really that easy to read, well damn, that explains how my dad knew, I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I needed to analyze myself one of these days. Hell, even dad knew before I told him, I really need to develop a poker face,or at least improve my abysmal one...  
We walked in silence for a few minutes until I felt a godly presence, and multiple demigod presences; it was probably a force protecting one of the portals. I decided to check up on them, hoping that they might info. We ran into Athena and some demigods and what we saw shocked me. The portal was a mess, bits of residual magic flitted about the ruined portal, it's runes glowed and flickered with disrupted power. Demigods scrambled around, checking to see if they could salvage anything, but it looked like that wasn't coming back.  
Athena growled, as I whistled lowly, "Wow,you did a great job protecting this portal...So Erebus jump through yet?"  
"Shut up, Jackson, Grace came destroyed the portal and left." She said.  
"So I was right?" I asked grinning.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Only logical inference Athena."  
"Regardless I didn't say that." She said grumbling.  
"Either way I have a request and it's not too complicated, but it's important." I said bending down and picking up a piece of the portal that had a rune on it.  
"And what would that be?" She muttered lowly.  
"How does someone destroy a portal?" I said quietly, "I may need to know later."  
"Well you could blast it with enough power to shatter it, that is the simplest way. A bit more difficult is to damage the runes that are on or surround the portal. If they aren't perfect the power could end up in a massive explosion." She said matter-of-factly.  
"And how would one become a primordial? Erebus probably needs to use some process for it..."  
She conjured a book and looked through it, "One would have needed to have been a primordial at one point, and you need to gather enough immortal essence and or energy to bolster you abilities."  
I turned the stone over in my hands and threw it into the air a few times, before catching it. I looked at the campers to see if anyone was hurt but it seemed like they were all unharmed.  
Apollo walked over and said, "I patched up the injured. Thought I could be of some help."  
"Thanks." I replied and told Athena, "you might as well keep the campers guarding the portals, he might actually try to gather resources from here, good rocks are hard to come by these days, besides these have runes on them." I said as I tossed the rock I was holding into the pile.  
Apollo smothered a snicker and paled looking back before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me out of the immediate vicinity. I looked back and noticed Athena brandishing a spear and shield, I yelled at Apollo to flash away, he nodded and we disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I watched as my hunters sharpened an arrow and tossed them into piles. I fiddled with my bow,making minute changes in the tensing of the string and such. Phoebe and Thalia were talking about Erebus.  
"So do you think it's even possible to beat him?" Asked Phoebe quietly.  
Thalia scowled, "I don't know but sure as hell I am gonna try..." She responded angrily, he mood had only been getting worse every since Erebus had taken Jason.  
Phoebe shrugged, "I suppose Jackson (she said with some consternation) is one of the few demigods able to fight Erebus at all but I hope he doesn't fail." She shrugged indifferently, "If he dies some of the gods might lose control. He is a powerful fighter and tool..."  
Thalia was about to retort angrily, butI stiffened and walked over to them, "Enough Phoebe, Percy will survive. And he is NOT a tool, Phoebe, he is a living breathing person. He will win."  
'He has to...' I though silently.  
Phoebe finished sharpening her last arrow and slipped it into her quiver. She got up, picked up her bow and said, "I am just speculating. He is only a demigod, he isn't even a minor god."  
"Shut up! He is stronger than any minor god, and you can't talk about him like that when you have not even seen him fight or fought him yourself!" snarled Thalia angrily.  
Phoebe looked baffled and offended but wisely didn't argue, she knew Thalia was under alot of stress and grief at the moment. Suddenly a yellow flash interrupted in the scene and Apollo and Percy tumbled into camp. Percy got up a bit ruefully and dusted his clothes, while Apollo got up straightening his shirt.  
Percy brightened when he saw me and said, "Hey Artemis, fancy seeing you here, what's up?"  
Apollo looked around and said, "Hello my beautiful ladies! How have you been, missed your idol Apollo?"  
Percy and I both face-palmed and sighed in exasperation. My idiot brother had no limit when it came to his stupidity and obnoxiousness. Thalia got up and ran to Percy and hugged him. She pulled away and mouthed 'Jason?'. Percy frowned and pulled her into a hug. A warm and sad smiled came over Percy's face, he closed his eyes and gently rocked her.  
"I get him back Thalia, the you can yell at him for allow himself to get captured and worrying you half to death," he said gently, Thalia smiled weakly. He looked over at Apollo, and sighed, "Wait one second I have got to keep Apollo from getting his parts chopped off by the hunters."  
He stalked over to Apollo, "Come on let's get out of here, you want to lose your man parts or do you have a death-wish? You know either the hunters or Artemis herself will do it one day, if you keep this up." He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and attempted to drag him back.  
Apollo had a grin on his face despite Percy's all too possible scenario. He reversed grabbed Percy's wrist, "Hey Percy! You don't have a girlfriend right?"  
"Oh god..." whimpered Percy.  
"Hey ladies, he is totally available! You should totally go for him." Apollo began saying loudly, while Percy tried to yank himself away and told Apollo to shut up.  
Percy looked desperately in my and Thalia's directions, mouthing 'HELP ME.'  
I walked up and flicked Apollo in the side of the head. Hard. He yelped, one of his hands shooting to cover his head. Percy ripped his hand out of his grip. The hunters burst out giggling and laughing. I smirked smugly, while Thalia and Percy let out some small chuckles.  
"Aw, come on little sis, why do you always have to support those against me?" He whined.  
"For the love of Zeus, Apollo, I am NOT your little sister!" I growled.  
Everybody laughed.


	52. Spreading the word

My friend kenmadragon and I have been working on a story which he posted on his profile, his first fic and my second, but it is a collaborative effort. It is based on the dresden files. I may sound like a beggar for views but I was just hoping you guy might want to check it out, he is an amazing writer, and I don't even begin to compare to him! I hope you like it my next chapter should be up soon, BTW.

with much appreciation and thanks,

YARN


	53. Chapter 41

**YARN here everybody! Here it is sorry I took a while to get out, slow work ethic, you know. Anyway yeah.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**Also check out ****_The Sorcerer Chronicles_****, by me and kenmadragon!**

**-YARN**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I tried to clamp a hand over a mouth as I began to laugh, but it was no use. We all let out peals of laughter, and even Artemis had a grin threatening to break out over her face. After a minute or so we all calmed down enough to catch our breath. I noticed Phoebe was giving me a slightly dark look but I shook it off. I took a deep breath and walked over to Apollo who was still chuckling. I tapped him on his shoulder, and motioned for him to leave.  
"We have to go now, Artemis, Thalia, ladies, I am sure you can't take much more of apollo anyway, so-"  
"Actually, Jackson, Thalia told me that you are probably stronger than all the minor gods so I want to see of you really are." cut in Phoebe.  
"Um, well I guess I am kinda strong but honestly, I'm not that good." I said lightly.  
"I dunno Percy, you're being pretty modest," said Artemis smirking, "you seemed almost on par with me when we fought last."  
"Seriously Artemis, I am just average, besides, most of my strength comes from my dad and his blessings. I am just another child of the big three underneath it all." I said beginning to wonder why exactly they were asking.  
"Care to show your power?" asked phoebe, hefting her bow.  
I smirked, "You wanna fight? Fine, but if you lose, don't get mad."  
She mumbled something under her breath, and readied her bow. I stood and put my hands out in front of me, and clenched my fists. My joints popped as I stretched, and I cracked my neck and knuckles. When she waited for me to draw riptide I shook my head, smiling.  
She fired several arrows at me and I dodged all of them and caught the last one an inch from my face. Apparently, my silver resistance was holding up, there was no pain. I rushed over dodging multiple arrows she growled and launched and arrow as I dodged to the left, it glowed with a sliver light. Silver light exploded from the arrow, covering everything.

* * *

THALIA POV  
Silver light flew from the exploding arrow, I thought even Percy would be a bit crispy from that, I was wrong. When the smoke cleared, a wall of water covered Percy's right, completely shielding him from the explosion. Phoebe notched several more arrows and fired them in rapid succession, Percy simply stood his ground as they hit him. They shattered against his skin, like he was made of metal. He brushed some splinters from his shirt and reached down to his boot and pulled out an old, raggedy silver dagger. Phoebe looked absolutely flabbergasted, she pulled out her twin hunting knives. Percy flipped his dagger in his hand and took a ready stance, he grinned and closed his eyes.  
I glanced at Apollo and he was sitting on a yellow lawn chair, with a bag off popcorn, and a soda. I shook my head and looked I back at the fight,which just picked up. Percy was twisting and bending around Phoebe's blades. His eyes were closed and he flipped over her head and placed a hand on her back. Frost spread along the back of her uniform and was almost instantaneously covered in ice, but Percy leapt back and waited. She grit her teeth and twisted, shattering the ice.  
"I just want you to know what you are up against." he said seriously with his eyes closed.  
She shivered and hesitated. Percy didn't. He flung his knife and knocked one of Phoebe's blades out of her hand, in the next instant he was in motion, his hand clasped around her fist with the knife, is other hand clasped around her throat. He lifted her up and slammed her into the floor. Her other knife fell out of her hand and without missing a beat, Percy snatched it out of the air and held it against her throat, using his free hand to grab her wrists. She looked at him incredulously, as he straightened out and offered his hand. We took it and he hauled her to her feet.  
"That was a good fight." He said smiling.  
"Thanks..." She said a bit annoyed.  
I clapped enthusiastically, Percy blushed and gave a mock grimace, "Thalia..." He whined.

* * *

EREBUS POV  
I walked quietly towards the portal that was being constructed and saw that it was close to being done. I smiled please and felt my powers surge, I was almost done, all I needed was the portal's keystone. But that was a delicate process, but just a day or a few more and I would finally go back and restore my title as primordial of darkness. Jackson was key to this; his misery, contempt, rage, and other negative emotions would fuel me enough to open the portal. He was so naive, he was so strong, but so so inexperienced, a shame truly, perhaps I might be able to take him under my care? That would no doubt benefit me, the boy has already proved to be loyal and overwhelmingly strong. Who knows? It might just happen. I laughed, oh these mortals were so amusing, I may actually let them survive.  
I walked away, towards the opening in the ground, I stepped out into the harsh sunlight. In the distance I could see the mountains that hid the original mount Olympus. In the ancient lands was where I would be able to make the portal, where monsters had the most power. Where I would be able to gather my strength and join the primordial as before.i spread my hands and laughed, the sound swept across the open battlefield of old.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I smiled and told Apollo that it was time to leave, much to the satisfaction and relief of the hunters. I heard several threatening mutters run through the group. Most of them were about tortuous way of hurting a male and others were swear words I would rather not repeat. I dragged Apollo away and gave a nod to the hunters. Apollo whined about him about to score a date, I rolled my eyes.  
"Apollo the day you score a date with those hunters is the day I will willing go to Aphrodite and spend one whole day with her as a date." I said.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing!" He exclaimed.  
"IT IS." I replied.  
"Okay, seriously Percy, I think that you really biased against her. Plus, acting like you don't care is probably only going to draw her to you." He said.  
"Okay," I said as we walked away from the camp, "I have every right to be biased, she has made my love life hell, I act the way I feel and nothing will change that."  
Apollo was about to respond to that when he seemed to think better of it and just shook his head. I chuckled when suddenly he seemed to listen for something and sighed. He looked at the sky, and murmured, "Call to Olympus, Percy! I have to go, but don't fret I will leave another god to watch you!"  
He flashed away, and I began to mutter, "Hermes or Artemis, Hermes or Artemis, maybe Poseidon, please?"  
I waited and heard a voice in my head, "Hey Percy, my not as awesome replacement was personally requested by me, you will love it!"  
"What?!" I thought, "Who you'd pick! Please tell me it's not Aphrodite! Please!"  
I almost heard him frown, "Spoilsport..." He whined.  
I sighed but, he thought again, "Well everyone else has important jobs, but we really need Mr. D at camp, anyway, can you handle being alone? You know for a bit?"  
I smirked, "Apollo, I lived alone for a few months silence can sometimes be a great companion. Besides, this time I don't have to worry about a troop of silver girls trying to hit me in the unmentionables with arrows!"  
Suddenly a gust of wind passed through the field and man in a postal suit holding a caduceus, was grinning and holding out a parcel.  
I grinned, "Hey Hermes! What's going on?"  
"Not much, not much, I just have to deliver this parcel to you, it's from Athena, also you got this invite from Aphrodite to a-" he said rummaging through his bag.  
"Keep the Aphrodite one, I'll take the Athena one. Besides I would like to give Athena the message: Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Hope you can fix the portal. From Percy Jackson." I said holding the parcel, undoing the string.  
I opened it and it was a book, in Greek, that talked about portals. I shrugged it was good enough. I flipped open to it's index and looked for a chapter, then Hermes cleared his throat. I looked up and he was still standing there, a expectant look on his face, holding a pink envelop. I heaved a sigh.  
"Do I have to?"I whined.  
"She explicitly said to give it to you." He shrugged, "and personally I like to stay on her good side."  
I sighed, "Drop it on the floor, and step back."  
He dropped it and stood back a bit. I slipped the book into the back of my jeans and focused. Using the moisture in the plants I gently tore through the top and saw just the barest poof of pink dust shoot into the air. I flinched and pulled back, pink dust?  
"What is that, EXACTLY?" I growled.  
Hermes walk towards it and too a small sniff, "It's just perfume, Percy."  
"Ugh.." I grumbled, "What's it say?"  
He scanned the page, "Have fun, alway available. A."  
I sighed, "I am leaving and you can tell Aphrodite...not interested again."  
I trudged off, and closed my eyes as Hermes flashed away chuckling, I expanded my sensory circle. I felt the flicker of werewolves. My eyes snapped open, they were heading towards the mountains. I morphed into a wolf and shy through the foliage desperate to catch up.


	54. Chapter 42

**This chapter was odd to write, and trying to capture Percy's animalistic anger yet trying to show his humanity was difficult, I actually used a tactic from the ****_Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_**** book, and tweaked it. I hope I did good, and you'll probably hope Percy survives what's to come.**

**As I've been advertising, I hope you've visited the collab effort on the story,****_ The Sorcerer Chronicles_****, done by me and Kenmadragon, who is an amazing writer. Leave a review!**

**-YARN**

* * *

PERCY POV  
As I followed the other wolves closely, I noticed the mountains in the distance were pretty secluded. I followed them to the mouth of a large cave inside, I felt multiple wolves, and one immortal. I shifted into my human form and stalked towards the mouth of it, I pulled out snowdrift from its crystal form and tapped my shield. A reddish haze covered my vision, and I suddenly felt like something else was controlling my body, fueling my rage and making me turn into a monster. A quiet and low, guttural voice whispered for me to let my rage fight for wolves turned to me and snarled. I held up my hand and made a crushing motion, manipulating their blood, their necks suddenly crumpled like soda cans, and the fell over dead before melting into shadow. I walked past their previous positions and waved my hand over the entrance, causing ice to form over it closing it off behind me. No one was getting out today, they were all going to die.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
We were following the trail of some werewolves when I felt a sudden chill go up my spine and I shivered. I looked around confused for just a moment, Thalia noticed and walked over to me.  
"Artemis, are you okay, something wrong?" She asked placing a hand over my shoulder.  
"Yes...I just feel like something is off..." I murmured.  
We continue on our way hunting the wolves we had been following, until suddenly all of our hunting wolves began to whimper. They shied away from the mountains we had been heading to. We tried to coax them forward but they wouldn't budge. They simply whimpered and growled at the mountains. I shrugged and walked towards the mountains. What I saw shocked me, the entrance to a cave seemed blocked off by a wall of ice. I knew this was Percy, echoes of his power emanated off the ice. It was freezing being even close to it. I pulled out my bow and pelted the wall of ice with arrow until it finally shattered into shards of ice.  
We walked in and saw the walls were coated with wet blood. Several of the hunters gagged and choked backing away, the smell of the blood was overwhelming. I began to run through the winding cave. We heard howls, whimpers, and barking; they were growing louder, but the number of them was lessening. When we finally made it to the end, the cave opened into a massive room. Percy was in the middle of it walking slowly forward, a wolf leapt at him, he drove a sword of ice straight through it, without hesitation, cutting it in half. Blood spattered his already soaked shirt and pants, but he kept walking toward Lycaon who was trying to back away, my hunters aimed arrows at him and fired. Watery hands shot out and caught the arrows before breaking them and throwing them down.  
Percy voice, low, cold, and utterly deadly, said, "DON'T TOUCH HIM. HE IS MINE. EVEN CONSIDER GETTING IN MY WAY AND I WILL GUT YOU."  
All the hunters backed away, his voice gave nothing but pure and utter truth, he would not hesitate. Lycaon was trembling. The rest of the wolves were cowering and whimpering, begging to leave. Percy seemed to look at them.  
"Leave, and don't look back, even try to attack me from behind and I won't spare you."  
The wolves bolted and we were too stunned to do anything but watch them run by. Percy withdrew both of his weapons and stepped forward. Lycaon seemed to gather himself.  
"Hello Lycaon. I hope you've accomplished every thing you hoped for because to ay you ae going to die." He said emotionlessly.  
Lycaon, shifted into his full werewolf form and lunged at Percy,growling. Percy slid under his lunge and slammed his fist into Lycaon's gut. Lycaon yelped and hit the floor with a thud. Percy stalked over while Lycaon scrambled to his feet. Percy smashed his fist into Lycaon's face, casing Ichor to splattered the floor. Percy didn't let up and soon Lycaon howled in pain, Percy shut him up by slamming his knee into Lycaon's jaw shattering it.  
"Shut up." Growled Percy.  
Percy shifted his fists, they rippled with muscle and fur and drove them into Lycaon's sides. There was a crunching sound, and Lycaon stumbled back clutching his ribs. Percy continued relentlessly beating on Lycaon, his fists flying so fast they were blurs, Ichor rained like golden rain, crunches and cracks sounds reverberated across the cave. Percy grabbed Lycaon's arm and smashed his right fist into Lycaon's right arm, breaking it. Lycaon gave a gargling cry of pain and tired to back away but Percy swept his legs out from under him and stomped in his knees, Lycaon tried to drag himself away using his remaining working arm. Percy pulled out snowdrift and raised it above his head. He was looking down at Lycaon's pitiful form and grit his teeth.  
Suddenly I couldn't take it; I ran forward, not caring of the hunters saw, not caring if wolf blood was smearing my uniform. I put my arms around him and screamed, "Please, stop! It's enough now, Percy, it's okay! Stop it, just stop it!"  
His body was shaking, "I want to so badly," he sounded so ashamed, "He deserves to die for what he has done to me and everyone else. I want to, but I can't, not like this! It's isn't me dammit!" He was crying silently, his body shivering with the force of his restrained sobs.  
"It's okay Percy, just let go, it's okay I am here, I'm here." I said squeezing him a bit harder.  
He trembled and dropped snowdrift before falling to his knees and clinging to me, shaking.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I slashed wolves down left and right as they lunged at me, the red haze made me able to see every attack that was about to hit me. I dodged and slashed, ripping through the wolves without slowing my pace. I was able to see everything but I didn't want to, I wanted to give the wolves the chance to escape, but my primal instinct screamed to kill them, that any attacker killed was better. I slashed my way through until I came to the largest room I had ever seen. It's as only dwarfed by the Olympus throne room. It was packed with wolves. I held out both my hands and twisted them sideways. Half of the wolves fell over their necks broken. They dissolved into shadows. Lycaon backed away scared. I felt several demigods approaching, and I could tell it was the hunters, I still couldn't cut through the red haze. I screamed soundlessly, locked within the confines of my own skull. I tore through the rest of the wolves, and saw the last few cowering, I felt disgust course through me, with myself and all I that I had done here.  
After blocking the volley of silver arrows, the monster I became was pleased, he could take his revenge. I began attacking Lycaon, rage blinded me and soon he was a quivering mass of pitiful flesh when I drew snowdrift out. It glinted lightly as I raised it. I didn't want to, But I was going to, I was trying not to but my hands and body moved on it's own, my sword raised higher. I was going to - arms encircled me and the haze disappeared. I was myself again. The wolf inside, the monster quieted down and retreated. I still held the blade, I tried to say something but nothing was working, I fell back and leaned into Artemis' embrace. Her words of comfort swirled sickeningly in my head, increaind in to a spundless cresendo of noise that made no sense and didn't justify what I had done.  
"I'm a monster, a goddamned monster." I managed to get out.  
"No, you're no-"  
"Look at what I have done!" My head was ringing with the silent screams of the wolves and my head, "How the hell can I possibly be human? You should kill me here so I never do this again, Jesus Christ, what sort of monster would-"  
She kissed me, cutting me off. I froze and tried to pull away, thinking of the hunters who were watching, but she held me close. I felt her hold me back as she pulled away and stared at me. I heard gasps of outrage and pure untainted shock roll throughout the unnoticed crowd.  
Her silver eyes conveyed her trust in me, "You are NOT a monster. You were mad and you are a werewolf, you unconsciously let out your primal rage and instincts take control of you. Next time, you will hold back, just realize you aren't a monster, Percy, your a human being, maybe a werewolf, maybe a demigod, but you are the most humane person I have ever met."  
I picked up snowdrift and slipped it into my pocket after became a blue gem. Lycaon was still shivering and moaning on the floor. I pulled away from him staring at my bloody hands, I needed to clean myself, I was dirty and tainted. I pulled water around me and let it wash around me, red and gold tinged the water, then it became pink and yellowish, and finally white, green, and blue. Silver arrows flew by me and hit Lycaon and seemed to freeze for a moment,dissolving, before the hunters aimed at me. I took a step back as I saw the pure anger that radiated off them.  
"Stay away from Lady Artemis!" screamed Phoebe, "What have you done to her?!"  
All the hunters voiced similar shouts. Threatening me and yelling curses, and insults, several stepped forward, knives and bows drawn. Thalia was stiff with shock, she hadn't drawn any weapons, but underneath her incredulity you could see her anger, and shock.  
Thalia looked, really looked at me, and saw the shame burning me, the utter self-loathing eating me from the inside out. She stared at Artemis who shuffled a bit closer to me, willing to save me from her hunters. I frowned and pushed her aside, walking towards the hunter with my hands up in a surrendering way. Artemis wanted to stop me but I gave her a 'stay' look.  
"I accept full blame, for all your accusations, except Artemis kissed me, I didn't kiss her. Otherwise your assumptions are probably correct." I said calmly.  
Thalia walked briskly over and grabbed my shoulder. She looked at me and flinched when she saw how much shame I had brought about myself. I looked at her and shook my head, she didn't need to stand here, she should stay with her family, I waved my hand and dome of water blocked out all the noise.  
"How long?"  
I sighed quietly, "A while, it was completely sudden, neither of us really expected it." I said in an undertone.  
"Percy you idiot, you realize there is a reason she is the eternal virgin have you..." She trailed off.  
I turned bright red and open and closed my mouth a few times despite the situation, "WHAT?! NO, NOT AT- JESUS CHRIST, NO! MY GODS, THALIA! I WOULD NEVER!" I practically screamed.  
"So she kissed you first, not the other way around?" She raised her brow skeptically.  
"Yes." There was no hesitation, it was simply the truth.  
"The hunters are going to kill you. They would never believe you, even if you are telling the truth. They would think you slipped her a Mickey."  
"Frankly I don't blame them, it was probably more likely than this." I said running a hand through my hair, "I was more shocked in that moment than anytime before."  
She gave me a long, hard look, "You realize I am a hunter too right? How the hell I am I supposed to know which side to support?! You're my brother! They're my sisters!" She growled.  
"Side with them." I said quietly, "Remember the note I left you a while back? No matter what you are my sister/cousin, and nothing in the world could change that."  
"Gods Percy, you are a moron." She sighed, "I won't do this, you needed someone, surprisingly it was Artemis, but you were back, to your old self, I just wished you kept out of it."  
"I know you're right about the first part, and I suppose you can be neutral..." I smiled dryly.  
I closed my eyes and lowered the dome, time to face the music.


	55. Chapter 43

**Sorry this took so long to get to, he heheh.**

* * *

PERCY POV  
I stepped out of the way of another silver arrow, raising a wall of water to catch another volley directed at my side. I spun low under two arrows, swing riptide at flung knife. As it arched into the air, I caught it and flung it at a hunter's bow, so far it had been about thirty seconds since I lowered the water dome. I shifted my legs to wolf legs and launched myself into the air, which was a smart move. Arrows pelted where I had been standing. I had been fighting for at least fifteen minutes straight and having to play defensive was getting annoying. Suddenly silver ropes began sprouting out of the ground and wrapping around me, I slashed viciously at them but they were beginning to restrict me, and I got mad.  
"ENOUGH!" I roared and punched my vambrace.  
HUNTER'S POV  
Golden and sea-green light flooded the large chamber. The silver ropes ripped and disintegrated. Percy closed his eyes as he was covered in the armor sliding over him and several plates of metal slide over his face covering his face with only slits for his eyes. When the light finally faded, the hunters looked and faltered. Percy was covered in golden and bronze armor. Riptide was gleaming with light in Percy left hand, in Percy's other hand a black and gold trident pulsed with power. Percy's sea green eyes blazed from under the helmet that covered his face. Small green and blue chains made of ethereal, smokey light wrapped all over Percy's armor. They seemed to converge on his back and flair artistically out in a cape made of green water.  
PERCY POV  
The helmet slid apart into several plates of metal that slid into my armor revealing my blazing eyes and face which was dark with anger and annoyance.  
"Can you stop?!...Okay that was a stupid question," I said, "but on a smarter note, I understand you are reasonably pissed and are sure that I have done some stupid low trick to do this, I have not."  
Several more arrow whizzed by me and I noticed the hunters standing in front of Artemis, as if I was going to attack if I got close. I closed my eyes and let my armor slide over my face. I hefted the trident and spun it one hand, despite how long it was it felt much easier to use if I only used my right to wield it. I spun it in front of me blocking a hail of arrows in front of me. The hunters were beginning to runs out of arrows. I walked up and increased the pressure in the air. Moisture and fog rolled through the air. The hunters gasped and backed away, trying to back up to catch their breath. Soon they fell back and lay unconscious. I sighed and let my armor slide back into my bracer.  
"Well that's a temporary solution..." I sighed.  
"What are we going to do?", groaned Artemis, "Dammit Percy, this isn't good at all."  
"No really?" Muttered Thalia, "you guys have been dating, for lack of better term, and didn't tell anyone? Now you expect to spring it on everyone that you two are in love, and them to take it with total understanding and happiness? That's not regarding the not-so-inconsequential fact that Artemis is an eternal virgin. Not to mention our father is almost more overprotective than Apollo and he would freak the hell out."  
I glanced at Artemis, who was biting her lip, "Pinecone Face, you really aren't helping Artemis' stress, besides, first things first, what do we do with them?" I gestured at the unconscious group of girls at our feet, "Tell them that it was a dream when they wake up?"  
I snorted and noticed both Artemis and Thalia had a contemplative look on their face. I was confused, "What? Did either of you find a solution?"  
"What you just said..." began Artemis.  
"You're not serious!" I said, exasperated, "Come on!"  
"That just might actually work..." finished Thalia.  
"You're joking!" I said a note of hysteria entering my voice, "You expect the to wake up all of them who had the exact same 'dream' and tell them it was false! Do you take your own huntresses for idiots?"  
Artemis eyes turned a bit hard, "No, but unless you want to be castrated by a group of the most male hating females ever, my dad, and possibly the sun god, you realize this is A better choice."  
"It is a coincidence that is unbelievable at best!" I grumbled, "What about their arrows and such? Care to tell me how to explain that?"  
"... Um we could say that when you were killing Lycaon, you let out a burst of energy...that blew the arrows out of their sheathes?" She replied, cautiously.  
I facepalmed, "Okay let's just say this actually works, then what do we say when we want to tells someone like... Um Apollo, or your dad?"  
"I don't know..." sighed Artemis.  
"Thalia can you help convince the this was a dream?" I said, "I really don't want to become Percy-on-a-hundred-silver-sticks."  
Thalia let out a weary sigh, "I can try but to be honest Percy you should let Artemis at least try to tell Apollo or someone."  
"Dad knows..."I murmured.  
"What?!" She said.  
"Yeah, Dad pretty much guessed right and asked Artemis about it she pretty much told him he was right by her reaction." I admitted while Artemis turned a bit red.  
She growled, "I swear only Percy could do this to a maiden goddess..."  
"Hey!" I said indignantly, "Um...Theseus had Athena infatuated with him! Or something like that...Of course he left his supposed wife in an island and that is just being a bastard..." I began to muse lost in my thoughts trying to think of a decent son of Poseidon.  
Artemis snapped her fingers under my nose, breaking me out of my reverie, "Percy, focus! The hunters should wake up any minute now!" as if on cue one of the hunters let out a low groan.  
I backed up next to Thalia. The hunters began to stir and I fought back my worry and kept an impassive And cool expression on my face. Thalia patted me on the back reassuringly. When the hunter got up they seemed confused, but almost at once, all turned on me pointing weapons. I backed up and somehow managed to look completely shocked.  
"Filthy male!" growled Elizabeth, "I will gut you!"  
"For what?" I protested, trying hard not to give anything away.  
"For daring to touch lady Artemis!" screamed Phoebe.  
"What are you talking about?" yelled Thalia.  
"What do you mean? This bastard has obviously slipped Artemis a sort of love potion, and Artemis truly believes she has fallen for him!"  
I snorted in a derisive way, "So untrue! I didn't slip Artemis anything! Hell after I accidentally knocked you guys out, we were worried about you! I though you guys may have choked on the thickness in the air!"  
All of the hunters' faces seemed to twist remembering the discomfort of the moisture-filled air pressing down on them. I crossed my arms and glared at them, pretending to be incredulous (on the inside I was sweating bullets).  
"You can't honestly think she would fall for me? He'll I am a son of Poseidon! I can guarantee that the more famous ones weren't the best, and Artemis knows that personally!"  
Artemis shifted uncomfortably and said, "While Percy is much more than any others, I find your accusations completely baseless, hunters."  
They seemed to glare at me while I looked back, trying to keep my face neutral and impassive. They lowered their weapons and looked suspiciously at me and glanced at Artemis before they shrugged. They noticed their arrows scattered around and looked at me questionably.  
I pointed at the mound of dust that was once Lycaon, "I...um... Used them to stab him! Yeah, more pain and all that."  
They gathered them before looking at me suspiciously and trooping out of the cave. I sighed in relief, they actually bought it, I can't believe it. I sat down and rubbed my face with my hand, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.  
Thalia was looking down at me, "You owe me so, so much."  
"I do, thank you, Thalia." I murmured.  
"Just try to live through your fight with Erebus and then you can pay me back." Se said smugly, and walked out of the cave.  
Artemis hung back, I got up and walked over to her, "Relax, you're still safe."  
"That was too close..." She sighed.  
"It was your fault, really." I said.  
"You were about to kill Lycaon! Brutally, that wasn't you even!" She retorted.  
"You still could have stopped me by other means, and not violence" I responded smoothly before she could offer that.  
"I don't want to keep lying like this..." She grumbled.  
"Well, would you rather have me killed?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
"No!"  
I sighed, "Then we just have to deal with it."  
She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder for a short second, "I'm tired..."  
I smiled, "Then sleep."  
She heaved a sigh and left. I stared at the mound of dust that was once the king of werewolves. I walked over and squatted down beside it. I picked up a handful of the dust. It was gold, yellow, and slightly stained with blood, it shimmered with leftover energy, as if he was still there. I threw it in the air, and walked away, I had more important things to do than brood over a dead king.


	56. Chapter 44

**Finally got started on that end!**

***wipes forehead***

**it's not exactly over but...soon soon**

**again, I just want to say, thank you, to everyone, it's all thanks hit you I decided to continue this story, you all are the best, viewers, commenters, favoriters(?), and all thank you so so much**

**:D YANR**

* * *

OMNIPOTENT( THIRD PERSON) POV  
Erebus walked across the open field where the giants had fallen, he stretched out both of his hands and made a pulling motion upwards. Black thorny branches of darkness shot out of he ground and began forming walls and twisted spires around him. He closed his eyes and molded the darkness to bend and mold itself to a certain shape. Soon, a tall fortress was erected in the middle of the battlefields of Greece. Hen he shot his hands forward and made a jerking motion up. All along the edge of the massive plain, black spires shot up and encircled the to-be arena.  
"Now I just need to wait...Jackson will come soon enough. Then I will finally have everything I need " Erebus said, he turned and walked into the fortress.

* * *

ZEUS POV  
I watched as suddenly in Greece a huge spire of black rise in the ancient battlefields of Greece, the spire seemed to change and morph into a fortress of sorts and finally smaller spires jutted out of the ground and surrounded the entire area. I called all the gods to Olympus, immediately.

* * *

POSEIDON POV  
I felt the call of the gods to Olympus, and it was clearly an emergency call. I stood up off my throne and flashed to Olympus. Zeus may have found out where Erebus was hiding and I was going to destroy him for what he had done to my son.

* * *

ATHENA POV  
I was just receiving an apology from Jackson that was delivered by Hermes when we both looked up at the same time. We felt the call of the gods to the throne room and we quickly flashed to the throne room.

* * *

HADES POV  
I was in the underworld when I felt the call, I turned to Thanatos and Nico and said, " Zeus is calling us to the tone room, would you like to join Nico?"  
"Of course!" He said.  
I gripped his shoulder and flashed to the throne room in a flash of black.

* * *

,ARTEMIS POV  
I was walking with Percy and the hunters when heard the emergency call of the gods. I stopped and looked curiously at the sky. Percy glanced at me.  
"What?" He asked quietly.  
"Emergency call of the gods, do you want to be there?" I asked.  
"Probably going to be called there sooner or later, sure, I don't see why not." He sighed.  
I grabbed his arm and flashed to Olympus.

* * *

PERCY POV  
We arrived a bit later than the rest of the gods. Artemis held me back and said, "Wait one second Percy, you need to wait outside for a minute."  
I shrugged and sat under a tree. I waited for about twenty minutes and soon i heard Zeus call my name. As I walked in, I noticed everyone was glancing at me and Zeus as of we were about to fight.  
"Perseus, I am glad that-"  
"Not to be disrespectful, but can you call me Percy? Sorry, I hate being called Perseus." I interrupted.  
He huffed, annoyed, but continued, "PERCY, I am glad you have come here, we have to tell you something. We have discovered Erebus' fortress, it is in Greece where you fought the giants." I was about to ask when do I go, when he continued, " Unfortunately, though due to a few gods calling in favors, I have decided and been forced not to let you participate in the battle that will be with Erebus."  
My eyes widened, I froze, "What?"  
My dad tried to say, "Son, we all know-"  
"Who?" I snarled animalistically, I started to glow gold and sea-green as frost began to gather along the edge of the thrones except for Hestia's, "Who, wants me to sit back and watch as others risk their lives? Who thinks I am incapable of fighting? Tell me."  
Mist was flowing out of my body, and swirling in the throne room. My powers were responding to my anger and resentment. Finally, Artemis, Dad, Apollo, and Hermes got up.  
"We called on you to stay safe, Percy." Said my dad hesitantly.  
I stared at him, in shock, then my anger and voice turned bitter, "So you think your own son is weak?!" I scowled.  
"No. Percy please," pleaded Artemis, "We are your friends and don't want to lose you. We just want you to be saf-"  
"Save it." I snarled, "if you truly cared, you would let me fight, if you actually wanted me to be happy, you would let me fight. I don't care what you think!" I yelled, "I am not some little kid who will stay in his corner, I know where to go, and I am leaving."  
I began to stalk out and Zeus sighed, "Brother,I told you he wouldn't listen, he is too much like you."  
Artemis reached out to catch my shoulder, but I caught her wrist, "Don't." My voice was quiet and cold, the venom in it was unmistakable, "I thought you of all people would understand me, but I guess I was wrong about you, Artemis. Maybe you don't know me like I thought you would."  
Her eyes widened in hurt and shock.  
"Hey!" Yelled Apollo, "Don't talk to her like that! She-we all are just worried about you!"  
"I'll talk any damn way I please, Apollo! This is my fight and I am the one who he will fight. I don't care about living through that! I want to be the one to make him pay!" I shouted at him, and he flinched.  
"What if you can't!" Screamed Artemis, she was angry now, but I could hear the underlying fear, "What if you can't beat him? What if you die? What do you think will happen to us? Some of us can't afford to lose you!"  
"You'll find a way to cope, I am sure." I said stubbornly, I wasn't going to back down not from this, "I am just one demigod. What about you telling me that you trusted me at the camp? Suddenly you don't believe in me?"  
"I still do!" Artemis said, "But-"  
"Don't underplay your importance to us Percy!" Said Hermes, "I practically consider you a son, hell, half of us do, you're like one of our brothers Percy!"  
"I couldn't save Luke!" I shouted, Hermes flinched and his eyes narrowed, "How about that?!"  
"Percy!" Shouted Artemis, "Don't try that! It won't work! Getting us mad at you wouldn't help your situation, and it won't make it easier for you leave!"  
"Fine, but I didn't want to do this for the record." I sighed.  
"Wha-" was all Artemis said before I was in motion.  
I shifted into a wolf and let out a massive burst of icy power, surprising and stunning everyone. Then using all my speed sprinted toward the edge of the room and launched myself of the edge of the throne room and fell. I shifted into my human form and formed wings out of the water in the clouds and flapped them, shooting through the sky, I whistled a taxicab whistle.  
I heard a faint scream of, "Come back!" But ignored it.  
Blackjack swooped under me and said, "Heya boss! Need a ride?"  
"It's a bit far, the battlefields of Greece. Can you handle that?" I asked patting his side as I dissolved the wings and landed on him.  
"Please!" He nickered indignantly, "I am the best Pegasus around, boss! I can definitely handle that!"  
"Thanks Blackjack." I replied, but then looked back nervously, storm clouds were forming behind us, " Uh Blackjack, as fast as you can, NOW."  
"What for Bos- Holy Toledo!' He whinnied as he looked behind us, he flapped his wings even faster and shot through the sky.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I had barely said, "Wha-" when the blast of power hit me. It didn't hurt, but the cold knocked me back and I was too stunned to move. I managed to snap out of it and ran to the edge Percy leapt off of. There was a dark speck in the distance and it was rapidly becoming smaller.  
I yelled, "Come back!" but he either ignored me, or couldn't hear me. Storm clouds swirled around and soon they seem to flow towards where Percy had gone. Zeus was idly twirling his master bolt and sighed.  
"I did promise that I would try to hold him, but he IS Percy Jackson." He said calmly.  
The clouds were still not moving fast enough to catch Percy, he was going to get to Greece, if a Pegasus could get to Olympus from California, he could definitely make. It to Greece. I noticed Nico slip into the shadows of his fathers throne.

* * *

NICO POV  
I slipped out of the throne room and shadowed traveled to where we had fought in Greece but the moment I got near I hit a barrier and hurtled out of the shadows of a nearby mountain. It took me an hour and a half, but I made it to the edge of the battleground.  
I stopped and looked around confused, "The Hell...?" I panted.  
I noticed there were dozens of spires of black rock, they were about two dozen feet tall and pulsed with power and I walked towards them. As I approached I tried to move past them but a burst of power knocked me back. I got up and drew my Stygian iron sword and slashed at one of the pillars, that didn't exactly work out.  
The moment my sword touched the pillar, darkness shot out and hit me back, I tumbled back and landed on my face, "Ow!" I growled.  
I called on my powers and directed a battalion of skeletons to attack the barrier, they clattered forwards and attacked the barrier, but nothing changed. They hacked and slashed as hard as they could, but they were blasted back. Suddenly a hellhound the size of a tank and a girl tumbled out of the shadows of a rock nearby.  
"Dammit!" Growled Thalia as she straightened out, "why can't we get past this point?!"  
Mrs. O'Leary whimpered and I walked up and patted her head. Thalia turned and said, "Oh, hey Nico."  
"Sup?"  
"You here to stop our idiot brother?"  
I sighed tiredly. She looked at the spires of darkness.  
"I don't know, I think Erebus is blocking everyone from entering. Maybe he'll only let-"  
"-me in?" Said Percy watery wings on his back.

* * *

PERCY POV  
Blackjack shot through the the sky like a bullet, we were soon passing over Rome, and I looked at Blackjack, "You good?" I asked thinking of the storm clouds that were probably following us.  
"Yeah! You got any sugar cubes through?" He asked.  
I dug my hand in my pockets and pulled out a small bag of sugar cubes, "Here." I said placing a cube in his mouth. He nickered happily.  
We flew in silence, we were just about to reach Greece when Blackjack said," Boss?"  
"Yeah."  
"You gonna win right, they ain't gonna send you to the glue factory?" He asked nervously.  
I grinned and remembered when I was about to go into the labyrinth, "Hopefully not buddy, drop me."  
He spun and I rolled of his back and fell towards the earth. I spun until I spread my arms out like and eagle, I pulled the moisture from the air around me and wings of water formed on my back, I glided down and noticed that Nico and Thalia were already there.  
" I don't know, I think Erebus is blocking everyone from entering. Maybe he'll only let-"  
"Me in?" I cut in as I landed.  
"Percy?" He said startled, "What the hell were you thinking? Any god would have zapped for speaking like that!"  
"I am going to end this and bring everyone home." I said, the wings on my back flooded and dissolved.  
Thalia put a hand on my shoulder, "Percy, please, don't go in yet at least let us help."  
"I won't. This is my fight, besides you'll be safer." I said.  
"I have a good reason for wanting Erebus dead." Growled Thalia, "He abducted my baby brother."  
I chuckled, "Look Thalia, you can't break through the force field that surrounds this place, only I can."  
"Percy-" began Nico.  
I sighed and said, "Nico, you can't come. I am going alone."  
"Look Percy, I don't care that-" he tried to say, tried being the operative word.  
I slammed my fist into his stomach, his eyes went wide and he fell over. Thalia gasped and turned to face me-  
Too slow.  
I moved behind her and chopped her other back of the neck. She collapse like a rag doll.  
"Sorry." I murmured and and walked towards the area, just as I reached he boundary, a dozen flashes happened behind me and I turned; the gods were looking at me and I grinned, giving them a wave, I stepped past the force field and walked towards the war.


	57. Chapter 45

**Hey everybody next chapter is uhe hope you can give me some feedback, what you liked what you didn't like, it's almost over guys...:D**

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
Percy gave us all a wave and smile and stepped right through the barrier. I lunged forwards but the air rippled and I was flung backwards. I flipped and landed on my feet. Percy looked back smiling apologetically.  
I growled, "Percy you better damn well run when you get out, because I am going to kill you."  
He nodded, and turned away. I noticed Apollo waving his hand over Nico and Thalia, and the both stirred and got up confused before looking positively murderous. Nico ran over the barrier and tried to slash through it. Thalia called down a bolt of lighting. Neither of the attacks had effect. Nico got pushed back by a burst of energy, and lighting bounced back and hit Thalia, sending her skidding back. They began to yell at Percy.  
"I am going to kill you, you self-sacrificing moron!' screamed Thalia.  
"Get in line!" Nico growled at her.

* * *

PERCY POV  
Without turning back to look, I waved and called cheekily, "Love you guys too!"  
I conjured both of my Olympic blades. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I knew it couldn't be good. I closed my eyes and let my sensory circle spread out. I felt a few demigod presences and scowled, I knew it. I raised my blades just as a bolt of jagged lighting slammed downwards. I caught it and directed it to the side. A burst of fire roared towards me and I slammed my blades into the earth, infusing them with frost; jagged spires and icicles of ice shot up and met the fireball. I jumped out of the way as a sharp rock of obsidian shot out of the ground I was standing on. I saw Leo - his eyes completely overshadowed with black and spitting black sparks - pointing at me and summoning fire again. I was about to fire frost at him, when plants suddenly wrapped around my legs and crawled up me, they grew like crazy. Soon I was covered completely - past my head - in plants and they were wrapping round my neck.

* * *

OMNIPOTENT (THIRD PERSON) POV  
The writhing mass of plants seemed to tighten. Several of the gods attacked the barrier which rippled and shook, but managed to hold fast. Suddenly the plants exploded in a burst of green, blue, and white. Percy was standing there completely fine, brushing a dead vine off his shoulder.  
"Nice try." He commented off-handedly.  
He shot forward -his legs shifted into wolf leg- and he seemed to materialize in front of Leo who had summoned silver hammers; he swung at Percy who ducked under it and hilt-bashed Leo in the chin. He spun and kicked Leo back, while simultaneously whirling and locking blades with Jason, whose gladius was crackling with electricity. Percy covered his blades with frost and non-conductive ice. Right then a Chinese dragon in the sky bellowed,he roared and fires rained towards the two, Percy kicked Jason in the stomach, kicking off him and jumping out of the way. He fired several blasts of frost and prevented Annabeth, Travis, and Conner from hitting him and sending them stumbling back. Clarisse appeared and ran forward, spinning her electric spear, and jabbed at Percy. He danced back and blocked strikes like they were nothing, he only stopped when he had to cartwheel sideways as Piper slashed at him. He kept cartwheeling and he jumped into the air flipping like a season gymnast, he landed in a crouch and used the tension to launch himself forwards he met Piper's attacks head on and blocked and parried like nothing, even when Clarisse joined and attacked Percy as well. He jumped and twisted in the air so he was horizontal to the ground, dodging a high slash and a low cut. He made a pushing motion and fired frost, knocking the two demigods back. He landed in a push up position.  
Hazel slashed at him with her spatha as he straightened, but he caught the blow with his blades and twisted it out of her hands before slamming both of his fists into her abdomen and shooting frost. She flew back and Reyna was there to throw a knife at Percy, he ducked under it and caught it and threw it at Conner, who got hit in the leg. She drew a spear and he dematerialized his blades and caught the shaft after shifting out of the way of a stab. He jammed the blunt end into her stomach and spun it, hitting her over the head the blunt end. He swung at Annabeth, who had recovered and rushed in, but hesitated, and played defensively until he felt two demigods rushing at his back.  
"Dammit, I feel like an idiot..." growled Percy.  
He lunged in close up knocked Annabeth back with a burst of frost, and swung the spear as hard as he could, it broke over her head and she lapsed into unconsciousness. He let out another pulse of frost as Piper and Jason attacked him. They both stumbled back, but more plants started growing and tried to wrap around him, he slashed at them and used the water to create wings and shot into sky before the plants could overwhelm him. He hovered there for a few seconds as he let his senses spread out and felt a demigod hanging back. He flew back as vines shot out of the ground and whipped at him. He sliced through the plants and rushed towards Katie, who was knocked out with a hilt to her forehead.

* * *

PERCY POV  
The rest of my friends pressed the attack more intensely, trying it keep me from striking back, but my defense was enough to hold them back. I was about to let out a pulse of frost when I heard a growl behind me, I dissolved into mist just as a grizzly bear slashed viciously at the spot I had been standing. I materialized above and used the moisture in the air and pushed off it, shooting downwards, I shifted my fist into my wolf's fist and punched the grizzly in the head. It shifted back into Frank, who slumped forwards, unconscious. The rest of my friends backed away as a rain of arrows peppered the ground where I landed, but the arrows shattered against my back or got caught in my water wings. I turned and saw Michael Yew notching another bunch of arrows, he never finished.  
I let out a blast of frost which exploded in his face, knocking him out cold (hehe get it? That was totally unintentional when I first read this). I spun and let my eyes glow yellow as strength flooded my arms and legs, I roared forward and grabbed Travis and Conner's faces, dematerializing my Olympic blades, and slammed them into the ground knocking them out as well. I held out my hands and blasted Clarisse and Piper with explosive frost, and as they stumbled I made watery fists and knocked them out with two swift blows to their heads. I turned to Jason and rematerialized my blades.  
"Jason snap out of it, you don't want to end up like everyone else do you?" I said.  
He simply shot a blast of lightning at me and I caught the blast and split it in half, making it spread around me harmlessly. He yelled and a bolt of lighting shot down from the sky and hit the tip of his gladius; he swung his sword tip at me and redirected the blast at me. I focused and fired an high-powered beam of frost at him from the tip of one of my blade. The blasts met at the center of where we stood, ice ,water, and lightning stormed out in small bolts from where the blasts were pushing against each other. I closed my eyes and let my rage build, my eyes flashed and I fed my blast more power. Jason's lighting shattered and he slashed at the icy blast, which exploded and sent him tumbling back, I didn't hesitate. I closed the distance and slammed the hilt guard of my blade into his head and whirled, my leg rippled and shifted with muscle and I kicked Jason in the chest. He flew back and hit the floor, plowing a trench in the ground. I looked around, everyone was unconscious. I flexed, I wasn't even a bit winded!  
"Damn..." I grinned, "I rock."

* * *

GODS POV  
We all looked flabbergasted at Percy as he fought all of our strongest children, he looked calm and collected and battled with them methodically taking out each one of them as they attacked. He fought them all without missing a beat, each strike of his was precise and useful, whether to give him room, fight back, or parry an attack, not a single move was wasted. When he was covered in plants, we all thought he was dead, but he simply destroyed them in a twist of his will, bending the water inside them and shredding them. He countered fire with ice and used his enhanced abilities to match the other demigods blow-for-blow. When the fighting finally was over, Percy quickly fed his friends ambrosia and nectar. They got up and we watched, unable to contact them through the barrier.

* * *

PERCY POV  
I took out my stash of nectar and ambrosia. I poured some nectar down everyone's mouth and then gave them a bite of ambrosia. They began to groan and stir, Jason was the first to sit up, he blinked his now blue, normal eyes and looked at me.  
"Percy?" He asked, and winced feeling his chest.  
"Yo! You're up! Good."I said, I grinned a bit sheepishly, "I'm sorry if you feel any pain, I had to knock you out somehow."  
He ran over to Piper, "Piper? Wake up." He said nervously.  
She stirred and grained rubbing her forehead, "Why do I feel like someone punched me in the face with brass knuckles?"  
Jason gave me a look halfway between amusement and anger.  
I shrugged, "Sorry Piper. I needed to take you guys down."  
Soon everybody was up and looking at me.  
Leo fist bumped me after I told them about the fight, and I chuckled,"You guys never change. Anyway you need to go that way." I said pointing at the barrier's edge.  
"What about you?" Asked Reyna.  
I looked at the fortress in the distance, "I have some business to attend to in a slightly darker place, I'll be back."  
Annabeth had quiet and avoided talking, but now she looked at me her voice hard, "You're lying seaweed brain, you aren't sure if you will win."  
I turned to her, cold and fake amusement glinting in my eyes, "You would know, right? Sorry but it isn't any of your concern what happens, leave Annabeth,and the rest of you."  
"Hell no!" Growled Clarisse brandishing her spear, "We've all got a bone to pick with Erebus! We are coming with you!" The rest of them voiced their agreement.  
I turned to them, the temperature dropped and their breath came out in little puffs of smoke. They all backed away from me. Yellow burned in m eyes, making them seem like pits of yellow fire. The ground began to freeze over and crack where I was standing. I let out a pulse of power and they all backed away.  
"Leave." I repeated, "Now, or so help me, I will PUNT you ALL across the barrier."  
Jason swallowed, but stepped forward, "Percy, why won't you let us help? We are your friends."  
I wanted to get mad but I sagged, "Because I promised I would bring you all back safe," I said in a quiet defeated voice, "I won't be able to guarantee any safety when this fight starts, it will become a free-fire zone. I can't risk anyone, hell I might die, and refuse to let anyone else get hurt here."  
Leo suddenly slung an arm around my shoulders, "Aw come on Perce! We are all your pals, you gotta let us be there for ya!"  
"I know me and Hazel wouldn't ever abandon you, Percy." Said Frank smiling warmly.  
I sighed, "Don't get me wrong but you guys are the second line of defense, if I fall here, the task is left to you guys to stop him, you are needed in the reserve, now more than ever."  
"Percy..."began Katie.  
I looked at Clarisse and Reyna pleadingly, they both knew I was right. Reyna's eyes tightened, and Clarisse frowned, but they did what I asked. I glanced at Hazel and Jason and an understanding passed between the three of us.  
"We have to go." Grumbled Clarisse unhappily, "As much as I hate to admit it, Prissy is right."  
"It's the smart thing to do. But you'd better not die Jackson." Threatened Reyna.  
I nodded, "I'll do my best, but I need to talk to Jason and Hazel first."  
Everyone except those two began walking away. I led Jason and Hazel a bit away from the group trudging away.  
"Guys..." I began.  
"You don't expect to survive,do you, Percy? And despite, that, and blindly, stupidly disregarding how that will make us feel if you die, how torn we will be, you still want to go alone?" Snarled Jason.  
I smiled tiredly, "Yeah, Jason, you are the closest thing I have to a brother other than Nico. I know, you aren't happy, but you have to be there for Thalia and the rest of the demigods, you will be the leader if or when I die." I replied, "You will need to keep everyone afloat, I am asking you because I know you can, O' Mighty Son Of Jupiter."  
He scowled, "You are an idiot, you know that?"  
"A class A moron." I agreed, "Hazel, you are Nico's sister, if I die, he will need you, you can't let him fall to revenge, I have seen him there before, it changes someone, Hazel. I barely saved him from that the first time, I won,t be there if well I die." I gripped her shoulder, "Don't. Let. Him. Fall. Into. It. Again."  
"I won't." She whispered, she hugged me tight, "Please don't die..."  
Jason walked up and wrapped me in a one-armed hug, "I second that idea."  
I didn't say anything. They walked away, and when they all reached the barrier, Jason turned back and raised a hand in farewell. I nodded, I turned and broke into a jog, which became a run, and turned into a sprint. As I shifted into a wolf and ran toward the fortress, I thought one thing.  
'This time,' I thought, 'I am running straight at you.'


	58. Chapter 46

PERCY POV  
I sprinted through the field like the wind approaching the fortress. M paws hit the ground and I felt the elation of my speed as the wind blew over my skin. As I neared the door I began to shift into human form and muttered "(you know how they knock on something?) Dun dun da-dun dun, dun..." I leapt at the door...  
CRASH!

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
We watched as Percy dashed off towards the fortress as a wolf, and the other demigods turned and liked towards the borders of the barrier. As they walked through the air rippled and Nico made a dash for the edge of the barrier. He was about to rip through when a hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him away.  
"Dammit! Let me go! I was almost through dammit!" He screamed in anger and frustration.  
Hazel had grabbed him and shook her head, "Percy pleaded with me to keep you away Nico, he refuses to let his little brother get hurt. You can't go Nico!"  
Tears sprang to his eyes and he bowed his head, "Dammit, he needs us there... So you're willing to just let him die? You don't care about him at all?" He growled.  
They all looked down ashamed. I wanted to yell at them , but I knew they didn't want to leave Percy alone at all, they might've even wanted to stay with him even more than some of us.

* * *

JASON POV  
When I heard Nico, I tensed, Thalia enveloped me in a hug as soon as I had left the barrier. I turned to him, fury snapping through my eyes. Nico kept hurling accusations at me and e rest of my friends, I knew he was distraught but he was going too far. Thalia noticed and gripped me tighter, but I twisted loose and socked Nico straight in the jaw.  
"Shut up!" I screamed, I felt a burning in my eyes, but didn't care at the moment, "You think he is any less my brother than yours? He forced me to leave, he said that we had to stay back in case he d-died." I growled, stumbling over the last word.  
The impossibility of it smothered me as I tried to reign my emotions back under control. The winds were swirling around me, creating a almost mini-tornado. Percy can't just die, it felt wrong, even saying it. There was no way. Then again he was about to fit a primordial and I had left him, ALONE. Self-loathing enveloped me.  
"Dammit..." I growled turning away and putting a hand to my forehead, as if I was trying to hide my face, but actually trying to swipe my tears away with my fingers.  
Thalia gripped my shoulders, "He will be fine, it's Percy we are talking about! He is practically invincible!"  
When she let go she spoke softly so only I could hear her, "he can't die...he can't..."

* * *

PERCY POV  
I blasted through the door, and landed with a soft thud, the doors on the other hand, slammed to the floor in a resounding clatter. Bangs, crunches, thuds, and general ruckus, spreading wood everywhere. There was a simple throne made of black rock in the very middle of the fortress. On it was perched Erebus, he was spinning a black sword in his hands. The rest of the fortress was empty, not a single thing anywhere, only a few pillars that surrounded the room. But other than that there was nothing, not even any furniture, well except for the throne.  
"Well, well, well! What an expected surprise! Hello Jackson!" He said way too cheerily, he got up an the throne melted.  
"Erebus, lets end this, I mean a coward like you might have trouble with that, but I mean it's worth a shot." I said.  
He raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, suddenly I felt rage creep up on me, and I fell to my knees, clutching my skull. The red haze was covering my vision again. I fought the feeling that I wanted to kill and rip him apart. He looked mildly impressed at the fact I hadn't lunged at him.  
"It was you!" I snarled, "What did you do to me, you primordial reject."  
His eyes narrowed, "I doubt you should be talking like that to someone who have you their blessing."  
"I'd rather have a blessing of Ares over yours, and I hate his blessings, he only makes people angry. Hell, Aphrodite's blessing would be better, and all it would do is make me pretty which is useless." I spat, "Also they are a legitimate gods, not some petty reject, who got kicked out of his club because he was a jealous little bitch."  
Erebus' fist tightened on the hilt of his blade and darkness seemed to pulse from him more intensely and violently, "Shut up. In all honesty, my blessing has a symbiotic effect, the angrier and the more you use my blessing, the stronger I get, unfortunately, you haven't been using as much of it as I hoped, you barely used it at all." He sighed shrugging with his eyes closed, I cut through the red haze in my head.  
I used that slight movement to my advantage and jumped at Erebus, I shifted my fist into wolf form and punched Erebus as hard as I could in the face. There was a crunch, and Erebus staggered back, griping his nose, which was dipping black ichor. I conjured my blades and sliced at him drawing two thick, ragged lines of Ichor from his chest. He regained his balance and lashed back instantly. He knocked me back with a fist to my stomach. I leapt back to lessen the impact, but it still sent me down skidding, he leapt into air and he stabbed downwards. I shifted my weight and pushed myself backwards into a handstand just as the blade cleaved into the earth right where my stomach had been.  
I rolled backwards out of my handstand into a crouch and backed up as he slashed at me, I dodged and blocked all of his strikes until one grazed my cheek. I felt a stinging pain and something warm trickled down my face to my chin. I covered my blades in icy power and stabbed the ground, icicles erupted out of the ground and hit Erebus with the force of a speeding car, he was flung backwards, but he righted himself in the air and landed in a crouch. I wiped my hand across the warmth and looked at the red stain now covering it. I guess my skin is cuttable, you just need a lot of strength and power. I washed some water over the cut, and punched my vambrace. My golden armor shot out and covered my body. He swung his sword and slice through the icicles.  
He let out a whistle, "Very fancy Jackson, but that isn't really your style to wear it, is it?"  
"You don't actually care at all." I said and charged.  
He swung at me and I leapt twisting over the strike so I could slash at him using my blades but he conjured a broadsword in his other hand and caught my strike. He twisted the broadsword and I had to launch myself off the broadsword in response. I cartwheeled through the air and and landed conjuring icicles. While hitting the ground with a roll, I fired them at him. He swung his two sword but couldn't cut through all of them with a broadsword in one hand and shorter sword in the other. He growled as one nicked his arm and fired a blast of darkness.  
I ran and shifted into wolf form. I dodged blasts, twisted, and shot through the room at inhuman speeds, darkness picking at me like a swarm of birds. Erebus kept trying to nail me but I was just too a hair too fast for him. I jumped out of the path of one blast and shifted into human. I spun though the air like a gymnast, firing frost blots and icicles before shifting back into wolf form as I landed and charging straight at him. While threw darkness at the blasts of ice, I sank my teeth into his arm and twisted, ripping through his skin. He yelled in pain and punched me. My armor (which still covers Percy in wolf form) took most of the impact, but it still hurt. I tumbled back and shifted into human, conjuring my Olympic blades. He was suddenly behind me raising his blade, which pulsed with darkness. I covered my blades in frost power and blocked his downward chop by crossing my blades in an X I front of me.  
Ice and darkness began to flicker out of our crossed blades and I pushed harder just as he did. The room charged with ozone and we jumped off each other at the same moment. I blasted him with high-powered frost just as he blasted me in the face with darkness. We both crashed into the sides of the walls. I felt something warm trickling down from my forehead past my nose and over my lips. I opened my eyes and felt the jagged edges of my now cracked and damaged helmet. I instinctively licked my lips, tasting the salty tang of blood. I was about to check my helmet's damage when I heard dad.  
"_Time for restoration two minutes._" Dad's voice spoke emotionlessly in my head.  
"Dad?" I thought.  
Then I realized the armor itself was speaking to me, dad must have added a bit of his immortal essence to it, it was probably linked to me the same way riptide and my Olympic blades were maybe even deeper since dad had even given me a bit of his essence. I grinned and let my damaged helmet slide back into the torso of the armor. I raised my blades in an X in front of me as I ran forward to meet Erebus' charge.

* * *

NICO POV  
I stroked Mrs.O'Leary's head as I watched all the gods and demigods try to break through the barrier, I was too winded to help, I pulled and large battalion of skeletal troops and a bone dragon out of the ground and it was spewing fire at the barrier, the gods were blasting away with all of their magic and even the barrier was only just showing a bit of becoming unstable. Jason and Thalia were both sweating, firing blasts of lightning into the barrier, Apollo was too busy firing shafts of sunfire into the barrier for him to heal us so that had fallen to Michael Yew. He was pale and sweaty, he had almost depleted all of his energy by using his hymns to Apollo to heal us.  
I groaned, "Thalia, Jason, tag out, you're about to pass out." I pushed my aching body into a standing position, and pulled out my Stygian iron blade, "I'll take over."  
They nodded and promptly collapsed. Michael sighed and walked over to them, he took a bite of ambrosia and worked over them. I stabbed and hacked at the shield which did little or nothing. I pulled energy out of the shadows and kept pressing forward with my attack. The skeletal soldiers and dragon kept bashing at the barrier, but it all seemed moot; the barrier was still holding and the gods were going almost all out. Hazel was slashing next to me while frank had turned into a dragon and roared as much fire as he could at the barrier. Katie had been attacking with vines, slashing at he barrier. Connor and Travis also had been helping using their weapons to attack. Everybody had pitched in yet it just wasn't enough. Jason was struggling to his feet and Thalia was leaning on her spear heavily. I noticed Jason swaying and I ran over and caught him as he fell.  
"Let...me...go..." He panted, but I made him sit down, he laid back, but still mumbled, "Percy...needs...help..."  
"We can't help him if we've passed out ourselves." I argued, "You need to give your body time to heal otherwise you'll be more of a hindrance than a help."  
He grumbled audibly but Thalia was sitting down next to him, and replied tiredly, "As much as I hate to admit it, Death Breath here is right."  
At that exact moment Michael fell back, completely winded. We all sighed.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
This stupid barrier was way too tough, no matter how much we hammered away at it, it wouldn't break, I cursed and shot even more shafts of moonlit into the barrier. I noticed Poseidon was gripping his trident tightly, I was glowing red hot where he had gripped it, firing a steady blast of sea-green energy at the barrier. His expression was tight with worry and anxiety, I could almost hear him uttering curses in his head. In the distance the fortress was spewing small flashes of black, sea-green, blue, and white.  
"Fatesdammit," I cursed, "break you stupid barrier."


	59. Chapter 47

PERCY POV  
I slashed through another tendril of dark energy, rolling to the side as Erebus shot a myriad of black spears and halberds where I just was. I flipped backwards and landed on one of the cracked pillars, he spread out his hands and tendrils of darkness whipped everywhere, smashing even the intact pillars into dust. I dissolved into vapor just at the pillar was smashed into by several tendrils. I materialized right over Erebus and shifted my arm into my werewolf fist, I slammed my hand as hard as I could at his chest. He flew backwards and crashed into the remains of a cracking pillar. I landed and wiped sweat and blood from my forehead. I couldn't beat him in this fortress, it was too closed-off, not open enough.  
I dematerialized my blades and made a shoving upwards motion with my hands, several massive geysers of water shot out of the floor and I contorted them to my will making them blast the fortress apart. Just as the fortress began to crumble away, Erebus recovered and blasted me with darkness; I barely had the time to pull the water around me as it hit me, I flew back through one of the walls of his fortress as it crumbled. I rolled with the impact of the blast and stabbed both of my blades into the ground to keep me from skidding too far. I panted and spat out the blood pooling in my mouth, we were pushing pretty hard and I was only alive because I had been my powers to the best of my ability.  
I glanced at the glow emanating from where the gods were focusing on trying to break through the barrier. I sensed Erebus about to attack and jumped back. I kept on the defensive trying to find a gap in the intense offensive he was throwing at me. I dodged and slanted his blows away, trying to reserve as much energy as possible. I cartwheeled back, avoiding a slice and back-flipped into the air as I dodged a blast of dark power. More tendrils began to lifted themselves out of the pool of darkness that clung to Erebus' feet. I ducked and danced through the darkness that swiped at me. Erebus rushed forward and swung a black sword down at me. I ducked and spun as hard as I could, jumping I managed to land a hard kick into the back of his shoulder, and leapt off him. He whirled, and grabbed my ankle.  
"Damm-" was all I could get out.  
I was slammed into the ground twice and thrown like a rag doll; unable to regain my balance, I hit the ground in an uncontrolled roll, and the landscaped blurred into a funnel of brown, green, and blue. I continued with the momentum and used the roll to my feet and stumbled back a few steps. He was already on top of me and I was suddenly under assault by a flurry of black metal and smoke. I dodged, blocked, and sidestepped, falling into the rhythm of the deadly dance, I yelled and let out a pulse of power. Sending Erebus stumbling back, as he stumbled, I ran in blades swinging, I slashed at him and covered my blades in frosty power. Each blow sent a small burst of ice out, damaging him more. He sliced at me and it made a gash in my armor, so thick it cut into my side. I leapt back and fell to one knee, exhausted. His black ichor was dripping off him wounds, blood was dripping out in steady streams from my body.  
"Restoration in five minutes." Said my dad's voice.  
The gash slowly began to close up in the armor. Erebus stalked forward, slightly limping.  
"Give up, Jackson, and I might allow you to join me." He growled.  
I chuckled weakly and spat out some blood before summoning water to wash over my cuts, "Yeah right, why don't you take your deal and stuff it up your -" he roared forward before I could finish my sentence.

* * *

POSEIDON POV  
I gritted my teeth as my son flew out the side of the crumbling fortress. Watching the battle I began to grow desperate as my son fell to one knee. He needed me. My. Son. Needed. Me. I growled and pushed even harder against the barrier and the sea-green light intensified, glowing even more brightly. A ripple of weakness passed through the barrier at long last, I heard someone gasp. As shrill scream of, "WAIT!" And suddenly Jason and Nico were running through, pushing against the barrier, in a flash they seemed to sink in and through the barrier.  
They both panted on the other side, looking winded, they each took out a square of ambrosia and shoved in it in their mouths. They shot up grinning and flexing, Thalia ran forward and pounded the barrier with her fists, until a small flicker of black knocked her back. Jason flinched as he saw, but grimly nodded at Nico and hey both took off running towards the battle.

* * *

PERCY POV  
Another thing that I can put on the not fun list: fighting a arrogant god after rejecting his offer.  
I jumped back, dodging slashes and bursts of dark power that carved chunks out of the floor. I dematerialized one blade and materialized wave breaker from my armor. He slashed at me intensely, trying to keep me from attacking back. I dropped back and wiped my face, this wasn't getting me anywhere. I shifted into a wolf and dashed forward madly, I became a blur on the field and every few second I would make a pass at Erebus and slash him across the back, chest, arms, or legs. He growled and slammed his weapon, which -was now a scimitar- into the floor, and a explosion of black power spread out in dome of energy. As soon as I was hit by it I was sent flying and hit the floor with a jarring crash, if it wasn't for my reinforced bone structure, bronze paced skin, and armor, I probably would have broken my neck. I shifted back into human form, struggling to move.  
It still hurt like hell and I was too dazed to move. I managed to clear my vision, and sit up, Erebus was charging dark power in his hand, I raised wave breaker and braced myself, trying to summon enough frost to lessen the impact so I wouldn't go flying. Just as he was about to fire the attack, shadows wrapped around his arm and pulled it down making him shoot the blast right next to himself. He stumbled back and turned to face whatever was interfering, only to be blasted in the face with a high-intensity bolt of lightning. He cried out pain and put a hand to his face. Jason and Nico ran over and grabbed me under the arms. Nico handed me a square of ambrosia and I chewed on it hungrily. I swallowed and sighed in relief, my cuts hadn't all closed up, and I was still in alot of pain, but it was much easier to bear.  
Suddenly I had the bevor of my armor yanked and I was facing a furious Nico, "The moment he is dead and we leave, I will give you two seconds," he snarled, "if the other gods and demigods haven't beaten you to a pulp by the, you can be sure as hell I will."  
"Don't forget about us too, Jackson." Growled Jason.  
I gulped and said, "I was just trying to protect-"  
"Say that and I will gut you." Growled Nico.  
"As much as I love threatening Percy, Erebus is getting back up." Pointed out Jason.  
Erebus wasn't looking good, his face was charred and black, his armor was cracked and breaking apart, and he was dripping black Ichor everywhere he walked. Little sparks of darkness flickered around him as his eyes smoldered with rage and black smoke came out small wisps. He limped slightly and his arm was cut up from my slashes and Nico's shadows grabbing him. Jason flipped his Ivilus coin into a javelin and Nico drew his Stygian iron blade and a skull shield from the ground.  
"You should've stayed back." I growled, things were about to get very, very ugly, "We attack to together, keep him off, alternate, and don't let him catch a breath, okay?"  
"You're still dead once this is over."  
I sighed, "I know. Now can we start if kicking his ass?"

* * *

THIRD PERSON OMNIPOTENT POV  
The three boys rushed in, Jason struck first. He dived at Erebus and Erebus moved to the side, right into Nico's path. He swung both blades at Nico, who raised his shield and parried with his sword. Percy moved around Erebus and swung his Olympic blades, drawing two lines of black Ichor along Erebus back. Erebus snarled and whirled to slash at Percy, but suddenly a blast of lighting struck him in the side. He stumbled and shadows literally slapped him, he cursed angrily and backed up. He shook his head like a wet dog, only to be blasted back a burst of frost when he opened his eyes.  
He growled and muttered something in an ancient language before he twisted in the air to land on his feet, several black figures materialized from the darkness that always crept behind Erebus, they had glowing red eyes and dark cracked faces, like they were made up of black deserts that never evens an centimeter of rainfall. They didn't have any real features beyond the slight contours of a human face normally had, a mouth, nose, ears. They wore a slight bit of armor -a metal skirt and plumed helmet- but other than that they were wearing nothing else. They rushed forwards, one of them turned into a smokey snake that lashed at Nico. Nico rolled to the side and chopped off the snake's head with a quick swipe of his sword. Percy didn't wait and ran forward to meet no less than four soldiers, all wielding crafted from darkness, he yelled and the earth rolled in a massive earthquake, knocking the soldiers over. He leaped into the air and came roaring down with the speed and strength of a meteor. He smashed two soldier into nothingness and threw both his Olympic blades at the others, impaling them through the head. He drew his trident and riptide, and charged toward Erebus.  
Jason ducked under one and rolled forwards as it launched itself at him. He stabbed upwards at it, but it twisted with surprising agility, narrowly avoiding get impaled. Jason spun his weapon, which changed into a roman gladius, and engaged the soldier. The last one crept up on the fight, and was about to grab Jason when Nico tackled him and shoved his shield into his neck. Jason spun under a swipe from the other and stabbed the gladius through the soldier's midsection. He tired to yank it out but it wouldn't budge.  
"What the- oof!" He said as he was kicked back.  
The seventh solider ripped the blade out of it's stomach and ran to kill Nico who had just sliced off both arms of the sixth soldier, when the winds picked up the seventh and slammed it into the floor. The gladius clattered out of its grip and the winds wrapped around the handle and swiped through the solider's neck. The blade then promptly flew and impaled to other solider through the eye.  
Jason got up and pulled his gladius toward him. The sword grip smacked solidly into his palm and his hands curled around it. Nico was already running and was almost ready to impale Erebus when Erebus smirked. Erebus yelled and the ground rumbled as a object came out of the ground. It was a portal, inky darkness swirled in the center and it looked to be nearly finished. Erebus smacked Percy straight out of the way and began running towards to portal only to be grabbed around the waist with shadows and hurled back. He growled and began to straighten out, but a bolt of lighting shot down and hit him, pinning him to the floor. Percy was up and running towards the portal, he had switched both of his weapons out for snowdrift. He tested the balance, drew his arm back, and hurled the weapon, which was glowing sea green.  
"NO!" Roared Erebus, he managed to push his hand under the bolt of lightning pinning him and hurled back at Jason, who was sent skidding; he wrapped his own darkness around Nico and smashed him into the ground, but those actions cost him too much time.  
He flashed right next to the portal as Snowdrift hit it right in the middle, the portal wavered for the smallest amount of time imaginable, and exploded. All the dark power infused in it to keep it stable, came roaring out in a rush of darkness. Percy whirled and stretched out his hand, conjuring reinforced ice around his friends, who were only able to stare at the oncoming blast, too dazed to react. Erebus was screaming and there was a sound of metal squealing, but then the blast blocked out all the noise.

* * *

NICO POV  
I watched as the wave of energy was roaring toward us like a waterfall, or maybe a river. I was too stunned to act (as was Jason), then ice formed a dome around me and the power of the blast washed over it, unable to break through it. I shook my head hard and cleared it of the remaining haziness. The ice suddenly cracked and fell apart, and what I saw tore at me even more terribly than being in Tartarus.  
Erebus was shattering and drifting away, literally. Cracks spewing light had covered his entire body, then pieces of him would break off and just dissipate into mist. He was grinning, even as he finally melted away, I heard him whisper, "Not alone."  
I tuned my gaze to Percy, and almost howled in despair. My silent screams were echoed by the screams as the barrier began to quickly dissipate.  
Percy was looking shell-shocked and was staring down at the pitch black spear that had punched through armor and into his chest so deeply that the tip was protruding from his back. Blood was running down the golden armor he wore and was staining the ground beneath him. He fell to his knees, still looking shock, but his face was turning blank. The barrier shattered and I heard a shrill howl of ,"PERCY!" rip through the air.

* * *

**How many of you want me to die slowly and painfully, get sent o the fields of punishment, and then only be allowed back to change the last few lines?**

**All of you?**

**Good, let the hate flow through you, let it fester and grow, slowly poison your soul! (cue Star Wars emperor laugh)**

**Anyway maybe I will wait a bit before putting the new chapter up, maybe not, really depends on how I am feeling, *yawn* geez I am tired maybe I should wait for a month or two...three maybe...oh well.**

**Have a great day. :D**

**-YANR**


	60. Chapter 48

**My god this was exhausting its not the long but I hope it is good P.S. If you hate sadness this might be mildly uncomfortable.**

**:D**

**- Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

PERCY POV

The pain is the first thing you feel, is the huge amount of pain. It washes through as your vision turns red and blurry like your looking at something through a haze of blood. A murkier red than your angry red haze.  
Damn, that very well could be the case.  
You can't move other than fall to your knees as you watch the spear lodged in your chest. You stare as if it might come out and your skin will repair if you look at it hard enough. You can't even make a sound as you hear an anguished voice scream your name. You lose what little strength you have left, and you fall over. The spear dissolves but that only means you will bleed out faster, hell the ground is already wet where you are, more blood only makes it wetter. You try to draw a breath, but you make a rattling gasp and cough out a fountain of red.  
Then the cold comes. Slow, so damned and unbearably slow. It washes against your very consciousness in waves and each time it hits, it overtakes a bit more. Something chocolate-like is dribbled into your mouth and you swallow gratefully. You feel so weak, and want to take a nap, hopefully there is a coat or something you can use as a blanket; you can make a pillow with some grass. Then you feel hands grab your collar and scream your name. God, you want them to shut up. How in the hell are you supposed to take a godforsaken nap with all this noise and movement? You just want a minute, just a second, to pull yourself together and sit up maybe, but no. Jesus Christ, that's annoying. You try to mutter "tired" but it's really a grumble.  
Then the weird fog making your thought slow and disjointed in your head clears and you realize.  
You're dying.  
Almost dead already.  
You panic. Your breath comes in weak gasps and you feel someone trying to heal you. Your head clears slightly. More panic fills you.  
You don't want to die! This wasn't supposed to happen! Gods, what will happen to your friends? Your mom? Nico, Thalia, Jason? Artemis? Where are they? You still can't see them, it's not so much red as just so foggy. You gasp their names. Oh, you can still talk. That's good. There are a few things that CAN'T be left unsaid.  
"N-Nico? Thal-lia? Jason-n? Where-e a-are you...?" God's that is a stupid question, what a waste of breath.  
A sob. The same sob as when he screamed at you for killing Bianca, wow, it feels like it was yesterday, and also as if it were a lifetime ago. Gods you never did apologize, you need to, last chance. Your vision clears and you see his tear-stained face look at you, man he needs a tan badly, kid's really pale. Other faces are looking at you but him first.  
"I am-m-m so-so sorry...I didn't save Bianca." You gasp in pain and he lets out a wail of anguish, "Gods N-N-Nico, I am s-so s-sorry. M-mom's having P-Paul's kid-d, watch ov-ver them, please...I c-can't."  
You feel him grab your right hand.  
'Percy please don't die, please! I need you, you can't die yet! What if I get married? Who else will be there at my side, making fun of the whole thing, as my best man? Who else can I make my child's godfather? You can't leave me!' He doesn't say that, but you know he is thinking it, he conveys all that in, "I will...But Percy, I need you, brother! B-Bianca would want you to be there-e for me!" He bows his head trying to block his tears with the fringe of his dark hair, "Your one of the few people I have left...please, please..."  
Ouch. That stung, great now your even letting down his late sister, not to mention you want to hold him and tell him you'd never leave if you had a choice. You are a grade A asshole douche, you want to cry but you hold it back, you don't want to waste your final few seconds of vision. You find Thalia's face. Jason is holding her, they are holding their hands over your chest, tears falling, ready to shock you awake, you smile sadly. All those times you had together, you were brother and sister, that was that and no one could tell you differently. You had one small comfort, you did bring Jason back to her.  
"Thalia, thank you. You w-were always-s there... When I n-needed you...I am s-s-sorry I wasn't able to tell y-you how much you mean to me." You manage to choke it out and sigh.  
Thalia grabs your other hand and grits her teeth, ever eyes are squeezed shut and tears are still falling.  
"You idiot...why did you go alone...? You can't...you can't..." She breaks down in sobs, "Not at the cost of your life, Percy! God Percy, please! Pull through, please, we need you, I need you, you can't die, you just can't do that! It's not right, it's unfair!"  
Two down.  
'Come on body.' you think, 'Work with me!'  
You tilt your head enough to look at Jason, and wince, a twinge of pain shoots through you.  
"Jason, p-p-please, keep them together." You gasp, "Be there f-for Nico, br-ro. H-H-He is your b-b-brother too. P-promise you won't l-lose yourself. Promise me!" You manage to growl.  
Jason shakes his head and grabs your shoulder, "No! Percy, just hold on Apollo is healing you, just hold on! Just, please, don't give up! We will save you, but you need to stay with us!"  
Another wave of red blocks your throat and you want to swear in frustration, you don't have all day! Hell you barely have a minute!  
"Dad?" You cough out gently, your voice hoarse and strained.  
He looks up at you, your eyes and his mirror each other so much, "W-Was I a g-g-good son?"  
"Please Percy just hold on!" Apollo pleads, his hands are glowing pressed against the hole in your chest, not that it is helping. But you can't he knows, you know, everyone KNOWS.  
"Percy you were the best son I could ask for. Oh please, son, just hold on, you can sleep when you are healed." Your dad says, stroking your hair, he has been pouring seawater over the ragged hole, to no effect.  
You know he is lying, you know, and he knows. You sigh, but you have to act like you will be okay, for him, for everyone. You have to keep their hopes up...  
"O-okay..." You say through a breath.  
You suddenly realize something is pressed against you're chest. You look down and sees auburn hair obscuring the face from you, but you know who it is. Her hand are tightly grasping your jacket. Her whole body is shaking, you almost chuckle sadly. You pull your hand out of Nico's weak grip and draw upon all your will, gently grasp her chin, and pull her to look at you.  
Tears streak down her face and you gently brush them away along with the hair in her eyes and the blood staining her face, "You r-really shouldn't-t cry, Artemis...You d-don't really p-pull off that l-look" you say smiling gently as you cup her cheek, "Sorry, but I-I think I won't b-be coming b-back f-from this. You"ll have-ve to move p-past this."  
"Please, Percy please don't die on me, you can't die! Please!" She is begging pleading with you, but despite that you can't stop death, you know that yourself. Hm, you thought Thanatos might come but you guess not. You smile faintly, he must be busy. Your head falls back against the ground, the gods have gathered around you, along with all your friends and you smile, at least your friends are with you. Your hand falls and is grabbed.  
You realize a darkness is creeping in on the edges of your vision. You try to blink an clear your sight, but each time you blink, you feel yourself slip a bit more. The cold is almost unbearably thick and vast, and you feel like your sinking in a deep and unfamiliar ocean. You hear your name being screamed over and over, and feel yourself being shaken like your being woken up. You can't respond, your time is up; the edges of your consciousness drift for just a fleeting moment. Your eyes slip closed, and you fall completely into the deep, endless dark.

* * *

NICO POV  
I ran screaming as Percy slumped to his side and rolled onto his back. The black spear dissolved, so that at least wasn't sticking through his chest, but the blood was too much. He needed ambrosia and nectar, I fumbled in my pockets for anything but my hands were shaking. I managed to grip the bottle and uncorked it, pouring a bit in Percy's mouth. Nothing happened. I gripped the front of his jacket and shook him.  
"Don't you dare! Percy! Keep you goddamn eyes open!" I scream as his eyes begin to slide closed.  
A faint frown forms on his face and he grumbles something, it sounds like 'tired', but you aren't sure and frankly don't care. You. Feel tears prick your eyes and despite being a tough son of Hades, you begin to sob. Your best friend, your brother is dying and for all your power and all your strength, you can't save him. You punch the ground in a senseless rage, bones shiver beneath you and you can't stop it. You don't want to. Jason has been there tears falling his teeth gritted, he is obviously in a massive amount of pain, and worse, it's completely emotional. Thalia had run like wind and was falling to her knees skidding to a stop next to Percy, she is beginning to cry. Apollo flashed over and I felt a small stirring of hope.  
"Oh man...oh man..." He whispers, and my heart dropped into my stomach.  
Percy doesn't have a chance. Not a half-hope in hell. Apollo's expression is enough to tell anyone that much. Nonetheless, Apollo's hands glow and he presses them against his chest. Percy doesn't even react. Suddenly his eyes are flitting everywhere. He is gasping and I hear him whispering our names.  
"N-Nico? Thal-lia? Jason-n? Where-e a-are you...?" He stutters, moaning in pain, my heart feels like I am filling it with hot water.  
I sob, I can't help it, my brother is laying there bleeding out dying, and I can't do anything to help him. I look at him and he is looking at me, eyes clear, full of emotion and pain.  
"I am-m-m so-so sorry...I didn't save Bianca." He gasps in pain and I let out a wail of anguish, I thought we had moved past that, "Gods N-N-Nico, I am s-so s-sorry. M-mom's having P-Paul's kid-d, watch ov-ver them, please...I c-can't."  
I grab his hand and nod furiously, I beg with him, all my hopes for what we were supposed to do, he was supposed to be my best man, there to console me, BE THERE. Instead he lays here bleeding in front of me.  
"I will...But Percy, I need you, brother! B-Bianca would want you to be there-e for me!" I bow my head trying to block my tears and view of his bloody face with my black hair, "Your one of the few people I have left...please, please..." I plead.  
'Please, Percy...don't go.'

* * *

JASON POV  
Nico was on his feet before I was, that was the first thing that felt wrong to me. I got up and stumbled before breaking into a sprint. I stopped when I was next to him and fell to my knees, I grit my teeth and tried to resist curling up. No. No! NO! Why? Why Percy? Take me, take anyone, not Percy, we all NEED him. We don't just want him, he is essential to all of us. If he dies, a part of us will die.  
This will kill us.  
It's as simple as that.  
Damn being the praetor, damn all my ranks, damn it all! I cry, sobs rip themselves out of my chest, from between my chattering teeth. I pound my fist and head into the ground, trying to numb the pain. I feel someone drop to their knees next to me and I know it's Thals. I hug her, an she grips me like I am the only source of air in the world. We both have our hands poised over his chest, ready to start his heart, our sobs ripping ourselves apart through our shuddering bodies. But I see Apollo swear and I know he won't make it. But I tell myself to shut up, he is Percy Jackson. He will make it, goddammit he'd better make it.  
He says something to Thalia and she grabs his hand and replies, but it is all just noise to me, then he looks at me.  
"Jason, p-p-please, keep them together." He gasps, "Be there f-for Nico, br-ro. H-H-He is your b-b-brother too. P-promise you won't l-lose yourself. Promise me!" He manages to growl.  
I shake my head and grab his shoulder, "No! Percy, just hold on Apollo is healing you, just hold on! Just, please, don't give up! We will save you, but you need to stay with us!"  
I remember our quest on the Argo II, we had been talking together and I realized that he and I would be great friends, we thought alike, and frankly, were just brothers in arms already. Even though he had been in Tartarus, he was telling me we were going to be okay, whatever he saw down there was breaking him apart, but he was working to keep us hopeful. I respected him more than any other action would have made it possible to. I knew that of anyone deserved to be leader, it was him, and I accepted and supported that decision.  
'You are our leader and my brother, Percy, we...I need you to live, we'll break apart otherwise.'

* * *

THALIA POV  
Seeing Percy collapse like that was, without a doubt, one of the absolute worst moments in my life. The red was all wrong, we had once joked while eating blue cookies at his mom's house that he ate so much blue food, that if he was cut, his blood would be blue. His mom didn't quite like the joke, but Percy laughed like a maniac. He loved it. Now, I could see why Sally hated that joke. Blood was red, and Percy was stained with it, a disgusting thick red, his armor had shifted back into the arm-thing. I ran as fast as I possibly could, and it didn't seem fast enough. It would never be fast enough. My screams of horror was echoed by several people, but I didn't care, I was numb with pain, horror, and loathing.  
Loathing at myself for not braking through the barrier, for not stopping Percy, For not being able to tell me how much of a brother he was to me.  
Loathing at Percy for going without me, knocking me unconscious, fighting alone, telling me he would get Jason back, but never promising he would, and for telling me he loved me like a sister.  
It broke my heart to see him, but Apollo was there and I knew he would fix Percy, I fell to my knees next to my fallen brother. Then I saw his expression. Percy was already too far gone for saving, there was no chance. I refused to believe it, it wasn't happening, it couldn't happen, it was just wrong against nature and a violation of...of...oh gods, IT CAN'T HAPPEN!  
"N-Nico? Thal-lia? Jason-n? Where-e a-are you...?" He groans and those words tear into my heart and soul, he sounds like a child, asking for his mom to come and save him from a nightmare.  
I want to hug him, hold him close, as if that would ward off his impending doom, as if I could shield death from taking my brother from me, but it won't, and I know it. I sob and I hear a strange keening, my helplessness and uselessness tears at me. Then I realize the source of the keening, me. It's the sound of my despair horror and pain. Suddenly I hear him and I look at him.  
"Thalia, thank you. You w-were always-s there... When I n-needed you...I am s-s-sorry I wasn't able to tell y-you how much you mean to me." He manages through his blood-stained lips.  
He regrets not telling me he loves me like a sister? He regrets that? We both knows he has never needed to say that! We have had that understanding for years! My heart clenches painfully and even more tears spill out. I grit my teeth and I grab his hand and squeeze my eyes shut.  
"You idiot...why did you go alone...? You can't...you can't..." I break down in sobs, "Not at the cost of your life, Percy! God Percy, please! Pull through, please, we need you, I need you, you can't die, you just can't do that! It's not right, it's unfair!" I scream, he can't leave me, not like this, we we all needed him, he can't die.  
'Oh gods, fates, someone, anyone...please don't take him from me...us.'

* * *

APOLLO POV  
I rush over and check Percy, and I know there isn't fatesdamned thing I can do. But the hell that means I am giving up! I flood healing energy into my hands and press down on the gaping hole in his chest, which is letting out a crimson stream. I feel a burning behind my eyes and I realize that even I am crying over the loss of Percy, the sun itself is dimming slightly in response to my mood. We need him! He helped the Olympians become more united than ever before. I can't imagine the devastation that would happen if Percy were to die.  
Posiedon would be devastated, Hermes practically regards him as a son, he is like a bother to me! Artemis...she acts like they are best friends that both want to and don't want to advance further in the relationship. Nevertheless she is sobbing over him like she has lost one of her closest hunters. I see Dionysus hanging back with Demeter and Athena, they are clearly unsure about what to do. Zeus is worriedly checking on his son and daughter, his eyes flit over to Percy's form every few seconds. Hades is behind Nico who is begging Percy not to leave. The demigods are trying to hold back their tears, but the seven are the ones who are crying the hardest. I try harder, push more energy into my hands and grit my teeth. He cups Artemis cheek, and I realize.  
HOLY CRAP, THEY WERE IN LOVE.  
And his head falls back and I know, one of my best friends is dead, dead and gone.

* * *

POSEIDON POV  
Watching my son fall down, tore into me like nothing else. Many of my sons had died, each one hurt me, but Percy...he was more than just a son.  
He was my pride and joy, kind, caring, my light. Someone who never ever would let me down in anyway. He is more than my son, to say he is my son is only like saying he is alive, there is not enough behind those words. He was the one son who had practically made me smile whenever he did something; smart, brash, brave, intelligent, loving, there aren't any words to describe Percy accurately. I run to him, forgetting I am a god and I can flash there, I run and collapse next to him. I pour water over the red and ragged hole, watching as the seawater does nothing but become tinged with my son's blood.  
He says something to each of his friends first, and I am almost hurt, but he turns to me with a gentle word, "Dad?"  
The way he lies on the ground, I find myself looking over him as a baby. His eyes, his baby's smile, it is there he is healthy, alive; swinging his tiny fists at the bars and chewing on his fingers.  
Them reality shatters the memory.  
My eyes meet his, and again I am struck by just how much they are like mine, they are practically my eyes. In them I can see his pain and despair, but really I see his love, and that shatters my heart, "W-Was I a g-g-good son?" He asks, almost as if he doesn't think he is good enough.  
Apollo tells him something but he is still waiting for my answer, his eyes show exhaustion.  
I swallow a sob and reply, "Percy you were the best son I could ask for. Oh please, son, just hold on, you can sleep when you are healed."  
"O-okay..."  
An understanding passes between us two and we both know he won't live. I pour more seawater and pray to the fates, to chaos, to any deity to save him, to not let him die, but it is too late. He cups Artemis' cheek murmurs something, she pleads with him. His head falls back and his eyes simply close.  
In a spiraling blow to my heart, my son dies.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
Seeing Percy fall was unbelievable. He was...falling.  
A scream tears itself out of my throat before my mind can even formulate that, and I am running, screaming towards his form. I fall next to him and grab his shirt, like if I grab something of his, I can keep him from leaving. I am sobbing, I love him and he is leaving, he knew this would happen and he went anyway the brave, idiotic, loving, moronic, hero I had fallen for. I sob into his shirt, tears making little circular stains on the already soaked cloth. The red and metallic blood is staining my face but I don't care, Percy has to live, I can't imagine him gone, it would be like the world without the sun, or the moon, even the ocean, unthinkable, impossible. I won't let him die, if I have to go through Tartarus to bring him back to me, I will go.  
I hear him whispering to each of his friends, telling them sorry, saying he loves them in his own special Percy-ish way. Each one of them are sobbing, even Thalia is letting out a weird noise, but the keening sobs ripping themselves out of my chest is worse. I glance from the corner of my eye at Apollo. He is crying and biting his lip, it is hopeless, and that revelation shatters me to my core, Percy is going to die. He doesn't have a chance. I scream into his chest, but I feel a touch pull my face up, and wipe away my tears and the blood. Even brushing the hair out of my eyes, "You r-really shouldn't-t cry, Artemis...You d-don't really p-pull off that l-look" he says smiling gently as he cups my cheek, his eyes are burning with love, "Sorry, but I-I think I won't b-be coming b-back f-from this. You"ll have-ve to move p-past this."  
Move past this? Is he serious? All of the times we spent together crowd my skull and claw at me like a scythe, ripping me apart. Like dying without the perks.  
I try to plead with him, knowing full well he has no control over his predicament, "Please, Percy please don't die on me, you can't die! Please!" He looks so sad, but smiles as if he is dreaming a pleasant dream. His head falls back and grip loosens and his hand falls away from my cheek I grab it, and scream, my heart shredding itself apart.  
"Percy?! Percy! Fatesdammit, Percy!"  
"Percy?!"  
"Percy!?"  
"No...nononononononono! NOOO!"  
"Son?! Son, say something!"  
"Percy please!"  
"This isn't happening! It can't be happening!"  
The screams echo into the distance as we all feel out hearts shatter with the loss of Percy Jackson, the best hero of us all.


	61. Chapter 49

**Ugh I am almost done I think only one cha. Left, maybe I will do a new story and leave this one or make a sequel.**

**i will post another poll and here are the choices:**

**slenderman**

**Star Wars (kotor)**

**Zombies (L4D style)**

**sequel to TWB**

**maybe a bleach fanfic or something...**

**please leave a review on what you would like me to work on next!**

**:D**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
I don't know how long we all stayed there lamenting, screaming, sobbing, mourning. All the while, Percy lay there, a small content smile on his lips as if he was remembering a good memory. We screamed at him to wake up, to not leave, to not die, but he had gone to where our pleas could never reach him. At some point, it began to rain as if the world itself was lamenting the loss of the hero, sheets of thick, cold rain washed the blood off of Percy's still form. Apollo laid his hands over the body and they flashed, suddenly the gaping hole was gone but instead there was a ragged scar, a marking forever marring Percy's corpse.  
Corpse. The word itself tears at me, and although my throat is raw and my breath is just under a whisper, my sobs increase in volume. I want him to wake up, show me his beautiful green eyes, sparkling with life, happiness, and humor. I want him back, but he can't come back even if he wanted to. I realize I am still grasping his hand, the barest trace of heat is in it, retained by my grasp on him. If I let go, it'll vanish, his body will become cold and truly utterly dead. I can't handle that. I try to bring out another form, one stronger than my Greek form.  
'Let him go Artemis.' says my roman half, 'You must be strong.'  
"I don't want to be." I say quietly.  
'You are the goddess Diana!' I nod listlessly, my hand still clenched around Percy's, 'He wouldn't want you to be like this.'  
"I know, but I don't care, he left me. I don't want to have to listen to what he would want." I murmur sadly.  
She is a part of me, I know that, she is hurting just as much as I am, but she is strong enough to mask it. She loved him, just like I did but she can focus through the utter and total heartbreak. I can't, I simply lay my head over Percy's cold, wet chest, and pretend I can hear his heartbeat and breath as raindrops wash my tears away. His hand still clenched in my grip, the warmth still just barely there, and I imagine he is still there. I look around but everything is mixed into the grey blur of the rain, washing our pain, but unable to take it away. Someone gently pulls me into a hug, his body making an improvised umbrella.  
Apollo gently I says, "How long?" He isn't mad, I can tell that much, he is more concerned with whether or not I am okay. I am not. I am not in the slightest.  
"A while." I can't say too much otherwise I will remember.  
He nods and pulls himself closer, cradling my head to his chest, like all older brother would do for their sisters.  
The tender gesture makes me tear up, but he simply whispers comfortingly, "Shhhh...it's okay, it's okay...quiet down, I'm here. You'll be fine." He murmurs softly while stroking my hair.  
I hide my face into the crook of the arm that circled my head.

* * *

APOLLO POV  
Okay, maybe there were better times to figure out that, my little sister was dating. Also, there was definitely a better time to berate her about it. Sure, it was against the rules, and sure she never should have, but she needed love right now, not anger. Hell, she is my sister,and there were definitely worst picks than Percy. He was- had been awesome, for a guy in general. He was- had been everything that a hero was and more. He had been practically a brother to me, and he never acted like he was better than anyone else. When the hunter, Phoebe, wanted to fight him back at the hunter's camp, he said he was only strong because of his blessings, not because he had been strong himself. Who else would say something like that?  
So I asked how long. She replied and I nodded. Okay, fine, whatever. I hug her and she curls into my chest like a cold puppy. Her hand clasped around Percy's. I gently reach out and begin to pry her hand off of his. She makes a sound like a startled animal, and it shatters my heart. She grips Percy's hand tighter. I stop trying to pull it away, and simply rest my hand on hers, and she sighs. I wipe my eyes -goddamn tears- tuck her head under my chin, and rock slightly, willing myself not to cry.

* * *

THALIA POV  
Percy's smile was killing me. He looked happy. How the fuck could he just look so damned happy? He was dead! Gone! He left Nico, Artemis, Jason, and me. I wanted to shake him, wake him up but there was no point, his sea-green eyes would never open again. My brother was gone. I scream, but it came out as a strangle and weird screech. I had worried about him dying, but usually I would just laugh and say, he's Percy Jackson! He practically unkillable! Then I would chuckle.  
Now here it was the unkillable Jackson dead, broken, empty. His smile was hollow. I felt hollow. I was still gripping his hand, it was warm, but it wasn't his warmth, it was mine, I was tainting his corpse, or at least it felt like it. I recoiled and let go, scrambling away cradling my hand to my chest. Jason saw this happen and pulled me deeper into his hug, and I began to break, my teeth chattered, tears oozed out of my eyes, and small whimpers erupted from my throat.  
Oh gods, I was touching my brothers's dead cold body! His body was so so cold, icy and unmoving. It started raining at some point, but I didn't notice, it was cold, but the chill from Percy's death was much colder and hit me deeper than anything else. Someone irreplaceable had left, and took a part of all of us with him.

* * *

JASON POV  
Percy was dead. Cold, lifeless, and utterly and irrevocably dead. No more. Pain twisted like barbed wire throughout every vein of my body. I failed, maybe if I had protected myself and Nico, he wouldn't have turned. He would have sensed that I had shielded Nico. He would have protected himself, blocked that spear, be laughing with us. Albeit he would be screamed and yelled at but alive, he shouldn't have turned to face us.  
'No he would have turned to check on you two no matter what. You two are his brothers.' Says a voice in my head.  
I was about to break all over again, when suddenly Thalia was recoiling and moving away from the body of my brother, her hand held against her chest. I understood immediately. She was still touching Percy after he was dead. I pulled her against me a bit tighter, and she broke down. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. As much as I wanted to be weak and allow myself to break down, I needed to be strong for everyone else.  
"Dammit. Percy, you moron."

* * *

NICO POV  
I knew Percy was dead, I didn't need my son of hades senses to tell me that, even though they were screaming he was dead anyway. I gently shifted his his body so that his head was resting on my lap. I sobbed as moaned, protesting and pleading for this to be some sort of sick joke. For him to wake up, and talk to me, but he didn't. I nearly threw up at the sight of the smile on his bloodstained face, but I steeled myself. I gently put his head on the grounds and tried to clear my throat.  
"We need a shroud." I said, many heads snapped up and looked at me for my declaration, "a shroud for the son of Poseidon. Also we need to tell the camps of the death of Percy Jackson."  
My voice was weak and hoarse, but I was loud enough to be heard. Many of the gods nodded, while whichever demigods had pulled themselves together divided into two groups, one group would tell Camp Half-blood, the other would tell the roman camp. Everyone tried to tug Jason and I away but, he refused to leave Thalia and she Thalia and me, I refused to leave Percy. Artemis got up and I noticed she had Percy's hand in her grip, she hesitated and said, "He deserves more than a shroud."  
Posieden's nodded, "He deserves to be remembered, put in the stars. But not yet, we will give him a proper funeral and proper shroud burning, for him. Then we will put my son in the stars." He turned and mumbled something about informing the palace and finding a worthy shroud, and vanished in a flash of light.  
The gods began to disappear and soon only the gods that were Percy's friends remained.  
Hermes spoke first, his voice was heavy with grief, "I can take you all to the respective camps. Apollo do you want to-"  
Apollo glared at him still holding onto Artemis, she was holding Percy's body, and said, "No, we are going to lay Percy's body on Olympus for now. Maybe we might come later."  
"Wait," murmured a voice.  
Jason had gotten up and stood next to the still-weeping Thalia, but was now in his cold hard praetor persona," I need to be there, as a praetor, it is my duty." He said as he walked over to the roman group.  
Thalia wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "I'll inform the hunters."  
Then we all flashed out.

* * *

JASON POV  
When we arrived we arrived right before dinner. When the campers saw us appear in the middle of the camp with Hermes, they cheered and mobbed us. I was pounded on the back and given hugs, throughout it all I felt sick and tired. I refrained from shoving away and screaming in anguish. My friends and I were steered into dining area, and everybody began to practically celebrate. A plate of food was shoved in front of me, and I was forced into a chair. The food looked amazing and truth be told I hadn't been eating alot as a mindless slave to Erebus. I was starving, even so, the thought of eating anything made me want to throw up. I had to have energy, otherwise I would collapse. The food tasted like cardboard and dirt while the soft drink tasted like mud, but I managed to choke it down. I noticed that Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Reyna were going through the same things. We caught each other's eye and nodded.  
I stood up and said, "we have to make an announcement."  
The crowd fell silent almost immediately, on a few faint whispers traveled through the Romans. I took a deep breath and began to address the crowd.  
"As you know we were taken by the primordial god Erebus, and Percy Jackson your third emergency praetor of Rome and hero of Olympus went to retrieve us. Erebus created a fortress in Ancient Greece where he intended to go back to the lands of the primordials. He used us to slow Percy, we failed and Percy managed to break us out of the control we were under, to be honest he beat me and several other highly-skilled demigods one-on-a-few-dozen."  
At this a few awed murmurs ran throughout the crowd. Percy Jackson may have been a savior of Olympus, but how could he have taken all the other saviors of Olympus and then some?  
"He told us to leave so he could fight, but sometime later he was getting overwhelmed and me and Nico, the son of hades, managed to aid him in the fight. While me and Nico were incapacitated, he destroyed the portal, and he defended us from the shockwave. It was enough to damage Erebus past the point of no return but...Erebus was able to get one last blow in..." I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands looking down.  
Everybody realized that Percy was not here, most of them had thought he was at camp half-blood, but the way the speech was going...  
I looked up, and everyone could the sorrow, anguish,and regret burning in my eyes, "Erebus shoved a spear... through Percy Jackson's chest and... killed him." I choked out.  
Dead and shocked silence.  
There was a uproar of anger, several people such as Dakota and Gwen screamed, "YOU LIE!"  
I saw Octavian in the back, laughing and smiling. LAUGHING. SMILING.  
I snapped.  
With an enraged roar, I grabbed the slimy bastard by the front of his toga and lifted him over my head. I brought him down on the table I had been sitting on. I grabbed the back of his toga and ran alongside the table and flung him to the side of another. Food scattered from where I dragged him across the table. There was a wet crunch a he broke his arm. I blasted him with a bolt of lightning so hard that he w sent flying into the seventh cohort's table. I stalked forward and flipped my Ivilus coin, it landed as a gladius. I kicked him in the side breaking some ribs and hilt bashed him over the head. I raised my gladius and brought it down, stopping an inch from his neck.  
I was breathing heavily ready to impale him, the tip of my gladius dipped right onto his neck making a small stream of blood trickle down his neck,"You are lucky I am praetor and I cannot kill you, my pride as a just leader prevents that. But you listen, you arrogant, stuck up, slimy piece of filth. You ever even THINK about Percy disrespectfully, and this gladius will enter your throat, as if I followed through with this, understand? The same thing goes for you 'buying' your way to power. Any attempts by you. And I WILL kill you."  
He nodded and squirmed away from the tip of my blade, I snarled, "Get a medic for this trash."  
He scrambled away from me cradling his broken arm. I took a deep breath, and slowly made my way over to my table. Piper put a hand on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist. I put my hand to my face and rubbed it tiredly, I hadn't slept either and frankly I just wanted to go to my room in the Via Principalis, and sleep for the next week. Reyna walked up behind me and patted my shoulder comfortingly.  
"Sleep Jason," she said quietly, "I can take care of the rest."  
I nodded tiredly, Piper supported me and we staggered into my cabin. I stripped off my shoes, socks, and shirt.  
I flung myself in the bed and looked at Piper, "Come on." I said patting the bed.  
**(A.N. you may have forgotten that Percy and his friends have grown quite a bit they are in their twenties by now)**  
She nodded and stripped of her shoes and socks before laying down next to me and resting her head on my shoulder. I felt a wetness on my shirt and felt it, suddenly I realized I was crying. My brother was gone, and I finally allowed myself to give into the sobs that wracked my body to the core.

* * *

ZEUS POV  
I held my face in my hands, I had let Perseus die. If I had actually tried to contain him, he may have been able to save him. But I didn't. I had let him go. The sea was storming and calm, storms were flashing along all the coastlines. Poseidon has every right to be pissed and grieving. Hell everyone had a right to be pissed and angry. I had failed Perseus.  
A bright light flashed in the room and Poseidon arrived with a sea-green shroud, beautifully made, he had gently folded it, and even from here the care and power in the fabric was palpable. Grief seemed etched in ever line in his face, he looked older than ever, streaks of grey ran through his hair and beard. He was wearing a dark almost black green suit.  
"Where is my son?" He asked quietly, "I have the shroud for him, I want the funeral done today."  
"He is in Artemis' palace, we will hold his funeral here in here." I replied worriedly.  
He didn't respond and walked off, still clutching the shroud.

* * *

ARTEMIS POV  
You haven't left his side, not once, not that it matters. He won't wake up, you had to let go of his hand. It was for a second, possibly five. Again, not that it matters. The warmth was gone, by the time you reached his hand, it was cold.  
Dead.  
Cold.  
Frozen.  
Ice.  
Percy.  
You want to sob, but you are past that, you are numb and frozen. As if Percy froze your insides. You are suddenly exhausted, and you slump tiredly in the chair next to the table on which his body is laid. Apollo gently puts a blanket on you, but it's still too cold. Your eyes flutter and slip closed. Seconds later your gently woken up by an older, tired Poseidon. He looks so old and you glance at the clock in an attempt not to stare, you realize you have been sleeping for hours, not that you feel rested. Your infinitesimally warmer, but that is a small comfort. Apollo is there sleeping on your couch, but he is woken up soon enough. He brushes past Poseidon and immediately checks on you. You smile dreamily, what a nice brother.  
He picks you up, and for once you act like his little sister, you just press yourself into his chest, his face I set in a grimace. You sigh and compose yourself, at least until you notice Poseidon has put Percy on a stretcher and put the green shroud over it covering him from view. You feel numb again, but keep your face composed, now is not the time to break apart. As you walk out you see hundreds of tear-stained demigods waiting to pay their respects. To Percy. You smile, a real smile, and you know it may never be the same, but at least everyone was willing to admit it. You lower yourself out of Apollo's arms and stand next to Percy's body. Everyone pays respects, campers, Romans, amazons, gods, even the hunters. It takes hours for everyone to say what they wanted, but in the end everyone is finally done. You gulp as Poseidon hand glows with green light, the spell will put Percy, in the stars, this is the last time you will see his face, regardless of him being dead or not. You suppress the terror wreaking havoc throughout you. You bite the inside of your lip so hard, you can taste the Ichor as it drips down you lip into your mouth. Poseidon gently lays his hand on Percy's chest and the body dissolves, sea-green essence flows into a group of stars and you see a wolf howling, as if saying I will never die.  
"The wolf..." You whisper.  
No one disagreed.

* * *

**Sorry the end of this chapter is bad but I completely ran out of steam and I have homework, sorry.**


	62. Chapter 50 Epilogue

Hey everyone check out the story i am starting on DA its name is Apocalyptia. Wow, that sounded really needy...

* * *

PERCY POV

I was sinking in a deep and dark abyss. I felt nothing, could do nothing, I was practically just a presence in the black, nothing else.  
Waking up, with my chest burning with an unholy pain, was not the best experience. I screamed and thrashed around like a gasping fish. I heard screams and shouts. I flung my hands out and tried to focus through my pain. Nothing worked, I felt my arms and legs get pinned down by something and I twisted as hard as I could. My hand twisted free and caught someone in the jaw. There was a curse and someone pressed their hand against my forehead. My body felt really heavy all of a sudden I fell asleep almost instantly.  
My dreams were broken and disjointed, images of blackened seas and burning clouds swirled through my hazy mindscape. I finally woke up and the pain that was once present, was just a small burning. I conjured ice and let it cover the burning in my chest, numbing it. I grimaced and opened my eyes, I was only wearing jeans, dark blue jeans. I looked down at my chest which was suddenly fine, but looked quite the opposite. Where the spear had shot through my chest, there was a ragged hole outlined in and dark, unmistakable, black, zigzagging lines, like a dry desert. Jagged lines ran out from the scar all the way to my collar and just under my arms. They almost looked my skin had been burned black, but otherwise all of my other scars had just disappeared. I shivered. I looked and saw my tattoos were still on my arm and my brace was still grafted to my skin. I smiled a small sad smile, I checked my pockets expecting to find nothing, but to my surprise I found my modified riptide in my pocket as well.  
"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.  
I turned and saw I was in some sort of black room. I notice a grey undershirt and a black hoodie was folded next to where is I was sleeping. I unfolded the clothes and slipped them on, they were soft, clean and nicely warm. I sighed as I pulled them on, sooner I figured out where I was the sooner I could figure how to deal with it. I was dead, sad as that was, but I was sure as hades this wasn't Elysium. I sighed and resolutely walked towards the door. It swung open and revealed a scene that made me catch my breath.  
There was a beautiful semi-transparent field that gently waved with pristine grass, in the distance a clear blue lake shimmered, reflecting the light of the multitudes of stars that glimmered in the sky. Trees waved gently in the breeze that blue through the air. Moonlace and other mystical flowers flickered with light some even sending multicolored sparks of light spiraling up. A spark flew my way and when it touched my cheek, it felt like a warm caress of a hand. When I was able to regain my sense I noticed people milling around in the field. Some were standing around, one man was holding an ice trident and spinning it in a bored manner, he looked alot like dad. One looked exactly and I mean, a twin of Apollo, also there was another person who looked exactly like Artemis. My heart lurched in an uncomfortable way. Then I realized.  
I had been transformed into a constellation, which is like the Isles of the Blest, for one life.  
I stepped forward and tried to walk quietly unsure what to do. Right then I stepped on a branch. Everyone turned to look at me. I froze and stared back.  
Slowly, I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Um...hey? I am the new gu-"  
The Artemis look-alike walked up calmly and gave me an assessing look. Se nodded to herself, and held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Selene, faded goddess of the moon."  
I nodded numbly, "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."  
In truth the way she carried herself, they way she walked, even her eyes, reminded me of Artemis, as if her looks weren't enough. She had hair a shade darker than Artemis' and her features were a bit more sharp, though not at all unattractive. She had an aura of confidence and leadership. She gestured to the man, who was jogging over, he was the spitting image of Apollo, maybe a little older and just a tad dimmer, but he had this grin and look in his eye, that just screamed 'Apollo.'  
"This is the former sun god, Helios." He said cheerily, pounding me hard on the back.  
A that moment a haughty voice said, "Hello little brother." I turned.  
The man was wearing bronze armor with blue wave carvings engraved in the chest. He had a trident tattooed on his bicep and his black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was twirling the trident made of bluish and green ice. His eyes were a shade whiter than mine, as if sea foam was dissipating through them. His face was twisted in a sneer. I almost growled at that expression, the wolf in me snarled excitedly. I knew instinctively this guy was Orion.  
"Nice job in getting Artemis to fall for you, but you really were going for the whole illusion huh?" He chuckled, "you had already kissed her why not..."  
I tuned him out, confused, what did he mean- then I understood. Fury raged through me like fire. My eyes were flashing yellow and if they could they would be shooting sparks, but he had his eyes closed while he shrugged, and didn't notice. Everyone backed away as they felt the temperature drop and frost start to spread out from me, coating the ground. My fist smashed into his face and he was sent sprawling back, but used the trident to launch himself into the air and land in a crouch. He glared at me and straightened out.  
"What the hell was that for you brat?" He snarled, wincing as he now touched his bleeding nose.  
"It wasn't an illusion you prick!" I yelled.  
His eyes widened and he began to laugh, "Haha! You actually did love her? By the gods, how unexpected."  
I straightened and walked away, "Sorry you find actual love a massive joke, the again, your opinion isn't worth the energy required to listen."  
I felt him conjure a wave of water and launch it at me. I turned and with a flicker of my will the wave exploded and dispersed into mist. Orion looked at me angrily and incredulously.  
"Don't try that type of attack on me." I said quietly, "you may have forgotten but I am a son of Poseidon too."  
I walked towards Selene who regarded me warily, "Sorry, but I was hoping to know what people do around here, if there is anything to see or do." I asked casually.  
"Um...sure, yeah I can show you around..." she murmured looking down.  
"Um what?" I said confused.  
"Did Artemis really kiss you?" She asked, with a very healthy amount of disbelief.  
"To the best of my knowledge, she did. Oh man she is going to be really torn up..." I paced as I zoned out for a second, trying to think of a way to tell her I was sorry, not that I already hadn't...  
I felt a light tap on my shoulder, Helios was looking at me expectantly, "Well, if you did catch Artemis' eye," he whispered, "maybe you can help Sellie loosen up a bit."  
"What?" I asked, leaning a bit away from him.  
"Helios! What. Are. You. Saying?" Growled Selene.  
"Nothing, nothing!" He replied grinning.  
I was staring at him, shocked, were all the faded like counterparts of the gods? The again maybe he had been like this and then maybe Apollo had inherited some of his traits when he became the god of the sun; Selene and Helios definitely interacted like Artemis and Apollo, would. I chuckled in a bit of a sad tone, I hope everyone was okay. Oh god, how would they tell mom? I sat down and put my head in my hands.  
A hand patted my shoulder and I looked up to see a man in a light blue shirt. The shirt was exactly the same shade as the sky in the morning, blue with pale white having mixed into it, just like the sky  
"You'll have to try to bear it, Perseus." He said.  
"How do you...?" I began.  
He chuckled lightly, "Come now, Perseus, all of the gods here are faded, the people are constellations, and you can't piece together who I am?"  
I thought about it, then my eyes widened, "OURANOS?!" I vaulted out of my sitting position and brought out my shield and riptide.  
He sighed as if he had gone through this before, "I am not a threat Percy. Even if I wanted to, I can't kill you, as constellations, we are immortal. We can't die. Besides I rather like you for putting Kronos in his place, so can you drop the weapons?"  
I winced, "I didn't put Kronos in his place, Luke Castellan was the one who managed to kill Kronos."  
He put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, I yelped out, "Hey!"  
He laughed, "You're honestly too modest, my boy, come, I will show you around."  
He led me through the entire realm and showed me everything. There was a massive castle/fortress that we al were supposed to stay. He showed me a massive lake which a spent a minute swimming in before he told me to get moving. When we got to the edge he pointed and I saw the earth and moon looking below us, I wanted to go, but he explain that a magical border kept use here. I gazed at the moon and sighed.  
"So I guess this is for eternity, right?" I murmured sitting and looking again at the moon.  
He looked at the earth and clasped his hands behind his back, "You never know my boy, even in death our lives are never truly over, our impacts and decisions help us live on in memory, and for you, you live in the stars, and now one simply has to look up and know you were real."  
I smiled, maybe, just maybe, eternity here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**_TROUBLES WITH A BITE: END_**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS UNTIL THE END!  
You guys real have made this story a highlight of my life, I was sure it was going to flop, but you made it shine! I am glad to have wrote it and I hope you guys are satisfied, my mom was about ready to chuck my IPad out the door, I was spending so much time on it.  
Anyway special thanks to...**

**every single person who posted as Guest  
Supernobodyhome  
Sam99  
Justrockzyxxx  
Sallutus  
MikeofSparta  
Datarus Finnigan**

**kenmadragon**

**Revan79**  
**PuraStones**  
**Prince of the seas**  
**SONxOFxCHAOS**  
**PJOHPHGA**  
**Christinazhangsw**  
**Krisdughter of Athen**  
**Wisdomandthenight13**  
**Lord Sanguine**  
**FatesRightHand**  
**Anaklusmos14**  
**Sapphire daughter of Poseidon**  
**Sarcasm starts with me**  
**Percy44442**  
**Monkeyface123**  
**Coolmon54**  
**PinkPastaPianoGal**  
**Outofthisworldgal**  
**Wrestling is my best skill**  
**WhinteyStane**  
**Candyland7**  
**Aesir21**  
**Uberwolf27**  
**Arty22**  
**Blackjack1231**  
**Leifconnor1234**  
**Km**  
**Hotmess**  
**PJOrocks**  
**PJOlover2345**  
**K1demmin**  
**Ezio is a Boss**  
**Randomdude**  
**CHaoticDue**  
**The Werewolf Assassin**  
**DeathmatchDrunkard**  
**Die hard fan**  
**Demitri Vaughan Amante**  
**Hikari Fujita**  
**Lmb111514**  
**basilefox**  
**Midnightwolf97**  
**Kris**  
**RickRiordanRocks**  
**Bandaboy3**  
**I am not Ares for sure**

**Hoorayforcheese**  
**J-Storm12**  
**Meghan Thalia Jackson**  
**whitetigerwolf**  
**patzhang05**  
**DeathWalker1717**  
**Sierra**  
**PJackson-twilight-hungergames**  
**jkellz**  
**Goddess of the Dark Flame**  
**BuckerooBlondie**  
**Sandra**  
**Matthew**  
**Matthew 24**  
**Lukercy555**  
**SierraR-PJO**  
**Shelby**  
**1lyndon**  
**percyjacksonfan16**  
**dogluvva99**  
**Person**  
**Perseus-Omega**  
**Interesting boredom**  
**Greenblue22**  
**LegendaryArimaspi**

**ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS**  
**CorruptDream**  
**fanfictionfan118**  
**Allen r**  
**Nofunnybusiness**  
**Some person**  
**Jelly fur**  
**Gamerkid137**  
**daughter-of-zues**  
**Ontril86**  
**digimonfanatic4ever**  
**Sleeping at Last**

**And the first person to ever leave a review...  
Book study**

**Thank you all, just thank you, even if I spent my entire life saying thank you, it would never be enough.**


	63. The sequel

_**My sequel**_

_**PERCY JACKSON AND THE CONTROL OF FATE**_

_**is already up, just so you know**_


End file.
